Redemption
by kat2747
Summary: Post S3 finale Adama and Roslin deal with her cancer and his issues, while working to lead the fleet to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Redemption

Disclaimer: None of it's mine it belongs to Sci-fi and RDM. Thanks for letting me borrow!

Note: This fic is in three parts, and follows the cliffhangers presented at the end of Season 3. Please enjoy, but also give feedback. This author thrives on the thoughts of her readers. Thanks!

0o0o Redemption - Part I

President Laura Roslin sat silently as she felt the liquid from her IV drain into her. The supposedly life saving solution, made her skin crawl, and her stomach churn, and her heart race all at once. She often wondered whether it was worth all this trouble.

It had been several weeks since the jump to the Ionian nebula and the attack on the fleet. Everyone was still reeling from the damage the cylons had managed to do in the twenty minutes it took to spool the FTL drives and jump away.

Though Galactica had taken the least of the damage, everyone aboard was dealing with an unimaginable shock of their own. The return of Lieutenant Kara Thrace had shaken everyone to their core, especially the unshakeable Admiral Adama. The President had sat in on his interrogation of her. He was unrelenting, which she knew to be due to his deep affection of the girl, and his resentment at mourning her loss.

Starbuck had explained herself as thoroughly as she could. She'd jumped out of the gas planet, out of some kind of vision or inexplicable urge, and then had continued to jump. She said that she had no idea why or how, but she jumped over and over again until finally she recognized her surroundings. She'd been there on Kobol, and just like the President herself, Starbuck said she would never forget the patterns of stars she'd witnessed there. She'd found Earth.

The Admiral had thought himself far too emotionally involved and had sought the President's council in deciding what to do with the ever-troublesome Starbuck. Roslin had decided to trust the girl because, after all, what cylon would try and win back their trust with a ridiculous story like that.

The President found herself smiling as she realized that the entire episode had healed some of the wounds that had formed between herself and the Admiral. The trail had split them grossly, and she was unsure if she could ever forgive him. But as he came to her racked with guilt and uncertainly over Kara, she had seen that his judgment was the same as it had always been. He was forgiving, and strong, and without spite, something she wished to aspire to herself.

Lee on the other hand, was a different story. The Admiral had yet to forgive his son, and the President was even further behind him. Bill had explained that while he understood Lee's actions, he still could not forgive his insubordination. Roslin, could not consider either as forgivable, not yet anyway. She had trusted him implicitly so long ago, he had committed mutiny against his own father for her, but he had also accused her of taking drugs and having poor judgment, just before he'd outted her cancer to the entire fleet. It wasn't the fleet she cared about so much, as it was Adama.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dr. Cottle as he burst through the curtain.

"You have a visitor. I tried to tell him you didn't want any, but he out ranks me." He said with a shrug before stepping aside. Bill Adama made his way slowly through the curtain and smiled at her in his sweet way.

"Admiral, this is a surprise." Roslin smiled as best she could.

"I heard your last treatment didn't go so well. So I thought I'd bring you a little something." He said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed and stretched out his arm to hand her something.

It was a book, and she turned it over to read the cover. "The Man from Geminon." She read the title out loud. "Thank you Bill." She forced a brighter smile than she thought possible.

"You're welcome. I confiscated it from one of my pilots, but I haven't had a chance to read it, so you'll have to tell me how it is." He said with an almost indiscernible laugh.

"Well then this one will have to be a loaner, that way you can read it too," She said, setting the book down and shifting her weight. The Diloxin always made her muscles ache.

"How are things on Colonial One?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. She picked up on it, understanding his urge to make polite conversation.

"Busy, as usual. I think the fleet is beginning to settle down, after the trial, and the attacks. And then of course there are the never ending questions about my health." She shook her head and sighed.

Adama's smile faltered as he pondered her words. She watched him intently, trying to read his thoughts. Every once in a while she thought she caught a bit of what was going on in that head of his, but then again he'd always surprise her.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked suddenly, catching her off guard.

"The cure makes me feel worse than the cancer," she said with a sad smile. "But otherwise I feel fine Bill." She stared at him again, as his eyes betrayed some emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. He gazed back at her, trying to find words to express what he was thinking, without making a fool out of himself.

"When will we know if it's working?" He said finally, his voice surprisingly even.

"The good doctor says there aren't any signs of improvement yet, but it could take time to work." She said, astounding him with the lack of emotion in her voice or eyes.

'She seems resigned' he thought to himself. He nodded in understanding, slightly afraid to speak. What could he say to her?

"Alright," came the gruff voice of Dr. Cottle as he tore open the curtain. "You're done for today," he began to detach her from her monitor and IV.

"Thank the Gods," She sighed and smiled at Adama.

"How do you feel?" He said as he stepped back and checked her over.

"A little woozy." She admitted sheepishly.

Admiral Adama stood as the President slowly began to rise.

"You need to eat something, despite the fact that you may not want to Missy." The doctor said, helping her up.

"I'll try," She said with a sigh, as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Adama asked politely.

She glanced from Cottle to Adama and smiled. "Yes, Thank you Admiral. That would be nice."

"Take it easy Madam President," Cottle said as she began to walk toward the exit.

"I'll see that she does," Adama replied as he took her elbow and guided her through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are much appreciated!

Dinner was pleasant for the both of them, despite the poor quality of the food, which couldn't be helped. The Admiral and President had not shared a meal, or any personal time since well before the trial and attacks. They ate casually on the couch in the Admiral's quarters, Adama setting places for them on the coffee table.

"How is Lieutenant Thrace doing now that she's back?" Roslin questioned as she finished eating what little she was able to choke down. She knew this was a delicate topic, but she was curious.

"Kara is Kara." Adama said with a sigh, his expression softened as he thought about her. "Making trouble as usual, flying, stirring things up." He smiled a smile Roslin knew was one of reserved pride. "Although I can say she's been working with Geata on the exact coordinates of her jumps to Earth."

"Any progress?" Roslin said, her telltale eyebrow arching.

"Very little. It's almost as if she was not conscious of her actions. She can't explain where she came up with the jump coordinates." His smile faded in frustration.

Roslin considered her words carefully. She had some idea of where the coordinates came from, but knew Adama would be adverse to any sort of religious explanation.

"Perhaps she was guided by a higher force." Roslin said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Adama said with that same incredulous tone he always took with her regarding anything religious, or intangible.

"You were there Bill, there was no rational explanation for what we saw on Kobol." She argued, feeling herself starting to get riled up, and trying to hide it.

"Maybe," he admitted, before abruptly standing up and taking their plates. She watched him as he carried them to the sink.

"Or maybe she made it all up…" She said, letting the idea hang out in the open. She knew they were both thinking it, but she questioned whether to acknowledge it.

He turned to face her, his face unreadable. He studied her. She had this way of putting even the hardest of things out there, on the table, and in your face. He hated it, and he knew she was right to do it. He thought silently and watched her expression. She always seemed amused by him, almost. That half smile, and tilt of her head, he couldn't figure out what she was thinking behind those captivating eyes.

Instantly her smile dropped, however, and she shut her eyes, clearly in pain. He quickly rushed forward and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm going to be sick," She admitted softly without opening her eyes. He moved quickly to grab the trash can and brought it to her, not a moment too soon. He sat down next to her as she vomited. He placed a hand on her back to steady her. She held her hair with one hand and the trash can with the other and Adama found himself thinking that she looked graceful even as she was sick.

She went three rounds with the trash can before leaning back against the couch clearly exhausted. He rose and brought her a glass of water and a towel which she accepted gratefully. She closed her eyes and he watched her as she tried to gather herself together again.

"Laura, why don't you lie down," he said, pulling the coffee table back to he could set a few pillows near her on the couch. She didn't say a word but slowly leaned back and rested her head. He watched her as she sighed and made herself comfortable. She was pale and thin, and not quite the Laura Roslin she'd been since she had been cured so long ago. He sighed and went get a blanket for her from his rack. When he returned he gently covered her, and removed her glasses. He couldn't keep himself from gently brushing the hair back from her cheek.

"Thank you Bill," She said softly, her eyes fluttering as if they wanted to open.

"You're welcome Laura," he said with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

354 Hits and 5 reviews. That's just sad. Please review, I really want to know what you think! Thanks!

Adama woke with a start. He glanced at the clock; it was 3:00 am. He rubbed his eyes, unsure of why he had snapped awake so quickly. He suddenly realized that Laura was on the couch. Maybe she had called him, maybe she was sick again. He hurried out of his rack and into the living room. The light was low but he could make out Laura's sleeping figure. She certainly seemed alright. Bill shook his head and turned to go back to his rack, when he heard a soft cry from the couch.

He stepped closer, unsure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"No," Laura cried again, softly but fearfully. Adama was sure this time. He stepped to the couch and sat down softly next to Laura, reaching for her shoulder

"Laura, wake up," he said softly shaking her shoulder gently.

She awoke with a gasp; her eyes flying open faster than Adama could register. She quickly grabbed his arm so tightly, he almost winced with pain.

"Bill," She said, her voice shaking.

"It's okay Laura, it was just a dream," he said trying to soothe her.

"Hera," She said softly as she closed her eyes for just a moment. Bill watched her as she tried to recollect her thoughts. She was obviously scared.

"I'm sorry," she said after a long silence. "It just always seems so real." She shook her head as she let go of Adama's arm. He could feel the impressions of her nails still fresh in his skin.

"It's alright now, it's over." He said softly, trying to smile.

Laura rubbed her eyes and left her hands resting on her cheeks. Adama watched her, thinking how strangely vulnerable she looked.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly.

"After three," he responded quickly. She nodded and let her hands fall from her face. Bill sat up a little straighter, realizing how close he was to her, and feeling a little awkward. She was fully dressed and under a blanket. He was in his shorts and a T-shirt.

"I'm so sorry I woke you Bill. There usually isn't anybody to bother." Laura said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's nothing." He said with a smile. "I'm glad I was here." He added quickly, but then regretted letting it slip out.

Laura smiled in return.

"Are you comfortable here?" Bill said, trying to change the subject. "You can have my bed." He said suddenly realizing how impolite he'd been.

"I'm fine Bill, you go back to bed. We have to lead this fleet in the morning." She said, that hint of laugher returning.

"Only if you're sure. Do you want another blanket?" he said beginning to stand.

"I'm fine really." She said waving him away. "Good night Bill, and thank you."

He wanted to say 'your welcome' or 'my pleasure' but nothing seemed to be the right thing to say. So he smiled, and turned and went back to bed.

The next morning came more quickly than either of them could have imagined. Bill was startled by the sound of his alarm, and hurried out of bed. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he knew the President needed to get back to her ship, or if it was out of excitement that he would get to see her this morning. As he walked from his rack toward the couch, he mentally berated himself for any thoughts outside of the realm of the professional. He knew anything else was just too hard.

When he reached the couch he sat down next to her and couldn't help but just stare at her sleeping figure. He only let himself indulge for a moment before he reached for her shoulder. Without thinking he let his hand stroke her arm a bit.

She woke more peacefully this time, a smile creeping across her lips, and her eyes slowly fluttering open. Her hand moved and rested itself on his knee. Though he was shocked by this, he didn't let it show. He was instead captivated by the sight of her waking.

"Good morning," She said, her voice slightly scratchy.

"Good morning to you." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched her neck and closed her eyes again, taking stock of herself.

"Surprisingly alright." she said, opening her eyes and smiling widely. She removed her hand from his knee and rubbed her eyes. He felt the weight of her soft fingers there even after they were gone.

"Good, because if today is like any other day, it's going to be long." He sighed, and began to rise.

"Yes, yes it will." She sighed, and began to get up herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you all." Roslin said rising from her seat authoritatively as her meeting adjourned. The Admiral and several other ship captains stood and began to filter out of her office.

"Madam President, may I have a word?" Adama asked quietly. She nodded and watched as the others exited.

She waited until she was sure they were alone before she spoke. "Bill I'm so sorry about the other night. You shouldn't have had to take care of me like that," She blurted out faster than she'd intended.

"It was nothing really." He smiled. She held his gaze and smiled back.

"Thank you anyway." She said before turning and taking her seat once again. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I'm concerned. Lieutenant Agathon brought some disturbing news to my attention yesterday." He said evenly, standing straight.

"Yes," She said prompting him, hoping against hope that this wasn't about the dreams.

"It involves you." He said slowly scrutinizing her expression. "And these dreams."

"I see," Roslin responded slowly, not letting her expression falter. "Sharon told you everything?"

"She told me her version." He said sitting down quietly. "But what I'm wondering," Adama said with a sigh, "is why I haven't heard anything from you about this."

Roslin just stared at him. She wanted to tell him that it was none of his business. She wanted to say that she had hoped that if she stopped thinking about it the dreams would go away. But they had not. And now the Admiral, Bill stood in front of her interrogating her.

"I didn't feel it was a matter worth your time or attention." She sighed, letting her guard drop a little. He wasn't fooled.

"You've spoken with the Cylon about this." He asked sternly.

"Sharon and I saw her just after the first time it happened. She confirmed that she had shared the vision." Roslin said, all business now.

"Any theories on why this is happening?" He said, softening slightly.

"Bill, if I had any theories I would have acted on them already." She said, evenly but harshly. "I have more pressing matters to attend to than these nightmares."

"You don't think they mean anything?" He said, knowing the answer full well.

Roslin faltered. She knew that if she lied, and said 'No', that he would see through it. He read into everything. She believed in the visions she'd had. She just wasn't sure that this was one of them.

"Laura," Bill began, but she cut him off.

"Bill this is not affecting my work. And as far as I know it had not affected Lt. Agathon's work either."

"Laura, the Cylon would like to see you, and I think we need to get to the bottom of this…" Adama began again, but Roslin continued to speak over him.

"I don't wish to discuss this any further." She said loudly. She took off her glasses and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. She took a moment and then replaced her glasses, along with her calm demeanor. She waited a moment before continuing.

"These dreams have invaded my sleep. I will not let them haunt my waking hours as well." She sighed.

"I understand." He said softly and began to rise. "Thank you for your time Madam President." She watched as he turned and quickly exited her office.

She could have burnt holes into his back as he went, her gaze was so blazing. Not because she was angry at him, but because she was angry with herself. It was terrible and invasive to not be able to control her own body, her own thoughts. Yet, he didn't seem to understand that frustration. He could see the cancer and the treatment cause her body to betray her, but not this. She hated herself for being so defensive about it. He was trying to help after all, and she'd treated him like crap.

"Frack," She said out loud shaking her head, as she thought of the look on his face as he left. Here was the man who had supported her, nursed her through being sick, and was her only true friend. She would have given anything to strip away the obligations of their positions so that they could know each other as people, and not as Admiral and President. Then maybe… well that was a statement she never completed. She wouldn't let herself go down that road no matter how she longed too. She was smart, and she had lived long enough to know that there are some things that just get in the way of living and being happy. Longing, was one of them. So she fought it, day in and day out. She was convinced that a working relationship, and a friendship were more rewarding than any sort of longing for something that would never be. Status quo was just fine, as long as she didn't do anything more to frack with it. She needed Bill as a friend and a partner more than she needed him as anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter Five. It's the shortest of the Chapters, but is important. Please **review**. I live for the feedback, and I hope people pick up on some of the little things I spend my time agonizing over. ;) More to come on Monday. Have a great weekend!

The next day Laura Roslin found herself aboard Galactica. She was happy to find Adama waiting to greet her in the hanger bay.

"Helo said you wanted to see me?" He said very business like as she stepped off the Raptor.

"Yes Admiral. I came to follow up on your suggestion to meet with the cylon prisoner. I've asked Sharon to join us." She said, with a smile that she hoped he read as apologetic.

He looked slightly stunned for a moment before smiling in return. He knew there were people watching, and he couldn't say what he really meant, that he was sorry too.

"Very good." He said softly and turned to lead her to the brig.

"How've you been feeling?" He said quietly as they walked.

"Better," she sighed, and added "but some days I'm just not myself." As she spoke she caught his eye, saying more with her expression than she did aloud.

He smiled in return before stopping to let her enter the outer part of the brig first. Sharon was waiting for them in the anteroom. She looked nervous and gave Roslin a half smile before asking the marine to open the door. Roslin wondered if she was so skittish because of the time she'd spent in that very room, or whether it was due to coming face to face with her own kind.

"I'll be right out here," Adama said before Roslin stepped into the room.

Six stood up as they entered. She looked scared, but grateful in a way.

"Guard, please remove the shackles." Roslin ordered, as she watched the cylon's expression. She kept her face impassive, as the tall blonde woman almost broke down into tears.

"Thank you," She said softly massaging her wrists, as the marine finished and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"You've been having them too." Sharon blurted out to the cylon.

"Every night." She responded quickly, looking just as confused and nervous as Sharon did.

"Tell me what you see?" Roslin said slowly crossing her arms in front of her, as a she stared at the Cylon, taking in all of her features.

"I see Hera, running down the stairs. You and … Sharon, follow. Hera comes to me, and I hold her for a moment before…" She paused her eyes darkening with fear.

"Before…" Roslin prompted.

"I feel this urge, this need to take her away from them." She said softly.

"To protect her." Sharon said quickly.

"From what?" Roslin asked, her expression grave.

"I can never see them. They're on the balcony. Five lights… "She trailed off closing her eyes as if trying to remember.

"The final five?" Sharon offered, trying desperately to understand.

"I don't know. I have never been any good religious symbols. It could be the final five cylons… it could just be five figures." She said her voice shaking with emotion.

"But you feel the same urge as we do; the need to protect Hera from them?" Roslin pushed roughly, stepping toward her.

"Yes of course." Six responded quickly.

"Then why do you give Hera over to Baltar?" Roslin practically spat, hating to say his name aloud.

Six looked from Roslin to Sharon and then back again. "I don't." She said, confusion clouding her face. "I give Hera to D'Anna."

Roslin stared at the Cylon for a few long moments, trying desperately to read her, before turning Sharon. "Is this what you see?" She asked impatiently.

"No," Sharon said shaking her head, fear echoing through her voice. "I see her give Hera to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't tell you how much they inspire me! Please keep them coming! I'd love to hear your questions, thoughts, comments (about the good and the bad!), and everything in between! Thanks again!

Later that night Roslin lay awake in her bed. She knew she needed to sleep, and her body ached for it. However, some combination of not wanting to dream, and obsessing about what she'd learned that day, kept her from closing her eyes.

She was startled when the phone buzzed loudly against the dark silence. She propped herself up on one elbow and reached the few feet to where the phone hung against the wall.

"Yes," She said hesitantly, wondering what sort of disaster could cause anyone to call at this hour.

"Laura, did I wake you?" Adama's rough baritone came through the speaker. He was lying in his rack, looking up at the ceiling.

"No actually." She said laughing at herself just a little. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." Adama said softly, his smile echoing through the airwaves. "I've been thinking about your dreams." He paused, suddenly unsure if he should have even made this call.

"So have I," Roslin admitted, as she stiffled a yawn.

"I'm sure you have. What I can't get away from is why all of you would have the exact same vision, and then it changes." He said carefully.

Laura nodded, and thought for a moment. That was precisely what she'd been agonizing over. "My thoughts exactly. Any opinions about what it all might mean?"

Bill sighed. He hadn't seen these dreams in person, he only knew what Athena and Laura had told him, and what he'd overheard from their conversation with the cylon prisoner.

"Laura you know this is not my area of expertise," he said with a soft laugh.

"I'm well aware of that Bill, but even I…" She paused, frustration clouding her thoughts.

"Laura," Adama countered, sensing her aggravation. "You need to get some rest." He said it softly, letting it hang out there with all of its implications.

"Sleep has been more of a curse lately, than anything else." She admitted sheepishly.

"I know. I'm sorry Laura I wish there was something that I could do." Adama said with a sigh.

"Thank you Bill. Good night." She said, though she would have rather stayed on the line with him.

"Good night Laura."

0000

The next few days went by without incident. Thankfully the cylons had not been spotted, and Galactica and the fleet had had time to recover from the attacks. Starbuck and Geata were working on coming up with the jump calculations to Earth, but it was a slow process, and much of it was purely guesswork.

Adama tried his best not to agonize over the dreams Laura, Athena and the cylon prisoner were experiencing, but they captivated his mind. He hated the intangible, inactionable nature of them. He hated feeling powerless to help. And he had to admit that his inability to assuage Laura's pain was what frustrated him most. She had enough to deal with, and he only grew more angry with himself.

He walked the halls toward the Life Station in a daze, thinking to himself. When he reached the hatch he realized that he couldn't remember any of his trip from the CIC, and decided to gather himself before entering. He didn't want Laura to see him so unhinged.

He slowly opened the door and made his way inside. Cottle noticed him entering and walked over to him immediately.

"Admiral," he said gruffly. Adama nodded in return. "She's resting now," Cottle continued quietly. "The diloxin, is pretty rough stuff."

"How is she?" Adama questioned, scrutinizing the doctor's expression.

"Not good Bill," He sighed. "When we first caught it, I thought that maybe the treatment could be effective." He said slowly, sizing up the Old Man's reaction as he spoke.

"And now," Adama pushed, impatient to know the truth.

"And now, I'm not so sure." Cottle said, almost sheepishly.

"Out with it Jack," Adama said sternly.

"The films show that it's spreading Bill, spreading fast," Cottle sighed, averting his eyes. He didn't need to see Adama's face to grasp the gravity of his word's effect.

"How long," Adama said impassively, fighting every urge to grab Cottle by the lab coat and throw him up against a wall.

"There's no way to know," he said meeting Adama's eyes again. "If I were a betting man, I'd say a month at the outside."

Adama nodded in understanding and stepped past Cottle toward the drawn curtain. He carefully brushed it aside and saw Laura, half lying down, half sitting; asleep and looking peaceful. He silently pulled out a chair and sat down, never taking his eyes off of her. He sat close enough so that he could touch her if he wanted to, but wouldn't dare to actually go through with it. He wouldn't dream of robbing her of any moment of peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll post chapters... just a little bribe...thanks!**

She was running as quickly as she could down the steps. She felt nothing, saw nothing, save the small figure running ahead of her, just out of sight. She had no idea where the urgency of the situation arose from, or why she felt panic and dread throughout every fiber of her being.

"Hera," she called, as she reached the bottom of the steps. The small, white-clad figure ran, as she always did toward the tall blonde woman in the center of the room. She noticed another figure beside her, whom she knew to be Sharon Agathon without even looking at her.

The tall blonde cylon picked Hera up, cradling her in her arms protectively. The cylon stared at her, pleading with her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead turned and walked toward the stage and toward the light at the other end. There stood Gaius Baltar, waiting.

0o0o

"Laura," Adama said loudly, shaking her shoulder. She was deeply asleep, and he knew exactly where she was. The opera house.

She felt him call her, and shake her gently. She opened her eyes, instantly alert. The panic still coursed through her veins and she jolted upright, her heart racing.

As she sat forward she collided with Adama's strong arm, which had been resting upon her shoulder. She grabbed onto it for support and he wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"It's alright," he said softly, his heart pounding now too.

She sat for a long moment clutching Adama's strong arm as if it was the only thing holding her together. She could feel him holding her tightly, and took comfort in his strength.

He tried his best to detach himself the instant he realized how good it felt to be holding her. He hated how scared she was, and that this often happened when he wasn't there to wake her, to hold her. He could smell her perfume and her hair, and it had never been so intoxicating. He found himself melting against her, and knew it would be difficult to let her go.

As the fear faded and her heart slowed, she became aware of the reality of her situation. She was wrapped in Bill's arms. She was safe, but only from the terrors of her dreams. She was now in a much more real danger. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to let go, or that if he did, she would never forget the feeling of having him hold her.

"Bill," she started softly, her voice raspy and painful. He loosened his grip on her reluctantly and she turned to face him. His hands remained firmly below her shoulders, as he took stock of her, making sure she was steady.

She cleared her throat, as if to speak.

"Are you alright," He said quickly, unsure of what she was about to say.

"Yes, thank you. I…" She started but faltered, apparently unsure of what she wanted to say.

Doctor Cottle tore back the curtain abruptly starling them both. Adama dropped his hands from her shoulders, and stood back slowly.

"Is everything okay over here?" He said with great apprehension in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," Roslin said nonchalantly, finding her voice and her even, impassive tone. "How much longer do I need to stay here?"

"Well I would like to see that you rest some more Madam President…" He began but Adama cut him off.

"Can you give her something to help her sleep?" Adama said quietly.

Cottle looked from Roslin to Adama and back again. Roslin sat quietly, not wanting to betray her astonishment.

"Well I have some mild sedatives," Cottle said slowly. "But if it's pain that's keeping you up…" Adama interrupted him again.

"That'll be fine," he said assertively, not taking his eyes off of the doctor's. Cottle looked at the Admiral strangely before turning and stalking off, apparently to find the sedatives.

"Bill…" Roslin started quietly, once Cottle was out of earshot.

"You need your rest Laura," Adama said quickly, without turning to face her.

"Yes, thank you Bill, I'm aware of that," she said, her mild annoyance creeping into her voice. She watched him stand stoically, staring at the white curtain in front of him.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "This fleet needs their president. And you can't fight this cancer without any sleep." His voice shook almost imperceptibly as he said it, but she picked up on it instantly.

She paused before speaking, unsure of what to say.

He waited a beat, and then turned to face her. "Take the pills and get some rack time, Roslin," he said tightly, forcing a smile. "That's an order."

His attempt at humor made her annoyance slip away, and she found a smile spreading across her face.

"Well when you put it that way…" She said with a bit of a laugh. Adama took in her visage for a moment longer before turning and quickly walking through the curtain. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with her for a moment longer and not wrap his arms around her again. She was dying, and he hated it.


	8. Chapter 8

Please review, there's much more to come and I need the feedback to keep my momentum up! Thanks for all those who have reviewed along the way, it really means a lot!

A few days had passed since the President's last treatment, and she was feeling well as she finished up a meeting aboard Colonial One which included her Vice President, Tom Zareck, Admiral Adama and the entirety of the Quorum. Both she and the Admiral had agreed that it was time to explain to the Quorum and to the people what had happened with Lieutenant Thrace, and what their plan was for the future.

This wasn't an issue to be taken lightly, in that Kara's story wasn't exactly easy to understand or accept. In addition, the attacks on the fleet in the Ionian nebula had left the people rattled and unsteady. Adama and Roslin had come to the conclusion that the less the people knew the better. But still, they needed an adequate explanation.

The Admiral wasn't exactly truthful when he told the Quorum that he'd sent Starbuck on a mission that had eventually let her to Earth; though he wasn't exactly lying either. However, both Adama and Rolsin hoped that the Quarum would find this story satisfactory, and agree to their plan for the future.

According to what Gaeta and Starbuck had mapped out, it would take at least thirty jumps to get to Earth. This clearly could not be accommodated quickly, or without thought to the toll it would take on the fleet, its ships and people. Together Adama and Gaeta had designed a plan for a spaced out set of jumps, with the fleet jumping three times every three days. This would give the fleet time to make adjustments and repairs, as well as continue to produce tylium.

As the meeting adjourned a few stragglers hung behind to try and get a word with the President, but she politely and firmly turned them away. After a few minutes only Adama and Zareck were left to vie for her attentions.

"Madam President," Zareck began slowly as he stepped toward Roslin, glancing sideways at Adama who sat silently in his seat. "About the matter we discussed before…" He trailed off, waiting for her to understand.

"Yes," Laura prompted with a polite smile. She sat in her chair and leaned back as she watched him.

"I think maybe we should deal with it before we begin the jumps toward Earth." He said, glancing at Adama again. "I don't want us to get there, and for you…" He paused suddenly.

Laura's smile only widened. She knew what he meant. She wasn't getting any better, and everybody seemed to know it. Now her Vice President was afraid that she'd die and he'd have to take over. Once upon a time that was all he could dream of, but Tom had changed dramatically. His time on New Caprica had spawned some sort of conscience, or wisdom that he'd previously lacked. Roslin admired that about him, but empathized with his desire to "get out".

"I understand Tom," She said softly. "I have been looking into the matter, and I hope to have an answer for you soon." She smiled and studied Zareck.

"Thank you, Madam President," he said with a nod, unsatisfied, but not daring to push. As he turned he nodded to Adama and then quickly walked out of the room.

Both Roslin and Adama watched him go, neither really regretting seeing him go.

"What was that about?" Adama said softly as he rose from his chair.

"He doesn't want to be the President," She replied frankly, watching his as he walked toward her.

"Turning over a new leaf?" He said with a jovial smile.

Roslin smiled back at him, but quickly became serious. "It is a serious matter Bill," She said softly, her smile fading. "If I die, or maybe I should say 'when I die'…" She said, with a sigh. "He's next in line. And I have no other candidates for the job."

Adama considered her words carefully. He felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach when she said the words "When I die." He wondered how she could be so resigned, so calm, so calculating about it all.

"There must be someone," He said softly shaking his head a little, trying to clear away his clouding emotions.

"Tory made me a list. It includes a former lawyer, a hotel owner, and get this… a bartender." She laughed a little, in spite of herself. "Considered to be the most respected and trustworthy people in the fleet."

Adama smiled at this as well, before letting the gravity of the situation sink in. Could it possibly be that Zareck was their best option? No. He would not ever even consider the possibility of that.

"You might live Laura," he said softly, looking away from her as he said it. He didn't want to let himself see her expression.

She stopped breathing for just a moment after he'd said it. Did this stoic- pragmatic- warrior, really have hope that she might live?

"Bill," She said softly, trying to catch his eye, while also trying to catch her breath.

"Don't say it Laura," he sighed, looking her in the eye once again.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Many more words and emotions passing between them than ever could from their lips.

He wondered silently if she was scared. She would never show it if she was, but he realized with a jolt that he would be terrified if he knew his death was imminent. He couldn't imagine that he could ever be as brave as she was.

She wondered if he knew how horrible it felt to be leaving him with this terrible burden. She couldn't think about what the future was for her, it was too terrifying. But she could worry for him, and hope that he would be as strong as she knew he could be.

Their stare broke quickly as the phone on the wall buzzed. Roslin rose from her seat and walked to the wall to pick it up.

"Yes, yes he's right here." Laura said meeting Bill's eyes from across the room. "He's on his way." She hung up the phone and walked to meet him in the center of the room. "Galactica, you're needed in the CIC," She said matter-of-factly.

He nodded and turned to walk toward the door. Roslin followed and they walked the few steps together.

"I don't know how this fleet will make it without you Laura," Adama said as he paused at the door. Laura turned to face him and smiled. Bill reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"They'll still have you," She sighed looking up at him sweetly, enjoying the feel of his strong hand on her arm.

"I don't know how much good that will do them," Bill said, a sheepish grin crossing his face.

Laura watched wistfully as he tried his best to say, but not say what he really meant. She knew that if she were in his position she'd have a hard time spitting it out too. Without thinking she took a small step forward and pulled the strong man in front of her into a soft embrace.

Adama stood stunned for just a moment before wrapping his arms around the woman in front of him and squeezing her tightly.

Laura felt the stiff cloth of Bill's uniform against her cheek as she buried her face against his neck. She felt his hands upon her back and his strong arms looped around her, holding her firmly against him.

All Bill could take in was her softness. The feel of her pressed against him so perfectly, so vulnerably. He could never have guess how good it would feel to rest his cheek against the top of her head, or to feel her hands on the small of his back.

The both sighed in unison, as they let all the words and the longing stares, and the entirety of their existence melt away. Everything that needed to be said between them seemed to pass through their arms, just as it often had through their eyes.

It took a few moments for them to come to their senses and slowly they released one another. Adama was too stricken to react, but Roslin felt a bit foolish, like something of a school girl.

"Thank you Madam President," Bill said with a grin.

"Any time, Admiral," Laura said with an awkward smile.

After a beat, Adama turned and walked out the door, and Laura turned and walked back to her desk. Neither could remove the smile of contentment from their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews! Please! Anything... I'm desperate. Your thoughts really keep me going, and I am so excited to take this all the way! Thanks!

The President was aboard Galactica again a few days later for her weekly meeting with Admiral Adama. It had evolved into a formality, in that if anything important really needed to be discussed they would find the time to discuss it, meeting or no.

Roslin sat in the conference room waiting for Adama to arrive. He usually was very punctual, but today she didn't mind waiting. She had a few technical things on the agenda to discuss with him, but the primary topic of discussion would be, of course, her dreams.

She had tried taking the sedatives to no avail. The dreams were the same, and she just woken up even groggier the next morning. She had hoped that they might help, as Adama had said, she needed her sleep. Instead she yawned constantly, and woke up in a panic every morning as usual.

The sound of the hatch opening and the entrance of the Admiral startled Roslin as she sat leaning against the table thinking. She smiled at him as he caught her eye, and he returned the favor.

"Madam President, a pleasure as always," Adama said politely, as he always did at the start of these meetings, whether they had an audience or not. He set down the file he was carrying on the table a few feet from her and turned to offer her a seat. "Sorry I'm late," he said without offering an explanation.

"That's alright, Admiral," she said with a smile, as she took the seat he'd offered. Adama took the seat across from her and they began to discuss the issues she'd laid out in the agenda; Quorum members complaints, Galatica's transport limitations, etc. etc.

When they'd finished Roslin sighed and took off her glasses. Adama watched as she rubbed her eyes and collected herself. She was worn out, ragged even, he thought to himself.

"Bill, would you mind if we stop here. I'm not feeling great, and I'd like to get back to Colonial One." She sighed as she replaced her glasses.

"Of course," He said as he began to get up. He had wanted to ask about her dreams, but he wouldn't push if she wasn't up for it. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Bill, thank you. Just tired." She forced a smile as she said it and began to rise herself.

The sound of the hatch opening caused them both to turn. Lee Adama sheepishly poked his head through and looked from his father to the President.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said taking a step into the chamber. "Madam President could I have a word with you?"

Adama stared at his son critically, trying to gauge his expression.

"Of course, Lieutenant, but I only have a moment," Laura sighed, and forced a warm smile.

Adama glanced watched her expression, knowing how tired she was, and how resentful she still felt toward his son.

"Sir, could we have a moment… alone please," Lee spoke before Adama could protest. He thought for a moment before nodding.

"Certainly," he said stiffly before turning to Roslin. "Madam President, until next time," he said with a warm smile, and then turned to leave the room.

Once he was certain his father was gone Lee took a step toward the President and began to speak. "Madam President, I wanted to apologize for some of my actions during the trail." He began slowly, watching her expression carefully.

Roslin stared at him with a polite smile, taking in his words and his tone.

"I know we don't agree on the matter, but I was trying to do the right thing. I didn't mean for you to be hurt in the process." Lee continued a little more quickly. "I did not mean to question your integrity or your ability to lead this fleet…" He added before being cut off.

"Isn't that exactly what you were trying to do?" Roslin said evenly, the smile never leaving her face.

Lee faltered for a moment before responding. "I…I was trying to discredit a witness. I didn't mean to…"

"You went too far," Roslin practically spat, her calm demeanor falling away.

Lee stared at her for a moment trying to prevent himself from saying something he didn't mean. "I am sorry for what happened Madam President in that it may have hurt you personally, but I will not apologize for following my conscience."

Roslin took in his words, feeling herself welling with anger. "Did your father put you up to this?"

"No… I…" He began before cracking under her harsh glare. "Yes." He admitted with a sigh. "It was one of the conditions of my reinstatement as a pilot." He lowered his eyes, unable to face her.

"I see," Roslin said softly, considering the young man before her. He was confused, and angry, but he was trying to do the right thing. She had always known that he would follow his gut; he had when his father had staged a coup against her, and he had in order to see justice preserved for Baltar.

"Apollo," she said softly, causing him to look up again. "While you may have been acting upon what you thought was right, your methods did not live up to the integrity you sought to preserve." She paused, feeling tired, and on edge. "Thank you for having the courage to come and face me." She said, pausing again, as the room began to spin a bit. "And for your honesty." She sighed, stepping back to reach for the table behind her, needing something to support her.

She was able to grasp the edge of the table but not before the room was in full tilt. She faintly heard Apollo say "Madam President," before her knees buckled and she felt herself falling to the floor. It happened slowly and in a blur. The room took one big slow spin and then suddenly when black.


	10. Chapter 10

You review... I post more... you don't...??? (I'm resorting to threats...really?) 

Lee Adama lurched forward after the falling figure in front of him. As she collapsed to the floor, Lee was just quick enough to grab her shoulder and to make sure her head didn't hit the ground.

"President Roslin," He yelled loudly, trying to wake her, but her eyes remained closed. Panicking for a moment he looked over her body unsure of what to do. His instincts kicked in after a few moments and he jumped up and ran to the phone hidden in the bulkhead.

"Help, I need help," he called out, giving their location. "I need a doctor fast, it's the President." He let the phone drop from his hand as he turned to race back to where Roslin lay on the floor. He knelt over her unsure of what to do or how to help.

It suddenly occurred to him to make sure that she was breathing, so he calmed himself and lowered his head to hear if she was getting any air. He jumped up as he saw her chest rise and fall, and heard air moving through her nose and mouth. He watched her for a minute, just making sure that she was alive, and going to stay that way. After a minute he ran to the other side of the room and tore open the hatch. Two marines racing down the hallway carrying a stretcher, a nurse running at their heels.

They entered the room in a whirlwind and the nurse quickly assessed the president's prone form.

"What happened?" She yelled to Lee who was pacing near the hatch.

"We were talking, and she just collapsed…" he said quickly; wracking his brain for more details.

The nurse moved quickly to check her pulse and paused for a moment before ordering the marines to strap the President to the stretcher. Only a few moments later they hauled her up and began to move her out of the room.

Lee followed closely as the marines carried the stretcher quickly and carefully through the passageway to the Life Station.

Cottle was waiting for them in the entrance and the nurse began to brief him on the situation. The President was lifted onto a gurney and Lee stood silently watching as they attached all sorts of monitors and equipment.

Several minutes went by and things calmed down considerably. Lee paced outside the curtain that the nurse had closed gruffly, and waited for news. Roslin was still unconscious but Cottle said she was stable. There was no explanation for why she had collapsed.

The sound of the hatch opening caused Lee to turn around abruptly. In walked his father looking as if he'd just sprinted all the way from the CIC.

"What happened," Adama said roughly, as he fought to hide his ragged breathing.

"We were talking, I… I was apologizing," Lee started, faltering a bit as he pictured the President step back and then crumble to the ground. "And she just collapsed." Lee's voice shook as he said it, he felt responsible and it showed all over his face.

Adama studied his son carefully, trying to untangle the mess of emotions he was feeling at that very moment. He wasn't sure whether to be angry with Lee for provoking her to collapse or grateful that he was there to help her.

Instead he turned and found Cottle standing at his desk a few feet away, leaving Lee alone to pace yet again.

"We don't know anything yet, Bill," Cottle began before Adama could ask.

"Is she alright?" Adama said softly gazing toward the white curtains where he knew she was lying.

"We'll see when she wakes up," Cottle said softly, trying his best to sound reassuring.

"May I," Adama asked haltingly, glancing back to Cottle.

"Yes, let me know if she wakes up," the doctor sighed, watching Adama turn and stride toward the drawn curtains.

Adama glanced at Lee as he passed him, but entered the curtained area without a word.

She looked pale, but it seemed as though she was sleeping. Her red hair was spread out to one side of the pillow, and her hands were at her sides.

Adama pulled out a chair and sat down. He stared at her sleeping form for a long while, taking in the rise and fall of her chest, and barely breathing himself. After a moment he set his elbows on his knees and leaned over to rest his forehead on his laced fingers.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. This was how it would be now. Waiting. Worrying. Wondering. He tried his best to resign himself to that fact, but it wasn't easy. It was impossible to deal with the emotions he was feeling now when he'd never taken the time to acknowledge them in the first place. He was a mess, and he knew it. What he didn't know was how to put himself back together again, or if he even should.

He realized with a sudden jolt that if he were a religious man, this would be how he would sit to pray. Praying at her bedside didn't seem so ridiculous at that moment, but he still held back from thinking it would do anyone any good. He wasn't the kind of man who looked anywhere outside himself for answers, or help, or miracles. There would be none.

"Ehem," Lee cleared his throat as he pulled back the curtain to step inside.

Adama looked up at his son and nodded just once. Lee entered quietly and pulled himself out a chair. He sat down next to his father and he too looked over the sleeping figure in front of them.

They sat in silence for several moments, both thinking how they wished things were different between themselves, and between them and the woman lying in the bed.

"Did you apologize?" Adama said quietly, sitting back in his seat.

"Yes," Lee said softly, debating whether to continue. "We argued a bit. She knew it was you…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What did she say?" Adama pushed, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She thanked me for my honesty," Lee said with an awkward half-smile.

Adama pondered his son's words for a moment.

"I suppose that fulfills our agreement," he said more gruffly than he'd intended.

"It doesn't matter right now, we can discuss it later," Lee said turning to look at his father.

Adama didn't move a muscle, but stared straight at Laura as he had been.

"You have your wings back, Lieutenant," he said quietly.

Lee paused gauging his father's words and watching him as he watched Roslin. His father's face was impassive but his stare was incendiary.

"Yes, Sir, thank you," He forced a quick smile before letting it drop. He stood up quickly, and stiffly, feeling uncomfortable and strange.

"Dad," he said softly. Adama heard him, but took a moment to drag his gaze away from Roslin and to meet his son's.

"I am sorry." Lee said genuinely. "She means a lot to me… and to us all." He placed his hand on his father's shoulder for just a moment before turning and walking past the curtain and out the door.

Adama sighed as he turned his attention back to Laura.


	11. Chapter 11

Review. Review. Review. I'm begging. Please. 

Adama sat waiting. Unsure if he'd ever get to see her stunning, intense eyes stare back at him in their endlessly curious way, ever again. He'd spent so long stifling his emotions that now that he'd begun to let them through they quickly became an avalanche.

It seemed to come from nowhere, or at least he couldn't remember his feelings growing so deeply and broadly as time had passed. He simply remembered coming to respect the strong, stubborn and intelligent woman who now lay before him incapacitated. He hadn't even noticed that somewhere along the way that respect had turned into something far greater.

He could barely acknowledge it even now, but he knew that he could no longer pretend, or stifle, or fight it. There was no more caution, or propriety, or awkwardness. There was only now, and he promised that when she woke up,_ if_ she woke up, that he would listen more to his heart and less to the Standard Manual of Fleet Ethics. He still wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he knew that she deserved more, and there was no way in hell he was going to deny her now.

It was quiet in the Life Station, it was early. Adama had been sitting all night and the stiffness in his back and neck told the tale. He'd stood for a bit, paced a little, but mostly sat and watched. Waiting.

He knew that now the battlestar was waking up. Only minimal operations were run at night, but now everyone would be waking and getting ready for a day's duty. He would normally be doing the same, but not today. Not until he knew, one way or the other, that Laura was okay.

Today was an exciting day for the fleet. Today they began the series of jumps that hopefully, in the span of a few weeks, would lead them to Earth. If they were successful, their long journey would be at an end, and the fleet was chomping at the bit. Three jumps in one hour, all the longest distance possible by the entire fleet. A few steps closer to Earth and all of the promise that lay there.

He wasn't sure if it was the exhaustion or the light, but Adama thought suddenly that he saw Laura's eye lids flutter just the slightest bit. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away the fog of a night spent on edge. He watched her eyes for a few moments before chalking it up to his fatigue. But then her hand twitched and she rolled her head to the side a bit.

Adama stood up quickly, knocking the chair over behind him with a loud bang. He didn't blink, but Laura's eyes fluttered open and she turned toward him slowly. A faint smile formed upon her lips as she locked eyes with him. He stepped forward and took her hand gently in his own.

She swallowed slowly, her throat beyond dry, which caused her to cough raggedly. Bill grabbed the water Cottle had left for him and slipped a hand behind her head to lift it. He lifted the cup to her lips and helped her to take a small sip.

She smiled as he gently rested her head back on the pillow and set the water back down.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, her eyes warm and her smile broadening. He just smiled back at her, not daring to say a word.

"What happened?" Laura managed to squeak out, a little louder this time.

Bill waited to answer until he'd helped her take another sip of water. "You collapsed." He said slowly, trying to find words after a night of endless internal discussion. He crossed his hands in front of him, and stood firmly, despite his fatigue. "Cottle says it was probably exhaustion." Laura closed her eyes, taking in his words.

"You look as though you could use some sleep yourself," She smiled, her eyes lifting with a bit of knowing laughter.

"True," he replied sheepishly. They locked gazes once again and let a few things pass unsaid between them.

"The last thing I remember is talking to Lee," Laura said softly, breaking their silence.

"Yes, he brought you here to the Life Station. He'll be glad to know that you're okay," Bill smiled, remembering his son's words the night before.

"How long have I been asleep?" Laura asked, her smile fading a little.

"Abut 14 hours," Bill said looking at his watch. Laura just stared at him.

"Bill please tell me that you didn't sit up with me all night," she said seriously, all humor gone from her eyes.

"I stood for a while," Bill said with a smile, trying to deflect some of her guilt. She was speechless, both because her throat ached with dryness and because her heart ached with something else.

Instead of trying to find some kind of words to thank him, or scold him, or tell him he was a fool, she reached out her hand and touched his wrist.

As he felt her smooth hand contact his, a shiver ran down his spine. He turned his palm over and grasped her hand back tightly. They both smiled, but only halfway. There was still too much unsaid and unreachable between them. But as his skin touched hers, everything seemed so much more possible.

"You're awake I see," Cottle said, announcing his presence to the pair. He laughed a bit to himself as they self-consciously let their hands fall from each other's grasp. "How do you feel?" The doctor rounded the bed and stood across from Adama.

"Alright," Laura said, her voice still ragged and painful.

"You gave us all quite a scare," Cottle said as he checked the monitor displaying her vital signs.

Laura glanced at Bill and saw that he was endeavoring to conceal a smile. She was doing the same, but not quite as successfully.

Cottle turned back and glanced between the Admiral and the President.

"Alright Admiral, visiting hours are over. I need to examine my patient, if you don't mind," Cottle said sternly, only half joking on the inside.

"Certainly," Adama said quickly and nodded at Cottle before glancing back at Laura. "I have some business to attend to, but I'll be back later," he said authoritatively.

"Thank you Bill," Laura said softly, allowing a genuine smile to spread across her face. Adama smiled back and inclined his head before turning to leave.

Once they were alone Cottle sighed irritably. "You being sick isn't very good for the Old Man," he said gruffly, but without malice.

Laura closed her eyes and sighed. Cottle was right. Her being sick wasn't doing anybody any good, least of all Bill. Just another gallon of guilt to fill the already brimming pool inside her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Read and review please!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so glad you liked it!! (and i realize this chapter wont be very satisfying, but just you wait..hehe)

Adama steadied himself as he entered the CIC. He needed to switch gears, and do it fast. Today was not the day for emotion and regret. Today was about the future of the fleet.

"Admiral on deck," an officer called out, announcing him to the CIC. Everyone in the CIC straightened noticeably, and became aware of Adama and his indomitable presence.

Colonel Tigh was already there at the consol, watching dreidus closely as Adama approached.

"Morning Admiral," he said gruffly, as he tore his eye away and glanced at the Old Man.

"Colonel," Adama replied inclining his head just so.

"You look like hell," Tigh said under his breath, gruffly, but out of ear shot of anyone else.

Adama just chuckled at his friend's brutal honesty, not wasting the time to fight back. Tigh knew where the Old Man had been all night, though he wasn't surprised to see him in the CIC. The President may have been dying, but Tigh knew that Adama's head was in the right place. Where his heart was, however, Tigh wasn't quite sure, but then again it wasn't any of his business.

"How is she?" Tigh asked quietly.

"Awake," was all Adama could think to say. Tight watched him closely but carefully, not wanting to seem obvious. The affairs of the President were important to the fleet, and Saul certainly respected her, but he had yet to figure out his old friend's feelings about her. Adama was loyal to a fault. Was this his unwavering dedication to a friend, or something more? Adama's face revealed nothing.

"Sir," Gaeta said loudly, breaking the awkward silence. "The fleet has all checked in Sir. FTL's are spooled and ready."

Adama nodded and glanced around the CIC. The room was electrified with excitement and hope. Adama himself felt some of that hope bubbling beneath the surface. He checked dreidus one last time before taking a deep breath.

"On my command order the fleet to jump," he said loudly. He glanced at Saul, who nodded imperceptibly and then focused on the dreidus again, steadying himself against the consol.

"Jump," he said firmly.

An hour later the fleet had all checked in. The first of the three jump sets was complete. The electricity around Adama was intoxicating, and he felt as though he could feel the smallest bit of hope build up inside him. But as he thanked the officers around him and began to leave the CIC, he found that all of the success and promise of what had just occurred was tempered by the constant dread in the back of his mind, and the vision of Laura so weak and vulnerable in the life station.

Adama walked through the ship in a daze. His fatigue was settling in now, unforgiving and cruel. He stumbled into his quarters and promptly fell asleep in his rack, day old uniform and all.

When he awoke he managed to glance at the clock, it was almost 3 in the afternoon and he sighed as he dragged himself up. He showered and shaved, and found a clean uniform before sitting down at his desk to log the day's events and work through the mountain of reports that he'd put off for way too long. He worked straight through the day, managing to distract himself from the highs and lows of the previous 24-hours.

After several hours Adama realized that he hadn't eaten anything in almost 24, and rustled up something to fill his empty stomach. It was only the tasteless algae, and though he was used to it, it still didn't quite assuage his hunger. He quickly got back to work and finished the pile of paperwork, down to the very last shred of paper. Only then did he look at clock and decide it was time to face a visit to the Life Station again.


	13. Chapter 13

Read it. Let me know what you think. Do it.

"Everything went as planned," Bill said softly as he took his seat next to Laura's bed.

"Good," Laura replied, feeling herself welling with excitement and hope. 'Maybe I'll get to see Earth after all,' she said to herself, realizing how unaware she was of her own fear. She desperately wanted to live to know that the fleet was safe and home again. But as the days passed, and her condition worsened, she was sure that she wouldn't live to see it actually happen. Just another regret to add to the list.

She sighed, letting the smile slip from her face, as she shifted her weight, rolling slightly on to her side.

"I hate this place," she admitted as she noticed Bill watching her movements. "It's so sterile, and…" she trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Uncomfortable," Bill offered with a stoic smile.

"Yes, that and it has such an air of sadness, loneliness to it." She said looking around her curtained-off area. Cottle had ordered her to stay and rest for one more night, but she was itching to leave.

Adama followed her gaze and took in her words. He would do anything to change her surroundings. He turned back to her and watched as she stifled a yawn and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Go to sleep Laura," Bill said, almost whispering. She smiled back at him stoically.

"It's hard. Between being in this place, and not wanting to dream…." She left her words hanging, unsure of admitting any more. It wasn't often that she told Bill what she was really thinking.

Bill stared her down; daring her to finish her thought. She smiled back at him in her stubborn way.

"You should go Bill, you don't need to stay here with me. Get some rest yourself," she said, smiling to hide her disappointment in herself.

"Laura," he said glancing down at his feet, trying to hide his own disappointment. "I'm not going anywhere." He brought his eyes up to meet hers again. "At least not until you fall asleep."

She just stared at him, not breathing. It felt as though they were waging some kind of unspoken battle. It was a matter of who would break first. Would she let him be there for her, admit that she might need him even a little? Would he cut and run, and stem the emotional current from breeching either of their defenses?

"You can't sit there without sleep for another night." She said stubbornly, unable to prevent herself from pushing him away.

"Watch me." He countered evenly.

She sighed and brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she stared at him evenly and amused but stubborn smile crossing her face. She was trying to control her frustration.

He watched her closely, trying to gauge her position in this stalemate. He felt like a pilot all over again, trying to read an enemy so guarded and tactical. She was so good at hiding her emotions, her smile a lulling camouflage. Now she didn't even try to hide her irritation, and yet he wondered if that was a mirage as well.

As he had so many times before in the cockpit, he let his instincts take over. He gave over to what he knew was right in his gut, despite his brain not letting himself believe it. He stood and stepped toward the gurney before him, and then turned and sat down on the small space between the edge of the bed and where Laura lay, her head slightly raised by the angle of the gurney.

"Move over," Bill said gruffly, more order than request.

Laura stared at the side of his face she could see, unsure for a long moment. She was too baffled to argue, so she slowly scooted herself as far as she could to the far side of the bed. As she did so, Bill laid back and lifted his arm up over her head. She watched in awe as he maneuvered his strong body next to her and gently pulled her against him.

She looked up at him in astonishment, overwhelmed by his act, and the feel of him warm and sturdy beside her. He didn't smile expressly down at her, but his eyes were soft, if a little unsure.

"There," he said softly, closing his eyes. She watched him, scrutinizing, before resting her head on his shoulder, out of a simple lack of other options. How could she argue? She would have loved to, her stubborn, stoic defenses screamed to; but the feel of his check nestling against the top of her head, and the strength of his arms around her, stifled any possibility of her protest.

For a moment her mind drifted to the implications of him lying against her in her hospital bed. What if Cottle found them? Or worse somebody else? What if word got out to the press? What if… she trailed off, realizing like a lightning bolt the unlikelihood of anything bad actually coming out of it all. Cottle would simply laugh. Nobody else would dare bother her here. No one would ever know.

And the consequences for her relationship with Bill? With him holding her, despite her stubborn foolishness, consequences seemed too far off to even consider. Besides, she told herself, what are consequences when you're dying?

She felt herself resigning to him, or moreover, releasing, giving over, letting go. It didn't take much to relax, and to find that she was more comfortable now than she'd been in as long as she could remember, maybe ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Read and respond...you know the drill. Thanks to all those who have reviewed thus far, your thoughts are like gifts!

He woke up slowly. His body still asleep as his mind lurched into motion. His senses alighted instantly, and without opening his eyes he realized where he was. He could feel a soft form breathing next to him, and he knew that he would rather die than to disturb her.

Adama let himself just feel it for a moment longer, before opening his eyes. Her soft arm beneath his hand, her hair against his cheek, and her own hand on his waist. He knew once he opened his eyes to their own sensory input, that part of all that would be lost.

Reluctantly and slowly he let his eyelids rise from their resting place; a little hazy at first, but then clearer. The pale white curtain took up the majority of his line of sight, that and a puff of red hair sprawled out on the edge of the pillow.

He smiled to himself. That red hair, and that stubborn, smart, insufferable, beautiful and invigorating woman to whom it belonged. He'd spent the night holding her, and he never slept so well in his entire life.

What would she say in the morning? His mind wandered; wondering, worrying. Would she thank him for his boldness? Or criticize him for pushing her?

This only led to the larger question. The one that had loomed over him since the moment not so long ago when he'd realized that he felt something for her, something more than just respect.

Did she feel the same?

The thought of her defensiveness made his stomach churn. Maybe he'd been wrong. He wasn't good with emotions; he never had been. Why did he think that now he could allow his to rule him, when for so long he'd kept it all under wraps? He knew he couldn't control it, and he knew where it would lead. Carolann, Zak, and Lee had all suffered the consequences.

Adama began slowly extricating himself from the sleeping woman before him. His body ached to remain there, molded to her softness. But he got up anyway, carefully, quietly. He turned to look back at her after he was standing, his skin still screaming to touch her again. His mind refused to allow him to stay. Why did he think that she was any different; that _this_ was any different? Why did he think that he could let his guard down now?

'Because she's dying'. His mind argued, part of him beseeching reason over panic.

'All the more reason not to hurt her,' He countered back, and turning he walked through the curtain and out of the life station.

0o0o

In the back of her mind she remembered the feel of him leaving, but when she awoke she was still surprised to find him gone. Her skin felt his absence as she woke, and her eyes only confirmed the fact.

She's slept fantastically; like she hadn't slept for years. No dreams. No nightmares. Just peace, and the feel of Bill's arms wrapped around her, his body against hers. It was incredible that although she protested and denied and fought it, the instant he touched her everything changed.

It was clear that her heart and body, and her mind had two very different opinions. She'd never been so torn before. She was a cerebral person, she used reason to explain every situation, thoughts to surmount even the greatest of obstacles, and rational processes to examine the world around her. But none of that helped when it came to Bill, her heart seemed to want to burst, and her skin ached for his. She was finally ready to admit that when it came to Bill, her heart and mind just wouldn't agree.

But now he was gone, and she was oddly cold. Why had he left? Some emergency, or the realization that he'd made a huge mistake?

Had he?

She didn't know the answer to that. Logically, yes. He'd put their professional relationship into jeopardy, and thus the fleet in danger. Any breech of their defenses against one another should have been considered a dereliction of duty.

But responsibilities aside, and even logically speaking, he'd done just what she'd needed. He'd fought her stubborn stoicism and proved himself right. She needed to rest, and despite her protests she'd needed him too.

She shook her head as a hurricane of thoughts descended upon her. She quickly calmed herself and sighed.

Bill left for a good reason. Bill left because, whether or not that night had been a mistake, there were still some barriers that would simply never be broken. She tried to let the reasonable part of her brain take over again; the part that told her that she was the President, and he was the Admiral.

It was hard to push the uncertain, petty thoughts from her mind, but she did, and she convinced herself that it was all for the best.

They were friends on their own time, but they were partners and leaders most of all.

Emotion wasn't part of the deal.

Even still, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding.


	15. Chapter 15

Please read and review... pretty please!!! This chapter is extra long, so I hope you like it! 

"Thank you Doctor," Laura said as she finished slipping her shoes back on and began to make her way out of the Life Station. Cottle had cleared her to leave, provided she promised to get a full ten hours of sleep every night and come back every other day to be checked out. She'd agreed reluctantly, and began to resign herself to the fact that she'd probably be spending more in more time in the wretched, antiseptic sick ward. She shivered at the idea. As if dying could be any worse.

As she started her way toward the hanger bay to acquire a transport back to Colonial One, she found herself pausing at the passage that led to Adama's quarters. She could see the hatch at the end of the hall. Without hesitating she decided to stop in and see if he was there. She told herself that she wanted to thank him.

She was startled to find the hatch opening just as she took her final steps toward it. Bill was equally as startled to find her standing there.

"Admiral," She faltered, almost addressing him informally, but then catching herself just in time. He stared awkwardly at her as she smiled at him, equally as off kilter.

"Madam President," Adama finally acknowledged her, and inclined his head.

"May I have a word?" She said firmly, glancing down the passageway. A few crew members were wandering toward them, and she realized how strange they must look.

"Of course," Adama said assessing the situation quickly, and turning to let her pass into his quarters.

Once they were inside and the hatch was closed, Bill turned to find Laura staring at his desk.

"What can I do for you Laura?" He said softly, causing her to turn back toward him.

She stared at him for a long moment, completely unsure of why she'd come in the first place.

"I feel as though I need to thank you Bill," she started slowly. "You've been such a good friend to me through all of this, and it's not," she paused, feeling herself becoming unsettled. "It's not your responsibility."

"It's nothing," Adama said softly, smiling but greatly uncomfortable. She didn't need to thank him for being there, he would have done it no matter what she said.

"No actually it isn't." She said with a stoic half-smile. Her mind flashed back to the night before when they'd locked into a battle of wills, and then to the feeling of him holding her as she fell asleep. "I didn't dream last night, which I consider to be a miracle. I slept, and that's not nothing."

Bill took in her words. He felt awkward that she'd brought up their night together, but grateful that she'd felt comforted, and that she'd actually gotten some rest.

"Your more than welcome Laura, but really," He said slowly, wishing he could make her understand. "You don't need to thank me."

She smiled widely at his stubbornness, there were certainly times when his rivaled even her own. What a pair they made, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You should get back to your ship Laura," Adama said, smiling back at her, a hint of regret gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," she said before stepping toward the door. She wasn't necessarily surprised by his coldness toward her, but it caused a certain pain in her heart.

"And take it easy, please. No more emergency visits from you," He said as he walked her to the door. He didn't mean to be distant with her, but after the night before, and his realizations this morning, he couldn't help himself.

"I'll try my best," She said sheepishly pausing to glance at him, to take in his expression. She wanted to know why he'd fought so hard to get her to let down her defenses the night before, but yet now was building up his own.

"Have you even tried the sedatives?" Adama asked softly as he reached the hatch. He didn't dare to look at her; he didn't want to push his luck.

She watched him as he stopped walking and waited. Was he really that worried about her? Or was he tired of taking care of her?

"Yes, I tried them," She said evenly, glancing down at the floor to hide her irrational irritation at his inquiry. It wasn't his question that bothered her so much as his change in mood. Where was the man had held her close, and soothed her to sleep?

"And," he said prompting her as he turned to look at her.

"They did nothing but make me groggy and sick," She said firmly, growing impatient with his invasive probing.

"I see," He said watching her, feeling her tone change.

"While I'm here Bill," she said, changing the subject. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"By all means," he replied, preparing himself for what he knew would most likely be unpleasant. Her eyes gave away her frustration, though she hid it well.

"Did you order Lee to apologize to me?" She asked, trying to stem the bite in her words.

"It wasn't an order," He replied firmly. Shifting his weight as he watched her cross her arms in front of herself defensively.

"Still, you asked him to." She said a polite smile crossing her face; the one she knew often lulled her opponents into a false sense of security.

Bill didn't buy it. "I did, I wanted to understand the extent of his actions, gauge his sincerity." He said, without any defensiveness in his voice. He knew he'd done the right thing.

"But he doesn't regret his actions Bill, he admitted as much. He is sorry that I was hurt when he outted me to the fleet. He's not sorry he did it." She said her temper beginning to boil.

This was a touchy subject for both of them and Bill knew it. He also knew that some of her frustration over this matter wasn't about Lee at all. It was about him, and the choice he'd made.

"He shouldn't have attacked you personally," He said after a beat.

"And you shouldn't have tried to fix things between us, just because you feel guilty," She spat, turning away from him, regretting her words, but unable to fight the boil in her blood.

He stepped toward her without thinking, and sighed.

"This isn't about Lee at all is it," he said softly. He was close behind her now, he could reach out and touch her if he wanted too, but he didn't. He gave her her space.

"Yes and no," She said loudly, turning back toward him, and slightly startled to find him standing so close to her. "Lee is young and foolish, I'll get over his actions, and his questioning of my ability to lead this fleet." She was angry now, her words were flowing without a filter.

"But that is between me and Lee," she said, gritting her teeth. "It doesn't involve you Bill. You and I have our own scores to settle." She stared at him intensely.

"Cut the crap Laura," He said gruffly. "What are you really angry about?"

She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing. She was angry about a lot of things. About his choice to acquit Baltar; his decision to make Lee apologize; and most of all that he kept up his relentless worrying about her health. She was fine. She was dying, but she was fine.

"What I can't take Bill, is your questioning my ability to lead this fleet, not now and not ever. Besides the fact that you let Baltar go free, and then tried to make up for it through Lee." She said it evenly, but her frustration was only growing, especially due to the fact that she couldn't pin point exactly why she was mad at him. She was mostly angry with herself.

"That's bullshit," he said just as evenly, watching her eyes, looking for weaknesses.

"Don't lie to me Bill," she breathed angrily.

He paused staring into her eyes. He could feel them boring into him like lasers, and he tried to fight back with some heat of his own.

Before he could speak she shook her head, turned, and began to walk toward the door. He felt as though he'd been cut off at the knees, their conversation was far from over. Without fully giving his body the command his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She stopped mid-step and turned back toward him, coming face to face with him in very close proximity.

He held onto her arm tightly, too tightly he realized, but didn't care. He was standing too close to her and all of his senses were too busy reveling in it.

His strong hand dug sharply into her arm, but her thoughts were taken up by an acute rage and incomprehension over what had just happened. It didn't help that he was standing so close to her she could feel him breathing.

It all happened in an instant. A hurricane of blind anger and buried passion. It was impossible to tell who moved first but it took but a moment for him to lean down, and for her to push upward, and for their lips to meet somewhere in between.

They crashed into each hard. Their lips melting against one another until giving way to searching tongues. Stunned for just a moment, their hands hung back, but it didn't take long for hers to find his neck, and his to wrap around her.

Neither had time to think, they were engulfed in a passion neither had ever even imagined possible, let alone knew they had within them. Their lips were unforgiving, and their tongues wrestled fiercely against one another. Anger had inspired them, but it quickly gave way to passion, and the buried desire both of them held within their hearts.

Laura found herself enjoying the feel of his hands pressed against her, his tongue exploring her mouth, her lips tasting his. She had never been so angry, or desirous in her entire life, and she both hated and loved it all at once.

Bill was taken in completely by her softness, by her roughness and by the taste of her lips. She'd bitten his lip and it hurt in a way he had never known, or imagined could be so pleasurable. He was angry with her for fighting him on so many levels, but his anger for her came nowhere near the level of displeasure he held for himself at that moment. He was weak, and stupid, and loving every second of it.

After a few moments, however, Laura suddenly realized what was going on. Her anger hadn't completely melted away, and as her senses returned to her she realized with a jolt that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing. She stepped back from him with a gentle push.

She covered her eyes with her hand and held her breath for a moment longer, trying to think. What had just happened?

Bill stood, breathing hard, watching her, stunned. Before he could react she turned again and walked toward the door. Her flight mechanism winning over her will to fight any longer.

"Laura," Bill breathed softly as she reached the hatch. He still stood in the same place, his body in a state of shock.

She paused at the door, but didn't dare to turn. She waited a moment and sighed, so unsure and still incredibly angry. Then, she pulled the door open and walked briskly down the passageway.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not feeling the love people :( Please review, it motivates me so much, and I _need _some motivation right now! Please, please, please review!

A few days, a few jumps, and a few sleepless nights later both Laura and Bill were exhausted. Laura felt terrible for what she'd said to him, not to mention walking off after they'd…kissed.

Bill felt as though he'd been run over by a Raptor. He had his answer, she felt the same way he did. He could feel it, and there was the fact that she had kissed him back. But she had still fought with him tooth and nail, and she was probably still mad at him.

'Besides,' they both told themselves, 'none of it matters anyway. President and Admiral. Cancer and responsibilities.' Those were the realities. Not passionate fights and stolen kisses.

Laura was back aboard Galactica for her treatment with Cottle, and she felt strange. She'd woken the night before with a terrible pain in her chest. Cottle explained that the cancer was beginning to affect her lungs and even her nerves. Pain would be a reality now too.

Laura smiled as he told her this. This had all happened before, but this time she would not have to live through it ever again. He gave her some light painkillers, which she accepted gratefully. She was stoic and stubborn, not stupid.

Tory had come aboard with her today. She was cryptic about her reason, but Laura had gotten over her aide's awkward secrecy. She figured that the young woman was probably having an elicit affair with a crew-member, and she frankly didn't want to know anything about it.

"Madam President," Tory said giving the President her hand as she slowly got up off the bed. She was a little woozy and unsettled from the treatment.

"Thank you Tory," Laura said graciously. Tory turned and opened the curtain for the President to walk through but instead of finding a passage way, she found Admiral Adama staring straight back at her.

"Tory," he said politely with a nod. "Madam President."

"Admrial Adama," Tory said awkwardly glancing from him to the President.

Laura stood as straight as possible, though she felt like lying back down. She was weak from her treatment, and startled by the appearance of Bill, but she would never show it.

"Madam President I know your schedule is busy," Adama started, looking from Tory to Roslin. "But I was wondering if I might be able to invite you to dinner tomorrow evening. I think it's time we resolved the matter we discussed last week." He said it evenly, but his eyes shone with a glint of secrecy.

Laura understood, and found herself instantly agreeing with his offer of a detente. They did need to talk. They needed to straighten things out and get back to normal.

"Of course Admiral, the Zareck matter, I had forgotten." She smiled warmly, her eyes only slightly revealing her pretense.

"Madam President, tomorrow is the Quorum dinner council," Tory interrupted, staring awkwardly at Roslin.

Laura sighed and nodded. She would have given anything to skip that, but Tory was right.

"Later tonight then?" She offered Adama, arching a telltale eyebrow.

"Fine," Bill said with a smile before nodding politely to them both and turning to leave.

As Tory and Roslin walked to the hanger bay, the interaction in the Life Station ate at the presidential aide.

"What exactly is it that you and the Admiral need to discuss so urgently?" She blurted out as the rounded the corner.

Laura smiled to herself, realizing how things must look to Tory, her trusted but odd helper.

"We have a lot on our plates right now, but the Vice Presidential conundrum is something that needs to be resolved." She said, only partly lying.

"And it can't wait until your weekly meeting?" Tory said suspiciously.

"No, it can't." Roslin said firmly turning to face her aide. "Why do you ask?" She added, knowing perfectly well what the young woman was implying. Laura didn't want to dignify her suspicions.

"Just curious," Tory said, surprised at the President's bluntness, and scrambling to cover her foolish tracks."Your schedule is just packed that's all."

Roslin sighed. Her schedule was packed, she had meetings all afternoon, right up until….dinner. She knew immediately that it was going to be hard to focus on anything else.

0o0o

That night Laura sat comfortably on Bill's couch, waiting on him to serve dinner. She'd come to his quarters prepared and careful, but so far they'd both been polite and almost back to being their friendly selves, as if no fight (and no kiss) had ever happened.

Bill set down their plates on the coffee table and Laura smiled. They ate quietly for a few minutes before she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Bill," she started slowly, giving herself time to prepare, as well as giving him some warning. "Let's just get this over with." She smiled genuinely.

"Agreed," he said with a small laugh. "I'm sorry we fought Laura."

"So am I Bill," she gushed quickly, setting down her plate again.

"I've given it a lot of thought and your situation has brought out some tough emotions for both of us," he said bluntly, a strange ache forming in his chest.

"It has, and I'm sorry for that," she said with a soft half-smile, her own heart skipping a beat.

"You shouldn't be." He said shaking his head. Just as I shouldn't have kissed you," He said sheepishly, finding a small embarrassed smile.

She let herself laugh slightly. "And here I thought I was the perpetrator," she smiled broadly. The kiss had been both euphoric and saddening, it had shown her just how much she'd been hiding, and reminded her just how hard it would be to bury it all again.

Bill laughed and shook his head. He'd both hated and loved that kiss, but he knew that either way it was wrong. At least now he knew, in another life, perhaps, if everything had been different... He sighed.

"My illness has brought us closer Bill, and I am grateful for that," She said softly. "But we can't let it affect our professionalism." She meant the words that came out of her mouth, but as she said them she realized that they might be hard to live up to.

Bill nodded. "Agreed. I also think that what happened with the trial needs to be put aside, and I am sorry for my actions with Lee, I was wrong in interfering." His smile faded, but his eyes still shone with genuine affection.

She nodded in return, her eyes thankful. "I'm sorry I was angry with you, I don't hold your decision against you. I was more frustrated with the situation, the trail, my cancer. Not you," She sighed, admitting this to him felt as though bricks were being lifted off of her soul.

"Do you have any idea how hard that was for me, to go against my gut, and what I knew you believed so strongly?" He said sincerely, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I do know Bill, because making a decision that went against you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She leaned toward him with an apologetic look. "And then of course you threw me in the brig, but maybe I deserved that." She smiled that sarcastic smile, and cocked her head to one side.

Bill laughed out loud, as did she. They both sighed in unison once they'd finished.

Laura leaned back against the couch again and stared at the food on the table. She was tired, and a little woozy from the pain medication. She let her eyes close contently for a moment, as a smile drifted across her lips. Everything was better now, a weight was lifted, and her pain, both emotional and physical, was somewhat assuaged, for now at least.


	17. Chapter 17

Please read, review and enjoy! Thanks!

He watched her for a long moment. She sighed contently as she leaned back against the couch, a serene smile spreading across her lips. He loved that smile; A thought which made him squirm a little uncomfortably after he thought it. He loved her smile, and the way they could fight passionately, and then forgive rationally. He loved her hair, her eyes, and the way she talked.

He loved her.

He suddenly felt weak, and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes as this realization sunk in. Here he was, agreeing to put aside his emotions for the sake of being _professional _and at the same time all he could think about were the little things about her that he found so incredibly attractive, intelligent, and wonderful. The way she handled pressure, the way she fought so strongly to protect the fleet, the way she looked in that skirt. Or that red dress.

He shook his head, trying desperately to control himself. He shouldn't have had that glass of ambrosia before she came. He just couldn't calm himself down knowing that she was coming and they were going to talk. He kicked himself over and over again for having even the slightest hope that he might find himself holding her again, kissing her.

He sat bolt upright in an instant. He knew that he needed a long round of boxing against someone like Helo or Starbuck, someone who could give him a good thrashing, and of course a cold shower.

He glanced at Laura, almost afraid to look at her. Only a moment had passed, and she was just opening her eyes with that smile.

"Were you finished?" He asked kindly, trying to choke down the instability in his voice.

"Yes, thank you," Laura responded softly, as he got up and cleared their dishes.

He wanted her to leave. What he really wanted was for her to stay… forever. But Bill knew it would never happen. They were too responsible, too honorable, too... stupid. And then of course there was the ever looming fact that Laura wouldn't be around forever. She would be gone soon, but something told him the ache would never go away.

When Bill was done clearing their plates, he turned to face her again slowly. He stood still, not daring to move any closer toward her. She smiled at him for a moment, before a hint of curiosity glinted in her eyes.

Normally he would have joined her on the couch again so they could continue to talk, maybe over a drink, or dessert. But Bill was acting strangely and Laura could not put her finger on why. She was positive that they'd managed to work out everything from fighting to kissing, and whatever in between. But now Bill was standing awkwardly, and she hadn't the slightest clue as to why.

She pondered his stance for a moment before, sighing. She was exhausted and figuring out the mind of Bill Adama was not on her agenda for the evening.

"Thank you for dinner Bill, but I should be going," She said as she gathered her strength to begin to rise off the couch.

"It was my pleasure Laura," he said stiffly, still standing statue like across the room.

She slowly rose off the couch and brushed her hands down her skirt, making sure it was sitting neatly. Her limbs felt like jelly and she needed the moment to steady herself before walking toward the door.

Bill had taken a few steps toward the hatch before Laura had taken even one. He glanced back at her as he reached the hatch and saw her waver slightly.

Her feet were not cooperating, and she felt herself getting more and more dizzy by the second. 'Not again,' she yelled inside her head, fighting to stay standing and stay conscious.

Bill leapt the few yards toward her in a few steps, and slipped an arm around her waist to steady her. She grabbed a hold of his shoulder with both hands and took a deep breath as she continued to fight, mind against body. She found her last bit of strength and tried to steady herself, which wasn't easy. She felt weak, there was no other way to describe it, and she had no idea why.

"Whoa," Bill said with a sigh, suddenly scared, but trying not to show it. "I think we should get you to the Life Station."

"No," She said with surprising strength. "I'm fine Bill, really." She knew she was lying, but she decided she was not going to the Life Station, no matter what she had to do.

"Laura," Bill replied skeptically, as he shifted his weight, letting her take on a little more of her own. She did alright for a second, but it quickly became clear, that she could not support her self alone.

"I just need to lie down," she said sheepishly, suddenly a little scared that maybe she wasn't so 'okay'.

"Alright," Bill said after a moment of considering the options. He wasn't going to drag her to see Cottle if it wasn't life threatening. She seemed generally okay, but he was certainly wary.

He slowly took her a few hesitant steps, which he found to be successful, and decided that they could make it the short distance to his rack.

Laura could only concentrate on one thing at a time, and staying upright, and awake were her priorities. She would have preferred to just lie down on the couch, but she was in no state to argue with the man who was keeping her from falling to the floor.

It took a few moments for them to arrive at his neatly made bed, and he pulled back the covers skillfully, while balancing her unsteady weight against him. He slowly helped her lower herself onto the bed, and to rest her head on the pillow. She sighed as she felt him pull off her shoes, and lift her legs gently onto the bed. He then pulled the covers over her and finally looked up into her eyes.

She stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say, or if she could say anything at all. She felt so ridiculous, so weak, and she had no good explanation for either.

Without a word Bill turned and walked away, much to Laura's surprise. An instant later he was back with a glass of water in hand. He sat down carefully next to her and helped her take a sip of the cool water.

"Thank you Bill," she said softly, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

"How do you feel?" He replied looking her over.

She shook her head. She couldn't define it for herself, and she certainly couldn't put it into words for him.

"Maybe I should get Cottle," he said quickly, he eyes shining with concern.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm just feeling a little weak," she managed to say with a smile. "It's nothing really. I'm sorry to trouble you."

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her, with a small laugh. "Just get some rest; I'll come check on you in a little while." He smiled down at her, trying to hide his fear, his worry, and his nagging realization that he was madly in love with her.

She beamed up at him, finding a smile crossing her lips without permission. Tears formed in her eyes as she allowed the emotions of the day, the fear of what was happening to her, and the fact that Bill cared about her so much, all come together at once.

Bill could feel himself wanting to stay, to watch her sleep, to hold her and make her feel better, and he decided that he needed to leave, even if it was just to his desk to focus on something else. He turned his head away and set his hands on the bed to help lift himself up. Just as he was about to get up he felt her smooth fingers find his.

He turned back toward her, finding her tear-filled eyes, and the most vulnerable expression he had ever seen on her beautiful face.

"Stay," she breathed softly, squeezing his hand gently.

His entire being held its breath as she said it, and for a few moments afterward. He stared at her, dying to say yes and to pull her into his arms.

"I shouldn't," he choked out, diverting his eyes. He couldn't look at her and say it.

"I know," she replied, her voice resigned, but in a way still pleading. He looked up at her again and saw her eyes were serious; she knew the full extent of what she was asking, and she was willing to accept the consequences.

Bill turned away from her again, his heart tearing apart inside of him. But instead of getting up he reached down and untied his shoes. When he was finished he slowly unbuttoned the jacket of his uniform and let it fall to the floor. Then he turned and slowly and carefully slid into bed next to her. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and felt her hands slide over his skin. He rested his head above hers and kissed her sweet smelling hair.

She let one tear, and only one, fall from her eyes as he nestled against her. She felt as though she could cry deeply, and for days. She was so exhausted, so drained, and so incredibly comforted by the feel of Bill's strong arms around her. For a moment she forgot that she was dying and found herself immersed in the feeling of just being.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all the reviewers! Please read and review! I hope you like it!

The sound of an incoming call buzzing against the bulkhead woke both Roslin and Adama from a very restful bit of sleep. Laura lay on her side, tangled in Bill's strong arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Bill sighed and forced his hand to leave its resting place on her hip. He stretched his arm behind him as far as it could go and his fingertips managed to grab the phone and bring it to his ear.

"Go ahead," he said gruffly, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Admiral, sorry to wake you sir. There's been an incident aboard the Astral Queen that I wanted to make you aware of," Helo's deep voice came through the earpiece. "It appears there had been a hull breech of some kind, but the origin is still unknown. Reports say that structural integrity is maintained, but it'll take some time to repair."

"Casualties?" Adama asked quickly, causing Laura to lift her head and catch his eye. She couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but she knew it couldn't be good.

"A few wounded sir. The Captain informed us that two prisoners were left without oxygen for almost a minute, but says they're recovering." Helo responded. Bill saw the concern in Laura's eye and shook his head to let her know things were okay. It was more than a little strange to be talking to Helo over the com and be staring at Laura, in his bed, snuggled up against him.

"Tell the Astral Queen we'll give her whatever she needs Major, and keep me informed." Adama replied watching as Laura rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I already have, and I will do, Admiral." Helo responded and then the line went dead.

Bill hung the phone back on the bulkhead and turned back to Laura.

"What happened?" She said immediately. She was tired, but fully awake now. Bill explained the situation and assured her that everything would be fine.

"Will this affect the jump plans?" She asked, astutely assessing the heart of the matter, and what it meant for the fleet.

"We won't know until repairs have begun." He said with a sigh. "Besides there's no use worrying about it tonight. I'm just sorry to have woken you," he added with a sheepish smile as he rested his head back on the pillow and looked into her eyes.

She smiled in return gazing back at him. He felt himself warm under her soft glare, and his concern about everything else began to melt away. He couldn't help himself but to reach out and place his hand on her cheek. Cupping her jaw line, his thumb ran back and forth over her soft skin.

They were silent for a long time, just gazing at each other thinking.

Laura watched as Bill's expression softened. She wondered what he was thinking. Could he possibly know how happy it made her just to have him here, holding her, being with her? Could he ever understand that he had done more to make her happy in the last few weeks and days, then she could have ever imagined possible?

But, most of all she wondered whether he knew how much she cared for him. She wondered if he could ever know the feelings she had for him, the emotions that had sprung out of seemingly nowhere, and had now blossomed into an all consuming love.

Her mind spun with the possibility. Did she love him? Was it more than attraction, respect, and caring? She knew she felt strongly for him, but had never tried to define it as anything more. From her experiences in the past, love was something that had grown slowly, and had been quite recognizable. But this, this was different. This was all fire, and she'd be fighting to stomp it out since the moment it had ignited. But when was that? And how didn't she see it in the first place?

She laughed at herself. She had just tried to bury it down and fight it, every step of the way.

But now, here she was, lying in his arms, reveling in the feel of his hands, the feel of his skin, and the rapture of his devotion to her. Could she have any doubt that she was absolutely in love with Bill Adama?

No, it was done. There would be no more regrets. She was tired. Tired of fighting her body, her mind, and her heart. She was done pretending, and done lying to herself. And for once she couldn't care less about the consequences, or the responsibilities, or the propriety of it all. For once she was going to do something for herself, despite the costs and risks, and even the possibility that he didn't return the favor. She decided to let go of all else, and to let herself love him.


	19. Chapter 19

Please review! I'm not feeling much love out there, and I need to gain some momentum for what is to come! Enjoy!

Laura felt stronger now that she'd let her emotions go, and allowed her heart to really feel what it had been waiting for. As she lay in his bed and felt Bill's strong arms around her, her previous weakness, which had come from seemingly nowhere, dissipated quickly.

They chatted for a bit about ships and the incident on the Astral Queen, both a bit wired from the late night emergency call, and both enjoying the feel of their closeness. Laura didn't pay much attention to the conversation, but was instead quite captivated by the revelations of her heart.

She had such a sense of wonderment over her emotions, and her now realized love. Her mind also wandered to where Bill's own heart lay. Did he feel just as strongly for her? What would he do if he knew about her feelings? She knew he cared for her, there could be no denying that. But could it be possible that his feelings had evolved into something more, as hers had done without her knowing?

She had so many questions, and she knew their answers lay deep inside the heart of the man lying next to her. A heart that she could feel beating beneath her hand. A heart that was more a mystery to her than anything she'd ever known.

"Laura, you need your rest," Bill said softly, interrupting her thoughts and endless questioning. "I'm sorry we were woken."

Laura considered his words carefully, wanting to reveal her mind so badly she could feel her skin buzzing with possibility. She was tired, it was true. However, she was far more tired of pretending, lying to herself, and not knowing, than she could ever physically be. Maybe it was the adreneline of the call from the CIC, or her body's excitement at being close to Bill, but her mind would not rest, her skin wouldn't stop glowing, and her heart wouldn't allow her to settle any longer. It was necessary. It was a precipice. It was a leap of faith, and she felt its risks deeply. There was no turning back.

"Bill, no more 'I'm sorry's'," She said softly. "I've decided. No more 'sorries' from either of us. I don't want to have anymore regrets. It's a waste of whatever time I have left." She smiled at him, a shy but coy glint creeping into her eyes. She found herself sliding her hand over his strong chest as she spoke.

"Alright," Bill said softly, watching her intently, taking in her words, and all of their possible meanings.

"One of the things I regret the most," she said, lifting her head off of Bill's shoulder to look more clearly into his eyes. "I regret not spending more of my life doing the simple, wonderful things, like just kissing." She said with a deep laugh.

Bill smiled and chuckled as well. He loved seeing her so playful and happy, so much so that it overshadowed any doubts, any fears, and any thoughts of responsibility.

"I think I could help remedy that," He said softly a mischievous smile spreading across his lips.

They stared at each other for an instant longer before both moving at once, pulling one another close and finally allowing their lips to meet once again.

They kissed for a long time; his hands taking liberties they'd never dreamed of, and hers wrapped tightly around him pulling him ever closer.

They kissed sweetly, fiercely, and everything in between. He found her utterly intoxicating, and couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful and amazing. She had never felt so attractive, even in her ruffled-sleepy state, still in her day-old skirt and blouse. The way he kissed her passionately, and how his hands strained to pull her closer, made her feel young and beautiful again.

They laughed at themselves in between gasps for air, and smiled deeply as they forced their mouths apart.

"I think that was a good start," Bill said jovially, as he realized how out of breath he was.

Laura just laughed to herself, and tried to control the girlish smile that was spread wide across her lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the cool, crisp sensation of the pillow beneath her cheek, and the warm, strength of Bill's arms around her.

When she opened her eyes, she found Bill staring at her, with an intent but happy expression.

"Do you have other regrets?" He asked, his tone serious, but light. He had meant it as more of a joke, but it had come out as an intro into a more serious discussion, one he wasn't sure he was ready to have.

Laura thought about his question for a long moment. She hadn't really had time to think about regrets, nor did she want to. But the question had merit, and she wracked her brain to put her thoughts into words.

"I regret not spending more time outside on Caprica when I had the chance," She said with a smile, picturing the green forests, and blue waters of their home planet. "And not skinny dipping in one of the lakes, or oceans." She laughed a little.

Bill chuckled to himself upon hearing this, trying not to picture it in his mind. He tried instead to picture his own regrets, a task he found unsettlingly easy.

Laura sighed, becoming more serious, enjoying sharing with Bill, and watching his expression as she spoke.

"I think the thing I regret most is not getting married," She said, the smile on her face never wavering. "I wish I'd found someone I could have settled down with, had children with." She sighed. "There are a lot of things I would have like to have shared with someone. And of course, I'll always regret not being a mother, and being able to raise children of my own." When she'd finished saying it she forced her smile a little brighter, trying to assuage the heaviness of her words, and even to help stave off her own tears. She didn't want to cry, not right now. There would be time for sadness, but for now she was enjoying her time with the man she _loved_.

Bill listened intently, gratefully. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, how she was dealing with it all. He hated that she had any regrets at all, and he would have done anything to take them away. There wasn't much hope for his own regrets, but if he could ease her pain or her suffering in any way he swore to himself that he would. He was scared for her. He was angry for her. But most of all he was finally ready to give into the love that he felt for her, with every fiber of his being.


	20. Chapter 20

Review please. Pretty please. Cherries and such, on top! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter (you know who you are), your thoughts were so helpful! Thanks!

When they awoke the next morning everything seemed to move in slow motion. They were both awed by the feel of the other's movements, the sounds of their breathing, the sensation of their bodies tangled together.

Bill forced himself to collect his thoughts and his limbs and to slowly get out of bed. Laura wasn't exactly asleep, but she was reveling in the feel of Bill's arms, his bed, and his gentleness.

Bill kissed the top of her head and then slid from under the covers. He grabbed a clean uniform from the locker and headed to the shower. Laura listened to all of this with baited breath. 'This was how it was in the morning for him', she thought to herself. She enjoyed even the tiniest details of him, and yet felt awkward still at her glimpse into his world.

When Bill returned from his shower Laura had fallen asleep. He sat down gently on the bed next to her and watched her for a moment. She was incredibly beautiful, despite the tangled hair, and rumpled blouse. She was irresistible, and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.

She smiled as she awoke to the feel of him so close to her. As he leaned back she reached forward and touched his arm, still able to feel the heat from the shower.

"There are clean towels if you want to shower. Otherwise take your time getting up," he said softly, feeling slightly strange himself.

He realized that they shouldn't feel embarrassed or worried at the fact that the President of the Colonies had just spent the night in the quarters of the Admiral of the Colonial Fleet. It wasn't as if she hadn't spent the night there before. But this time was different. Not much had changed, they'd simply made-out like two teenagers, but still everything had changed. This time they'd finally given in to what they'd fought against so long, and a sense of guilt or maybe even a bit of shame seemed to accompany it.

"Thank you," Laura replied graciously. "I should probably get back to Colonial One. I'm sure that Tory is worried," she said with a slightly impish grin. She didn't mind that her aide wondered about her, but she did worry that others might begin to suspect something. Before she had worried that people might get the wrong idea about her and Bill. Now she was beginning to worry that people would start to get the _right_ idea. Then again, she wouldn't trade her night with Bill for anything.

Bill left to head to the CIC with a long kiss and a sigh. They'd promised to meet again as soon as their schedules would allow, but they weren't sure as to when that might actually occur. Laura knew that she had a treatment with Dr. Cottle scheduled in a few days, but she hoped against hope that she could find time to see Bill again. Moreover, she hoped that they could find time alone so that they could further explore this blossoming new facet to their relationship.

As Bill walked the halls to the CIC he felt as if he was floating. He was content. More content than he'd been in as long as he could remember. He was in love, and he didn't mind it one bit. And for the time being, the worry and the questions, and even the fear couldn't mar his joy.

Laura got up slowly and gathered herself together. She felt odd, both a little weak from her episode the night before, and a little unsteady in her new emotional state. In one fell swoop she had acknowledged her feelings and acted upon them. She was both proud and baffled by herself. Where did it all come from?

0o0o

The schedules of the fleet's President and Admiral turned out to be far too complicated for the burgeoning couple to find even a few moments alone together over the next few days. They'd spoken on the phone, going over the status of the Atstral Queen, and the delay in the jumps, but it wasn't much.

Laura returned to Galactica for her scheduled treatment and found the Life Station busy. Apparently a head cold had been working it's way through the fleet, and pilots and crew members were lined up to get whatever medicines the doctor could give them. Laura took her usual spot on the gurney in the corner and waited for Cottle to come find her. She watched the crew members as she waited, smiling at some, but was startled when the hatch opened and Bill Adama walked through. She watched as he nodded to a few of his crew and then walked directly toward her. As he approached she hoped that no one who saw them would put together that this was more than just a professional visit. But no one seemed to even notice.

"Madam President," Bill said with a boyish smirk, as he entered her curtained off area. The curtain was wide open but it still felt as though it was private. He touched her shoulder gently as he stepped past her. He found it necessary to touch her, even ever so briefly, though he dind't know why. He took a seat on the waiting chair and looked up at her as she sat hanging off the edge of the gurney.

"Admiral," Laura inclined her head just so, her smile brightening. They stared at each other for several long moments, both going over in their heads how they would have preferred to greet the person sitting opposite themselves.

Bill was awed by how lovely Laura looked, even in the harsh light and antiseptic air, she was amazing.

Laura found herself giggling to herself at how handsome Bill was when he smiled genuinely, which wasn't very often.

"Alright Madam President," Cottle said in his usual tone as he walked over, his head buried in her chart. When he stepped inside the curtain he finally looked up, and was shocked to see Adama sitting there.

"Admiral," Cottle said awkwardly. Bill nodded to his Chief Medical Officer. Cottle turned gruffly to close the curtain behind him, rolling his eyes when he knew neither of them would catch it. "I wanted to go over your test results," he began turning, looking between Laura and Bill oddly. "Would you prefer to do this in private, or…" he trailed off, unsure of the protocol with his commanding officer staring him down.

"No, Doctor, anything you have to tell me the Admiral needs to hear as well," She said with a resigned expression, glancing at Bill, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

Cottle studied her chart for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He knew what it said, he'd memorized it, reading it over and over again, hoping he might find something different, something better. He sighed, before he spoke.

"The cancer has metastasized to your lungs, your liver, and most recently your brain," he said, his tone soft, but ragged. "I'm sorry to say that the diloxin treatment is showing only minimal signs of inhibiting the cancer, but I'm afraid it's just not enough." Cottle found it hard to practice his technique of removing himself emotionally. He cared about the President, and moreover he knew how much she meant to Bill – though he wasn't sure if Bill knew it himself.

Laura just stared at the Doctor for a few moments taking in his words. First her breasts, then her lungs and liver, and now her brain; It seemed that her cancer was not content with killing her, it wanted to ravage her entire body first.

"Is there anything else we can do," Adama said softly, trying to focus on a possible solution.

"Well," Cottle said tearing his eyes away from Laura's, "I think we should continue with the diloxin." He said catching Adama's gaze. "It's buying time at least. A few more treatments should delay some of the effects, and keep her on her feet as long as possible. I also think we should start a pain management regimen, and step up her visits here."

Laura closed her eyes as she listened to the two men speak. She was tired. Tired of treatment, and pain, and all of it. She'd been given a second chance to live, even if it had only been a few years more, and she was grateful for it. Maybe now it was time to face the facts, and come to grips with it all.

"How long?" She said, her voice far more shaky than she'd expected. Both Adama and Cottle turned to her suddenly, seeing her serious expression.

Cottle paused for a moment before speaking. "I can't say for sure, but I think we're dealing with a matter of a few weeks now." He sighed, unable to hold his calm demeanor, and staggered by the fact that Laura held hers. Her face was unchanging, her eyes never wavered, she was incredibly strong and the doctor hated that he wasn't up to the task of saving her.

"Thank you Jack," Adama said softly as he stood, signaling Cottle to leave.

"Of course," Cottle replied turning. "Let me know when you're ready Madam President and I'll begin your treatment."

When he was gone, Bill turned to Laura and put his hand on her shoulder. She sat stiffly, and stared at the white curtain in front of her. She felt Bill's hand and his proximity to her, but it took her a moment to gather herself. She felt desolate, cold, as if she were removed from her body.

"Laura," he breathed softly, stepping closer to her, his fingers tightening on her arm.

She sighed, she didn't know what to say to him. It wasn't as if this was all that shocking. They knew she was dying. But, no amount of knowledge or preparation ever seemed to be enough to assuage the force of the doctor's words. They felt like a bullet, tearing through her body, her heart, and her very thoughts. She wasn't sure anyone could possibly understand the way her heart was tearing in two; One half soaring high with possibility, joy and love, the other trying to bury itself, steeling against the fact that her time to live was dwindling fast.

Bill had no idea what to say either. He felt as though he was in a dream, or more of a nightmare, but he couldn't find the words he so desperately wanted to say. He could feel a rage building inside him, a fire that he couldn't control. He felt alone even standing with her, he wasn't sure that anything could bring him comfort. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible, to hit something hard, and to make something hurt the way he did.

Instead he stepped even closer to her and wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against him tightly. She didn't have time to protest, and instead found herself wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

The only comfort either of them could find in that terrible moment was his thanks that he could be there for her, and her gratefulness that she wasn't alone.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so grateful to those who've reviewed so far! Keep it up, and you won't be disappointed!

He snuck back into the Life Station at a time when he was sure that she'd be asleep. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes one more time today, it was all too much. Bill had left her with Cottle to begin her treatment, and the doctor had ordered her to stay the night for observation. She'd fought him only superficially, and Bill could tell immediately how affected she was by his prognosis. Usually she would have fought tooth and nail, but today she was overwhelmed.

Bill had gone on with his day after their meeting with Cottle. He'd met with Starbuck and Gaeta, only to hear more disappointing news. Their calculations had been slightly off, and now Kara was having trouble 'seeing' the jumps in her mind. They were trying to adjust, and Kara was desperately trying to connect again to the strangeness that had led her first, and now the fleet on this path. Despite his great affection and respect for Kara Thrace, Adama found himself doubting her, which he hated. But how could he not? The future of the fleet was firmly in her hands, and out of his.

He had left the meeting in a blind fury, trying to control himself. He felt as though the hopes of the entire fleet had been built up around the jump plans, and now they were being shattered to pieces too small to ever recover again. And he'd let it all happen. It was on him. And despite the fact that Laura's illness had absolutely nothing to do with him, nor did her lack of a cure, he still felt guilty, and where Adama felt guilt there was also a deep shame. He was utterly and unabashedly ashamed that he could do nothing to reverse the course of events that had led him to this place, where both the life of the woman he loved, and the future of humanity were slipping through his finger tips.

He entered her curtained area silently and saw that she was indeed sleeping peacefully on her side. She'd changed into a hospital gown and she even looked gorgeous in the plain white cloth. He sat down and stared at her for a while, before leaning back and closing his own eyes. All he could see were her green eyes controlled with determination, but clearly unsettled. How could she not show the anguish that must be welling inside her? The fear? The anger?

It as all he could do not to hit something, or someone. He hadn't glanced in a mirror but he knew his eyes must show the intensity of his emotions. He couldn't fight them, and he certainly couldn't hide them. He'd practically screamed at Gaeta earlier, broken one of his good drinking glasses, and thrown his best pen across the room so hard it had splattered ink against the bulkhead.

Now he sat calmly, or at least controlled, because he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be near in case she woke up, or needed him. He couldn't act like a crazy man in front of her, and he certainly didn't want to wake her, so he calmed himself as best he could.

He was a loyal man, a compassionate man, and a man of great integrity. He'd never known himself to be a man of fiery passion, or uncontained emotion. But Laura seemed to bring all of that out in him. He found himself loving her with an unrestrained force that he'd never known possible. He also realized that his anger and his fear over her illness were more rash and uncontrollable than anything he'd felt before. It was as if the dam inside him that was holding back his every emotion, blocking him off, protecting him, had come crashing down in an instant, and once he began to feel even the smallest something, he began to feel _everything_.

He regretted not telling her that he loved her. Even if she didn't feel the same way back, he wanted her to know. He also wanted her to know that he'd been a fool in not taking advantage of the time they'd had together, the time that they'd wasted on protocol and propriety. Most of all he regretted that there was nothing he could do to change it all, to make her better, to give them more time.

He thought back to her admission the other night in his bed. She didn't have many regrets, but she did have some big ones. He was so grateful that she'd shared that with him, and then she'd taken the initiative to end their stupidity and move forward with their relationship. Why hadn't he been so bold?

He knew why. He was scared and foolish. But she was dying; it was more real now than it had ever been before. The woman he loved had weeks, _weeks_ to live, if that. The time for being scared was over. The time for regrets was over. Bill felt like a fool even still for not realizing it before. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy, and to hold on to her as long as the universe would allow. He knew exactly what he needed to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Read and review, please!!!! I've gone from at least six reviews a chapter to only three... boo (and not in the Halloween sense).

Thanks to anastasia1583 and Lady Henrietta for their faithful and thoughtful comments! xK  


Laura awoke late in the morning, surprised that she'd slept so long. She dreamed of the opera house, as always. But she had learned to calm her panic considerably in the last few weeks. She rubbed her eyes groggily and reached for her glasses where they sat on the table beside her hospital bed.

"Good morning Madam President," Cottle said, poking his head through the curtain, and then walking toward her. He tried his best to put on a 'happy face' and be positive for her. He hated himself for being the bearer of the worst news possible

"Doctor," She said with a half smile, not fully awake. Cottle stepped toward her and took her arm gently, giving her a shot of pain medication, wishing he was giving her a cure instead.

"The Admiral was by earlier, he asked if you would wait for him here," Cottle said, an incomprehensible look on his face. Laura nodded, but didn't understand. Why would Bill want her to wait for him?

She rested her head back on the pillow and sighed, as Cottle left her alone. She was still tired, the diloxin was so draining, but the pain medication worked well, and she could feel it coursing through her veins. Her hand found the remote that controlled the bed, and she hit the button to lift her head up so that she was almost sitting.

She closed her eyes again for a moment, and was surprised to find that when she opened them again Bill was standing in front of her.

"I must have fallen asleep again," She said with a small laugh, as she met Bill's gaze. He smiled at her sweetly and stepped toward her.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, sitting down on the bed at her hip, and staring at her as she lay, propped up by the bed.

"Very well actually," She replied.

"I'm glad," he said reaching up to brush a lock of hair off of her forehead.

Both of their moods had changed markedly over the course of the night. Laura was back to her usual charming self, and Bill's anger had subsided into a pleasant disposition.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked taking in her beautiful features.

"Fine," she sighed, the feel of him so close to her was better than any pain killer.

"Good," Bill said happily, his eyes alight with something Laura couldn't quite put her finger on. "Laura," he said softly, his expression becoming serious. He felt like a child, so excited he could barely control himself. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you, and it can't wait any longer. I'm just going to say it."

Laura stared back at him, her smile faltering a little. Say what?

Bill sighed, taking in her confused expression.

"Laura, I love you."

He said it quickly, but as deliberately as he could muster. He wanted to blurt it out, to shout it, to tell the whole universe. But he kept himself calm and tried not to show that inside he was jumping up and down.

For the first time in a very long time, Laura let her amazement show in her eyes. She let down her political façade and let her true emotion show all over her face. She was floored, stunned, and over the moon.

Bill watched as her expression changed from a stunned confusion, and slowly became a warm and genuine smile. She closed her eyes and laughed a little. She felt as though she might burst with happiness. 'He loves me,' she told herself, over and over again. No other thoughts came or went from her mind for a few long moments. Just the fact that Bill Adama loved her, and that she loved him back.

"Bill," she said softly, her breath failing her.

"Shhh," he quieted her. "Don't say anything." He reached up and rested his hand on her face, letting his thumb caress her cheek.

Laura closed her eyes, both to feel his gentle touch and to keep her eyes from welling with tears. He loved her.

"I've decided that we're both idiots Laura," Bill began softly, watching her as her eyes fluttered open again. "We've been stupid and naïve." He cleared his throat and continued. "We thought we were being responsible, doing our jobs, living up to our obligations to the fleet. But really we've just been lying to ourselves. We haven't gotten to live over the past few years. We've been too busy as Admiral and President." He sighed removing his hand from her cheek and clasping both of her hands in own. "I'm tired of not living Laura. And I'm not going to let you regret anything else from this moment forward."

He spoke with an intense seriousness that she could not ignore, and yet her joy was welling quietly but strongly within her. She fought as hard as she could to hold back her tears, his words threatening to send her over the edge.

The Life Station wasn't exactly an ideal location for these kinds of things, but Bill knew he had to work with what he had. She was amazing in any light, in the most desperate of situations, and even lying in a hospital bed. Moreover, he simply couldn't wait any longer. If they waiting for the _right_ moment, they'd only lose more time, and that was not something Bill was willing to risk anymore. The time for leaving things to fate was over. They only had this moment, and how ever many more the universe granted them.

"So Laura Roslin," he said with a long sigh. "I know it's not much, and I know time is something we don't have a lot of. But whatever we have left, I want us to spend it together. I love you and I can't fight it any longer. I want to know if you'll spend the rest of your life with me," his gravelly voice broke as he said it, tears stinging in his eyes, the fact that 'the rest of her life' was only a matter of weeks, was too much to bear. "I want to know if you'll marry me?" he paused again, fighting his emotions back. "_Will you_, marry me?" he said slowly.

Laura stared at his tear-filled eyes, unsure if she was dreaming. Tears began to fall down her face and she looked up an away from him, trying to take everything in. He loved her, that was more than enough to send her over the moon, and now he wanted to marry her?

She looked back at him, stunned and unable to find words. Did he really mean it? Was the stoic, unemotional man before her, truly asking her to marry him? Or was she dreaming? Nothing that had happened in the last few days seemed even remotely possible, but this? This was beyond strange, it was beyond her wildest dreams, not to mention beyond anything she thought Bill was capable of.

The rational and logical part of her, the part of her that was still firmly entrenched in her job, her station, and her life, was screaming against her to think about the consequences of even considering his proposal. But of course, that part of her had not yet reconciled to the fact that she was dying. Her heart was well aware of the little time she had left, and held within it the regrets she carried like a weight on her soul. That part of her was desperate to snatch up any opportunity at happiness, and Bill's proposal was just that.

Bill just watched her, giving her time to collect herself. As he pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to her, Laura started to come to terms with the fact that he was serious. The ring was old but beautiful, a small green stone set in the middle. It was perfect.

She stared at the ring for a long moment, and then looked back up into Bill's eyes.

"I don't know," her voice shook with emotion, "what to say."

Bill just smiled at her sweetly, through the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Say _yes_ Laura," he said with a small laugh, his voice hopeful.

Laura looked at the ring she held in her hands once again and then slowly slipped it onto her finger; Her heart winning the battle of wills over her mind.

"Alright," she said when the ring was in place, and looking back into Bill's eyes. "I will… Yes." She said, her voice fully of emotion.

Bill didn't skip a beat, but leaned forward and gathered her in his arms. He pulled her against him so tightly, both of them had trouble breathing, but neither cared. He released her only slightly so that he could cup her face in one hand and bring her face to his. He smiled contently before kissing her gently but passionately.

End of Part I

Author's Note: I just want to acknowledge something at this point in the story. In writing this fic I set out to explore the relationship between A and R, and have thoroughly enjoyed doing so. I've endeavored to keep the fic somewhat within the realities and confines of the show, and to stay true to the plot line set up at the end of season three. That said, I realize that this chapter begins a departure, but it also opens up a new facet of the relationship that is its motivation. I hope you're as excited as I am to explore what is to come. You've probably realized by now that this is no quick or easy experience. It's epic (in the purely quantitative sense - not in terms of quality), and I hope those who continue to stick with it enjoy the ride. April is a long way off, and this is all I have to bridge the gap. For some writers this is where the story would end, but I'll warn you now has been the first of three parts. Please keep up the reviews and encouragement, and enjoy! Cheers, xK


	23. Chapter 23

Over 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks to my readers and to the reviewers out there, keep it up!!! Special thanks to anastasia1583, Sammy-Girl001, Lady Henrietta, kinseya and TV1524. I am so incredibly grateful for your avid support!

Redemption- Part II

Laura sat in silence in Bill's quarters, looking at herself in the small mirror she had propped up on his desk. She looked decent enough, she thought, for someone who was both dying and about to be married. She'd spent the early part of the afternoon resting in Bill's quarters until Tory had brought her fresh clothes and helped her to get ready. She wished that she had something better to wear today, other than her black skirt and her white ruffled blouse, but it would have to do. She glanced at the small but precious ring on her finger and knew that it was all she needed.

She laughed at herself, as she had many times throughout the day. How had it come to this? How could this even be happening?

She tried not to dwell on the otherworld-ness of the situation, but it still made her laugh. She felt only slightly ridiculous, but her emotions tempered her. She was happy. Bill had made the ultimate gesture of love toward her, and she wasn't going to question it. She didn't have the time to question it. She had told him that her biggest regret was not getting married, and not sharing her life with someone. He was giving her that chance, it didn't matter what the consequences were or what the time limit would be. She knew that her sadness about marriage and children would pale in comparison to her regret if she didn't use every last second she had to love and be loved by the man who had given her everything.

Of course she had reservations. This had remain a secret. Dying or not, the press would eat her and Bill alive, and who knew what the people would think. They knew, the people who knew them understood, that this wasn't a joining of the two most powerful people in the fleet, this was a joining of two people who loved each other. And no one had any doubts that when it came to business nothing would stop either of them from fighting for what they knew was right, even if it meant fighting against one another.

Despite her great joy and excitement, Laura didn't take the idea of marrying Bill lightly. Her worst fear was that she was building him up, giving him a chance at happiness, only to leave him to pick up the pieces when she was gone. What would happen then? It was too hard to even consider. So she left it up to Bill. If he was prepared to love her and then lose her, who was she to say no.

The sound of footsteps behind her woke Laura from her thoughts. She was still staring into her own eyes in the mirror, taking in her reflection, considering her own soul.

"How are you feeling?" Tory said softly, coming into Laura's line of sight. The young woman had just finished making herself presentable to act as Laura's Maid of Honor.

Laura looked up at her aide, her unintentional friend. "I'm fine Tory, thank you for asking. This is all a little strange," she said, unable to find better words to describe it.

"Are you nervous?" Tory probed, curious about her mentor's state of mind.

"Yes," Laura said with a small laugh. "I think it would be easier to face the press, or an audience of ten thousand people, than it will be to face the few people that will be there today."

Tory smiled at this. The President was the strongest person she had ever known, and she cared for her deeply. She was poised and confident even under the most intense pressure, and here she was admitting her nervousness at facing her husband-to-be and a few close friends.

"I'm really happy for you, Madam President," she said softly, genuine affection beaming through her eyes.

"Tory, it's Laura for today. Just Laura," the President said with a broad smile. She was grateful to have such a competent and gracious person as her aide, and such a loyal and beautiful woman as her closest friend.

Tory just stared back at the President of the Colonies, forcing a smile, a small amount of shock coursing through her. She respected this woman, revered her even. But the ever nagging fact that she was a cylon ate at her constantly. The President trusted her, respected her, even considered her as a friend worthy of standing next to her at her wedding. And yet the President had no idea who she really was, that she was the worst kind of enemy. She hated herself for that.

A knock at the hatch caused both of them to jump.

"Come in," Laura called, glancing at herself one more time in the mirror.

Colonel Tigh entered sheepishly through the doorway. He was in his dress uniform, looking as dapper as was possible with the patch over his eye.

"Madam President, are you ready?" He said softly, setting aside his usual gruffness.

'That was quite a question', Laura smiled to herself. Was she ready? Would she ever be?

She laughed out loud, causing both Tigh and Tory to look at her with confused expressions.

"Yes," she said softly, in between giggles. "I'm ready." She sighed and slowly rose from her seat.

The three of them walked in silence through the passageways of Galactica. Crew members passed them with little notice, only the respectful and everyday acknowledgement that was due the XO and the President of the Colonies. She was a regular aboard the ship now, and there was no reason for anyone to question, or gossip over her presence. Nobody even noticed the honor cords draped over Tigh's shoulder. It was as if today was no different than any other.

When they reached the mess hall hatch they paused. Tigh turned to Roslin and forced an awkward smile.

"I find myself wanting to tell you that if you hurt him, I'd come after you," he said, back to his usual rough tone. "But I suppose there is no mystery in this for either of you." He sighed, and his face softened. He understood situation, and he understood what Bill was doing. He knew what it was like to love a woman at any cost. "I know it's a little late, but I hope we can be friends now. You make him happy and that's good enough for me."

Laura took in Tigh's words with great respect. This man was hard, he was fiercely loyal, and they'd never gotten along particularly well. But she was grateful for his little speech, for his loyalty, and for his offer of mutual esteem. She smiled at him genuinely, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. He squirmed a little at her sign of affection, but accepted it gratefully.

Then Laura turned and faced the hatch, and Tory and Tigh exchanged a quick glance. They said in that moment more things than they could have ever said aloud; they reaffirmed the commitment they'd made months ago to stand by their respective friends and commanders, and to live their lives in service.

Laura faced the entrance to a new chapter in her life. She wasn't prepared, or confident, or even ready, really. But she couldn't wait. She had never been so excited to face something so unknown, or to put herself on the line without any chance of going back. She supposed that maybe she was ready. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Maybe this was what it meant to really live.

Most of all she knew in her heart, in her soul, and in her gut, that this was right. She didn't have long to live, but she was more than ready to make the most of it. She held her breath as Tigh began to open the hatch, and she began the final chapter in her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Read and Review, as always. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!

10 minutes earlier…

Adama held his breath as he opened the hatch that led into the mess hall. He wore his dress uniform, honor cords and all, but he still felt naked. He knew who was standing behind the door, and he was going to have to face his son, his best friend, and his Junior XO with a straight face, and with the strange knowledge that they were all about to embark on a new sort of mission together.

He'd asked them for their discretion and for their help, he simply couldn't do this alone. He was surprised by their eagerness to help him. Lee had taken a moment to question his father's intentions, but had quickly agreed to help Adama track down a ring. That morning Lee had swallowed his pride and gone to Dee, his estranged wife, who also happened to be one of his closest friends. He explained the situation and she had guessed exactly what he was thinking. Billy Keikeya had given her a ring just before he died, and it was one of the last rings left in the fleet that was unspoken for. Dee had given it willingly and with her blessing.

Helo had been reluctant at first as well, to undertake his CO's request. Adama needed someone to officiate the ceremony and it obviously could not be himself, or Colonel Tigh. Helo was the next obvious choice, and a good one, once Adama had thought it through. Helo wasn't sure he was up to the task or marrying the Admiral and the President of the Colonial Fleet, but he agreed to try nonetheless.

Saul had been the tough one. He'd fought Bill in everyway, when the Old Man had asked him to stand up as his best man. He'd said that he was being 'a sentimental fool', that he wasn't thinking about the consequences. Bill had taken his words to heart, and they had given him pause, but only for a moment. Saul even brought up the fact that Laura wouldn't be around for long, and that Bill had no idea what it was like to lose like he had. Saul hadn't fought him because he thought the marriage was a truly bad idea, or because he cared what the fleet would think; he'd fought because he cared about Bill and his happiness. He didn't want to see his best friend and his commander go through what he had, not so long ago.

Adama sighed as the hatch swung inward and he took a few quick steps through. He lifted his eyes to scan the room, and much to his surprise his gaze was met by a crowd of people staring back at him. A cheer went up from among the crowd, and a round of loud applause broke out in the room. Adama stood stunned as he took stock. Lee, Helo and Saul were all there. And so were Starbuck, Dee, Athena, Tyrol and Callie, and even Gaeta and Cottle.

Adama was stunned. First by the fact that he'd been explicit in his request to keep this a secret. And second, by the outpouring of affection from his friends, and his crew. He gave them all a brief smile to acknowledge their cheers, and hoped they couldn't see him blush.

Lee waded through the crowd and stepped toward his father. The others began to talk amongst themselves, and Lee smiled sheepishly.

"I realize this wasn't quite what you were expecting," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice, hoping his father wasn't too angry.

"Not quite," Adama responded looking around the room. Someone had found some fake flowers, and fashioned some pretty white decorations for the walls of the usually dark and steely mess hall.

"Dee insisted on making it look nice in here, I guess she enlisted Callie for help" Lee added, noticing his father's gaze. "I'm not sure how Starbuck or Gaeta found out though. Or the Major for that matter."

Adama looked back to his son. He was grateful that Lee was so understanding. He had been worried that his son would be against all of this, but instead he'd offered to help, and had gone above and beyond. The ring he'd found had been perfect in so many ways, and now, despite his slight embarrassment, Adama was grateful to have some of his closest colleagues there with him, to share in what was about to happen. He'd said it once before, and it was even more true today, they were a family, they needed to band together in times of crisis, and they needed to celebrate in each other's joys.

"Thank you Son," Adama said softly, placing his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"You're welcome Dad," Lee said sincerely. He wasn't all too sure how he felt about it still, but he liked the look of happiness in this father's eyes. Though he was firm in his belief that he'd done the right thing, he still regretted fighting with both his father and President Roslin. He'd always wanted very much for the two of them to be happy.

"Alright Bill, let's get this show on the road," the gruff voice of Colonel Tigh came from Adama's right. He turned to find his best friend standing there, looking awkward.

"Agreed." Adama said with a small laugh. Tigh nodded and then exited through the hatch quickly.

"Good luck Dad," Lee said with a smile. Adama was nervous and excited and scared all at once. But at that moment he was just grateful to have Lee there with him. He stepped forward and wrapped his son in a tight embrace.

When the two men let go of one another both were short on breath. It was the first time they'd embraced since their falling out. It was cathartic for the both of them, and they smiled at one another before Adama turned and made his way through the crowd.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Doctor Cottle said, pulling Bill aside.

"I suppose so," Adama replied a humorous smile on his face.

Cottle took in Bill's expression for a moment before continuing.

"You know Bill, there were a few studies done back on Caprica that suggest that smiling and positive thinking have a real effect on certain illnesses," Cottle said evenly.

"Really, I hadn't heard that," Adama said, his expression becoming more serious.

"Well, you may not have known Bill, but the way you make her smile I wouldn't be surprised if she was cured by next week," Cottle said, almost choking on his own sentimentality.

"Jack," Bill said with a smile, reveling in the Doctor's words. "I had no idea you were such a softy."

Cottle blanched and shook his head with a laugh. "Only for stubborn redheads," he said quietly. Bill joined him a deep hearty laugh, before turning walking through the crowd to the front of the mess hall, where Helo stood waiting. He was in his dress uniform and holding a book of scriptures.

"Major," Adama greeted him with a nod.

"Admiral," Helo said with a quick half-smile.

"I suppose you're going to need the authority to officiate all this," Adama said gruffly.

"Yes Sir," Helo replied. He looked just about as nervous as Adama felt.

Adama looked at him squarely in the eye, trying to remember the correct wording of the Fleet Command Protocols. "As Commander of this ship, and Admrial of the Colonial Fleet, I hereby grant you the necessary authority and privileges to perform the rights and ceremonies of marriage aboard this ship."

Helo nodded and then smiled. He still wasn't sure he wanted those rights and privileges, he didn't feel it was his place. But he did it willingly, and glanced at his own wife, standing a few feet away. She smiled back at him, and he knew that he was doing the right thing. The Admiral deserved to be happy, and he hoped that despite the President's illness, she would make Adama just as happy as Sharon made him.

A few minutes of awkward silence, and small talk passed among the crowd. Starbuck caught the Admiral's gaze and gave him a knowing wink. Adama laughed to himself, he was grateful that she was here. He nodded at Chief Tyrol and Callie as well, who beamed back at him brightly.

Lee came to stand near him, leaving room for Colonel Tigh between them. The rest of the group took that as a cue and formed two small groups, leaving an aisle down the middle.

Adama laughed to himself. Thinking that his rash- cobbled together gesture, might actually pass for a real wedding after all. Not that it mattered to him. His only hope was that Laura found it to be enough. Just enough to erase any regret in her mind. Just enough to make her happy.


	25. Chapter 25

Here it is! I hope you like it! Please, please, please review!!!

P.S Thanks to all the readers. 10000 hits is quite a few. Keep 'em coming! xk

There was no music. There was no white dress. There weren't even two rings to exchange between them. But despite the obstacles, the moment the hatch opened and Laura Roslin stepped into the mess-hall-turned chapel, a hush fell over the room, and true and proper wedding ceremony began.

Adama didn't breathe as Laura stepped through the hatch. If she was surprised by the number of people there, or the appearance of the mess hall she didn't show it. She was truly his equal in her ability to control her emotions. However, as she walked toward him, and their eyes met, he found himself unequal to that task. His heart leapt as she smiled at him. Her face and eyes beaming with love, and hope, and a hint of self-consciousness. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but beam back at her, every_thing_ and every_one_ else forgotten.

She was stunned to see the familiar faces of the Galactica crew, smiling at her encouragingly as she walked down the make-shift aisle. She had pictured a martial ceremony, no frills, no guests, and certainly no hand-made decorations on the walls. She couldn't quite put into coherent words or thoughts the great emotions that welled inside her. She was thankful most of all.

She came to stand next to him, their eyes never leaving one another's. She felt as if she was floating in a dream. He took her hand softly, as they hung at their sides, and with a light squeeze he comforted her more than he could ever know. They tore their gazes apart and faced forward reluctantly, as Tory and Saul took their places next to them.

Helo smiled warmly at the pair of them, and began to speak. Neither really heard the words that he spoke in his deep baritone as he went on for several minutes; both were far too mesmerized by the sheer fact that they were standing there together, in front of people they knew and loved, being married. A week ago, much less a month ago, neither could have imagined that they would ever reach this point; and both were overjoyed that they'd been wrong.

The crowd of onlookers all smiled warmly, watching the pair in front of them take each other's hands and smile. For some, this wasn't all too surprising; it wasn't as if Adama and Roslin were very good at hiding their deep affection and mutual respect. For others, however, this was a shocking event, but an understandable one. The President was dying, and the Admiral cared enough about her to try and make the end of her life as happy as he could. The Admiral's respect and loyalty were not shocking, but instead only further proof that the man they loved and trusted to lead them, was indeed the man they knew and revered.

"William Adama, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, by the witness of the Gods, as long as you both shall live?" Helo's words finally broke through, and Adama listened to his question carefully. He wasn't so sure about the 'Gods as his witness' part, but he was damn sure about the rest.

"I do," He said softly but clearly, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"And do you, Laura Roslin, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, by witness of the Gods, as long as you both shall live?"

She too took care in considering Helo's inquiry, her conscience screaming at her to be cautious. Could she promise to be Bill's wife, and still keep her oath to protect and defend the colonies with every breath? Neither was a vow she took lightly. Both were oaths she was willing to fight or die for. In her heart she knew that she could reconcile them, and do both justice. It wouldn't be easy. But then again, it wouldn't be for long.

"I do," She said, glancing from Helo to Bill. He caught her eye and smiled warmly. She was nervous and shaky but what his eyes said soothed her immensely.

"The Gods have chosen to bless these two humble lives with love, and to grant them the gifts and bounty of joining together in marriage. As witness to their union, all here bestow their prayer that joy and hope reside between them always." Helo said, looking out among the crowd.

"So say we all," The onlookers said in unison, their steady voices filling the room.

"By the authority vested in me, under the command of this worthy vessel, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Helo said smiling broadly. "You may kiss the bride."

Bill turned to Laura with a wide and jovial smile. She too bore an amused grin on her face. They laughed together in unison. Both finding hilarity in the fact that they were married, but also in that they were about to show affection toward each other in front of an audience.

Bill stepped forward and took her face between both of his hands. He smiled sweetly, letting his humor subside.

"I love you Laura," he said quietly, so only they could hear, before dipping his head and kissing her softly on the lips. Laura grabbed hold of the sides of his uniform and pulled him closer, kissing him back firmly.

Shouts and cheers arose among the crowd and applause roared through the room.

As they parted Laura held onto him a moment longer and whispered in his ear.

"And I love you Bill," she breathed quietly. He stood back for a moment, unable to hear the ruckus of the crowd. He heard it over and over again in his head. She loved him. Laura loved him. Right there and then, he could have died a happy man.

Instead he was mobbed by the hands of Lee and Saul, patting him on the back and pulling him away from Laura. His wife.

Laura too was quickly encircled by Tory, Dee, Callie and Kara who all smiled brightly at her and began to talk. She was floating in midair, but tried desperately to focus on their fast-paced chatter.

Soon they were standing several feet apart from one another, but they could have been galaxies apart, and it wouldn't have mattered. Both Laura and Bill felt as if the other was right beside them, they felt the presence of their love holding them more tightly than their hands or arms ever could have.

As they tried to be polite and accept congratulations, and answer the endless amounts of questions, both stole glances at each other. They thought that no one could see what passed between them through their eyes. But it was impossible to miss. Every person in the room could see, even from the smallest glimpse, that the looks that passed between them radiated enough love and warmth to heat the dark side of any moon. Despite any questions or doubts, slowly but surely every person in the mess hall found themselves completely sure that the Admiral and the President belonged together and were madly in love; and all were incredibly grateful to be given the opportunity to be a part of it.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay guys, here it is. This is my personal favorite, and has a very special place in my heart. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

The walk back to Adama's quarters was taken in silence. They strode closely together but didn't dare to touch. It had never mattered before whether they walked arm in arm, or he guided her with a hand at the small of her back. But now they were husband and wife. They were in love. Now they had something to hide. The irony was that they always had been hiding it, just from themselves. Nothing had changed really, just the people they were trying to hide it all from.

Luckily few people were wandering the path that led between the mess hall and the Admiral's quarters. Nonetheless they were cautious, and they were each enraptured by their own thoughts.

The ceremony had gone by in a whirlwind, Helo's warm words, and a few 'I do's' had gone by in the blink of an eye. The resulting celebration, however, and dragged on second by second in both of their eyes. Chief Tyrol broke out the ambrosia and toast after toast had ensued.

The Chief started with a warm and sweet prayer. "Here's to the Admiral and the President, may the gods bless them and may they continue to keep us safe and to guide us on our way. May their happiness together be a beacon and an example for the rest of the fleet to follow."

"So say we all," came the crowd, holding their glasses high and then sipping from them.

"To Bill and Laura," Tigh's gruff voice rang out. "To the best friend I've ever known, and the only woman I've ever met who could fall in love with a face like that." Laugher burst out from every one. "You two are good for fleet, and good for each other. May the Gods bless you both."

"So say we all."

"To Adama and Roslin," Kara yelled out loudly, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "May their glasses be full; May their worries be few; and may their rack time be plentiful." Cheers and whistles broke out throughout the group, before their mantra continued.

"So say we all."

"To my father," Lee began with a warm smile. "I wish you all the happiness and luck in the universe. And to you Madam President; thank you for making my old man smile. For his happiness, I am forever indebted to you."

"So say we all."

The words and the wishes of their friends, their colleagues and their loved ones, were followed by more drinking, more laughing and more time spent reveling in the feel of sharing in their union, between themselves, and with the wonderful people accompanying them.

It was surreal to think that the crew members of Galactica, Tory and even Doctor Cottle, loved and respected them enough to look past whatever protocol's they were breaking, and whatever questions might arise about the integrity of their positions, and to encourage them. They had each, in their own way, made a vow to keep the secret of the powerful couple, offering them alibis, tips, and even good hiding places. The ceremony might have made official the union between Bill and Laura, but the celebration thereafter solidified the bonds between each individual and the leaders they loved so deeply. What they shared in the mess hall that evening left each a little changed, a little more hopeful, a little more ready to give and receive love, and a little more confident of their own humanity.

As the newly married couple approached the hatch to the Admiral's quarters both looked around awkwardly to make sure they weren't seen. Bill opened the door and Laura slipped inside. They had never before felt so clandestine and so legitimate at the same time. Once inside Laura turned to Bill and smiled. They had barely spoken since the moment Helo had pronounced them official, and they had barely touched since they had shared their sealing kiss.

Bill stepped forward with a broad and tired smile and pulled Laura tightly against him, tangling his fingers in her hair and reveling the fact that he could hold her now without any fear of rejection.

Laura closed her eyes and buried her face against his neck. The collar of his uniform was rough against her cheek and she loved it. She sighed with contentment, she was tired and she had never been more grateful for her exhaustion.

She yawned, and laughed at herself.

"I think it's time for bed," Bill said softly, kissing the top of her head. Laura slowly released him and stared at him for a long moment. She suddenly realized that she hadn't planned for this part of the occasion. She had Tory bring her heels, and her make up and her nicest outfit, but she'd completely overlooked the necessity of something wear to bed.

"What is it?" Bill asked, seeing her pause.

"There are a few everyday issues that we're going to have to iron out." She said with a girlish smile. "I don't have anything here to sleep in." She added, beginning to laugh.

Bill stared at her for a moment, confused. Then he realized what she was talking about. They did have some 'everyday' things to think about now. Like toothbrushes, and towels. And the fact that if she was going to stay aboard Galactica with him they were going to need a good cover story. Just in case the press started asking questions.

Without a word Bill walked past Laura and through the living area to his locker. She followed a few steps behind him and watched as he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a set of light blue striped pajamas that he had never actually worn.

"Consider it a wedding gift," He said with a smile as he handed them to her.

She looked back at him with a look of wonderment in her eyes. She shook her head, disbelieving he could make her feel so incredibly light, even with the smallest gesture, and walked past him into the head.

Bill laughed as she went, realizing how the little things were truly some of life's greatest gifts.

A few minutes later Laura returned from changing and set her neatly folded clothes on the couch. The pajamas were quite large on her small frame and the sleeves fell well past her fingertips. She rolled them slowly as she caught Bill's eye. He sat on his rack, divested of his uniform. He smiled at her contentedly. She was beautiful in the enormous button up top and long pants. She rolled up her sleeves as she slowly walked back toward him, and she realized that she'd never seen Bill in just his boxer shorts, and his black and grey fleet shirts.

After a moment of awkward maneuvering, Bill lifted the covers and scooted over as best he could, making room for her next to him. She laid down next to him gratefully, but nervously. As they settled in both Laura and Bill sighed; They were tired, but they were also wired from the day's events, and all that they'd meant.

Bill shifted his weight and propped his head on his elbow to look down at her. She looked into his bright blue eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine. He was her husband now. They belonged to each other. She was having trouble wrapping her mind around all of that.

"I've been thinking," Laura said, breaking their strange silence. She was nervous and unsure, and she found herself wanting to talk. "Our vice presidential search is not going well, and maybe Zareck…" Bill smiled down at her but put a finger to his lips to quiet her.

"Laura, it's our wedding night. Politics isn't on the agenda tonight," he said quietly. Laura smiled back sheepishly. It wasn't exactly as if she wanted to be talking about it either, but she was overwhelmed and anxious. Bill moved his hand to her cheek, letting it find its newly familiar spot and rest there.

The feel of his skin against hers quelled her nerves a great deal. This was still Bill. He may have been her husband now, but he was still the man she loved.

Feeling herself calm, she found her confidence again, and even a little of her stubborn and playful self.

"I see," she said feeling herself blush slightly. "What is on the agenda tonight?" She said, arching an eyebrow, the way that drove him insane.

"Well," he said with a smirk. "First, there's this," he breathed softly, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. He let the kiss end teasingly, before diving for another deeper melding of their lips, Laura snaking a hand behind his neck, finding a great need to pull him closer. Bill couldn't keep his own hands from their desires, and one gently lifted her head closer to him, while the other found its way along her stomach, to her hip and journeyed along her side.

Bill let the passion of their kisses grow steadily, but set a limit, and then pulled back from her reluctantly.

"And second," he said with a soft sigh. "We have this," he dipped his head again, but this time instead of his lips finding hers, the sought the warm soft skin of her jaw line, causing Laura to shiver with delight. He trailed kisses slowly from her strong jaw down to where her neck and shoulder so beautifully joined. Laura's breath caught, and she sighed heavily with a content pleasure. She felt as though she'd been waiting for this her entire life.

When Bill finished exploring the intricacies of the soft skin of her neck he kissed her again lightly and teasingly on the lips before resting his head on his hand again and looking down at her. She waited impatiently for him to continue, trying to control herself, feeling the battle of wills and passion begin.

"And third?" She prompted, unable to be patient for a moment longer.

"And third," he said softly, his baritone ragged with his own desire. "Thirdly, I'm going to hold like this, all night." He said pulling her just a little closer to him. "And I'm going to watch you fall asleep, and I'm going to watch you wake up." His voice expressed the restrained intent of his words, but his eyes shone with a deep desire for something far less reserved.

"Oh," Laura said, her eyes scrutinizing is expression. She was a little shocked by his swift change in attitude, and also by the way her anxiety took no time at all to evolve into an overwhelming yearning. She laughed, at him, but mostly at herself. "You're not even going to try?" She asked, her expression becoming more serious.

Bill stared down at her evenly. He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but it took everything he had not to break down and resume the path that his passion had so barely breeched.

"It is, after all, our wedding night." Laura said, her arched eyebrow teasing him relentlessly.

Bill laughed, realizing the bluntness of her remark. He smiled down at her genuinely, taking in the deep pools of green that pulled at his soul.

"Trust me, that is the first thing on the agenda, for when we find you another miracle," He replied slowly, a rush of sorrow causing his voice to shake just slightly.

Laura just stared back at him, his blue eyes shining brightly into hers. She took in the implication of his words, the thought behind them, and the sadness that accompanied them. She found herself at realizing that his restraint stemmed from his caring for her, of concern for her physical health. She wanted to laugh and to tell him that she was fine, her health wasn't a part of the question; but instead a deep feeling of gratitude overwhelmed her, bringing tears to her eyes. He thought she needed a miracle; he was willing to sacrifice his desires to the mercy of her illness. She, however, knew better.

"Bill," she whispered softly, "I don't need another miracle, not today, and not ever." She sighed, feeling tears stinging at her eyes but refusing to let them fall. "Don't you see," she said a little more strongly. "You're my miracle. The chance to love you is a miracle, and what you did for me today was something well beyond miraculous."

Bill watched in awe as she spoke. Her voice was purposeful and her words were steeped in such emotion that he could feel each one like a bullet through his heart. He found himself almost shaking as he let himself take in, to believe, and to become immersed in the effects of her statement. If it hadn't been Laura who said it, if it hadn't been today that she'd spoken it, and if he hadn't been falling more in love with her with each passing moment, he wouldn't have let himself believe what she'd said. For how could Bill Adama ever consider himself worthy of the status she had just bestowed upon him?

But because he loved her, and because he trusted in her love for him, he allowed himself to take her spoken sentiments and to trust in them. She considered him her very own miracle, how could he argue with that?

"Alright," he said softly, fighting to control the emotion in his voice. His eyes pouring into hers with a gentle fire. "Laura, would you like me to make love to you?" He asked delicately, reveling in the opportunity to even just ask.

Laura felt her lip quiver as she went to respond, her heart remained motionless after her confession of gratitude toward him. But as he took in her words, and chose to believe in them so completely, he proved to her once again why exactly she loved him so deeply and so fiercely.

"Yes, I would, very much," she said, her voice breaking, as tears fell from her eyes.

Bill couldn't stand to see her cry and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her lips and her cheeks and her forehead, willing his lips to battle back her tears.

They made love tenderly but passionately. They reveled in each other's skin. They took pleasure in one another's desire. And in a way that no marriage ceremony ever could, they celebrated in the union of their souls.


	27. Chapter 27

Read and review as always. We're back to a bit of business here, but don't worry there's plenty more fluff to come!

The next morning came softly in a haze of realization and tangled limbs. Bill awoke first and slowly let his eyes open and focus. He could feel her lying next to him, her cheek on his shoulder, her breath on his neck, one leg draped over his knee. As his eyes adjusted he could see her hand on his chest possessively, rising and falling with each breath. She had beautiful hands, beautiful skin, she was simply beautiful.

He felt her stir and decided it was time for them to both wake and get out of bed, partly because if they didn't now, they might never. He reached up and found her shoulder with his free hand. Every time he touched her, her skin seemed softer and smoother. He could have let his hand caress her arm forever.

She made a soft sound as she opened her eyes, feeling the warm touch of his hand on her arm. She felt as though she was glowing. She was sure happiness, and joy, and gratitude must be radiating from her, she felt it so powerfully. Not to mention the fact that her skin still sung with the feel of having made love the night before. She felt incandescent.

Bill sighed. Not wanting to say anything. They were perfect the way they were, lying there together. No worries, no fears, just Bill and Laura, taking in the feel of each other.

"I should go get in the shower," Bill said, his tone reflecting his lack of desire to follow his own advice.

Laura smiled and ran a hand across her eyes. "No, I'll go," she said softly, beginning to pull herself together enough to get up. Slowly she lifted her head and shoulders off of the bed. Sitting up she pulled the sheet with her, and began to look for the top to her pajamas that had been so carelessly discarded the night before. She searched the length of the bed with her eyes, a task made difficult by her lack of glasses, but she soon spotted it tucked between the pillow and the headboard.

Bill watched as she turned and reached above him to pull her shirt from where its hiding place. She was mostly covered by the sheet, but he'd caught a fabulous glimpse of her back as she sat up, and smiled. Laura caught his stare and smiled back at him knowingly. Before she pulled on her top, she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

He sighed as their lips parted again, and she began to dress. "I'm sorry we didn't get much of a honeymoon," he said softly, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Laura smiled to herself as she did up a few of the buttons of her much too large top. She turned back to him and gazed into his eyes. "There's always tonight," she replied mischievously, leaning down to kiss him once more. This kiss was longer, more playful, and full of promise. Bill found his hands snaking beneath the garment she had just put on.

Before things got out of hand however, Laura quickly pulled back and rose from the bed. She walked away from him quickly, not daring to let herself stay in his arms another second. If she had, she never would have made it out of his quarters, and what would Tory say then?

He watched as she strode away from him. The pajama top he'd given her hung just at the top of her thighs, and he was mesmerized by the sight of her amazing legs, teasing him as she walked.

She looked over her shoulder at him, with a quick and artful glance. She knew exactly how she must look, and she knew exactly what he must be thinking. She was most certainly already thinking it herself.

But instead of acting impetuous, as would have been so much easier and more pleasurable, she got into the shower, and left Bill alone in his quarters. She got on a transport, and went to work on Colonial One. She may have been Bill Adama's wife now, but she was still the President, and there were plenty of people who she needed to prove it to, including Bill. But most of all she needed to prove it to herself.

0o0o 

Bill was a little unsteady as he entered the CIC that morning. He felt cautious and unsure. He hoped that everything would be the same, and especially that none of his crew would be awkward with him.

He found things humming along as usual, Tigh at the center consol, Dee and Gaeta going over reports. The rest of the crew took only cursory notice of him as he approached his old friend and said good morning.

"Didn't expect to see you here this morning," Tigh said, looking genuinely surprised, if a little impish.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Adama replied a little more tersely than he'd intended.

Tigh just laughed in return, knowing what didn't need to be said would pass between them anyway.

Bill smiled to himself, Saul could always be counted on for a laugh.

"Admiral Sir," Gaeta said, causing Bill to turn and face the young man. Bill nodded prompting him to continue. "I was hoping we could go over the jump coordinates," he began awkwardly. "I have some concerns." Gaeta glanced around the CIC, as if worried others might hear.

"Alright Lieutenant," Adama said with a nod. Gaeta turned and walked out of the CIC, followed closely by Adama. When they reached the star lab they found Starbuck waiting inside.

"Admiral," She said with a wide impish grin. "Come to join our little club," she said with her typical Starbuck laugh.

Adama smiled, but didn't respond. Gaeta clearly was not amused by her remarks.

"Sir," he said, spreading a map wide on the table. "Here is where were the fleet's been holding while we wait for the Astral Queen to finish repairs." He pointed to a position on the star chart, as Adama listened attentively. "This is where are next plotted jump will take us," he pointed to a spot further away on the chart.

"Yeah except its wrong," Kara blurted out suddenly. Adama looked up from the star map and at Starbuck. She stared back at him willfully.

Adama considered her for a moment, knowing it was best to play the game her way. Kara would only up the ante if he tried to push her. Instead he turned back to Gaeta, who looked at him helplessly, as if to say 'this is exactly what I've been dealing with all along.'

"It seems, that Lieutenant Thrace doesn't feel right about where the next jump will take us, according to the calculations we put together," Gaeta explained incredulously.

Adama took in his words and glanced back to Starbuck. She smiled sarcastically at Gaeta.

"It doesn't _feel_ wrong, it _is_ wrong," she clarified with a snarl. "Look Sir, I can't explain it. I can't calculate it. And it seems that for whatever reason, I can't duplicate it." She said stubbornly, her expression become more serious. "We're lost Sir. I can't feel the path any more. I'm sorry." She said it genuinely, a flash of fear, or even regret crossing her eyes.

Adama listened to her with intense curiosity. She was so sure, so positive that they were on the wrong course, and it was something that he didn't take lightly. He didn't necessarily believe in her 'vision' or whatever the hell it was; but he knew the gut feeling of a pilot and the assuredness that could lie there, and he empathized.

"But what if we're not wrong"? Gaeta offered. "What if we are on the right path?"

Adama looked to Kara awaiting her response.

"How many times do I have to tell you Felix? We're not. I'd know it if we were." She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Sir, our jump calculations have been based on both logic and Starbuck's memories. Maybe the logic is winning out here. I think we have to at least try the next set of jump coordinates, and see where that gets us." Gaeta said turning away from Kara in his plea. "We can't be any worse off after one jump than we are now."

"My _memories_ are the only thing that have gotten us this far," she spat at Gaeta. "I just need some time, I just need to get it back," she said, calming, hr eyes pleading with Adama.

"Your 'visions' have gotten us nowhere," Gaeta said, his patience wearing out. "We're wandering space like a bunch of blind bats, and we're nowhere close to Earth."

"That's enough," Adama said gently, speaking for the first time since their little meeting had begun. Both Gaeta and Starbuck reigned themselves in immediately.

Adama sighed loudly. "What is it you need to map out the rest of the path to Earth?"

Both Gaeta and Starbuck were silent for a long moment.

"I would need star maps that far exceed our present stock," Gaeta said calmly. "And I would need a more detailed map of the constellations you and the others found in the Tomb of Athena." He sighed, picking up the small hand drawn map that had been made after that fateful trip to Kobol. "Earth could literally be anywhere Sir." He sighed again. "We know were on the right track because of the Ionian Nebula, but Sir, it's like finding a single grain of sand on all the beaches of Capirca."

Adama considered his words carefully. They simply did not have the physical capability to map out the rest of the galaxy, nor the time. He glanced at Kara who was leaning against the bulkhead looking defiant.

"I need a viper, and permission to use it," She said, shaking her head.

"Done," Adama said softly. "Lieutenant Gaeta, keep working with what we have, and use whatever information Starbuck can provide you," He gave Kara a look that he knew would compel her to cooperate.

"Yes Sir," they both said in unison.

Adama nodded and then turned to leave. He felt utterly defeated. Maybe he'd put too much faith in Kara's so called visions. Maybe he'd given himself and the rest of the fleet false hope. Gaeta's words echoed in his mind, 'it's like finding a single grain of sand on all the beaches of Capirca.' He sighed. How was he going to explain this to the people, to his crew, or to Laura?


	28. Chapter 28

Read and respond. Hope you enjoy!

"Alright, there you go" Cottle said, giving Laura back her arm after injecting her with a dose of pain medication. She bent her arm and held her elbow, feeling the fluid rushing through her veins. She lay resting on the couch in Adama's quarters, as Bill finished up some paperwork at his desk. She'd asked the doctor to stop by out of desperation. She wanted to spend as little time in the Life Station as possible.

It was a long and trying day aboard Colonial One and the pain meds were just what the doctor had ordered. Her body ached, from the illness, and from the tense day she'd spent answering requests and meeting with disgruntled representatives. She had gone from the most relaxing, most glorious day of her life, to the hardest more grueling day of work ever. It was only made worse by her longing to be back aboard Galactica, hidden away in Bill's quarters, and wrapped tightly in his arms. Now that she was there, finally, she let herself relax again and thanked the Gods that the day was over.

"Thank you Doctor," she said softly, her warm smile meeting his ever exasperated expression.

"You just take it easy, Ms. Roslin," he said gruffly. "Or should I say Mrs. Adama," he gave a half snort, half laugh.

Roslin stared at him for a moment her smile not wavering, but turned to glance at Bill, hearing a small chuckle emerge from where he sat.

"Thank you Jack," Adama said standing slowly.

Cottle mumbled a reply and turned to leave. Bill continued to smile and laugh softly as he walked to the couch and sat down at her feet.

She watched him intently, her mind still reeling a bit from Cottle's words. She let a soft giggle escape as she replayed them in her head. 'Mrs. Adama'.

Adama just beamed at her, understanding her amusement, as it mirrored his own. But his thoughts quickly became more serious as he thought back to his meeting earlier in the day. Before Cottle had interrupted them, he'd been rehashing the aggravating affair with Laura, hoping she might have an insight he'd overlooked. She was indeed Mrs. Adama now, and they had deepened their relationship beyond measure, but he still needed her as his partner in leadership, and her opinion was regarded in the highest.

"Starbuck claims to have lost 'it', though I'm still not quite sure what that 'it' was." Bill said slowly.

Laura's thoughts also turned to more serious subjects as she considered his statement.

"It's not exactly something one can choose to have or not have," she offered carefully, knowing this wasn't Bill's area of expertise.

"I didn't like it to begin with," Adama sighed. "And now, we're back where we started. False hope and no direction."

Laura sighed as well. She understood his disappointment and his guilt over questioning the decisions he'd made.

"What are our options?" She questioned, turning away from more reflection on past actions or errors.

Bill lifted his hand and set it on her leg. It was warm and covered by a blanket. He felt the need to touch her, from where it came he didn't know.

"We keep searching," he said, confident in that one fact. "We don't have the equipment, the man power, or very much to go on; but what other choice do we have?"

"And Kara?" She said softly, knowing his attachment to her, and the promise of what she'd proposed, were sensitive matters.

"Kara is off to try and find her path. To get 'it' back," he sighed, not letting himself think for a moment that her ministrations would pay off.

"Maybe she will succeed." Laura offered with a hopeful smile.

Bill stared back at her, amused by her optimism, and grateful for her council.

"Maybe it's time we went to bed," he sighed, and began to rise.

This time Laura had planned ahead and a toothbrush and her new favorite pajamas awaited her in the head. Adama had cleared a space in his locker for her, and found an empty drawer. The gesture hadn't escaped either of them, but then again neither had the impermanence of it all.

A short while later Laura lay in bed waiting as Bill undressed. As he got into bed he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you, Laura," he said with a happy sigh, letting his eyes close so he could more fully feel the contentment of having her close to him.

She waited a moment letting his words sink in. It was just as awe inspiring each time he said it. He loved her. She reveled in it.

Slowly she ran her fingers along his back, feeling both the soft fabric of his shirt and the strong muscles that lay beneath them.

After a moment of taking in the feel of her touch, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. His blue eyes sparkled with anticipation as he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips.

It wasn't long before their sweet kisses and light caresses became an impassioned tangling of their tongues, and a fierce exploration with their hands.

The urgency of her hands and her uncompromising lips almost made him forget that she was dying. He'd never known a need so great, as the one he felt to rise and meet her explosive desire.

As she'd never experienced before, she felt the all consuming need to have him ever closer to her, touching her, possessing her. His skin made hers sing. His lips made her burn. He made her feel alive.

They made love with the abandon of two much younger and much less burdened than themselves; Hands sliding over skin, and cries of delight spurring even greater passion.

Their hearts had quickly out run both their minds and their bodies to this point. Their souls reaching out to one another long before their skin had even known the potential of this ecstasy. Now that their bodies understood, were attuned, were made one, all that was left was for their logic and reason to succumb to what their souls and skin already knew.

They were made for this, and for each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Read and review... please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews have been scarce the last few chapters and I need some inspiration!!!!

This will be the last chapter I post for a bit. Expect a new one early next week!

Some time passed like this, a week, maybe more. Both Laura and Bill lost track of the number of times she'd come up with an excuse to visit Galactica in the evening – only to spend the night wrapped in her husband's arms.

Their time together was a precious gift, and both treasured every moment of it. However, the looming threat of her illness was never far from their thoughts. More and more frequently now Laura's world would come to a thundering stop, as sharp pains wracked through her body uncontrollably.

The first time it had happened, she'd been in a meeting with Vice President Zareck. It felt as though a knife had been pushed through her stomach, and pain vibrated through her every nerve. Tom had been gentle and quick on his feet as he rushed her to the Life Station where Cottle had examined her thoroughly. The doctor said that she was physically fine, but the cancer's effects were only going to worsen. These pains would come and go, pain meds would be of no use.

Now, every so often Laura would be stopped in her tracks; during a Quorum meeting, at dinner with Bill, or as she lay awake at night in his arms. Whatever she was doing would pause for a few moments of almost unbearable pain. The pain was brief, but served to remind her that her very life was slipping away.

Despite the pain, she was happier now than she'd ever been. She and Bill shared what time they had together laughing and loving one another, biting back the regret of not figuring things out sooner. But there was little time for sadness, they had to take every moment and use it thoroughly. Sadness was just a waste.

Every so often Bill would find his mind wandering to the darkness he knew lurked not so far off into the distance. His eyes would glaze over with a sense of dread and anger. He tried desperately to control it, but he found himself at the mercy of his heart now. And his heart ached both in fullness, and in empty fear. The only thing that could pull him back from the icy pool of dread was Laura's smile. It was bright, and warm, and it shook him deeply.

She noticed when his mind would wander to the not so distant future. She fought the easy desire to follow him there, and to fret and cry and worry. It wasn't simple to close her mind off to the possibilities that surrounded them at every turn. She never had the nerve to answer the question that hung heavy about her shoulders. Would he be alright when she was gone?

Tonight, however, all questions and dread were put aside. Tonight they were celebrating Lee's birthday with a simple dinner party of friends. Bill had managed to set up a lovely evening for them in his quarters, a table, some decent foot, and even a gift for his son. Laura sat across from Starbuck and Colonel Tigh, between Lee and Bill, silent but enjoying the lighthearted conversation.

"After that there was no stopping him," Bill said, with a broad smile. "I found him once sitting on his brother's back, with a rope in Zak's mouth like a horse," he laughed loudly. The table joined him, breaking out into loud chuckles. Lee laughed as well, but blushed a little at his father's story.

"At least I knew what I wanted to do," he said with a smile looking at his father with glowing eyes.

Bill nodded in agreement. "You've been a pilot since birth," he said warmly, winking at his son.

Laura watched this interaction, impressed by the renewed closeness of father and son. It hadn't been easy for either of them, but when they did set aside their differences their relationship flowed and grew steadily.

"I'm sure you were the same way Dad," Lee said with a laugh.

"It's true," Saul broke in after a long sip of his drink. "It's gets in your blood. It becomes like oxygen, or food. You have to fly, you need to." As he said it he looked from Lee to Starbuck.

"It's better than food, or booze, or sex," Kara added with a wide smile.

"I don't know about that," Lee argued, catching her eye across the table.

"Well the clearly you're not doing it right," Kara parried, arching a mischievous eyebrow.

Lee went to respond but caught himself with a shake of his head. Clearly whatever he wanted to say wasn't meant for the rest of the room to hear. Kara just sat staring at him, daring him to meet her challenge.

Laura watched their conversation carefully. It quickly went from a light and communal conversation, to a very intimate, and meaningful one. What exactly did these two have under the surface? Laura wondered to herself. She glanced at Bill, and noted his muted smile and his averted eyes. He saw it too. Saul however, was too busy at the bottom of his glass to notice.

Laura's wonderment came to a screeching halt, however, as an unexpected pain took over her body.

Bill saw the smile fall from her face, as her eyes closed. She gripped the arm of her chair hard, and let a small breath escape her lips.

Though she didn't make a noise the room chilled in silence, the party goers suddenly aware that something was terribly wrong.

Bill tensed with fear. Every time this happened he worried that this might be it. The end. So far her pains had subsided quickly, but he never knew if this one would be her last, or would send her to the Life Station and out of his reach. Bill put his hand on her knee, and squeezed it tightly, needing her to feel that he was with her.

Laura's pain was only compounded by the knowledge that she was making a scene. The party around her had come to crashing halt and she hated that. The pain took over her body, but her thoughts still swirled with fear and embarrassment. She felt Bill's hand on her leg, and took comfort in his solidarity. She knew that if it were possible, Bill would take her pain upon himself, and would have been happy to bear her burden. She was glad that he didn't have to however, he bore too much as it was.

As the pain ebbed she opened her eyes, and found concerned faces surrounding her.

"I'm fine," she sighed waving them off nonchalantly. "I'm sorry," she said softly, looking from Bill to Lee.

Both smiled back at her awkwardly, Bill's hand never leaving her leg. She moved to clasp his hand in her own under the table, and to let him know that she was grateful. Their hands remained intertwined, both thankful that it was over.

"Lee you haven't opened your present yet," Bill said softly, breaking the strange silence.

Lee tore his eyes away from Laura and smiled at his father, trying to shake the image of Laura's pain, and his father's fearful eyes. He picked up the small white box off the table and began to untie the bow. Laura sat in suspense, as Bill hadn't even revealed to her what he'd gotten.

Lee opened the box and pulled out a Colonial Fleet medal. Laura didn't recognize it right away, but Lee read the inscription out loud. "Commander Lawrence C. Adama, Medal of Honor. Integrity, Leadership, and Bravery."

"It was your great-grandfather's, your namesake. He received it for forty years with the fleet," Bill said softly, gazing at the medal.

"Dad," Lee sighed, tearing his eyes away from his gift to meet his father's.

"Happy Birthday Son," Bill said with a nod.

Lee looked stunned, and glanced from his father to Laura and back again.

"That's a pretty big deal Son," Saul interjected, his shaky voice making clear his less-than-sober state. "Your father's kept that thing locked in a glass case for as long as I've known him."

Lee was speechless and nodded in thanks to his father. Bill smiled at him again before turning away awkwardly and rising from the table, busying himself with the dishes.

"This was a wonderful evening," Laura said, trying to break up some of the strange tension in the room. She glanced from Starbuck to Tigh, and both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for dinner Bill," Saul said, stumbling from his chair and turning to leave.

"Goodnight Colonel," Laura responded with a smile as she too rose and began to gather plates together.

Kara and Lee both said their goodbyes and left Bill's quarters together, both grateful for the pleasant evening, and glad to be leaving the awkwardness that swirled in the room behind.

"That was really sweet," Laura said as they got into bed later that night.

"I didn't have anything else to give him," Bill sighed, enjoying the feel of lying down, and having Laura snuggle up next to him.

"What you gave him meant something to you, he appreciated that," Laura said, softly resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was nothing," Bill sighed, as he kissed her hair.

Laura lifted her head and turned to look him in the eye.

"It wasn't nothing Bill," she said firmly, her eyes narrowing as she gazed into his. "It was you showing your son that you respect him, that you love him. That's not nothing." She sighed, trying to stave off her frustration with the big emotionally stunted man who she loved so much.

He smiled back at her, amused by her words, and the intent behind them. She cared about Lee, he realized with a laugh. She really cared about the relationship between him and his son.

"I'm not very good at that," he admitted with a smile that caused her frustration to melt away.

"I'm aware," she replied with a broadening smile as well. He may have been unemotional and hard on the outside, but inside he was just as caring and soft as she was, he just didn't know it. She laughed to herself, thinking back to Lee's interaction with Kara. The Adama men were certainly extraordinary, thick skinned, and hard headed. But still, they needed to love and be loved just like everybody else.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delay in updates. I'm afraid I've spoiled you over the last weeks, but that is going to change a bit now. My life has had a change for the better (yay), but it means that updates will be a little more delayed (boo!). Don't fret though, I'm as excited as you are to show you where this is going! Keep reviewing! xoxk

"Jump complete Sir, all Colonial ships have checked in," Dualla's voice rang out through the CIC. There was an air of uncertainty and hope flowing through the command center this morning, as the fleet continued their jumps toward Earth. The Astral Queen's hull breech had been patched and the fleet was again in flying order.

Adama sighed as he scanned the Deidus monitor for himself. He felt like a sheppard counting his sheep. They were all there. Where exactly that was, he was unsure. He had no way of knowing whether they had in fact just jumped toward Earth, toward home, if they'd just jumped randomly through space, or even further away from their goal.

"Galactica, Starbuck," Kara Thrace's voice came over the com. "This isn't right, I can feel it, we're off course," she said firmly, for the entire CIC to hear.

Adama quickly picked up the com and looked to Dee. Dualla nodded, understanding that he needed to speak to Starbuck a little more privately.

"Starbuck, this is Galactica Actual," He said, his gravelly voice radiating through the airwaves. "Come home pilot, we'll discuss it onboard. Someone will replace you on CAP."

"Galactica, Starbuck, yes Sir, can't wait Sir," she said flippantly.

Adama shook his head and glanced at Colonel Tigh across the consol. Tigh looked about as pissed off as Adama felt.

"Frack," Tigh said under his breath. Adama nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes later Adama greeted Starbuck in the hanger bay.

"Admiral," She said mechanically as she jumped down from her viper.

"Lieutenant Thrace," He said evenly as they turned to walk together.

"I warned you," She said softly as she unzipped her flight suit. "These aren't the right coordinates, we're off Sir, and I don't know if I can pick up the trail again." She didn't dare to look at him, she knew what a disappointment she must be.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't explain it, I can't do anything to change it. And all the fracking jumps in the universe aren't going to bring us any closer to Earth, unless we know where we're going."

They exited the hanger bay together, and began down one for Galactica's long passageways.

"Kara," Adama said softly, pausing for a moment to look at her. "Right now this is all we've got. All the fleet's got to keep them going." He sighed.

"Yeah but, what if…" She started before he stopped his with his intense stare.

"You're not a bloodhound Kara, you can't just lose the scent and expect to pick it up again out of nowhere." He said calmly, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say. "You need some time to figure things out, to find whatever it is that led you to Earth in the first place." He smiled at her, forcing optimism, though there was little left in him. "I trust you Kara."

Kara smiled back at him tentatively. "Maybe you shouldn't." she said softly, before turning and heading off toward the pilot's racks.

Adama sighed. If only she knew that he loved her, no matter whether she led them to Earth or not.

0o0o

_Laura found herself running down the steps of the opera house, chasing after Hera yet again. Here panic and fear spreading though her like a poison. When she reached the bottom of the steps Hera ran into the arms of the tall, beautiful blonde, who picked her up and cradled her lovingly. The cylon turned and took Hera toward the stage, up the steps and toward the bright doorway behind. Laura knew what would be there waiting, who would be there. She watched painfully as the cylon walked away from her._

She awoke with a start, gasping for breath, the vision flashing before her still. It wasn't the panic that had awoken her so abruptly, nor the fear that always accompanied Hera being handed to Baltar. It was instead a great lack that startled her so. Her vision had ended differently for the first time since they had begun so many months ago. The cylon carrying Hera didn't hand her over to Baltar, or any other figure standing in the doorway. She didn't hand her over to anyone at all.

Laura rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and make sense of all that she'd just seen. She hated the dreams and their meaningless fear, and the nagging feeling they left in her heart long after they'd subsided. They stirred in her a great longing for something, something she couldn't explain, and it left her greatly unsettled.

She sat up slowly, pulling back the covers of Bill's warm bed, and making her way out of it. He'd left long before to attend the resumption of the fleet's jumps toward Earth. She tried to focus her mind on him, and his sweet kiss as he'd left her that morning. He'd been reluctant to leave, and unusually playful this morning. She'd felt poorly the night before, and they had fallen asleep together peacefully. However, upon awaking both felt like making up for what they'd missed, and they'd spent a good long while kissing like fools in love.

She found herself smiling as she showered and dressed, all thoughts of dreams and visions vanishing with the remembrance of Bill's smile, his kisses, and his hands on her skin.

Once ready for the day she stopped by the Life Station to see Cottle for a pain med injection, and then to the hanger by for her transport to Colonial One. She found Athena waiting for her in the Raptor, and smiled warmly at her pilot.

"Madam President," Sharon greeted her evenly, as she helped her into the ship.

"Lieutenant Agathon, a pleasure as always," Laura said sweetly.

"Just give me one minute and we'll be on our way," Sharon said, as she checked a few gauges in the back of the ship.

Laura nodded as she took her seat and strapped herself in. This was old hat by now, but still she hated the cramped quarters of these vessels.

"Had any dreams lately?" Sharon said suddenly as she turned to move up to the cockpit.

Laura waited a beat before responding, deciding her words carefully.

"I assume we're still on the same page on that front," She said softly.

"Yeah, I guess I've just gotten used to them is all," she said with a half smile, biting down her strange feelings toward her passenger.

"As have I," Laura said with a sigh. "But your visions haven't changed at all?" She prompted gently.

"No, not at all," Sharon responded, seeing the vision of Six handing Hera over to the President, flash before her eyes.

"Why do you think I see Baltar, and you see me?" Laura said, letting down her guard for a moment, hoping to connect with the hardened cylon.

Sharon pondered the older woman's question, wracking her brain for a polite thing to say. Her answer without a censor would have been, 'Because you stole her from me and then let me believe that she was dead, almost killing me in the process.' But instead she tried to speak more calmly.

"I would imagine that it has to do with our history with my daughter," She said, her eyebrow revealing her controlled frustration.

"That was my thinking as well," Laura said gently. She wanted so much to take back the hurt that she'd caused this woman.

"We've never actually discussed what happened when Hera was born," Sharon said, pain welling inside her.

"That's true." Laura nodded. "Then again I didn't think there was much to discuss."

"You don't have regrets about what you did, do you?" Sharon replied, her pain turning to anger and bursting through her eyes.

"Some," Laura said evenly, her chin lifting almost in defiance. "I will never forgive myself for causing a mother to think that her child had died." She said, her eyes never leaving Sharon's angry gaze. "But I stand by my decision to remove an unknown threat from enemy hands, especially considering the circumstances at the time."

Sharon took in her words slowly, fighting against every fiber of her being to not go for the throat of the self-righteous woman in front of her.

"But I'm not the enemy any more now am I?" She managed to spit out.

Laura smiled, finding herself commiserating with the angry woman before her.

"No," she breathed softly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be putting my life in your hands." She said gesturing to the Raptor in which she sat.

Sharon stared at her a moment longer before turning and taking her seat in the cockpit. Neither spoke a word for the duration of their time together. Both had too much on their minds.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next installment. As always, sorry for the delay. It kills me that I can't keep up as fast any more, but keep the reviews coming and I'll see what I can do ... ;) Thanks! xk

Laura had had a long day on Colonial One. It had begun with her intense conversation with Sharon Agethon regarding Hera and their shared visions, and had only gotten worse in her meetings with Tom Zareck, two Quorum members, and the Captains of three Colonial vessels. Everybody wanted something, and nobody was willing to give anything. Her job was sorting it all out.

Zareck was the worst. He'd not only harassed her yet again about stepping down as Vice President, but he'd brought to her attention the new book published by Gaius Baltar, entitled, "The Heart of a Cylon." This 'book', if she was even willing to call it that, was a mockery and an abomination. In it, so Zareck had told her, Baltar spewed lies and filth about the supposed 'souls of the cylons' and his experiences with them. He claimed that the cylons had the capacity to give and received love just as humans do, and even had the nerve to sight 'a cylon living among the Galactica crew' as an example. He meant Sharon, and he had exploited her beyond measure.

Laura had been unable to stomach any more of Zareck's tales about Baltar's Cylon-fest, and had instead accepted a copy to look over at a later date. She was fairly sure that there would never be a time when she was ready to read over the ramblings of her most hated enemy, but then again maybe it would make for a great comedy some day.

Laura pushed open the door to Adama's quarters without pausing, and stepped inside, she shut it firmly behind her and closed her eyes, as she leaned back against it ensuring it was closed, and she was shut inside. Outside that hatch she was the President, the leader, the strength and hope of the Colonies. Inside, she was Laura, just Laura. Occasionally Mrs. Adama, or a breathless 'hey you', but she was never more than simply Laura. She sighed heavily, letting the weight of the Colonies fall with her breath.

"Crazy day," A loud female voice rang through the room, causing Laura's heart to jump into her mouth. Her eyes flew open, to find Starbuck sitting on the couch before her. She was stunned as she realized that the young woman had just witnessed her private moment.

"You could say that," she said with a sigh, catching her breath, and letting her heart rate return to normal, before stepping forward from the hatch.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kara said kindly, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"No, it's alright," Laura said sitting down on the couch across from her.

"I've been waiting for the Old Man for a while now, and I was starting to think that he wasn't coming." She said with a smirk. "But now that you're here, I'm sure he'll be along soon."

Laura let herself laugh a little at Kara's suggestion.

"Well I'm sorry to report that I have no idea when the Admiral will be returning," she said, leaning back against the couch and letting her head rest gratefully. "I haven't seen him all day," she managed to get out through a large yawn.

"You look a little tired Madam President, maybe you should think about getting some more sleep," Kara said, her tone hinting at more than her words actually said.

Laura didn't have the fight in her to take Kara's bait and instead smiled. "In here it's Laura," She said softly, instead.

Kara was thrown off by the unexpected reply, and nodded in understanding. "Alright then, Laura. I suppose we should both be on a first name basis by now."

"Indeed," Laura smiled letting her eyes rest for a moment. "The Admiral thinks of you as a daughter, so I suppose that makes us family."

Kara stared back at her, watching her, seeing her as she never had before. She knew the President, Laura to be a formidable woman. Someone whom, intellectually at least, could keep up with her quick wit and fast thinking. However, she'd never seen this strong, intelligent woman looking so vulnerable before. She was skinnier than Kara remembered, more pale. She'd never thought of her as a woman, or a person really. Kara found herself feeling sorry for her in a way she'd never expected. Adama loved her dearly, that she knew, but she'd wondered what exactly had won him over. It all became clear in an instant, right before her eyes. This woman was his equal, in strength, in integrity, in leadership, and in weakness. They fit. But it wasn't for long. The frail state of the woman in front of her made it visually clear that she was weak and not long for the universe.

"The other night, Lee's party, it was fun," Kara said, glancing around the room, trying to make polite conversation and shake her mind of her thoughts.

"It was," Laura agreed, opening her eyes and catching Kara's wandering eye. She paused for a moment, her own curiosity peaking. Kara should have known better than to bring up Lee in front of her.

"Tell me Kara," she began slowly, weaving her magic carefully. "You and Lee are good friends?"

Kara's expression tightening, realizing her mistake. Laura was quite the viper, and she kicked herself for letting her guard down.

"Yeah, we're close," She said nonchalantly.

"Closer now though," Laura prompted skillfully.

"Now? As in since his divorce?" Kara clarified, putting the ball back in the President's court.

"Since then and since your own," Laura replied evenly.

"You might say that," Kara said with a sweet smile, trying to end the conversation before it got any more uncomfortable.

"He cares for you a great deal," Laura said with a sigh, she didn't mean to push the young pilot, she was just curious.

"He told you that?" Kara said, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Laura responded quickly, her smile broadening. "It's obvious by the way he looks at you."

"And how does he look at me," the young woman parried, her defenses rising swiftly.

Laura shrugged, unsure how to describe it tactfully. What she couldn't say was that Lee was in love with her, just as she was in love with him. Besides, they already knew that. What she wanted to say was that they should get on with it, and stop fracking around. Life was short, and they were wasting it. But instead, she said, "He looks at you with great respect, and little something more, that's all." She smiled and closed her eyes again, feeling rather tired. "He looks at you, the same way you look at him."

Kara sat stunned. Why was this woman trying to interfere in her life? If she knew all of the history behind herself and Lee, she never would have been so bold. And yet, she had a knowing tone in her voice, a certain something that indicated to Kara that she knew more than she'd let on.

"Madam Pres… I mean Laura," Kara said softly. "With all due respect, the way I look at Lee Adama is none of your business."

Laura opened her eyes swiftly and smiled at Kara. "You're absolutely right." Her words had barely escaped her mouth before her chest began to ache. Pain splashed through her and she felt every muscle in her body contract. A small sound escaped her lips as her eyes closed slowly, and the world seemed to fade.

Kara watched in slow motion as the woman before her seemed to crumple in agony, her beautiful features distorting in anguish. She sprang forward and was at her side in no time, wrapping an arm around the older woman's shoulders and holding her. It was all she could think to do.

Laura's pain was more intense than any she'd felt before. It blocked out all noise and all light from her senses, as each was overwhelmed with an ache so great it brought her to the brink of unconsciousness. Long moments passed unnoticed, as she was wrapped in a pain so great she thought she might die.

As she began to drift back from the edge, the pain ebbed away slowly and her senses returned. She could feel Kara next to her, a strong arm around her, and the sound of the hatch opening and closing again.

"Admiral, Sir, I don't know…" Kara began fearfully, looking up at her commander fearfully.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Laura said, sitting up straighter and opening her eyes, and small amount of pain still lingering in her bones.

She caught Bill's gaze as his worried eyes bore into her. His waves of blue met her sea of emerald and they exchanged a calming burst of emotion.

"Laura," Bill said, softly. "Should I get the doctor?"

"No, no," She breathed quickly. "I just need to lie down. I'm fine," her stoicism was unmovable and she smiled at Kara, who tentatively released her and helped her stand. "I'll go, I'm fine. Kara needs to speak with you," She said with a smile as she stepped around the coffee table and toward her husband. He took her arm gently and smiled at her.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" He said softly, nodding Kara toward the couch.

"No I'll go, its nothing." She said, waving him off and bolting for the door.

She was though the hatch before he could protest. Instead he turned his attention back to Laura and walked her slowly to the bed.

"It was bad this time," he said, noting her white complexion.

"They're all bad," she sighed, sitting down softly.

He kneeled and took off her shoes as she removed her jacket.

"How was your day?" she managed to say, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was fine," He said quickly, looking up at her amusedly.

"Just fine?" She prompted quietly, as he smiled at her.

"Laura, lie down and get some rest." He sighed, exasperated with her stubbornness. "That's an order."

She smiled back at him, and obeyed as he pulled back the covers and tucked her in. She reveled in the look on his face when she'd said something to amuse or agitate him, it was so controlled, and yet so revealing.

"I love you," She said softly as she closed her eyes. He kissed her softly and looked down at her.

"And I love you," He sighed, standing back up and turning to return to the couch. He was tired, but he was awake. His mind buzzed with thoughts of concern and fear. He hated that she was in pain. He hated that she wouldn't admit it. He decided that he would miss the feeling of being totally captivated and utterly exasperated by her. He decided that he simply loved her too much.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em up! Thanks! xk

Morning on Galactica was slow and mechanical. The pilots quarters began with slow moans and protests at the sounds of alarms buzzing. The family quarters awoke to the sounds of hungry babies, and playful children. Adama's quarters remained quiet this morning, as both of its occupants ignored the alarm and it's harkening of duty and obligations.

They were wrapped together beneath the blankets taking in the pleasure of one another's skin, and the peace that accompanied their breathing. Both were awake, but neither needed to speak. Bill's hand drew lazy circles along her arm, and Laura's cheek nestled more closely against his shoulder. They fit together so well it was impossible for either to imagine sleeping without the other, or waking up entwined together.

Laura sighed loudly, as the concerns of the day began to breech her graceful state. Bill, knowing her thoughts, shifted his weight and rolled to his side to face her. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips softly. Laura smiled at him, her eyes still closed, holding on to the feel of him as tightly as she could.

"I think I'll call in sick today," He said softly, his gravelly voice lifting with humor.

"Do you think the boss will fall for that?" She said with a smirk, opening her eyes slowly.

"I don't know. What do you say, Boss?" He replied with a laugh, kissing her lightly again.

"You don't look sick to me," She giggled. He laughed in return and pulled her in a long, fierce kiss.

"Was that a bribe?" She said, her eyebrow lifting playfully.

"No, but this is," He said, kissing her again, and pulling her closer to him.

They kissed for a long time, trying desperately to delay the inevitable realities of the day. They would have continued to take their playful 'good morning' further, if Laura's hands hadn't suddenly trembled, and her breath hadn't caught in her throat. She felt her body tense and her senses shut down, as an overpowering pain swept through her.

Adama felt her body go rigid in his arms, and he himself tensed. He watched her eyes close and her lips tighten and held her gently, waiting for the pain to pass. He squeezed her arm and brushed the hair from her face, trying to be useful in some way.

As she came out of the darkness and pain he kissed her forehead and her cheeks, and brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes without permission.

She felt his gentleness take over where her pain had consumed her. She let him soothe her as only he could. Normally she would back away, regress inside herself and lick her wounds. But now she knew how much she needed him. She needed his comfort, and needed his love. It was all that kept her from breaking apart in the pain and fear.

She could feel him pulling away and knew what he would say. She didn't want to see the doctor, she didn't need to go to the Life Station. She needed to stay where she was, in his arms, and firmly entrenched in the privacy and love she found only in bed, alone with him.

"Don't stop," she breathed softly, pulling him closer to her, and kissing him firmly. Her breath was ragged and her voice was horse.

He paused for a moment, unsure what to do. He was so worried, so fearful, but he wouldn't dare to deny her. He kissed her forehead again, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He could feel the tears still running down her cheeks, as she kissed him passionately, fiercely, as if his kiss was all that was keeping her alive.

When they broke apart, she fought to catch her breath, both from the intensity of their kisses and the tired feeling in her lungs. She felt as though her lungs burning, only able to take small and shallow breaths.

Bill noticed her struggling and loosened his grip on her. He caught her gaze and saw her stubbornness glaring through her eyes. She was determined, she was stoic, but she was in pain.

"It's alright," he said calmly, watching as she fought to breath more deeply.

Laura stared into his calm blue eyes and felt herself begin to relax. She hated her body for betraying her so, and she was determined to fight it. But as she looked at his calmness, she realized that she was only making it worse. She needed to give over to her weakness before she could ever hope to move past it. She couldn't fight it; it was too late for that. The war was over.

They arose slowly from bed, Bill watching her like a hawk. She was so fragile now, and her trouble breathing didn't help his worry. They both showered and dressed and shared a cup of coffee before beginning their busy days. Laura sighed as she stepped from the haven that was Adama's quarters. She was now 'on duty' again, and it made the pain and the fear, and the sheer exhaustion of her illness, seem one hundred times more brutal.

But she was the President. She still felt responsible for the fleet, and there were still things she needed to accomplish before… she always paused at that point. "Before I die." She said aloud as she walked to her transport back to Colonial One. She needed to hear it out loud. She had a lot to do before she was too weak to work; before her brain stopped functioning; before she once and for all met her doom.

She kept that thought with her as she began her day. She met with the top three Vice Presidential candidates, consisting of two Quorum members, and a respected lawyer. She interviewed them as thoroughly as she was able, knowing that when she did die, the fleet would need an honest and trustworthy leader to take her place.

She met with Zareck to discuss matters relating to shipping and trade among the fleet. There was some trouble with transport schedules and shipping times, and well aware that these problems would be visited upon her successor, Roslin endeavored to work out a solution as best she could.

The pinnacle to her day was meeting with an emissary of none other than Gaius Baltar, who managed to obtain a moment in the President's busy schedule by claiming to inside information regarding her vice presidential search. It turned out that the woman was just plain crazy, and began spouting off a treatise on cylon-human cooperation before she was forcibly removed from Roslin's office. This issue too, would be left upon the shoulders of whoever found themselves so lucky as to be the next President of the Colonies. However, on this issue Laura found herself without the energy or the will to even try. She had fought once, quite valiantly in fact, to remove Baltar, the poison spewing sore, from the fleet once and for all, but she'd failed. Now it was far beyond her abilities to even scratch the surface of what needed to be done to stop that man's insanity from spreading. There was nothing more she could do.

When it was finally time to retire for the evening, Laura barely had the strength to rise from her chair. She'd been surprised to find Lee Adama coming through her door to escort her back to Galactica. He'd been polite, but wary in his helpfulness. She found herself gasping for breath by the time she reached the doorway, and only the support of Lee's strong arm kept her from tripping several times. They took it slowly through the passages to the transport bay. Her mind was clear, but her body was foggy in a way. It didn't respond to her commands as easily as it usually did. Determination was all that got her to the waiting Raptor on the hanger deck. Lee helped her into her seat, and she sat gratefully, trying to catch her breath. She didn't dare meet Lee's gaze, but she felt it boring into her. She knew what she would find there. Nothing but worry and fear.

He flew her back to Galactica as quickly as he could manage, his father's words echoing in his ears.

"I need you to run a transport to Colonial One for me, Son, to bring the President back for the night."

"What? Why me?" He'd asked stupidly.

"Because I can't." His father had said softly, his eyes pleading and scared.

His eyes said so much more than his father ever could have, and the fear that gleamed there shook Lee to his core. Seeing Laura as fragile as she was now, had shaken him even more deeply, something he'd never expected. She was the strongest, most powerful woman he'd ever known. Tougher than Tigh. Smarter than Adama. And more stubborn than Starbuck. Now Lee understood why his father had made such an odd request of him. This was more than just a transport. This was a very special delivery.


	33. Chapter 33

Read and review! Another fav chapter of mine. Thanks to Lady H for the continued support!

Adama met them in the hanger bay. The short ride had given Laura time to rest, and she felt better as she exited the Raptor on Lee's arm. She smiled brightly at Bill as he took over from his son, noticing the look and nod that passed between them. She had known the instant Lee had greeted her that Bill had sent him. His fear was warranted she admitted carefully to herself as they began to walk through Galactica's passageways.

"Was your day as painful as mine," Bill said softly as they walked.

"More so," She sighed, but smiled, glad to be holding onto his arm, to be touching him at all.

"Should have called in sick," he said with a chuckle, catching her eye.

She beamed back at him, but focused on keeping her breathing calm. They walked steadily but carefully, passing crew members in the halls. Each and every person in uniform paused when they saw the pair approach. They stood at attention and saluted them ceremoniously as they passed.

"What's all this," Laura managed to ask, after it became clear that it wasn't a fluke.

Adama smiled at her again. "It's for you," he shrugged a little, unable to explain his crew's behavior. It was quite clear that they weren't saluting him, but he wasn't quite sure what had prompted them to show his wife such an unexpected tribute. He was about to explain his thoughts to her when he noticed Helo and Sharon approaching. He watched as they shared a glance, before straightening firmly, and saluting as they passed. Adama shot Helo a look, hoping for some kind of explanation, but Helo simply smiled as they walked slowly past, his face revealing nothing.

Adama's questions were answered as the approached the door to his quarters. A small table had been erected outside the hatch and upon it stood a long row of candles. They flickered brightly as the couple got closer, and it became apparent that much more was spread out on its surface. The table was littered with tiny while scrolls of paper, and in the middle lay a large pile of broken shards of glass.

Adama couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight before him, and held Laura a little closer as they paused to look over it.

"I don't understand," Laura said softly, her eyes searching the items on the table for some kind of meaning.

Adama sighed and picked up a shard of green glass, eyeing it carefully.

"It would appear that our secret is out," he said calmly, handing the shard to Laura.

She stared back at him in puzzlement.

"On a battleship a lot goes on among the crew, lifelong friendships are formed, and bonds are made. It's not uncommon for crewmembers to become lovers for a while, or to even get married in secret, against Fleet Protocol, and at the risk of jeopardizing their careers." He explained slowly. "When two crewmembers are married in secret, those that know or find out give them a shard of glass. It's a symbol of solidarity. It means that they acknowledge the couple, and promise to keep their secret no matter what they may think, or whether they approve. Eventually anyone of the crewmembers might need their secret kept. So it's sort of an unspoken rule that everyone upholds." He smiled as he finished, looking back over the large pile of glass that overflowed on the table.

Laura followed his gaze and began to take in the meaning of the abundance of multicolored shards.

"Why glass," was all she could think to say.

"I don't know," Adama admitted with a smile. "I suppose it was the only thing just lying around." He laughed a bit, realizing how strange it must seem to her. It was commonplace for him, but then again it had been pretty weird the first time he'd seen it too.

Laura was overwhelmed by the story behind the glass. Her eyes began to sting with tears as she allowed their meaning to wash over her. She gazed at the pile of multicolored shards for a long moment before her attention turned to the rest of the table. She picked up one of the small scrolls and unraveled it in her hands, curious as to the meaning of the scraps.

'Gods, please keep President Roslin safe in this life and the next,' The tiny scroll read. Her eyes widened as she realized how many scrolls lay on the table, how many prayers. She picked up another and opened it. 'Lords of Kobol hear my prayer. Spare the life of the President, please. The fleet needs her now more than ever.'

She carefully laid the scrolls back on the table, and fought to keep tears from overflowing from her eyes. The crew of Galactica had done this for her. They were praying for her and they were accepting her. It was almost too much to bear. She was positively overwhelmed by the significance of the display before her.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked softly, wrapping both his arms around her.

She swallowed hard, trying to determine if she was in fact 'alright'.

"This is…" she said slowly, gesturing to the table. She tried to speak again, but found her voice quivering as a tear escaped her eye. Glass and paper were such simple objects to be so vastly weighted.

"I know," He said softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. This table meant a lot of things, and one of them was that he no longer had to pretend to be professional. They were standing in the passageway, in public, though no one was around, but he no longer cared about the propriety of their stations, or the prying eyes of his crew. In one fell swoop they'd proved to him yet again that they all truly were a family. There was no other way that his crew could have told him that they respected him, that they valued him as their leader, and that they believed in him so strongly, as to take Laura into their hearts and embrace her, as their display did so beautifully.

"Let's go to bed Laura," Bill said softly, causing her to drag her eyes from the candlelit glass and paper before her.

She nodded, unable to actually speak, and leaned into him more fully. She was overcome with emotion and she was no longer able to control her body's demonstration of it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Adama supported her and they walked the few steps through the hatch and to his rack. She let each tear fall without the energy, or even the will to try and stop it. She sat motionless as he helped her undress. She could barely find the strength to keep her eyes open. She was both incredibly grateful and excruciatingly saddened by the gesture of his crew. They were accepting her into their hearts just as she was about to leave them. She fell asleep quickly in Bill's strong arms, her mind drifting off gently into a sea of tiny shards of paper and glass.


	34. Chapter 34

Sprry for the sluggish posting. I have better access to the internet now, so things should be going more smoothly from now on. Please read and review! Thanks! K

She awoke feeling weak, her lungs burning and her eyelids heavy. Bill wasn't lying next to her, and she found her heart aching in his absence. Slowly she managed to pull herself together, and to prepare for the process of getting up and getting ready for the day. One more day, she told herself. It wasn't too much to ask for from her dying body.

Her mind was still functioning properly, and it was racing with the possibilities and implications of the previous night's display. The prayers and gifts had been a lot to take in all at once, but they brought her such a sense of joy and pride that she couldn't help but smile. There were of course, harder complications brought up by the fact that now almost the entire crew of Galactica was aware of her and Bill. What if somebody let it slip? What if someone didn't approve and went to the press?

As she managed to slowly sit up she caught herself, and laughed. What would the headlines read? 'Admiral mourns loss of President/Wife'. 'President and Admiral Married in secret, too bad she's dead.' 'Roslin leaves Adama in charge and a widower.' Each was more comical than the next.

She found the strength to swing her legs over the side of the rack and looked down at the cold floor beneath her feet. Somehow she was going to have to stand now, and then after that to walk. Somehow she as going to have to smile and speak coherently, and to act the part of the President. She wasn't quite sure that she could. She wanted to, but as it turned out, one more day was a lot to ask.

The sound of the hatch opening caused her to pause and turn toward the sound of oncoming footsteps. She watched though hazy, glasses-less eyes as Adama and Cottle approached.

"You're up," Bill said softly, coming to a halt in front of her. She turned to grab her glasses off the bedside table and placed them on her face.

"Good morning," She smiled, glancing from Bill to the doctor, able to see them more clearly.

Neither responded to her greeting but instead stared at her awkwardly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before you leave for Colonial One," Bill said slowly, wishing he could avoid her inevitable agitation, or at least her protests.

Laura stared at him and her smile only brightened. She recognized in herself the determined stoicism that so easily came to her defense.

"Thank you," She said politely, her smile unwavering, though she felt like letting it fall. She was dying, not dead, and she was frustrated with Bill's unilateral decision. If she needed to see the doctor, she would do it herself.

"How are you feeling this morning," Cottle said as he gently touched her shoulder.

"Fine," she replied. "Weak, but fine." He began by taking her pulse and then brought the stethoscope to his ears, and placed it on her back.

"Having any trouble breathing?" He asked as he finished listening to her lungs.

"A little," She said softly, glancing at Bill who leaned nonchalantly against the bulkhead.

"Your lungs sound as if you're having a bit more than 'a little' trouble," he said, catching her gaze and arching an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Jack I'm fine. I'm dying, I don't expect it to be easy." She blurted out quickly, but evenly.

"Laura," Bill said softly, causing her to look him in the eye. She could read his thoughts through his tone and his gaze. He wanted her to stop being foolish and stubborn.

"At least let me make you more comfortable," Cottle offered reaching into his bag.

She didn't respond, but instead held Bill's gaze, her eyes beaming back at him with even stronger obstinacy.

Cottle ignored the raging battle of wills going on silently between his patient and his commander and carefully took her arm and injected her with some strong pain killers.

"Alright there you go," He said standing and trying to break off some of the emotional icicles that seemed to be forming all around them.

"Thank you Jack," Bill said softly, not moving from where he stood. Cottle fled as quickly as his feet would carry him. He wasn't the type to stick around to watch the two most powerful human beings in the universe have a lovers quarrel – things might get far nastier than even he could stomach.

"Laura," Bill said with a sigh, his eyes lowered to the floor trying to think.

"What do you want me to say Bill? 'Yes I'm in terrible pain, my lungs burn, my bones ache and my skin is crawling?'" she said tersely, staring at him as he looked away from her.

"No," he sighed, bringing his gaze to meet hers.

"I'm dying Bill, and it's not going to be long now," she breathed more softly. Her eyes still glared at him with a fiery emerald, that she reserved solely for him.

He just stared at her. He'd seen her distraught, and overwhelmed by her illness, but he had yet to see her angry. He found himself almost taking comfort in her frustration, in knowing that she wasn't resigned.

He stepped forward and despite her protest he kneeled before her and took her in his arms. He sighed as he felt her bury her face in his neck, and he wove his fingers through her hair. He held her against him firmly, but aware of her fragile state.

She was immediately calmed by the feel of his arms around her. She let herself take in the feel of his strength and his love for her and her stubborn reticence seemed to melt away. When he released her from his strong grasp, she felt embarrassed by her foolish irritation, and angry with herself.

Bill was about to try and speak again, but was quieted as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I need to get back to my ship, I have meetings and I'm late," she said, using his shoulder to help herself stand up off the bed.

Bill was stunned as she walked away from where he knelt, and into the head. She was Laura, he told himself yet again. She was the same stubborn fool he'd fallen in love with. She was his wife now, she was dying, but it didn't change her one bit.

0o0o

A short while later Laura was in the hanger bay about to board her transport. Bill had insisted on escorting her most of the way, but she was feeling better for the moment, and she'd stubbornly made him leave her at the hatch. She was angry with him, but she didn't want to be. She was more angry with herself, with her body, than anything, and she knew she was taking it out on him. She regretted not telling him her thoughts, and not saying 'I love you', as they parted.

Now she was walking without him at her side, and she felt very strange and alone. Her body was so out of sync. Dull, was the only word she could think of for the way it felt, for it was anything but sharp or vibrant.

"Madam President," Kara Thrace greeted her as she jumped off the wing of a Raptor.

Laura nodded and eked out a smile in greeting.

"Back to it, huh," Kara said with a smile, coming to halt in front of her.

"Somebody's got to do it," Laura said with a stoic smile.

"Hello Madam President, Starbuck," the voice of Lee Adama came from behind her and she turned slightly to greet him. "How are you today?" Lee asked lightly, a broad smile on his face.

"Alright," Laura said with a nod, though she was feeling pretty damn crappy.

"Good, well, if you'll excuse us Lieutenant, we'll be on our way," Lee nodded to Kara, with a smirk.

"Yes Sir," She replied sarcastically before nodded to Laura and turning to walk away.

Laura followed Lee the few steps to the Raptor and took his hand as she prepared to step up on to it.

The prospects for the day looked good until her world began to spin a little faster than it should have. Pain began to throb through her chest, and she suddenly gasped for breath. Her foot landed on the step up to the transport and in that instant her limbs began to feel like jelly.

"Apollo," she breathed, as she felt herself slipping, her hand gripping tightly to his. The room spun faster and got darker, as the pain radiated through her.

Lee felt her weaken before he even registered it with his eyes. Luckily, this time he was standing right next to her and he slipped an arm under her as she fell.

Her last thought, before the world went dark, was that she had been mad at Bill earlier that morning. She hadn't told him that she loved him. She hadn't told him that she was grateful. She hadn't told him that she was sorry to be leaving him. As the blackness closed in, so did the fear that she would never get the chance.


	35. Chapter 35

Read and review as always. Thanks for all the lovely thoughts! xK

Lee yelled as he caught her in his arms. He wasn't sure what he'd said but it caused Starbuck and the Chief to come running. He held her limp form in his hands for a long moment, staring at her, willing her to wake up. He feared that she was dead, and the thought overwhelmed him.

"Lee," Kara said, as she and Tyrol skidded to a halt in front of him. He glanced up at her, a confused anguish written in his eyes. He had no idea what to do. All he could see was his father's grief flashing before him. All he could feel was the loss pounding inside of him.

Tyrol immediately slipped an arm under Laura's shoulders, trying to help Lee support her.

"We've got to get her to Cottle, Lee," Kara said confidently, her eyes pleading with him to snap out of it.

"Apollo," Tyrol yelled loudly, causing him to turn quickly, and breaking him from his daze.

He looked down again at his father's wife, lying unconscious and dying in his arms, and then took action. With an unsteady heave he lifted her into his arms and with Tyrol's help he positioned her carefully, and began to march toward the Life Station. Tyrol ran at his side and Kara sprinted ahead clearing a path.

Visions of the wedding, of his father's smile, of Laura's kindness, flashed in front of his eyes as he ran. It felt as if she weighed nothing, and his adrenaline pushed him easily. It was a long way to the Life Station, and it seemed to take hours, but his body didn't falter even for a moment.

Kara was waiting for them at the hatch, with Cottle and a nurse standing ready with a gurney. He laid her down gently, and watched in a daze as Cottle and his staff began to work. They wheeled her away from him and he stood like a statue. His eyes following where his body would not.

"Lee," Kara said softly, touching his arm. He shook his head as he dragged his eyes away, and turned to her.

She looked like a scared animal, her fear pouring from her eyes. He decided that she looked exactly like he felt.

"This can't be happening," He said softly, before closing his eyes and dropping his head. Kara said nothing, finding for once she could find no words to play off her emotions as nothing. Instead she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Lee. She buried her face against his neck, and sighed as she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly. They hadn't been this close in ages, they hadn't dared to touch. But at this moment, they needed each other more than they had in a long time.

Their embrace was only broken when a winded Chief came barreling into the room. He'd gone immediately to find the Admiral, but it seemed that he was nowhere to be found.

"Did you try the Star Lab?" Kara said quickly, breaking free from Lee's arms and stepping toward Tyrol.

"No, just the CIC and his quarters," Tyrol said between gasps of air. He turned as if to run out again, but Kara beat him.

"I'll go," she said as she sprinted past him, and out of the Life Station. She left Lee and Tyrol stunned and alone as she bolted down the corridor.

"Move, Move, Move," She screamed at a group of crew members just mulling in the passage. They dove left and right once they realized what and who was barreling toward them, and watched her as she ran past.

When she reached the Star Lab she was only slightly short of breath. Her adrenaline was running just as high as it did in the cockpit. She wrenched open the hatch as quickly as she could and found Adama and Gaeta staring back at her, shocked at the interruption.

Before she could say a word, she saw the realization on Adama's face. His stone wall features dropped and his blue eyes intensified with a fire she'd never seen.

"Laura," he breathed, more of a statement than a question.

All Kara could do was nod in response. Adama dropped what he was holding and swiftly moved to the exit. Starbuck led the way down the corridors at top speed, feeling the Old Man running at her heels. The loitering crew members parted again, this time even more shocked by Kara's accompaniment.

Bill's heart pounded with each step he took.

'Let her be okay.'

The thought, the prayer, the plea, resounded though his being.

His blood pumped with fire through his veins, each beat of his heart more intense.

He held his breath the last few steps to the Life Station, and turned the corner as carefully as he could.

As he entered he took a deep and controlling breath.

He knew this was coming.

He'd known it all along.

This was the beginning of the end.

It could be long and excruciating.

It could be short and piercing.

Nevertheless it was here.

It was time to pay the price for the moments they'd stolen together.

He wasn't ready.

He never would be.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to all the reviewers! Your encouragement is my inspiration and motivation to keep going. Read and let me know what you think! xK

"Her lungs are simply shutting down," Cottle said, staring down at the president, lying unconscious in his life station. He didn't dare meet the eyes of the Admiral. The doctor was a hard man, but there were some things that even he couldn't take. Bill's pain was most certainly one of them.

"What are our options?" Adama replied as steadily as he could manage. He too stared at Laura. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, and her chest rose and fell with marked difficulty. He stood as far from her as he could in the small curtained area. She looked so fragile, and he felt so uncontrollable, he was afraid he might break her if he even came near.

"Bill," Cottle said slowly, forcing himself to look at his CO and his friend. Adama's eyes met him, with an intensity and a plea. "We're past options at this point." He said it as gently as he could, but there was no way to lessen the cut of his words.

Bill stared at him for a long moment, taking it in. He cleared his throat, "I see." He forced himself to breathe, giving his old friend some reprieve from his burdensome position. It wasn't Cottle's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"Will she wake up?" He found himself asking, before realizing that maybe he didn't want to know the answer.

"I don't see why not," Cottle responded quickly. "Her brain function is still normal, and with some good oxygen in her blood she should be able to regain consciousness." He explained, trying to convince himself of his assertion.

Bill looked away and back to Laura, his wife, asleep and in front of him, yet slipping through his finger tips.

"That said, Bill," Cottle started gingerly. "This would be the time to start making preparations," he continued, before Adama shot him a fiery glare.

"I'll leave you," Cottle sighed, turning. He wasn't going to fight with the Old Man. Not now. He wanted to slap him across the face and ask him what the hell he was thinking, bringing this on himself. He wanted to strangle the woman lying in the bed for causing the hurt and fear in the Admiral's eyes. Most of all he wanted to cure her, and to evict her from his sick bed, and make everything go back to normal. He sat down at his desk with a thud and pulled out a cigarette and drink. It was all he could do.

Bill stood at attention for the next few hours, standing straight and breathing little. He found his chest rising and falling in time with hers, and realized his lungs were fighting just as hard. He wanted to hit something, and hard. He wanted to fight something, kill something. He hated the urges that were rising in his blood, and he stood until he ached just to punish himself.

When her eyes began to flutter open, all of his controlled endeavors were thrown out the airlock. He rushed forward, no longer afraid to touch her, or to give himself over to his need to actually feel her there, alive and tangible. He took her hand in one of his, and cupped her cheek with the other, and stared into the glossy emerald pools that he'd feared he'd never have the chance to get lost in again.

Laura swallowed hard, and cleared her throat. She touched the mask over her face and took in the sights around her. She was comforted by Bill's closeness, but disquieted by the hospital around her. She also found herself agonizing over what had brought her here again, and the fear that she might never leave.

Bill's sigh caused her to focus on the warmth of his hand on her cheek. She gathered the worry and relief in his eyes and realized that he must have feared the worst. She pulled the mask off of her face to speak, and found her throat cracked and dry.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," she rasped softly, a smile forming on her lips.

Bill laughed out loud at her audacity and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Laura let the breathing mask fall back into place and took in the small amount of oxygen that her lungs would allow.

"You gave me quite a scare," Bill said with a sad smile. Laura just smiled back at him, her mouth covered by the mask, but her eyes radiating her emotion. She understood every feeling running through him, because his eyes reflected them so clearly. She could read his very thoughts in this state, when he let down his guard and his strong defenses.

She reached for the mask to say something impish in return, but he stopped her. "Rest your lungs Laura," he said with a soft smile. "Just rest."

She nodded reluctantly and sighed. She had a lot to say. She always had a lot to say, but at this particular moment she needed to tell him certain things, things that her eyes and her smile just simply couldn't convey.

But there was no use arguing with her husband at this point. She instead closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of him running his fingers through her hair, and drawing small circles with his thumb on her arm. She fell asleep, exhausted, and warm knowing Bill was watching over her. She let herself rest, sure in the fact that she'd have time to tell him everything when she woke up.

0o0o

Later that day Adama met with Zareck in his quarters. Laura was sleeping peacefully, and Cottle assured him that the moment she awoke he would be notified.

"I think she was putting me off for a reason," Zareck said taking a sip of the water Adama had supplied.

"Why's that?" Adama replied, taking his seat on the couch.

"She's been trying to convince me to stay on, after…" He trailed off, not wanting to say it at all, but especially not in front of the Admiral.

"She's expressed as much to me," Adama said evenly, trying his best to focus on sizing up the man in front of him. Laura had spent many an evening trying to convince him that Zareck could actually make a decent president.

"You've discussed it?" Zareck said, a gleam in his eye.

"Of course," Adama said quickly. "We discuss all matters pertaining to the leadership of this fleet."

"Of course you do," Zareck said with a smile. "I just assumed, considering your opinion, that the issue would be moot."

"My opinion?" Adama prompted.

"Come on Admiral, you think I'm still a terrorist and a rogue and there's no way you'd want me to take over once Roslin is gone." He said it a little too quickly, and a little too callously, and immediately regretted it.

Adama was quiet for a long time, considering Zareck's statement and trying to weed out his desire to strangle him, and consider him fairly.

"I just meant that the President can't have ever thought that you'd change your mind." Zareck offered, trying to undo some of the damage he'd just done.

"The President made her arguments to me, and I considered them as objectively as I could," Bill said softly, but evenly.

"She can be very persuasive," Zareck said with a smile that caused Bill's skin to crawl.

"Yes, she can," Adama replied stiffly.

"I don't mean to pry, but I assume by the urgency of this meeting that things are not going well," Zareck threw out, trying to change the subject.

"Mr. Zareck, Laura… The President is dying." He replied curtly, the fear of this morning's episode still stinging painfully. "Do you or do you not consider yourself worthy or even capable of executing the duties of the highest office of this fleet?" Adama said, his voice raising only slightly.

"I don't," Zareck said quickly. "At one time I thought I did, but that was before New Caprica, and the devastation I saw there. I have a new appreciation for the concept of government, and the needs of 50,000 people. And I'm not sure that I am the right man for the job." He said it with an honesty that shocked Adama completely.

"She said you'd say that," Adama replied after a moment. "Tom," he continued slowly. "I can accept that you've changed, that you are no longer the radical you once were. I believe that all men have a chance to decide their fate, and if you've truly found a new path I am happy for you.

"That doesn't mean I think you truly are a new man. It doesn't mean that I think you can handle the pressures and the responsibilities of the office of the President. But that said, you're the best we've got. I realize you have reservations, and I would want and expect that out of anyone who understood the vastness of undertaking this position. But, I need to know right now, upon the honor of your conscience and the survival and well being of the human race; I need to know that you've completely renounced your old ways, violence, anarchy, and radicalism. I need you to swear to me that you won't try and use the office as a launching point for your personal goals. I need to know that you'll take the oath of the Articles seriously, and to lead, protect and serve this fleet with me. "

Zareck stared at Adama, taking in his words, and realizing for the first time why this man had the respect and loyalty of so many, including President Roslin. Adama could certainly strike fear into any he met, but Zareck had never before appreciated the degree of mutual respect and admiration that he could inspire.

"I do have reservations, Admiral. But I have no hesitation in swearing to you that should you ask me, and moreover should the people need me, that I would do my best to serve this fleet as President Roslin has, and to work with you toward the best interest of the human race," Zareck proclaimed it steadily and genuinely, as far as Adama could tell. It was huge risk to believe him. It was a bigger risk to cast aside the only person in the entire fleet with enough brains and guts to actually accept the position of the presidency.

"Alright then Mr. Vice President it's settled. Laura would like you to visit her in the Life Station tomorrow. You'll need to take over her duties starting as soon as possible. Tory can help you with the transition." Adama stood and smiled tentatively at the man across from him.

Zareck rose as well, nodding in understanding. As the pair walked toward the hatch Zareck couldn't help add, "I hope you know how deeply saddened, I am, we all are, to be losing her." He rested a hand on Adama's shoulder for a moment, trying to forge the beginnings of some personal connection between them.

Bill nodded in response, unable to find words to reply, and finding he had to look away trying desperately to hide his unrestrained emotions.

"Oh and, here," Zareck said, reaching into his pocket and handing something to Adama. Bill reached out and Zareck dropped the object into his hand. "I understand that is the tradition around here," he said.

Bill turned the piece of glass over in his hand and shook his head softly.

"Thank you Tom," He said, finally meeting the Vice President's eyes once again.

"You're welcome Bill," Zareck said with a playful smirk.


	37. Chapter 37

Read and review. Thanks! xk

"Madam President, there's someone here to see you. If you're not up to it, I'll tell her to go," the nurse said politely, as she helped Laura adjust the bed to a more comfortable position.

"Its fine," She said, with a thankful smile. Cottle had removed the mask from her face and replaced it with a small tube to her nose, now that she was breathing a bit better. She was eternally grateful because no she could talk freely, or as freely as her lungs could manage.

The nurse left promptly, and after a moment the curtain was moved aside to reveal Kara Thrace entering carefully.

"Kara," Laura said softly, a surprised smile spreading across her lips.

"Madam President," Kara nodded, steeping forward awkwardly.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Laura waiting for Kara to speak, Kara mesmerized by the sight of the President, so ill and weak. She wasn't even sure why she'd come to see the President, but Lee had been so distraught the day before, and now he was refusing to go and see her for himself.

"What can I do for you Kara?" Laura prompted, her smile only widening.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ma'am, but I wanted to see how you were," she said with an awkward smile.

"I'm as well as can be expected, thank you," Laura replied as brightly as she could.

"Lee is um," Kara started, but paused trying to find the right words. "He's worried about you." She blurted out after a moment.

Laura watched the young woman carefully, taking in the multiple meanings of her words and expression.

"He, well… He's being Lee Adama Ma'am, and he refuses to come see you himself." Kara continued with a laugh.

"I see," Laura replied with a nod. "Tell him that I'm feeling much better, and thank him for all of his efforts yesterday. I understand I am also indebted to you and Chief Tyrol."

"It was nothing," Kara said waving her off.

Laura smiled, her eyes revealing her great desire to argue.

"Well Ma'am I'll be sure to tell Lee that you're okay," Kara said, with a nod, about to turn and leave.

"Kara," Laura said softly, her lungs beginning to ache from so much use.

"Yes Ma'am," Kara said, standing almost at attention.

"I was hoping to speak with Lee, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to relay a message to him from me." She said carefully, but didn't wait for a response. "Tell Lee that I hope he and his father can continue to work toward understanding one another. The _Old Man_ is going to need him now, and you Kara." Laura said slowly, regretting having to even say it.

"Also, please let him know that I have one last request of him." She had the sudden urge to impart one last bit of advice to her young Captain Apollo, and the enigma that was Kara Thrace. "Ask him to please set aside his pride and his foolishness, and to not waste any more time."

"I'm not sure I…" Kara began to question, but Laura interrupted.

"I've found that in dying you realize how much time you have wasted on pride and things like propriety and obligations." She said softly, her lungs ready to burst.

"But those aren't the things that end up mattering in the end, Kara. The people you love are what matter. Spending whatever time you have with them, is everything." She said before she broke out into a fit of coughing. Kara stepped forward and handing Laura the cup of water on the table. She drank from it gratefully and let her lungs settle.

"Tell him," She said with a small smile, as she rested her head and felt her eyes willing to close.

"I will," Kara said with a nod, before turning to leave. She looked back at the dying woman in front of her, and said a prayer quietly in her head. She couldn't put into words what she wanted to ask the Gods for. Pleading and begging didn't seem to be enough. All she could manage was to send through her prayer her emotion and her intense desperation.

0o0o

Adama held his breath as he stood just outside the curtain. He could feel her waiting behind the barrier, and he wanted to be as calm and joyful as he could possibly muster before he entered. He shook his head, and cleared his throat before pulling the curtain aside and taking a few steps inside.

His eyes ran over her quickly, taking stock. She didn't open her eyes, but a broad smile swept across her features, as he sat down gently on the bed at her hip.

"How are you?" he asked softly, his gravelly voice even.

"Dying," she replied, her smile only growing.

He laughed under his breath and reached up to touch her cheek.

"Laura," he said softly, causing her to slowly open her eyes. It took a moment for her to focus, but she found the sight of him to be fabulously calming.

"Zareck agreed," he said nod.

"And you're satisfied?" She asked quickly. Her expression falling more serious.

"As I'll ever be," he replied with a nod. He moved to run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," she said softly, her eyes closing as she took in the feel of his touch.

"Shhh," he said with a smile, "Don't be sorry."

"Bill," she said softly, her eyes opening and finding his. "I need you to know something." She began, she was ready for this, but she was still a bit nervous to be saying it.

"Laura," he breathed, shaking his head.

"No Bill I have to say it," she said quickly.

"No you don't, not yet," he said, his voice shaking a little.

"Bill," She said, her eyes expressing her resignation. He saw her determination and let her win. He knew she was right, he just couldn't bear it.

"I want you to know how grateful I am to you, and how sorry I am to be leaving you like this," She started, proud of the calmness in her voice, but feeling the tears begin to well behind her eyes.

"You have made my last few weeks the best of my life, and I will never be able to thank you enough." Bill shook his head at this and smiled, but didn't dare to speak. "But I feel so selfish, and guilty." She said it quickly, needed to finally get it out, as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving you with all of it. The responsibilities of the fleet, the problems with finding Earth, and with," her voice broke, and tears began to run down his cheeks as well.

She took in the deepest breath she could. "And I'm leaving you to live with what we've done here. I'm leaving you with the price of us stealing whatever time we had left. I won't have to deal with losing you Bill, I'll be dead. If we hadn't ever let ourselves do this, I wouldn't be leaving you so much pain.. You're the one who will have to mourn, and feel the loss of me dying, and losing what we've had together. You're the one who will have to shoulder it all, and I hate myself for that." She broke down into soft sobs, and he gathered her tightly in his arms.

"Laura" he breathed softly into her hair. He couldn't think of words to explain himself, or what he thought of hers. He couldn't form any coherent thoughts, much less statements to refute what she had just admitted. And he couldn't stop himself from weeping with her, feeling her sobs against his chest, and letting his tears fall into her hair.

When they finally loosened their grip on one another, they both sighed, wiping tears from one another's eyes.

"Laura I didn't marry you so that you could regret it later. I married you so that you could be done with regret, and so that we could live our lives and love each other for whatever time we had left." He said softly and surely. "Don't you dare ruin that by feeling guilty, and don't you dare think for even one second that anything we've done, and everything we've been to each other, will for one second be a burden on me." He sighed, as he felt a few more tears escape his eyes.

"This time we've had together has been the best of my life Laura. It is worth any price and any pain that may come." He kissed her softly on the lips, and she touched his cheek gently. "I love you Laura, and there is nothing in the universe that could ever make me give that up."


	38. Chapter 38

Keep up the reviews guys, and thanks for all the great encouragement! xK

After thirty-six hours in the life station bed, Laura's skin was crawling. She slept for the most part, but during her waking hours she felt weak, she felt sick, and she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but in a hospital bed.

Bill was sweet, and hovering. He left only for pressing business in the CIC, and meetings with Tigh and Zareck. The Vice President was working hard at handling the duties required of his forthcoming office, and both Laura and Bill were incredibly grateful.

Adama was on his way back from a meeting with Tory and Zareck when he ran into Helo and Hera in the passage outside of the life station.

"Admiral, Sir," Helo said with a soft smile and nod. "How is the President, Sir?" He asked carefully, as he picked up his daughter and set her on his hip.

Adama smiled at the small half human, and looked back to Helo. "She's a fighter," Adama replied, with a nod, his eye wandering back to those of Hera, who sat quietly holding onto her father, but staring at Adama.

Her eyes were intense and trained on his, her gaze speaking volumes and her intelligence radiating through them. Bill couldn't help but get lost in the dark and mysterious depths of the eyes of the half human, half cylon being. He had a hard time knowing what to make of it.

"She's getting bigger," Adama said politely, dragging his eyes away.

"Everyday," Helo replied with a broad smile.

Adama couldn't help but glance back to Hera, her gaze relentless upon him. She seemed so much more aware and attentive than Adama would have expected. Her eyes were searching, and her gaze seemed to indicate that she was taking in everything around her.

The girl was an enigma to the seasoned Admiral. He wasn't quite sure if that was because she was a child and it had been a long time since he'd been around children; or if it was because every time he looked at her he relived the moment when the tiny being had saved the life of the woman he loved – before she was Hera, before her searching eyes, and knowing stare.

Adama shook his head and nodded at Helo before he walked past the father and daughter and into the life station. He couldn't shake the feeling of Hera's eyes upon him, nor the thought of the possibility that she held, as a growing child, and in the blood that ran through her veins.

As he stepped back into the life station the sounds and bustle startled him from his contemplation. He nodded to a few crew members and headed toward the back of the life station. Laura was awake when he entered and greeted him with a smile.

Her breathing was markedly difficult for her, a rasping sound accompanying the rise and fall of her chest. She was pale now, all the color had faded from her cheeks, and she looked visibly weak.

"How did it go?" Laura asked slowly and painfully.

"It went well. Tory's got Zareck spinning, but he's getting there," Bill replied, taking his seat next to her bed.

"There's just so much to do," Laura sighed, as Bill took her hand and gently brushed his thumb across her skin.

"He can handle it," He said calmly. "We all can."

Laura felt her lungs dragging back and forth, and took in his words. It felt as if someone was sitting on her chest, and squeezing her lungs as tightly as they could.

They sat together in silence for a while. Bill was so unsure of what to say, or do. The only thing he wanted to do was to find a way to save her, but he knew that that was far beyond even his grasp.

Laura fought every urge to speak. She wanted to tell Bill all of the things that were swirling in her head – issues to share with Zareck, and things to do when she was gone. But with every breath her lungs reminded her that she didn't have many more words left, and she didn't want to waste them on business.

"Bill," She said softly, catching his eye. "I want you to take my body with you to Earth." She said slowly, knowing that it was difficult for him to hear.

Bill paused, wanting so much to protest. Instead he just nodded and squeezed her hand a little more tightly.

"I want to die knowing that I'll make it to Earth no matter what." She smiled, thinking of the possibility of those she loved finally setting foot on the elusive planet.

Bill sighed, instead of finding possibility in her words he only felt dread. What if they never made it to Earth? What if Earth didn't exist at all?

Bill nodded again, unable to voice his concerns to the woman he loved. She didn't need to know his concerns, or his worries, not now.

"What do you think it will be like?" She probed, closing her eyes and trying to imagine.

"I have no idea," he said quickly, trying to end the conversation. Thoughts of Earth only sparked in him an aching regret that she would not make it there, and that he might fail at finding it at all. Earth only meant broken promises to him now.

"I think it will be beautiful, not cold and wet like New Caprica. But, warm and tropical, with lakes and rivers and lots of green trees." She whispered, despite the deep ache in her lungs.

She could see the lush foliage around her and feel the warm sun on her face as if it was almost real. If there was an afterlife, a heaven of any sort, she hoped it would be as wonderful and beautiful as she imagined Earth to be. For a long time she couldn't let herself imagine the wonders that lay in wait on the fabled planet, but now that it was clear that she wouldn't ever be able to see it, she let her mind fill with the possibilities of all that it could be.

"I wish I could be there just for a moment, just so that we could be on Earth together," she said, her voice rasping.

Bill sighed and thought of all the thing he wished that they could do together.

"As do I," he agreed. "But a moment simply wouldn't be enough."

Laura smiled, and opened her eyes to meet his. A moment would never be enough. But then again, neither would a lifetime.


	39. Chapter 39

Read and review as always! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Just so you know I too find tears on my keyboard, everytime I write. xK

They sat together in silence for a while. Just being together, his hand holding hers tightly. She slept a little and he watched over her, and when she awoke he was there to greet her. They talked little, her lungs restricting her ability to speak now more than ever.

It came out of the blue. She coughed violently, as her lungs constricted and shooting pains flared through her chest. She gasped for breath that wouldn't come and she was suddenly scared that she might never breathe again.

Bill stood quickly helped her sit forward a bit, trying to calm her, but her lungs were unforgiving.

She felt her head begin to spin as pain rushed through every inch of her body, and darkness began to close in around her.

Bill could only watch as her head rolled back, her eyes shut firmly, and her chest finally stopped its fight to rise and fall.

"Doctor," He screamed loudly, still clinging tightly to Laura's soft hand.

Cottle rushed in through the curtains and assessed the situation. Bill's panicked eyes cried out to him with a horror that shook him deeply.

His hands worked quickly over her, using instruments and tubes, as Bill watched in shock. Cottle put a tube down her throat and began manually bagging air into her lungs. After a short while he attached her to a ventilator and once he was satisfied she was stable he finally worked up the courage to meet Bill's eyes once again.

"Bill," he said softly.

Adama dragged his eyes away from the face of his dying wife and looked up at the doctor.

"She'll be alright for now, come with me, just for a second," He coaxed carefully, gesturing toward his office.

Bill looked back over Laura once, and decided to listen to the doctor. It took everything he had to let go of her hand and to step out of reach.

Once they were alone in his office and the door was firmly shut, Cottle turned to his commander and his friend and smiled. It was a reluctant smile; it was a tragic smile. It was all he could offer.

"Bill, we both know there is nothing I can do to save her," He said softly.

Adama just listened. His knees felt weak and his skin shivered all around him.

"There is going to be a point where prolonging this will only make things more painful," he said with a wince of his own, before adding, "For both of you."

Bill gave a curt nod of understanding. He didn't know much about medicine, but at this point he at least understood that Major Jack Arthur Cottle was the only thing keeping Laura alive.

"I just want to make sure we're clear," he said, clearing his throat. He could barely find the will to say it out loud. "I have your permission to mark her DNR, and we will no longer take measures to…"

"Jack," Bill interrupted. He felt himself weakening as his eyes misted over with tears. He clutched the desk in front of him for support, fearing he might fall to the floor in a puddle of his own grief.

"I'm sorry Bill," Cottle sighed, unable to meet the eyes of his stricken comrade. "In any other case I would have said it a long time ago."

Bill nodded, and then shook his head. He understood and he didn't. It was senseless. It was wrong. Everything was happening too fast, and the pain was simply too much to bear.

How could it be that this was the end? How could it be that he could save the lives of 50,000 people, and yet was unable to save a just one. The one that mattered the most.

"Bill I hope I don't need to say this, but I tried everything. Laura has been so strong, but the disease was too much this time," Cottle muttered, trying to say something, say anything to break the silence.

"Why this time?" Adama said, suddenly lifting his head. "Why wouldn't the girl's blood work again?" He felt something rising inside him that he'd only known maybe twice in his entire life. It was an anger and grief. It was a fire waiting to be ignited.

"All the tests indicated that something was different about the nature of the disease this time around. I had a sample of the Agathon girl's blood, and it simply didn't work, Bill. I'm sorry," Cottle explained, his voice unable to express the defeated regret he held in his heart.

"Did you even try?" Bill said, straightening.

"The tests were negative Bill, there was no use," Cottle said, suddenly worried at Bill's insinuation.

"What do you mean the tests were negative?" Bill said, his gravelly voice deepening, as his hands balled into fists.

"Bill, the cancer did not respond to the hybrid blood. There was no use going through the motions of attaining the blood from the Agathons, and getting your hopes up for something that would simply fail." Cottle said quickly.

"Frack it all Jack. This is Laura we're talking about. This is the President. This is my wife," Adama screamed before turning toward the bulkhead and punching it, hard. His adrenaline was running so high that his bare hand hit the hard metal with more force than he could ever have mustered under normal circumstances. The adrenaline also kept him from feeling the pain that accompanied his outburst, and for a moment he stared at the stunned doctor in front of him, his hand dripping with blood.

"Bill," Cottle shook his head. He understood Bill, he understood his pain, and he understood that the most powerful man in the universe was trying to come to terms with the most powerless situation he would ever face. "It won't work."

"Try it, Jack," Bill breathed, through gritted teeth. His hand was beginning to throb and he glanced down at it to find a puddle of blood forming beneath it. He couldn't feel two of his fingers and nothing seemed to want to move.

Jack stepped forward, with the knowledge that he was probably risking his life to do so. He lifted Bill's arm by the elbow and took stock of the mangled hand.

"Sit down Admiral," Cottle ordered gesturing to the chair next to his desk.

Bill followed the Doctor's order, and even let him examine the hand and tend to the cuts and broken bones. When Cottle finished bandaging the hand he looked up at Bill, his expression bleak and regretful.

"Try it Jack," Bill sighed, his voice shaking. "For me," he couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes at the very moment when he begged his old friend for help.

"You get Sharon to bring me the girl and I'll do it Bill. But I'm warning you as strongly as I possibly can right now. I've been down this path. You need to prepared." Cottle said as kindly as he could, praying the Bill's hopes would not rise only to be dashed again. Bill nodded and stood and quickly left Cottle along in his office.

The old Doctor was as emotionally torn up as the Admiral's hand. He hated to see his friend in pain. He hated that he couldn't help. Most of all he hated what he knew would be the outcome of it all.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks to all the reviewers, and the new readers! I hope you're enjoying, please let me know what you think!

Bill waited with Laura for a while, holding her hand and willing her to wake up one more time. He knew he was a fool. He knew he was pathetic. But he also knew that there was no possible way that he could ever give up hope that she was going to make it through.

After almost an hour of ignoring the pain in his bandaged hand, and ignoring the nagging realization that he would probably never see her green eyes again, he began to rise from his chair. He stepped toward her and kissed her forehead softly. He found it impossible to fight the welling of tears in his eyes.

He was utterly startled to feel her stir beneath him as he let his lips linger for a moment longer on her skin. He looked down at her and found her green eyes blazing back up at him, shocked and concerned.

"It's alright," he chocked out, cupping her face with his uninjured hand. He found himself smiling uncontrollably, overjoyed just to have her there with him for however much longer.

Laura was startled to awake and feel a heaviness in her throat. A tube now snaked through her and prevented her from breathing or speaking on her own.

She found herself calm as Bill explained what had happened, but understood from the look in his eye that he thought he'd lost her forever. The mere thought of his grief caused tears to form in her eyes.

"I'll get the doctor," Bill said, suddenly worried that she was in pain.

It wasn't her physical pain, but the anguish in his eyes that had overcome her. At that singular moment, she gave up any will she had to live for her own sake, and found the only resolve left in her heart was to live for him, so that he would no longer suffer.

Bill returned a few moments later with Cottle. The doctor solemnly removed the tube from her throat and replaced it with an oxygen mask. When he left, Bill sat at her side and stroked her arm.

She was tired, and found it hard to keep her eyes open. Her lungs cried out with each breath, and her heart was protesting every beat.

She noticed the bandage on Bill's arm and looked at him quizzically.

"An accident," He said quickly, with a bit of a laugh. They both knew he was lying.

"Laura, Jack has agreed to try one more thing that might save you," Bill said hurriedly.

Laura only stared back at him, unbelieving and concerned. She no longer had any hope of being 'saved' or of finding any miracles. She only feared that Bill's hopes would be dashed yet again, and his pain would only cut more deeply.

"I'm going to ask Sharon and Helo to bring the girl here," He began, before seeing Laura shake her head slowly.

'No,' she said inside her head. 'We've tried that, it won't work.'

Bill could all but read her thoughts written out across her face.

"Laura I'm going to ask them to give us some of the girl's blood and Jack said that he would try, one more time," He said firmly.

Laura began to pull the oxygen mask from her face, but Bill stopped her.

"You can't argue with me, not this time," He said with a sad smile.

"It won't work," she said slowly through the mask.

"You don't know that," He said, his voice shaking with emotion. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Bill," she said as loudly as her lungs could muster. He paused and looked down at her again. She pulled the mask from her face and swallowed hard and painfully.

"You can't ask them to do this," She whispered, each work sending painful vibrations through her lungs. "You're the commanding officer, you can't order her to do this," she manage to say between gasps.

"Laura, it doesn't matter, and it's not an order," He argued back.

"She won't do it," she replied, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Bill to turn and find Sharon standing there, watching them.

"Admiral Sir," she said softly, stepping toward them. "Could I speak with the President... alone Sir?"

Bill looked from Sharon to Laura in shock. Laura nodded and Bill slowly and reluctantly left her side.

"You want to use Hera again to save your life? I thought Cottle did tests, I thought it wouldn't work anyway," Sharon said slowly, steeping toward the dying President.

"Adama still has hope," she said as loudly as she could.

Sharon paused and considered her words.

"There is nothing you could say to me that would ever make me let you so much as touch my daughter ever again," Sharon said evenly. Her pain was still and always fresh and just beneath the surface. There was no one, anywhere who could know the pain of losing a child. It was a pain she lived with everyday, a pain that was only assuaged when her daughter was once again cradled in her arms.

Laura nodded in understanding. She had a small idea of what the young mother had been through, but even still she knew she would never fully understand. She'd hated doing it in the first place, and that feeling had only intensified in the discovery that Sharon was not a threat, but an asset to the human race. She respected the being before her greatly. She had defied nature, and everything else to follow her heart; and she'd only been rewarded with pain and oppression.

"What would you do?" Sharon blurted out. "If you were me, and you knew it wouldn't work?"

Laura took in a heavy and ragged breath before responding, "I don't know." It was true. Laura didn't have any pretenses about herself now. She knew her own mind and her own heart were not quite as forgiving as she wished they were. She held nothing against Sharon for being unable to move past what had happened.

Sharon stared into the eyes of the dying President, the leader of the human race, and the wife of a man she respected and loved. She shook her head and laughed to herself.

"I'll do it. I'll do it for him, not you," she said in almost a whisper. "And I'll do it because I don't want my daughter to grow up thinking that her mother was the heartless, unforgiving cylon who didn't do everything she could to try and save you."

Laura was stunned by Sharon's response. She couldn't think of anything to say, and she had no energy left to say it.

She nodded instead, her eyes emanating the understanding that she felt, and the admiration she had for the young woman's strength.

Without a word Sharon turned to leave, and Laura closed her eyes and rested.

Sharon passed her Commanding Officer on the way out, and nodded to him. Her eyes alight with emotion. She hated what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. She still hated the President, hated her actions and the past they shared. But she saw the look in the Admiral's eyes. She felt the fear and the anguish in them deeply. She already knew that she would do anything for Adama, sacrifice her life for him or his orders. The President was now a part of him, and there was no way she could overlook the pain she would cause him if they didn't at least try.


	41. Chapter 41

Here it is. This was the _hardest_ chapter to write. I hope you like it. Please, please, please review. the good, the bad, and everything in between. And as always, thanks!! xk

The cylon aboard Galactica paced in her cell. It was small and restricted, but she had been increasingly well taken care of. Now, she felt a fear and a panic that had nothing to do with her cramped quarters or her human captors. It came from somewhere deep inside her. Something was about to happen. Something terrible, she could feel it.

She paced a little more before willing herself to sit and stretch for a while. The feeling of alarm would not release her even as she worked to relieve the aches and tightness in her muscles. Her heart continued to beat a little faster than normal, and her eyes constantly searched for some sort of clue.

There were no signs, and there were no explanations. The only hint the cylon woman could hold on to was the similarity between her sense of dread now and that of her visions and dreams. The thought gave her only more discomfort, for if her feelings were still so interconnected with those of the intelligent human leader, and her own sister cylon, than she feared what it meant that they hadn't yet appeared before her. It was what had captivated her mind since the moment she'd been shut in the small cell aboard the human battleship. What was going on out there, beyond the one-way glass?

0o0o

­The little girl watched in awe as her half-human, half-cylon blood was extracted from her arm. Her father held her tightly, but she did not cry or protest. She was curious. She was calm.

The young girl's mother however, was anything but calm. She too felt alarms blazing through her, however, she could only attribute them to the pain she was causing her daughter, and the prospect of saving the life of a woman she despised. She paced rapidly, arms wrapped around her middle. She was a fighter pilot, she was a warrior, and she was a machine when it came down to it. But something deep within her was unquiet. Something felt wrong.

0o0o

Laura was only peripherally aware of what was going on around her. She could hear the dull sounds of voices and the beeps of her heart monitor. She could see vague shapes and lights cross in front of her eyes. But it took all of her effort to hold onto the feeling of Bill's hand wrapped tightly around hers. She could stand to lose everything else, but not that. Not him.

She felt no fear of what was to come. She found herself calmed and relaxed. Pain was a given now, so much so that she didn't feel it at all. She saw herself walking through lush gardens and forests. She felt herself swimming in clear streams. All the while her hand outstretched, Bill's skin still one with her own. She was serene.

0o0o

Cottle pulled back the curtain slowly to reveal a beautiful but dying woman and her grieving husband at her side. They were no longer Admiral and President, nor any of that. Cottle's hardened heart broke to see them thus.

Bill nodded to Cottle and the nurse who entered slowly. Sharon, Helo and Hera stood a polite distance away, waiting to see if their sacrifice would indeed become a miracle yet again.

Cottle began to check over Laura's vitals, the nurse noting them exactly. He wanted to know immediately and for sure if there was any sign of change in her after they administered the 'cure'. He held the vial of blood in his hand disdainfully, his previous resentment of Bill's choice to inflict pain upon himself by falling in love with the President, transferred now to his hatred of the false hope the vial represented. He took a deep breath.

0o0o

It was sudden. She didn't see the blackness coming. They couldn't foresee the horror that was about to overwhelm them. But in the instant before it occurred one sound was registered by all. The sound of the little girl crying.

She was on a beach with the sun on her face, the surf at her feet. She smiled, she felt the hand of her love still tightly holding hers. Then, without warning, darkness enveloped her. It was instantaneous and it was omnipresent.

Hera saw it coming. Pain of unimaginable proportions. She did not yet know the words to express it aloud. But in the instant that her cries broke out her mother and the cylon known as Caprica, could feel it too. There was a hole, a pain, a darkness. Both were suddenly crippled over in agony.

Cottle and Bill watched as the heart monitor suddenly went from slow and steady spikes, to a flat and wretched line. Her heart had stopped beating in the very instant before the doctor had been able to inject the prospective 'cure' into her veins. The doctor registered the change in sound and visual readout from the monitor, but his hands worked on their own. In less than a second he connected the tip of his syringe with the entrance point of her IV, and pressed the liquid cure into her.

As a doctor he knew it was too late. As a friend he prayed his science was wrong. As a human being he felt the terrifying loss.

Bill stood up the instant her heart stopped beating. Her hand still held tightly in both of his own, he stepped closer to her and looked down at her, scrutinizing her. 'Her heart stopped beating' he said inside his head. It couldn't possibly be real. Her hand was still warm, her skin still had whatever hint of color it had left. Her spirit could not have left her just yet.

His heart could not comprehend what his eyes began to see next. The doctor moved quickly, but even that did not register. He watched in disbelief as the color drained from her face. Her lips once red and vibrant, fading into a cold blue. Her skin so bright before was becoming dull and grey. And her hand was now completely lifeless and limp in his own, soon to become cold.

His senses simply could not take in, and his brain could not understand what was happening. It was too much to grasp.


	42. Chapter 42

I know, it's short. There's a reason, so please forgive me. Please read and review!! Thanks! xK

_She found herself running down the steps of the opera house, her movements flowing without effort or thought. She came to a halt in front of the small child. The girl stared back at her evenly, her eyes dark and bright. To her right stood the girl's mother, the warrior. To her left stood the captive cylon, the idealist. Together they watched as the little girl turned and ran from them, toward the light-filled doorway, and beyond their reach. _

_There was no Baltar, for her fear of him had vanished. There was no feeling of dread, no alarm rising in her blood. Laura took in the changes to her vision with a lack of surprise. This seemed right, this made sense. For once her understanding of the events around her was clear. _

_Together the three women walked forward, following the little half-cylon, half-human. They approached the light and felt no fear of it. As they passed through the doorway and into the warm light, the little girl again came into view. She sat on a small patch of grass playing with a toy, laughing. _

_Laura glanced toward the women standing with her, awe was written on their faces as clearly as she felt it. This was what the visions had meant. This is what the dreams were trying to tell her. This was the end-game, the goal, the only thing worth fighting for. _

_The awareness that encompassed Laura was both overwhelmingly joyful, and unbelievably sad. It was only in dying that she was able to truly comprehend the future of her people. Now it was too late to share the truth._

_Laura sat down beside Hera on the grass and took a deep breath of the fresh air around her. The little girl smiled widely at her and giggled. Laura felt her heart break within her. She felt such love for this small being, a love that she withheld when she'd been given the chance. The half-cylon, half-human blood that ran through her veins had been too threatening. Now Laura could only find regret in her foolishness. _

_The little girl reached out to Laura to share her small toy. Laura lifted her hand to accept the girl's offering, and as the toy was passed between them their fingers touched. In that instant Laura was swept into a vision, a series of flashes before her eyes. She saw war, she saw death, and she saw devastation. She saw Galactica torn apart and those she loved dead before her. She saw Earth, she saw the joy and potential that it held within its core. She saw the map to Earth patterned in the stars as it had been laid out in the Tomb of Athena. And finally she saw Hera. She saw the life within the small child, the potential she carried, and the dichotomy she represented. _

_In a flash everything went black. Her mind spun with the vastness of what she'd seen, and with the weight of her sadness. Her time was up, it was all too late. _

End Part II

This is where Part II leaves us. I am both ecstatic and saddened to finish the part of the story, as it contains some of the most joyful and most heartbreaking moments of the story. This is certainly a close to some things, and an opening to others. I would love to say more, but I don't want to give things away. (yes, I like to pretend that I can still shock you!) I hope you all have enjoyed thus far, I am humbled just to be able to share it with you, and astounded by the response to it. I hope that Part III is everything we are all hoping for in a finale. There is something extraordinary that I am looking forward to exploring in the aftermath of Part II and I am excited to share it with you all. Your opinions are so valuable to me and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed thus far. Please continue to share your thoughts with me- your encouragement keeps me writing!! Thanks again! xK


	43. Chapter 43

I hope you like this one. Read and review! Thanks!

No one dared to breathe. The high pitched sound of her heart monitor rang out and echoed through the overwhelming abyss that seemed to surround them all. The little girl's crying had ceased for the moment as she buried her face into her father's shoulder. Sharon stared in shock at her lifeless form, the dread within her finally making some sort of sense.

Bill stood frozen, his eyes refusing to leave their resting place upon Laura's peaceful face. He didn't breathe, he didn't think. He couldn't.

Cottle moved first, immediately setting aside his shock and sadness, and moving to Bill's side. He could see that his friend, the great William Adama was in complete and utter shock. Cottle touched Bill's outstretched arm gently; he still held his wife's hand firmly.

Bill did not react. He stood firmly, staring at her peaceful face. He knew she was gone, his mind was beginning to understand that fact, but his heart was still disbelieving.

"Bill," Cottle said softly, trying to gently pull him back. "I'm so sorry Bill."

Adama let himself be pulled away by the doctor, his heart breaking as her hand fell from his. He was so shocked by the feel of her skin leaving his that he cried out. All the air seemed to squeeze from his lungs, as if he'd been hit in the gut and hard.

Cottle set the Old Man down in the chair behind him and squeezed his shoulder tightly. He glanced at Helo, a look he hoped said 'get the frack out of here now,' and turned to move back to the body of the President with a sigh. It was over, the battle, the war, it was all lost. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Helo guide Sharon out of the life station. Though he knew they'd been reluctant to try, he could see the disappointment in their eyes. They too had understood the weight of saving not only the President of the Colonies, but the wife of their beloved commander. They had all failed him.

Cottle's hands moved quickly to remove the monitors and tubes from her lifeless body. He couldn't really bear to look at her any more, to see his failure and Bill's torture. He was about to cover her with a sheet when Bill rose and stopped him.

"Give us, a moment," he said, his face hard and ashen, his words barely chocked out.

Cottle nodded and turned to leave.

Bill stepped toward her, but couldn't bring himself to reach out and touch her. He feared the feel of her cold skin would replace his best memories of her warm and alive. His eyes ran from her red hair to her sculpted cheekbones and over the spot on her jaw where she liked to be kissed.

Visions of her smile danced in front of his eyes; her genuine and sweet smile, her ornery and seductive smile, and even her well practiced frustrated smile. But it was the image of her eyes that caused tears to finally find their way to his. It was the vision of green that flashed before him over and over again that nearly toppled him with grief. It was with her eyes that she told him everything. They revealed her passion, her strength, her will, and her love.

As he watched the mirage of memories dance before him he almost lost sight of the actual woman before him. Her pale skin was no longer warm. Her features were muted in sleep. Her green eyes forever calm and closed.

His visions began to blend together until he could almost see once again her emerald stare gazing back up at him. It was almost as if she was there again.

He shook his head in protest. He couldn't let himself go down that road, not even for a moment. She wasn't there, and she never would be again. There was noting to be accomplished in pretending but more pain. He wiped the tears from his eyes and let himself look back just once more. It was time to let go, it was time to say goodbye.

With clear and sure eyes he looked down at her again and the universe seemed to slow to a stop as he found two very alive emerald eyes staring back at him.


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!! Let me know what you think of this one too!

"Laura," he managed to choke out in disbelief. His blue eyes searching for some explanation, hoping that they were not deceived.

Her green eyes stared back at him fiercely, but she did not respond. She just stared, unsure of what she was seeing, where she was, and what had happened.

He moved forward and saw that her chest was once again rising and falling slowly. Somehow she was breathing. Somehow she was alive. It wasn't possible, she was dead. A hole was spreading within him a grief that seemed too much to bear. He'd seen the life drain from her, but despite it all he let himself hope now. He pulled her hand into his own and stared back into her eyes.

"Laura," he called again, louder and more confident.

She stared back at him as she slowly began to recognize her surroundings. This was not where she was supposed to be. This wasn't the heavenly field she'd been in just a moment ago.

"Admiral I think it's time," Cottle said softly as he pulled aside the curtain and walked through. He'd been concerned with leaving Bill alone, and now he feared the Old Man had had too much. "Bill…. What in the Gods…" he sputtered finally registering the unbelievable sight before him.

Laura glanced at Cottle causing him to almost faint on the spot. Looking back to Bill she let the realization wash over her; she was alive again.

"I," she said slowly, her throat cracked and aching. "I am not..." was all she could manage to breathe.

"Shhh," Bill said softly finding tears filling his eyes. "Laura, it's alright, you're here. You're here with me," his voice broke and he let himself fall and pull her into his arms. She was there. It was real. His joy was overpowering.

"Holy Frack," Cottle stammered, watching the scene unfold before him. It was impossible. It went against everything he'd ever known as a doctor and a scientist. He'd watched, he'd checked, she had died on his clock. And yet, there was no mistaking the life that was glowing in her eyes, or the rise and fall of her chest.

After a long moment the doctor's instincts returned to him and he quickly stepped forward to reclaim his patient. The only thought pounding in his mind: maybe he hadn't failed the Old Man after all.

Bill reluctantly loosened his grasp and let Cottle reattach her heart monitor and other necessities. He checked her vitals over and over again, not trusting his own eyes.

"Well she's certainly stronger than she was, but I'm not even…She shouldn't be…" Cottle said after he was sure of what he was seeing.

"I'm right here," Laura interjected, her cracked voice rising to startled the stunned doctor.

"Of course," Cottle said with a shake of his head. "You're alive Madam President, I…"

"Thank you Jack," Bill said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Cottle shook his head and muttered to himself as he walked away and closed the curtain behind him.

Laura was still trying to wrap her mind around being alive. She was resurrected, she was saved, and yet her mind could not seem to grasp it. Part of her was still sitting in the grass beside Hera, breathing the warm air, and taking in an understanding of the universe. But now her body betrayed her very mortality, her pain, her assurance that she was indeed alive and back on Galactica.

It was the feel of Bill's sweet words and soft skin that brought her truly back to the land of the living. The only thing she'd wanted for was him, and now she glowed with the possibility that she had him back again.

"Bill," She said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She needed him to know everything, but most of all she wanted him to know that even in heaven, or wherever it was that she'd been, even when nothing else seemed to matter or exist, she still felt the deep ache in her heart for him, one that would never, ever let go.

"I know," he said softly kissing her forehead. "I know, but you need to rest. Just get stronger Laura. There will be time."

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling him near her, knowing now that there would be plenty of time. Time to explain everything she'd seen. Time to love him with everything she had. And even time to save the civilization that they both loved so dearly. She'd been given the greatest gift ever given, and she intended to make the most of it.


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am so glad Laura's back in action, and I hope you're as excited as I am to see where she goes next!! I apologize for the lag time here. Every chapter is now so vital to the way this story ends and I want to make sure that they are all perfect, which takes time. I work about ten chapters ahead, and I've written and rewritten them all about five times to make sure that they are exact in their connections and interplay, while also trying to remain true to the original intent of this story - Adama and Roslin. Your comments continue to be my inspiration so please let me know about the good, bad, and the ugly. I love to hear when you laugh, (and cry), but I'd also like to know if there is ever confusion or frustration, so pllllleeeaaaseee review! Thanks! xK

Chapter 45

Knowing she was alive seemed to breathe new life back into Adama. He sat with her for a night and day, afraid to leave, afraid to blink. That hole that had formed as he watched Laura's life slip away, still ached within him. He wasn't sure that he would ever feel whole again. That kind of fear, of grief was not something easily shaken or forgotten.

It was exhaustion that overcame him after several days without sleep or even food. Cottle ordered the Admiral out of his infirmary and to his rack. Laura was resting, she was in her own semi-state of shock, but she was improving every minute. Bill reluctantly kissed her forehead and stumbled out of the life station.

He slept for a few hours, his mind still racing, but his body unforgiving. When he awoke he showered and shaved and returned to Laura's side. He was astonished to find her out of bed. She was dressed in a robe and seated in a wheelchair.

"What's this?" Adama asked softly, half to Laura and half to the nurse standing ready to wheel her away.

"She's asked to be taken to the brig," the nurse replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Bill just stared at Laura who returned the favor.

"I need to speak with the cylon," Laura replied, her voice shaky but sure.

Bill smiled, and rested a hand on her shoulder. He was confused, but decided not to argue.

"Be careful," he said evenly.

Laura smiled and nodded and the nurse wheeled her away.

Bill stood alone in the middle of the life station and watched her go. He was overjoyed that she was alive, so much so that he thought he might burst. But he worried about her state of mind. She was quiet and distant. Cottle said that she was fine, no permanent damage, no lasting effects; but Adama still wondered what it meant to die and be brought back to life so radically. He shook his head and the thoughts from his mind. He had her back, that was all that mattered.

0o0o

Laura took a deep breath as she was wheeled into the cell of the cylon captive. The tall blonde woman stared at her intensely and moved to sit across from her. Laura just gazed back at her. She was unsure of her own body, it felt as if it didn't quite fit right. Her mind raced, constantly abuzz with questions, with answers, and with a sense of intense urgency. She knew she had no time to waste.

Laura nodded to the nurse and waited to speak until she heard the sound of the hatch closing. "Do you have a name?" Laura said softly, unsure of her own voice.

The blond cylon looked back at her quizzically before responding. "Yes, some call me Caprica." She knew that the human sitting in front of her might find that offensive, but she didn't care. She liked thinking of herself as Caprica, it made her feel less like a machine.

"Caprica," Laura repeated, taking in the idea of a cylon named after her home colony, and all that it entailed. "I realize that we have never been formally introduced. You may call me Laura." She found her voice shakier than she remembered it, but it was there, and her lungs no longer ached or fought her.

Caprica continued to scrutinize the woman sitting in front of her. She was obviously sick, or recovering. Could it be that this woman's sickness was somehow connected to her feelings of dread, which had swelled so painfully and then dissipated instantly? And moreover, what was she doing sitting in her cell? What was this game, she wondered. Why was the human president acting this way toward her?

It was odd being in the same room as the cylon who had accompanied her in her dreams and visions. She felt more comfortable with the being sitting across from her than she had even with Bill in the infirmary. That thought brought her great confusion, and caused her to heighten her guard. Why was her connection to this cylon so strong?

"I don't have the energy to play games and I need answers. Do you understand?" Laura continued, trying to contain the anxiety welling within her.

"What is it you need to know?" Caprica replied, decided that cooperating with this woman was her best chance, her only chance to improve her standing.

"Where is the Cylon home world?" Laura asked bluntly. She had an inkling of what the answer would be, but she wanted to test the cylon.

Caprica smiled back at her knowingly. She didn't know how, but the human seemed to know more than she should.

"There isn't one." She replied with equal directness. "It was a strategic pretense."

Laura was shocked but did not let her face show it. This was the answer she wanted, it was what her visions had pointed to, but she needed to be sure.

"How many cylons are there exactly?" Laura shot back.

"Alive, or potential?" Caprica replied.

"Alive right now," Laura clarified.

"I don't know." Caprica said evenly. Laura just glared at her, waiting for her to go on. "When I abandoned the cylons to save Hera and come aboard this ship there were a fixed number of cylons. However, we can not account for the final models." She explained.

"The final five cylons," Laura prompted.

"Yes," Caprica said slowly. She was unsure where this little discussion was leading.

"I need a number, living cylons," Laura said quickly.

"Why?" Caprica replied, halting the rapid fire conversation.

Laura watched her for a long moment before responding. "I need to know, and I can't explain it to you at this time."

Caprica stared into the eyes of the woman sitting across from her. She searched for malice, for deceptions, but she could find none. Caprica knew only a few things about the president of what was left of humanity. She knew that she was intelligent and uncompromising. She knew that she had a path, a destiny that was yet to be revealed. And she knew that the connection between herself and this woman was stronger than anything she'd ever felt with a human before. This woman was an enigma, and she could be dangerous. But she was also the only hope the cylon woman had.

"I may not agree with my people, the cylons, but I will not give you information that could lead to their destruction," she said firmly.

Laura considered her words carefully. Caprica hadn't closed the door completely, but she had to respect the thought behind her statement.

"I understand," Laura said softly. She needed more answers from the cylon and she didn't want to push it. "The final five cylons, do you know who they are?"

"No," Caprica replied. She paused for a moment, before deciding to give a gift to the woman in front of her. "The final five may never be known to any of us. They are alive and among this fleet, and they themselves may never know that they are cylons. They are perfect, they are our hope."

Laura took a long time to process her words. She needed to understand, to fill in the gaps left from her visions.

"Are they a threat to us?" She finally asked.

Caprica laughed and shook her head. "You don't understand. The final five cylons are more human than cylon. They have no programming, and they probably think that they are human. As far as we're concerned the final five are more of a threat to the cylon than they are to humanity."

Laura shook her head, she still didn't understand.

"Don't you see?" Caprica said with a sad smile. "The final five are our proof, they are our salvation. They live among you and they experience everything it is to be human. They _are_ human."

"Why hide cylons within our fleet, why make them so human? What is the purpose of that if they cannot help you to destroy us?" Laura asked, trying to control the frustration in her voice.

"Maybe destroying humanity isn't what we're after at all," Caprica replied, her eyes blazing with a sincere pleading. For all of her intelligence the woman in front of her just couldn't seem to grasp it. The final five cylons were the last hope, for both cylon and human alike.


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Please let me know what you think! xK

Chapter 46

It was all at once. It was all too much. Almost too much to bear. Laura sighed as she was wheeled back into the Life Station. Physically she felt fine, weak but otherwise good. Her lungs had returned to a semi-normal state, her heart was getting stronger and her thoughts and vision were clear. For that, she was incredibly grateful.

It was the weight of it all that seemed to be crushing her. For the most part she'd been ready to die, she'd accepted it, and she'd made peace. To go through that and to come back from that great precipice was too much to grasp.

But even more than that, she had seen things in that 'time between'. She'd come to understand a great many things through the power of her visions, and now it all swirled intensely in her head. There were things that she'd seen that she had yet to grasp or understand, but it all was a blur of knowledge and memory.

She'd gone to see the cylon, Caprica, to try and make better sense of things; that, and to form a plan. She had seen the future, or its potentialities, in that deathly vision and she knew what needed to be accomplished. It was the means to achieve that end that eluded her, and caused the weight of it all to bear down on her with full force.

And then of course there was Adama. She could still feel the ache inside of her heart for him, and the sorrow she had almost caused him. But she could also still feel the pull of that place, wherever it had been, and the knowledge and comfort that it had brought her.

That place was so different from where she sat now, in the dry antiseptic hospital. The nurse helped her get up out of the chair and left her sitting on the edge of the bed thinking. It took her no time at all to decide upon an action, and then to act. She pulled the robe a little tighter around her and walked out of the life station without a second thought.

She hadn't realized how weak she was until she was halfway down the corridor, but she was determined. When she reached the hatch it took everything she had to push it open.

Bill quarters were a mess, but she stumbled her way through to the couch and sat down gratefully. She sighed, and took in the comfort of being back in Bill's quarters, their quarters really. It felt more like home than Colonial One ever had, and helped ease some of the unrest in her heart. Her mind remained abuzz with all that she had learned and all that she had yet to do. Her body however, was exhausted from its resurrection.

Adama found her asleep on the couch over an hour later. He'd gone to the life station and was more than slightly worried to find her still MIA. After a frantic search of the infirmary and the brig, he'd finally thought to check his quarters. And there she was, angelic and safe.

The sound of the hatch closing roused her slowly from her nap. She awoke to find Bill smiling down at her.

"Good morning," He said with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said softly, feeling her body wake up, reveling in the lack of pain and fatigue.

"You should be resting," Bill said softly, taking her hand and helping her to stand.

"I can't lie in that hospital bed for another minute," she replied her eyes revealing her determination.

"Well then it's a good thing you have a rack waiting for you here," he said softly, guiding her toward their bed.

Laura held her protest until she was tucked snuggly into bed.

"You're not joining me?" She asked, her eyebrow arching just so.

"I would like nothing more, but I'm afraid we've left the fleet untended for far too long," his eyes told her that he was sincerely sad to say it, but she still pressed.

"Admiral Adama you are temporarily relieved of your post, and so ordered to get into this rack," she replied with a soft smile.

"Well when you put it that way, Madam President," Adama smirked, unbuttoning the top of his uniform quickly.

He took his time crawling into bed next to her. He wanted to savor every moment of it. He thought he'd never get to feel her again, her body against his, her hands on his skin. He thought he'd lost the only thing that made him feel safe – the feel of Laura next to him, warm and protected in his arms.

As he slid under the covers his smile could no longer hide his overflowing lightness. He was positively giddy. He rested his arm under Laura's head, careful of his injured hand, and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. It felt so right, it almost hurt to think of its existence ever being questioned or threatened.

The feel of his strong arms around her was all she needed to ground firmly back into the land of the living. The strange nostalgia she'd held for wherever death had taken her was washed away by the love of the man who held her.

"Gods I love you," Bill breathed into her hair, drinking in every bit of her.

"I missed this," she said softly, her lips brushing his neck.

Bill lifted his chin from the top of her head and looked down at her. The color had finally returned to her cheeks and her eyes were radiant in the dim light.

"Don't you dare leave me ever again, Laura Roslin. That's an order." He said with a sad but playful smirk.

"Yes Sir," she replied snaking a hand behind his head. She then pulled him into a fierce kiss; a kiss that said more than either could find the words to say. It was a joyful kiss, a sad kiss, a scared, angry and regretful kiss. But it was also a kiss of renewal and of promise, and marked the end of regret and fear, and the beginning of something new and full of potential.

It was a kiss that would not have ended but for the sound of a very angry doctor bursting in on the happy couple.

"What in frack's name do you think you're doing to my patient William Adama," Cottle yelled loudly enough for the Rising Star's passengers to hear.

Laura and Bill both laughed as they released each other and turned to greet the doctor. Bill was about to explain when Cottle shot him a fierce look.

"I have searched this entire ship for you two, the brig, the CIC, everywhere. I've spent the last 63 hours hating myself for letting you die, and this is how you repay me?" He said glaring and Laura. "And you Bill, what are you trying to do? Kill her before she has a chance to recover? I mean for frack's sake Bill if I'd have known you were that lonely I would have…"

"Okay Jack," Bill said holding up his hands in surrender.

"We're sorry," Laura added with a sweet but mischievous smile.

"Oh frack the lot of you, I'm going to bed," he said with a snort. "But first, young lady, you're coming with me. And I don't want to hear a word against it. You need fluids and rest and clearly to be kept away from this animal. And despite the fact that I had very little to do with your recovery, I'm not going to risk losing you now." Cottle tapped his foot and waited for the pair to get out of bed.

Bill and Laura glanced at each other, all smiles, but acquiesced. They walked together back to the life station. Cottle grumbled the whole way and Laura and Bill walked like teenagers in love, hand and hand, stealing glances at each other with each step.

They ran into Lee just outside the infirmary. He looked disheveled and distraught, but upon seeing Laura he immediately stepped toward her, and without a word pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her for several long moments before finally letting her go.

"I thought you were…" He said softly as he released her and straightened himself back up.

"I am very much alive Apollo," Laura replied with a smile of genuine and deep affection.

Adama watched the encounter in awe as a smile slowly crept across his face. Lee tore his eyes from Laura and caught his father gazing at him. Silently Bill stepped forward and hugged his son tightly against him. He was overwhelmed by Lee's sincerity. His heart felt as though it might burst with affection and gratitude and joy.

He walked Laura the rest of the way back to the Life Station and tucked her into bed. He kissed her softly, promising to return soon, and then headed off to the CIC. Those who were lucky enough to behold the sight would swear that he skipped along, but he could see nothing but the path in front of him, and the visions of Laura that swept before his eyes wherever he looked. He whistled as he walked along the corridor, a contentment settling into his soul that he'd never known.


	47. Chapter 47

Happy Holidays! Sorry for the delay, there is simply no rest for the wicked. Please read and review, it is sooo important for me to know what you think! Thanks! xk

Chapter 47-

Laura was released by Cottle the next day. She was overjoyed to leave the infirmary, and though Cottle looked annoyed with her, she had a feeling that he was just as grateful as she was. Clad in a pair of oversized sweats and a robe, the only attire Cottle had to offer her, Laura slowly made her way to Bill's quarters.

She felt nervous sitting alone, waiting for him to return, but was ready as she'd ever be. She needed him to understand. She needed him to see the path that she could so clearly before her.

He entered with a smile and greeted her with a kiss; a good start she decided. She'd asked him to meet her so that they could talk. She couldn't wait any longer, though she could have delayed forever.

"Bill there are some things I need to tell you, and many of them you won't want to hear," she began, trying desperately to keep her voice from trembling. "I need you to trust me, and to hear me out, no matter how much you disagree, or disbelieve." Her eyes cried out to him with a pleading he had never seen. He didn't respond but nodded, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Do you remember when you said that there would be a time when we could no longer hide from the things we've done?" She asked.

Bill nodded yes.

"Well the time has come Bill." She sighed. "We are lost, no closer to finding Earth than we were back on Kobol. We have no hope of finding the path again, and I fear that we will wander the universe searching until we have no resources left, or we are destroyed, either by the cylons or by each other." She took a deep breath to quell the tremble in her voice. "We need to find the way to Earth, but the question is: what price are we willing to pay?"

Bill responded silently, raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to continue.

"What if the cylons could show us the way?" She said softly, letting a small prayer escape her heart.

"What do you mean?" Bill replied evenly.

"I mean that their technology is better, their resources are stronger. What if they knew where Earth was? What if they found it before we did?" She asked, her heart racing within her chest.

"I think we'll cross the bridge when we come to it," Bill said softly shaking his head.

"We've already come to it Bill," Laura replied bluntly.

"What is this about Laura?" Bill said leaning toward her, feeling his frustration rising within him.

Laura took a deep breath. "I've seen things Bill. While I was," she said before clearing her throat. "When my heart stopped beating, when I died, I saw things. I saw possibilities for the future. I saw Earth and the path we must take to get there. And I saw what will happen if we do not act. I cannot shake the vision of the fleet, of the rest of humanity, and of you dying. I see it almost every time I close my eyes. But then I can also see an alternative, and it's not something I take lightly. The cylons are our creation and they are far more powerful than we are. If we continue to fight this war we will never find Earth and we will not survive."

Bill struggled to understand what she was saying.

"You're not suggesting that we make peace with the cylons?" He managed to say through the fog of frustration, and concern. His love and his respect for her were clouding everything.

"Bill you know that I'm the last person who would suggest that we should forget everything that has happened, the Colonies, New Caprica. But have you ever stopped to think what would happen if we actually found Earth and the cylons followed us there?" Laura said calmly, feeling, knowing what Bill must be thinking.

"That isn't the issue here," he replied.

"It is Bill. This is about the future of our civilization. We can't keep up this charade. We don't know where Earth is. Even if we found Earth, there is no guarantee we can even make it there. And if we are able to, it is more than likely that the cylons would only follow us. It would be New Caprica all over again, or worse, it would be a massacre just like the Colonies." Laura's blood was heating, and she fought to control herself. It was so hard when she could see it all so clearly, and Bill was so helplessly stuck.

"You're right," Bill said with a sigh. "We need to protect ourselves and protect Earth and our future there. And the only way to do that is to destroy the cylons first."

Laura shook her head. This was not going well, but then again she hadn't expected it to.

"And if we can't. If there are too many and we're not strong enough?" Laura breathed softly.

"We'll keep fighting," Bill said sternly.

"For how long? There are only 49,000 of us. How many are you willing to sacrifice?" She shot back.

"What kind of question is that?" Bill replied in disbelief.

"A real one. The kind of question that a leader has to ask." Laura replied evenly. "We can't pretend that there isn't a very real cost to all of this Bill."

"You don't think I know that? I feel that everyday, every time my pilots and my crew risk their lives for the safety of this fleet. I pay that price every single day, don't you dare question that." Bill said harshly, his words biting.

She could hear the emotion in his voice, and her heart broke for him. He couldn't see what she could. He didn't know as she did, the deep understanding of what was to come, the risks and the rewards.

"Bill," she sighed. "I love you. I know how deeply responsible you feel for every soul in this fleet. I would never question that. But I've seen that there is a bigger plan here, there is so much more at stake. I've seen what will happen if we go on like this."

Bill nodded. "I trust you Laura, I respect you. I will take into consideration what you've just said, but I can tell you right now that peace with the cylons is not an option. And these visions, or whatever they may be, aren't something that I can take and risk everything, forget everything for." He said softly. He knew if they continued to argue they would both say things that they didn't mean, and he hadn't just fought so hard to keep her alive, just to lose her again.

Laura stood and sighed. She too did not want this to deteriorate into something irreparable. She turned to leave but stopped short and said one last thing before leaving. "Whatever you may think of my visions Bill, you need to understand this. I know, as deeply as I know that I love you; If we do not make peace with the cylons, the human race will cease to exist." With that she turned and walked out of their quarters.

She stood for a moment just outside the hatch and felt tears stinging at her eyes. She had just risked everything she loved for the sake of humanity's survival, and now she knew she needed to put that into even greater jeopardy. With a steeling breath she began down the corridor, knowing exactly what she needed to do, and that she needed to do it before the fear of losing everything overcame her.

She hurried along the corridors ignoring the looks of shock on the faces of the crew she passed. When she reached her destination she banged on the hatch and hard as she could. When it opened she gave its occupant a moment to gather herself.

Sharon almost fainted. She thought the President was dead, and yet here she was standing before her.

Laura took a breath before speaking. "I need your help."


	48. Chapter 48

We're back in action! Yay! I know I said it might be a while, but I really want to try and keep writing and posting, despite the craziness in my life right now. This story actually brings an odd sense of normalcy to my life so I will do my best to keep it up and keep posting as often as I can. Thanks for all of your support and patience! I hope you continue to enjoy this adventure with me, and please, please, please read and review!!!! Thanks so much!

Chapter 48

That night Bill lay alone in his rack thinking. All he could see was Laura's face, but thoughts of what she'd said that day swirled in his mind, confusing every thought. He couldn't find in himself the anger and frustration that he knew he felt for what she had suggested, because he was still too overwhelmed with the joy of her being alive. It was all too baffling to comprehend. He tried his best to compartmentalize his thoughts and emotions, but it was all too much.

And on top of all of it he missed her. She'd been gone for hours, and he had no idea where she was. He wanted to just forget about everything, to set aside thoughts of the future and their worries about everything and to just hold her in his arms. The thought made him sigh heavily, he knew that it would be far too difficult to put aside everything and just be together.

The sound of the hatch opening startled him and he quickly lost his train of thought. After a few moments Laura appeared before him.

"I didn't think you were coming," he said softly.

"I wasn't sure you would want me to," she replied hesitantly.

"This is your bed if and when you want it. There is never any question," he said pulling back the covers for her. Wordlessly she undressed and slid into bed next to him.

He lifted his arm and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I would miss you if you weren't here." He said kissing her forehead.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "There is nothing that could keep me from this," she breathed softly.

Bill smiled widely as he kissed her hair. There were times when he wondered if it was right to open himself to her so completely and to let down his guard without fear. But despite whatever differences they had and were to come, he could not help but love her, and the feeling that trusting in her brought him. He'd been wrong. For better or for worse, it was far _too _easy to forget their differences and their worries and to just be.

Closing her eyes, she felt a deep contentment spreading through her as his warm skin found hers. It was almost too much to bear to be torn between the tangible and real man she loved so deeply, and the intransient possibility of what was to come and what she needed to do. She had never asked to be a leader, much less _the_ leader of the human race or the prophet intended to save them all. When she was in Bill's arms, alone and safe and loved, she wanted nothing more than to forget survival and prophecies and to just be Laura. And for a moment she did forget everything else and just rested in the sanctuary of his skin resting next to hers. It was an oasis, but it never seemed to last for long enough.

The next morning came far too quickly and was heralded in by the sound of the phone buzzing against the wall.

"Adama," Bill said, reaching over Laura and grabbing the phone off the wall.

"Admiral we've had a security breech, we need you in the CIC ASAP." Dee's voice came through clearly.

"What happened," Bill sighed, shaking his head and glancing at Laura who stared up at him.

"The cylon prisoner escaped last night Sir. It appears she's taken a raptor and jumped away." Dee explained.

Bill paused in disbelief. "I'll be right there," he said before hanging up the phone.

Laura stared up at him waiting.

"The cylon escaped in one of our raptors. She's gone," Bill explained as he crawled over her to get up.

"Gods," Laura replied watching him closely. "How did she get out?"

"That's a good question," Bill replied as he began to dress. His mind was racing. How that thing had gotten out was a good question. An even better one was who had helped her? There was no way she'd gotten out on her own.

"I'll be on Colonial One, please keep me updated on what you find," Laura said rising herself.

"Of course," Bill said searching for a boot that was eluding him.

Laura spotted and picked up his boot. She handed it to him with a smile. "Good luck," she said sweetly.

"First day back, you're the one who's going to need it," he said, stepping toward her and kissing her softly.

He pulled on his boot and quickly ran out the door; he cursed the gods for ruining his morning. All he'd wanted to do was lie in bed and forget about the universe, but duty called instead.

Laura stood and watched him go, sighing as the hatch closed firmly behind him. Her smile faded instantly, and she sat back down on the rack, feeling shaky. She prayed to the Gods that Bill would not find out what she had done. The future of humanity was in the hands of that cylon, and her own personal future was relying on the hope that no one would ever know how she'd escaped.

Her mind flashed to the conversation she'd had with Sharon the day before. The cylon woman had been stunned to find her standing in the hatchway, and had remained so for several minutes as Laura spoke.

"_I had a vision Sharon. One that showed me the path we must take to get to Earth. It showed me many things, but first among them was the necessity that cylons and humans work together toward a future and toward finding our new home. You are the proof Sharon, Hera is proof that humans and cylons can coexist. I would have never believed it, I would have rejected the idea immediately, except that you gave me pause. Hera is a miracle and she is the reason we must survive and find Earth."_

Sharon was reluctant to go behind Adama's back, her loyalty was fierce. But something in Laura's words made her think twice. Her child was the future, she felt that deep within her. But could she do what the President suggested, temporarily betray her commander and her crew without being sure that her risk would be rewarded? She had decided a long time ago, when she had finally held her daughter warm and safe in her arms again, that she would do anything to protect her, to love her and to ensure her future. Suddenly, this seemed like the moment of truth. Was she willing to sacrifice her own place, her loyalty to Adama, and even her life, for Hera's, and for the future of a people to whom she didn't really belong? The answer was unabashedly, yes.

For all of her misgivings and emotions toward the president, she was glad she was alive, and agreed with her plan. She had not shared the vision that Laura had, but she did share the belief that it was possible to end the war between the cylons and humans. Love was what had brought Hera into her life, what had created her. Her love for Helo, and his for her was undeniable, and worth any risk. Laura was right, they were the proof that there was a future for cylons and humans, but it certainly wouldn't be easy.

It took a great deal of work and risk to manage it but Sharon had succeeded. Laura didn't know the details but she knew that Sharon was smart and capable. Now all they could do was wait and hope that Caprica was indeed ready to do what she had promised. Laura had decided to risk everything and trust the cylon and though she feared it might not work, she did not, even for a moment, regret her decision. This was what her vision had shown her, this was the only way.

Laura let her head fall into her hands as she felt tears rush to her eyes. She had done the right thing, she knew that. But after their discussion the day before she knew that if she was ever discovered she would lose Bill forever. Despite her best efforts to keep it from rising, there was one thought that occupied her mind. It was selfish and she was ashamed for even thinking it. But she couldn't help but worry and ask herself: Was losing Bill the price she would have to pay to save humanity? Moreover, was it even worth surviving if she couldn't have him?


	49. Chapter 49

Hello- I know it's been awhile! Thanks so much for your patience and continued interest in this story! I am really so proud of how far it has come and where it is going. As I said earlier it might take a little while to get the rest of this finished and posted for you, so thanks for all the support! As always, please read and let me know what you think! xK

Chapter 49

Adama himself searched the brig for any sign of how the cylon had escaped. There was nothing that pointed toward even a hint of an answer, and no one had seen a thing. The guard had been knocked out, his key had been stolen, and somehow the cylon had been secreted to the hanger deck without anybody noticing. It was both highly improbable and deeply disturbing. Someone had helped the prisoner escape, someone good. That was the worst part. It had to have been someone clever enough to pull it off flawlessly. There were only a handful of people capable of something like that and Bill shuttered to think that one of his crew was complicit, much less an active part in this type of treachery.

After his own thorough examination he allowed the Sergeant at Arms to continue her investigation and went back to the CIC. The fleet had already jumped to a new position in case the cylon captive relayed their status to the cylons. He spent the day dealing with the duties he'd neglected while at Laura's bedside, while his mind constantly swirled with thoughts of betrayal and treason. It wasn't just that the prisoner had escaped, it was that she had put the entire fleet in jeopardy, and whoever had helped her was guilty of the highest offense possible. That person had betrayed their race, their species, and had betrayed Adama personally. It made his heart pound with rage.

0o0o

"Madam President, after all the bad blood between you, were you prepared to let Vice President Zareck take over the Presidency?" A reporter yelled above the din of the rowdy press conference.

Laura laughed and gathered herself to respond. "While I wouldn't describe it as 'bad-blood', you are right that the Vice President and I have had our disagreements. However, a lot has happened since the attacks on the Colonies and our time on New Caprica, and you know as well as I do that there is not an unchanged person among the fleet. Mr. Zareck is quite simply the most-capable and talented Vice President I could ever hope for, and I think he would make an excellent President….But just not today," She added with a laugh. The room laughed as well, and she thanked them before turning to leave.

"That went well," She said softly to Tory as she took a seat at her desk. The press had been astonished to find her alive, and looking so well. They had been prepared to release news of her death to the fleet and instead they found a relaxed and even exuberant Laura Roslin at the podium before them. But her miraculous recoveries were beginning to be old news, and they quickly changed the focus to more gossip-worthy subjects.

Tory handed the President a stack of folders with a smile. "It's good to have you back Madam President."

"It's good to be back Tory," Laura smiled. "Let's get to work."

Zareck had done a decent job with what he'd been handed, or Tory had made it look like he did. They had managed to keep the fleet in business as usual while she'd been unable to complete her duties, and she was eternally grateful to the both of them. However, a few things had slipped through the cracks and she took a deep breath before preparing to dive in.

"Madam President, there is one thing we should discuss before we get started," Tory said hesitantly, taking her seat. Laura arched an eyebrow and waited. "The press is going to start noticing if you continue to maintain your current… living arrangements."

Laura let herself laugh on the inside. She understood what Tory was suggesting, but there was really no need for her to be so awkward about it.

"I agree. The last thing I need right now are rumors about my ability to manage the Presidency," she replied, wracking her brain for a solution. Before, it hadn't really mattered to her. She was dying, and if the press had somehow discovered her little secret she wouldn't be around to deal with the fallout. But now… now the fallout could be disastrous for both her and Bill. People would start to question their ability to make independent decisions, and might even take it as an inadvertent coup.

"I had an idea Madam President," Tory offered quietly. "I visit Galactica fairly frequently." She said awkwardly. "I could request the shuttles for myself, and I don't see why your name would need to appear on the passenger manifest. I'm sure the pilots would make an exception if you asked them to."

Laura considered Tory's suggestion carefully. She set aside Tory's revelation that she herself had reasons to be spending nights aboard the battlestar, and weighed the risks of what she was proposing. The crew of Galactica had already pledged themselves to keeping their secret. They seemed to accept her and maybe, just maybe it was possible to keep it all quiet.

"That just might work," Laura responded after considering all the options. "But if you would, monitor the gossip, the dailies, the rags, and the instant any rumor of substance comes up I want to know." Tory agreed, and with that settled the pair resumed their duties and got back to actually leading the fleet.

Despite being consumed by the problems left to be solved, throughout the day Laura felt a strange sensation rising within her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, it was as if something was tugging at her sleeve hoping to tell her something. As the evening ran on, Laura finished her last call and set the phone down. She shook her head and took off her glasses. It was so distracting to have this feeling eating at her with every turn.

She was startled as Tory reentered the room, not because the girl had surprised her, but because her strange sensation seemed to surge within her. It was as if she recognized something that she'd seen before, someone that she ought to have known instantly. There was something about Tory that was so familiar, something different that she should have been able to grasp.

Her aide began to speak to her as she stared in a daze, but Tory's words did not breech the intense concentration that held her. Where did she know that feeling? What was it that was so familiar, but that she couldn't put her finger on?

In an instant everything became clear. It was that moment of epiphany that is so surprising and yet expected at the same time. Tory was no different than she had been for as long as Laura had known her, it was Laura herself who had changed. She had seen things in her vision, in her 'time between', that she hadn't even understood or recognized at the time. Now, it hit her like a ton of bricks and she gasped with the realization. Tory was a cylon, somehow Laura could feel it.

"Madam President, are you alright," Tory said, watching as the President's expression changed so drastically and so quickly.

Laura shook herself from her daze and her shock and cleared her throat. "I'm fine, Tory, just tired." She lied; she was abuzz with adrenaline and amazement. She was stunned, but as her realization set in, she was suddenly also very scared. She found herself fighting a battle in her own mind. It was a fight between her new found knowledge and understanding, and her very human emotion of fear and vengeance. The cylons were dangerous, and she was unused to being so close to one without the comfort of a marine guard or chain shackles. The thought made her shutter both in fear, and in shame. If she couldn't suppress her own reaction, her own hatred and fear of the cylons, how could she expect the rest of humanity to do the same?

This all played out in an instant inside of her. But as she realized what was happening, she was also able to make a definitive choice. She could allow her shock and her lower urges to overcome her; or she could trust in her own revelations and in the visions she'd seen. The cylons were no longer the greatest threat to humanity, in fact they were the only hope the human race had.

"Madam President," Tory said again, worried and confused.

"I'm sorry Tory," Laura sighed, rising from her seat. "It's been an overwhelming day, and I was just realizing how much I've missed you, and how grateful I am to have you here." She stepped around her desk and pulled the young cylon-woman into a tight embrace. Tory was only slightly stunned, but hugged her back.

It was the President's affections that always made her think about her true nature and how much she hated herself with every breath. She was the enemy, she betrayed Roslin every moment that she acted as if nothing was wrong. And yet, what could she do? She considered telling the President what she really was; she thought of throwing herself in the brig. And then one day she decided that the only thing she could do was to take her own life. She simply couldn't bring herself to do it now, the President needed her, and as her mentor embraced her she reaffirmed within herself that she would make the choice to live and to work everyday to redeem herself, to make it right. It would be easier to throw herself out an airlock than to live knowing who and what she was, but she chose to make up for it the only way she knew how.

Laura sighed as she let her aide go and walked away. It was difficult to accept that such a trusted friend, and such a vital person to the fleet was actually a cylon. Laura wondered if Tory even knew, or would ever know, who and what she really was. She could still feel the distrust and fear rising up within her, and it seemed unstoppable. But Laura had made her choice. This was right, this was the future. The time for grudges and differences was over. The future of humanity was at stake, it was time to take the risk and to trust in what she knew to be right. It was a choice every human was going to face eventually, but Laura knew it had to start with her.


	50. Chapter 50

Wow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you're excited because I can barely contain my enthusiasm about the opportunity to share this with you!! There is still so much more to come and I hope you'll continue to let me know what you think! Thanks! xK

Chapter 50

A few days passed and the fleet continued on as normal. Adama had made the decision to keep following Gaeta and Starbuck's jump plots toward where Earth would hopefully be. If anything, it kept the fleet happy and safe; placated and out of reach of the cylons. Kara continued to insist that they were no closer to finding Earth now than they had been before Kobol, but Adama hoped against hope that she was wrong.

He and Laura had not yet again broached the subject of cylons and humans and their future together. Adama was happy to let that particular issue stay buried for as long as it would stay that way. But he could see the look in Laura's eyes now and then, and he knew that she could never just let it go that easily.

As for the escaped Cylon, it appeared that there was no trail left behind, and no one had yet claimed responsibility, nor any knowledge of the incident. It felt like a bad dream, one that pained Adama greatly. Someone had betrayed him and the fleet, and that someone was still out there, unpunished and potentially dangerous. It ate at him every day and every night.

This night he sat alone with Colonel Tigh in his quarters. Laura was working late and he and his XO had said barely two words to each other in the last few days.

"Why the frack did you take so long?" Tigh asked before taking a long drink of his ambrosia.

"Cottle said the tests were negative, and Laura was adamant that Sharon and Helo would not be forced," Bill said, shaking his head. He too wondered why Cottle and Laura had given up so easily.

"Well I'm happy for you Bill. But frankly I'm just glad to be free of Zareck, that would have been a disaster," Tigh said cynically.

Bill laughed. He could always count on his old friend to shed a different light on every situation. He knew that, though he would never say it, Saul was glad that he was happy, he knew what it was to lose someone so close. Bill's mind wandered over his joy and his incredible lightness and into the darker territory that had accompanied Laura's miraculous recovery. His expression fell.

"Laura had a vision, before the cure kicked in," Bill stared to explain the real reason why he had wanted to talk with Saul in private.

"Of course she did," Tigh responded stoically.

"She says that we need to make peace with cylons," Bll said evenly.

Tigh spit out the swig of ambrosia he'd just taken. "She said what?" He shouted in disbelief.

"I know," Bill said, thankful that Saul seemed to share in his reaction to the unimaginable idea.

"Make peace with the cylons?" Said said, thinking out loud. "Forget everything that they did to us, the Colonies, New Caprica, all of it?"

Bill just listened, letting the thought sink in. Tigh's mind was spinning. How could she suggest such a thing? Hadn't she been the one to tell them to run, that the war was over, that survival was the most important thing of all? How could she just forget it all?

"She asked a reasonable question, one that has been weighing on me for a long time now. What do we do if we get to Earth, and the cylons follow us there?" Bill said, trying to plot out his thoughts logically.

"Wait just a fracking minute. Peace with the cylons? Where did she come up with something like that?" Tigh broke in, still stuck on Bill's original admission.

Tigh was reeling. It didn't take long for his shock at Bill's words to begin to creep into that small place, hidden away in his conscience, where he knew his own existence was a betrayal to the fleet, to the human race, and to the Old Man himself. He was a cylon, but he could only bring himself to admit that on very rare occasions. Part of him wanted nothing more than to throw himself in the brig, or out an airlock. But the human part of him, or at least the part that felt human – the part that had lived for however many years, and experienced everything he had – that part wouldn't let him. He wanted to stay Colonel Saul Tigh.

"She's been having dreams all along; about the cylons, about Sharon and the Agethon child." Bill explained. He was only beginning to put together what it could possibly be that Laura was thinking. He wanted desperately to know where she was coming from, so that he could take her words and her visions more seriously. He loved her, he respected her, and he owed her that.

"So what, she thinks that cylons and us… that we can live…" Tigh found himself at a loss for words. This was getting close, too close for comfort. How could he talk about this with Bill? How could he, when he knew that he was a cylon, and was essentially lying to Bill with each breath he took? How could he argue, when he found himself secretly wondering if maybe Laura was right?

"Are you considering this Bill?" Saul said, breaking himself away from the hurricane of doubt and self-loathing that was building in his very soul.

"Of course not," Bill replied quickly. But he too was questioning himself. He couldn't admit it to Saul, but Laura's words were eating away at him. What if the cylons followed them to Earth? What if they never found Earth at all? And all the while he knew that this wasn't the first time that Laura had had visions, nor that they had been right. And worse, now he understood his feelings for her, he loved her and he couldn't help but want to believe in her.

"Bill the cylons aren't something to frack around with. When have they ever showed us any mercy? All we have ever known from them is war and death and destruction." Saul said, thinking aloud. "And I'm not saying that there aren't some, like Lieutenant Agethon, who are different. Hell, there may be others out there who aren't murderous bastards like the rest. But that doesn't mean we can just give up and forgive them for everything they've done."

Tigh felt good about what he'd just said. He'd obviously skirted around the issue, but at least he'd said what he really felt. The vast majority of cylons were evil. And there may be some, like Sharon and maybe even himself, that weren't so bad. Still, that didn't mean that they weren't locked in a war that would end with one civilization destroying the other.

"I agree with you Saul. But I can't help but wonder if maybe we've forgotten why we're fighting this war at all. How all of this started, it's so blurred by our emotion and by our pain," Bill said softly, taking a long drink.

"We're fighting to survive Bill. And we're fighting because those fracking toasters killed everything we ever knew back on the Colonies." Saul offered quietly.

"But before that, the first war," Bill wondered asked thoughtfully.

"They attacked us," Saul shot back indignantly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten everything we went through. We didn't do anything, and they tried to kill us all."

Bill thought for a long time before responding. "We created them."

Saul was quieted by his words. He knew Bill and he respected him, but he was having a hard time understanding where this train of thought was leading. Was Laura's influence really so great that the Old Man could forget the reason that they were fighting so easily?

"We created them, and we oppressed them, and they fought back. Whose fault is that?" Bill continued.

Tigh just stared at him speechless.

"I'm not saying that we should forget everything Saul," Bill said quickly, seeing Tigh's stunned expression. "And I'm certainly not suggesting that we listen to Laura's visions. What I am saying is that maybe we need to think a little harder about our own actions before we judge those of our enemies."

Tigh didn't respond, but instead busied himself refilling their glasses. He wasn't prepared to think about the larger scheme of things, or the future, or about right and wrong, good and evil. All he could do was continue to serve, continue to be loyal to his commander and to the fleet. It was the only thing he knew how to do, and it was all he had left. He was a cylon, he was the enemy and he hated himself for it. He hated himself so much more than he'd ever despised the cylons. Every moment of every day he only ever found himself paranoid that he was a sleeper agent and would end up being the one to betray everyone and everything he loved. He had no way to know that he was not an abomination and a harbinger of destruction, but instead a miracle.


	51. Chapter 51

As usual, thank you for you patience and your reviews! The support for this fic has been tremendous and despite the craziness that is my life right now, I keep coming back and writing in even my tiny spare time - it's for you, and it's for sharing - your response means the world to me! We also have a long wait to see for ourselves how RDM and friends will end this - I can't even think about it I get too excited!!! For now, accept my apologies and continue to check back, I will finish this story (hopefully with a bang), right now I am trying to change the world and it takes about 23 hours a day. That leaves 50 minutes to write and 10 for sleep! Enjoy! xoxox k

Chapter 51

It was late and it had been a very long day. Laura sighed as she stepped off the transport and onto Galactica's hanger deck. All she wanted to do was to collapse into bed and into Bill's arms, but that would have to wait. There was someone she needed to speak to first.

She wandered the corridors of a quiet Galactica and found her way, piecing together vague memories of how to get from place to place. When she found the hatch she was hesitant. She was mostly concerned that she had found the correct door, but partly wary to speak with who was behind it. She knocked quietly and waited. It took a few agonizingly long moments but she finally heard the sound of the lock being turned and the hatch giving way.

Kara Thrace pulled open the heavy door with an annoyed expression on her face, looking exasperated until she finally laid eyes upon who exactly was disturbing her.

"Good evening Lieutenant, I'm sorry to bother you so late. I was wondering if I could speak with you," Laura said confidently, pleased that she had managed to find the right hatch.

"Madam President, umm, yeah. What's up?" Kara said awkwardly, shifting her weight but remaining firmly set in the doorway.

"May I come in?" Laura said slowly, but before Kara could respond the hatch was pulled open wide to reveal Lee Adama standing there shirtless and looking alarmed.

"Madam President," he said quickly. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," she replied with a sincere smile, though inside she was alight with knowing laughter. She had just interrupted something, and she was happy to imagine the possibilities.

"Come in," Kara said, extending her arm, and shooting Lee a look of awkward frustration.

"It was good to see you Madam President, but if I'm not needed here I think I'll be on my way," Lee said, picking up his uniform jacket and shirts, and smiling.

Neither Kara nor Laura had time to bid him farewell as he quickly jumped out the hatch and closed it firmly behind him.

Kara stared at the President awkwardly, her eyes unable to hide her shock. Kara did not have the will to contain herself any further, and Laura could read her every thought.

'Finally,' Laura said to herself, as she thanked the Gods. Lee and Kara deserved to be happy.

"Kara, I came to ask you about your visions, about the path you saw to Earth," Laura said, deciding to give the girl a reprieve from the awkwardness of her current situation.

"What about it," Kara said defensively, still reeling from being discovered alone in her quarters with a clearly under-dressed Lee Adama.

"You said you could feel the jumps, that you didn't know where the coordinates came from," Laura prompted.

"Yeah. It was a like a dream. It came from somewhere inside my head, it was like I wasn't even thinking," Kara explained, her expression softening somewhat.

Laura tried desperately to form the words she needed to express. But as Kara spoke she was suddenly stricken with a strange feeling in her gut.

"It was like I wasn't in control, something else was directing my hands, something inside me knew exactly what to do, and I can't explain it any better than that." Kara continued.

"And you didn't feel any danger in going to Earth, you didn't sense anything amiss," Laura asked thoughtfully, trying to understand.

"I didn't feel anything, I barely even knew what was going on," Kara replied. "Why are you asking about this?"

Laura smiled at the girl and shook her head. "I'm trying to gain a better understanding of our path to Earth," Laura explained.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be talking to. I've lost whatever connection I had, and I am certainly not going to be the one to lead us there now," Kara shot back, frustration wired in her voice.

"I understand Kara, thank you for indulging my curiosity." Laura said, turning to leave.

Kara walked her to the hatch and gave her an awkward smile. Laura smiled to herself as she walked away and down the passageway.

But the happiness that arose in her in knowing that Lee and Kara had finally broken down whatever barriers lay between them, was marred by the fact that Kara's memories weren't very helpful. She wasn't quite sure what it was inside her that had pulled her so strongly to speak with Kara, but she thought that she was looking for some sign, or something that pointed to a verification of all that she had seen.

As she continued to weigh her thoughts she came to a very sudden realization, one that stopped her dead in her tracks in the middle of the corridor. Kara had been to Earth and back, she had felt the way, something had guided her, something inexplicable. With one overwhelming jolt it all came together – Kara's journey, and Laura's vision. The understanding that she had gained and the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach from the moment she had entered Kara's quarters. It was the same feeling she'd had a few days before when she'd been alone with Tory. It was something familiar, it was something missing from her understanding of that person. And it all made sense when the pieces were put together.

She couldn't explain why she knew it, or how. But it was just as clear in her mind as the fact that Kara was in love with Lee. Kara had been to Earth, she knew the way, something inside her plotted the course. Kara was one of the final five models. She was a cylon; and she was going to help lead them all to their salvation.


	52. Chapter 52

A thousand apologies for the wait. It turns out working 20 hour days does not leave much time for writing. haha. SO... here we go again! I'm going to try and pace myself here but I am excited to reach the finish and to share with you what is to come! As always let me know what you think!!! xox K

Chapter 52

Laura quietly made her way into their quarters. It was late and she expected to find Bill asleep in their rack, but was instead greeted by his soft smile. He was seated behind his desk and the glow of the lamp made him look warm and comfortable.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Laura said in greeting as she pulled the hatch shut behind her.

"I had paperwork to do, so I thought I'd wait up," he said softly, leaning back in his chair as Laura made her way toward him. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, long," she sighed as she walked around his desk and sat down on the edge of it. She met Bill's eyes with a wide smile, glad to be done with her duties for the day.

"I heard about the incident aboard the Rising Star, anything I can do to help?" Bill asked sweetly.

Laura shook her head. "No, it was blown out of proportion. Someone was misallocating resources. I think we've managed to straighten it all out, but thank you," she replied.

"Good," Bill responded with a nod. He was feeling strange. After his talk with Colonel Tigh he wanted to tell Laura what was going through his head but he couldn't find the right words, nor did he want to stir up another heated disagreement between them. But instead of walking that particular tightrope he decided to let it go, and reached out to take Laura's hand. He pulled her toward him, and with a laugh she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled as he kissed her softly and he sighed as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why do I feel as though we're getting away with something very mischievous every time I come here," Laura asked her tell tale eyebrow arching.

Bill laughed out loud. "Because we are," he replied before kissing her neck softly.

"We haven't ever said it, but I realize now that we didn't think twice about this, about us, when I was about to die. But, now I'm not dying anymore," Laura said, leaving the implication of her words hanging unsaid.

Bill smiled at her thoughtfully. It was hard to tell where this was coming from. Was it that she was regretting their relationship? He didn't think it was that. Was it that she was unsure that they could fulfill their duties as President and Admiral now that she slept in his bed each night? Or was it that she was finding it hard to fight against her visions and what she'd told him, now that they were married?

"Are you saying you're thinking twice about us?" Bill said, knowing the answer but needing to say it out loud.

"Of course not," she replied quickly, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Good," he laughed, kissing her again lightly.

"But when we get right down to it, when we're talking about the future of the fleet, what happens when we don't agree?" She said, her expression becoming more serious.

"Well maybe it's a good thing that we can sit here and talk about it, instead of throwing each other in the brig," Bill smiled widely.

"Maybe so, but if we were married back then, would you have acted any differently?" She replied quickly.

"I don't know. Would you?" Bill responded thoughtfully.

"No, I would take the same course of action again today if that situation was presented to me," she said with an apologetic smile. "But it would be that much harder."

"That it would," Bill agreed, still thinking about the implications of what she'd just said. "Though throwing you in the brig now might be more fun," he said, moving his hand along her bare leg. Laura laughed and began to unbutton his uniform before stopping short. There was one more thing she wanted to say.

"In all seriousness, I can't not follow my conscience, especially when it comes to finding Earth and the future of this fleet," she regretted having to say it, but she needed him to know.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Laura. You and I doing what we know to be right has gotten us this far. I have no doubt that it will take us the rest of the way," He said with a smile.

Laura smiled in return, but felt an ache rising within her. She wanted to badly to take her husband into their warm bed and to forget everything. But she couldn't. She slowly extricated herself from Bill's grasp and stood up. She paced for a moment before turning to face him again.

"Bill, we cannot pretend that this is something that we can agree to disagree on. My visions are clear, and I what I know to be right is not something you're willing to accept." Laura responded quickly.

Bill's expression hardened a bit. "I haven't stopped thinking about what you said and I've come to the conclusion that I don't fully understand it. What proof do we have the cylons can even find Earth? And how do you propose we make peace with them? They've tried to destroy us at every turn, how are we supposed to believe that we could ever live peacefully with them? "

Laura stopped pacing and stared into his blue eyes. His questions were reasonable and the fact that he was even trying to understand meant so much to her. But the answers to his questions were not going to be easy, nor would he like or accept them.

"There are certain things that I know now, knowledge that was imparted to me, things that I can't explain. But I see things now that I could never imagine before. It's as if my eyes were opened when I died," Laura explained slowly, pacing herself, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Bill when this all began, when we found out that they cylons were our enemy and that they had evolved to look like us, everything changed. And then there was the attempt on your life by the Vellieri cylon, and Leoben and Brother Cavil. But then everything changed again with Lieutenant Agathon, Sharon, and with Hera. You, yourself decided to change the way we looked at her and her child, as assets instead of threats. And Sharon has proved time and again to be more loyal to humanity than many of our own have. And then there is Hera, and you and I both know what she has meant," Laura spoke slowly her voice almost breaking, words gushing out of her without thought. As she mentioned Hera tears began to form in her eyes, the emotion of her vision and her resurrection welling inside her. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before continuing.

"It is possible for us to have a peaceful coexistence with the cylons. They are our creation and they are our responsibility. You said that once, and I didn't understand it at the time. But now it is so clear to me Bill. We can't hide from the mistakes we've made, and we can't run any more," she spoke softly, her fear tightening around her.

Bill sat forward in his seat and closed his eyes. It was so hard to understand how she could possibly believe in this so firmly. It wasn't as if he didn't know her to be passionate and self-assured and stubborn; but this?

"Laura, I love you and I will make every effort to consider your thoughts as fairly and objectively as I can. I would never take your sense of certainty on this issue lightly, but I am not convinced nor do I think I'll ever be, that we can trust the cylons. Too much has been lost because of them. I don't see how the rest of the fleet would ever accept a peace with the cylons," Bill said thoughtfully.

"Maybe they're tired of running, tired of fighting," Laura said hopefully.

"Maybe," Bill nodded. "But the genocide of our entire civilization isn't easy to forget."

"I would never suggest that we should," Laura said taking a few steps back toward where he sat.

"And the cylons," Bill said softly. "Who is to say that they would ever agree to something like this?"

"I don't know," Laura replied with a shrug. It was only half a lie. Caprica had promised her that the cylons could be turned, but hat was in the hands of the cylons now. "I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to convince our people that we must act," Laura said carefully, as if her words were razors.

"I see," Bill replied, understanding the weight of her words, and the challenge they presented him. "So where is it that you propose we go from here?" He asked ruefully.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll know it when I see it." She asserted confidently.

"How about to bed?" He offered with a smile.

"Absolutely," she said with a laugh stepping toward him and taking his hand. She sighed as he stood and led her to their rack. She loved this man more than anything in the universe, but she could not assuage the biting fear that she was about to lose him, every second of every day. And as his hands moved over her skin and their bodies became tangled beneath the covers, she savored every moment of their love, thankful for each second that they stole together, and fearful that each new one would be their last.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks to those who reviewed, keep it up!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of fun!

Chapter 53

Several months passed and life aboard Galactica and throughout the fleet remained very much the same. They had traveled a great distance across the galaxy in search of Earth, following the original plan and hoping against hope that they would succeed. There had been a few complications along the way as resources continued to be scarce and precious tylium was used for each and every jump. The fleet had had a few run-ins with the cylons, once as they mined for fuel, and again when they stopped to restock with water. But for the most part the cylons had been absent.

The lives of everyone in the fleet continued as normal. People worked hard, and hoped that someday soon they would arrive at a new home and a new beginning. It was difficult, and it was long but it was the little victories that seemed to keep everyone going.

The Admiral and the President had settled into their dual roles as husband and wife, and the leaders of the fleet. And though rumors swirled around them as always, the majority of the fleet remained blissfully unaware that the pair were actually very much in love.

Adama had never been so content. His ship was in order, and his personal life was filled with more and more joy each day. He'd reinstated Lee as CAG and had been working on recruiting new members for his crew. He found that though his men were exhausted and fatigued, it was the hope for the future that got them through it all. Kara had begun training a new batch of nuggets, and the Chief was building two new black birds. And after his duties for the day were done he would return to his quarters to find Laura waiting. Her laugh had become like a drug, and he was happy to find himself utterly addicted.

Laura on the other hand, while happy and content with Bill, spent every moment away from him consumed with thoughts of the path ahead. She fulfilled her duties as president tirelessly each day, and struggled with the knowledge that she was not helping to bring her people any closer to Earth, or to peace. She had no clue as to how to convince 40,000 people that peace with the cylons was the only way to survive much less find Earth and some sort of normalcy.

Though she was feeling well she visited with Dr. Cottle once a month, just to be certain that her health remained at 100. On this particular visit Cottle seemed distracted and gruff and she laughed to herself as he stalked away after giving her a clean bill of health. After dressing and gathering herself Laura opened the curtain and made for the door, but stopped short as she saw Starbuck out of the corner of her eye.

She stood for a moment, watching Kara as she tapped her foot and fiddled with an instrument nervously. Laura's thoughts wandered to the cylon blood that ran through the young woman's veins, and her curiosity piqued. It was amazing that the cylons had found a way to construct themselves so brilliantly that even a doctor could not tell the difference between them. Kara was a machine, and yet it was impossible to tell. The lines between human and cylon were blurred so greatly in Laura's mind that she laughed out loud to think of the flawed and brash young pilot as a cylon.

In the time since Laura had made her discovery that both Tory and Kara were cylons, she had also found that three more trusted and vital members of the Galactica crew were also not quite as human as it would seem. Lieutenant Anders and Chief Tyrol were shocking enough, but to find out that Colonel Tigh was a cylon had shaken Laura deeply. What did it mean that there had been so many of "the enemy" living so closely among them for so long? But more importantly, Laura wondered if the five final and remarkable cylon models knew who and what they were. There was no way to simply ask or discern from any of them, though she had considered hinting at it to Tory. It was such a fine line to walk, knowing that she was surrounded by those who had once been the object of such intense fear and hatred, but were now simple and enigmatic sources of hope.

"I thought you were leaving," Cottle said with a smirk as he walked up beside her.

"Is she alright? What's the matter," Laura said nodding toward where Kara sat.

"She'll be fine. Now, get out of here before I have you escorted out, you know I can't talk to you about another patient." The doctor replied condescendingly.

"I suppose not," Laura relied with a polite smile. They both reacted quickly as they heard the sounds, and then caught sight of Kara doubled over the trash can throwing up.

"Gods, Kara, are you alright," Laura said rushing through the curtain and taking hold of the young woman's shoulders.

Kara lifted her head slowly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was out of breath and looked pale. Laura and Cottle helped her to lie back against the bed and Laura began to mop her forehead with a towel.

When Kara opened her eyes she was clearly startled to see who was tending to her. She glanced from Laura to Cottle before shaking her head.

"Frack Doc, did you really need to call the President in over this? Whatever happened to doctor –patient confidentiality? Or is my peeing on a stick really that important to fleet policy." Kara said angrily.

"She was just leaving," Cottle said arching an eyebrow.

"Are you sure she's alright," Laura said firmly, standing her ground at Kara's side.

"She's going to be fine, I assure you Laura, now if you don't mind…" Cottle pulled the curtain aside as a gesture that she should walk through it.

"She can stay if she wants, what do I care?" Kara piped in before Laura could even take a step.

Cottle sighed and dropped the curtain, he was so tired of stubborn, obstinate women he could throw himself out an airlock.

"You're fine to fly for the next few months, and I can give you something for the nausea, but sooner or later you're not going to be able to pilot that death trap," Cottle explained quickly. "But if I were you I would consider taking it easy, high stress and anxiety, like the kind that occurs while flying a viper or fighting cylons, is generally considered bad for the baby."

"Baby?" Laura blurted out suddenly. She was completely stunned, and her face displayed it fully.

Kara glanced between Laura and Cottle looked equally as confused.

"I thought…" She said as her senses began to return to her. "You didn't tell her?" She said to Cottle incredulously.

"Of course not!" Cottle replied, throwing his hands in the air and turning around to leave the two women alone.

Laura simply stared at the place where Cottle was standing for a long moment. It was a lot to take in at once. The fact that Kara was a cylon was still being adjusted to. And now, a baby?

She slowing turned and met Kara's eyes, she tried to convey some sort of apology, but her excitement overwhelmed everything else, even her fear.

"Congratulations," she managed to say as a smile broadened across her face.

Kara nodded, trying to tie down her frustration.

"So much for secrets," she managed to say with a roll of her eyes.

"It wouldn't have stayed that way for long," Laura said with a smirk. "Does Lee know?"

Kara stared back at her incredulously. "How do you know Lee's the…"

"He's going to make a wonderful father," Laura said as her smile brightened.

Kara just stared at her blankly. Laura found herself locked into her eyes and wondering. Did Kara know that she was a cylon? Or did the thought even cross her mind, at any point, that she might be anything other than a human being?

"How do you know?" Kara said suddenly, breaking into Laura's thoughts.

At first Laura's was startled. Was what she was thinking written that clearly in her eyes?

"How do I know…?" Laura offered for clarification. Kara cleared her throat and deftly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed so that she was facing Laura directly.

"How do people ever know, I hear it all the time. 'She'll be a great mother', 'he's going to make a great father someday.' Why do people think that they can tell?" Kara asked curtly.

Laura smiled and laughed under her breath. She was thankful that this was all Kara was wondering.

"You are going to be good parents, because you are good people," Laura explained softly.

"Some people thought my mother was a good person too," Kara jousted quickly.

"But you are not your mother Kara. And Lee is not his father," Laura replied just as swiftly, her eyes tightening as she spoke with confidence. "You both have been shaped by what has happened to you, and what you've done. And if you love each other as greatly as I think you might, than there is no question that you will be wonderful parents to this child."

Kara's jaw tightened as she tried to control the hurricane of emotions within her. Laura found herself likening the young woman to a scared animal, her fear blazing from her eyes.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Kara admitted in a whisper, tearing her eyes away in shame.

Laura stepped forward and placed a hand on each of Kara's shoulders.

"You can, and you will," She said softly, her smile returning. "This baby is a gift Kara, more than you could ever imagine."

Kara slowly dragged her eyes back to meet Laura's.

"Yeah, well, it's not for everybody. And last time I checked you didn't have any of your own either." She said her defenses returning.

Laura shook her head and smiled a rueful and sad smile. "I was stupid and I got caught up in my career and politics. I never met anyone worth settling down with, starting a family with. And then one day it was too late, and I found myself aboard Galactica with terminal cancer and 50,000 people to save."

They both laughed at this.

"I don't think I'm ready," Kara said sincerely.

"I don't think anyone ever is," Laura replied.

"What is Lee going to say?" Kara shook her head with a sigh. "And the Old Man."

Laura laughed out loud. "I think you'll be surprised," she said with a broad smile. She could only imagine the look on Bill's face when he was told that he was going to be a grandfather.


	54. Chapter 54

Review, review, review!!! I am so happy to be sharing this with you, I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 54

That night Laura had gone to bed before Bill returned from the CIC. The fleet had made two new jumps during the day and there were a myriad of things to be done afterward. Laura woke as Bill quietly slid into bed next to her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Bill whispered as he kissed her softly.

"It's alright," Laura replied snuggling closer to him. She didn't mind being woken, as long as it meant he was there holding her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days," he said softly as he kissed her hair and felt his achy bones relax.

"I seem to remember seeing a lot of you just last night," Laura giggled, kissing his shoulder.

Bill chuckled to himself and was happy to relive the memory of the night before.

"I meant that we only seem to see each other in meetings with the entire Quorum watching us, or here in this rack," Bill explained.

Laura propped her head up on her elbow so she could look into his eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining," Bill said with a boyish smirk.

"No, you're right," Laura sighed. "We need to work on our schedules."

"How about dinner tomorrow," Bill said with a sparkle glinting his blue eyes.

"Done," Laura replied. "I'll make sure Tory schedules it." She smiled, excited at the idea of time with Bill. "And maybe we should invite Lee and Kara," she offered suddenly.

"And if I want you all for myself?" Bill shot back with a smile.

Laura laughed and kissed him softly. "We'll have time for that."

"Is Tory going to put it in your schedule?" Bill laughed before kissing her again and deftly moving to where he could take better advantage of their time alone together.

0o0o

­The next night's dinner was a delightful occasion, Bill and Laura sat across from Lee and Kara, and Colonel Tigh sat at its head. Laura watched the young couple across from her carefully, noting Lee's awe inspired gazes at Kara, and her subtle smiles. They were happy together, and it made Laura's heart light to see it. Saul was his usual stark self, but was content to have a full glass of ambrosia in front of him and some time off from the watch in the CIC.

"Starbuck you're not going to drink that?" he said gruffly, his one eye finally noticing that Kara's ambrosia lay untouched.

"For once in my life, I'm just not in the mood Colonel," Kara said with a confident smirk. "But by all means," she laughed and moved her glass closer to his.

"Good gods, something's the matter with her Bill. We should send her to Cottle straight away," Tigh responded with a genuine look of amazement.

Laura smiled and tried her best to keep from laughing.

"Saul, I'm not in a position to question miracles, and this very well might be one." Bill said with a laugh, thinking that it was truly a miracle indeed, if Kara had chosen to end her heavy drinking habit. "But that said, Kara are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Everyone laughed, including Kara, but she shot Laura a blazing glance. It was an even but loaded look. Laura simply shook her head in response to Kara's unspoken question. She had not said a word to Bill about the baby. She was far too excited for Lee and Kara to tell him so that she could watch.

Bill noticed this strange exchange and wondered what the two women could possibly be communicating to one another.

Kara looked away from Laura slowly, almost disbelieving, but then glanced at Lee as if to prepare herself.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you Admiral," she said firmly, but with a smile. "But since you brought it up, there is something that, um… you should know." Kara's face darkened a bit, her eyes taking on a steely, anxious look. Laura held her breath as she saw Lee's hand move to Kara's shoulder. His eyes found Laura's and in them she could see the depth of his emotions at that moment. He was clearly still shocked by it all himself, but she could also sense that he was hesitant and anxious to share this news.

"Lee and I are, well, we're going to have a baby," Kara managed to say awkwardly. "I'm pregnant," she clarified unnecessarily.

Bill's jaw almost fell to the floor. Firstly, he hadn't a clue that Lee and Kara had become anything more than just friends. Secondly, that Kara Thrace, his very own Starbuck, his adoptive daughter, was pregnant. And thirdly, when he looked at Laura, a knowing smile was spread across her face. She wasn't surprised at all.

"Frack me," Tigh blurted out, breaking the silence.

Bill ignored him as a slow smile broadened across his face and a laugh escaped his lips.

"Congratulations, both of you," Laura said, realizing Bill's shock. She quickly pushed her chair back from the table. Bill followed suit, still speechless, and soon everyone was standing.

Laura stepped around the table and gave Kara a tight hug, before moving on to embrace Lee.

"Thank you Madam President," Lee said as he released her slowly.

"Lee, in here it's Laura, and I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am for you and Kara, and for your father," she beamed.

"Laura," Lee laughed, his smile warm. He loved how close their little family had become and was shocked but joyful to be making it a little larger. He was so grateful to Laura for loving his father the way she did. "You know this makes you a grandmother now too," He said, arching an eyebrow.

Laura's face betrayed the shock she felt at his words. A grandmother? It seemed so silly, so impossible; yet, she realized that in a way he was right. She was suddenly very grateful to him for including her so fully. Her smile returned quickly and Lee squeezed her arm tightly. She couldn't keep tears from finding their way to her eyes.

Bill too was having trouble controlling his emotions. As he rounded the table to stand before Kara his smile was serene.

"Starbuck," he shook his head with a laugh.

"Sir," she replied hesitantly.

"You never cease to amaze me," he managed to say before he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kara sighed deeply as she felt tears about to fall from her eyes. It wasn't her joy at becoming a mother, or the thought of a child with Lee, or any of that, but the fact that Adama was happy that made her feel sure and hopeful.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," he said softly as he let her go, his tone as light and giddy as she'd ever heard it.

"Does that make you feel old?" She replied with an impish grin.

Bill laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"It makes me feel lucky," he whispered in her ear before stepping past her to take hold of Lee's arm.

His son turned and faced him quickly, a hint of his usual defiance in his movements.

"Dad," Lee said with a nod.

"Son," Adama greeted him with a laugh. "Congratulations." He stepped forward and pulled Lee against him tightly.

"Thank you," Lee said breathed, feeling his voice shake.

The stood for a moment holding each other. Each going over the things that they wanted to say to one another, emotions thrashing through them.

As they released each other Adama held onto Lee's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I'm proud of you son, and I'm happy for you. Fatherhood is a gift," he said, his voice breaking. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Your son or daughter is lucky to have you, and Kara."

Lee couldn't find the words to say what he felt. His eyes overflowed with emotion and a tear escaped without permission.

Both men just smiled at one another, and in that moment certain things passed between them that repaired and healed. Adama could never say how much he loved his son, or how much he wished he had been capable of giving him everything that he deserved. He felt as though he were a failure as a father, and was astonished by the person Lee had become. He took pride in knowing that his blood had accomplished something for Lee, even if his parenting had not.

Lee couldn't put into words the fact that he loved his father so inexplicably and so much that he found himself wanting to forgive everything that had happened between them. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be a different father to his child, than his father had been to him, but he also knew that there were certain things that would remain the same. He was grateful to his father for many things, and as they grew closer he understood more and more the choices he had made and the depth of his heart.

Laura and Kara both found themselves wiping away tears as they watched the interaction between father and son. Saul on the other hand simply drained his ambrosia glass and fought the emotions that rose somewhere within him. It was an amazing sight to see the Adama men so joyful and so close to one another. Kara was unsure, but hopeful and warm with the confidence and love of those around her. Laura found herself oddly confident as well. This joy and potentiality sparked in her a certainty about the future of the fleet, and of this cobbled together family that she loved so dearly. She had never belonged to anything before, and she had never felt a lack for it. Now she understood what it meant to belong, to love and share and invest without reservation or fear. They were a family, and they were worth risking everything for.


	55. Chapter 55

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing!!!! Keep it up and I'll keep right on posting!

Chapter 55

"Ehem," Tory cleared her throat as she entered the President's office. "Madam President, Victoria Rollings is here if you're ready to begin," Tory announced with the frustrated tone that she always took on when referring to the press.

Laura nodded once in acknowledgement and then watched as Tory turned to go retrieve her visitor. This was not something she was looking forward to, but it was necessary and she'd put it off far too many times over the course of the last few months. The reporter had wanted to interview her about her recovery and Laura thought that by delaying the story would get old and lose interest for everyone involved. However this reporter had been rather dogged about it, so here they were.

Tory showed the short, dark haired woman to a seat across from the President's desk and took her seat off to the side. It was her defensive position, where she could step in at a moment's notice and where she could take the heat so that the President didn't have to.

"Madam President, let me just start by saying thank you for taking the time to speak with me," Rollings began with a cocky politeness that rubbed both Laura and Tory the wrong way immediately.

"You're more than welcome," Laura replied with her most sincerely forced smile.

"Well then," Rollings said, opening up her folder and pulling out several sheets of paper. "Let's get right down to it. This interview was originally intended to be for a piece about your miraculous recovery and the methods involved in your, well twice now, coming back from the brink of death," she explained with a wave of her hand. "But since then I have come across something much more interesting, and well I think, more important.

"I have already written a story, after many weeks of digging, and using several credible sources within the fleet, and it is ready for print tomorrow. However, I wanted to come to you first. I simply want to be fair, and cover all my angles here. So I thought I'd give you a chance to respond, Madam President. The story will break with or without your response, but I thought I'd give you a chance to either confirm or deny the fact that you and Admiral Adama are engaged in an illicit relationship, and have been for some time." Rollings said with exuberance.

Laura smiled back at the reporter with an unfazed smile.

"Ms. Rollings," Tory butted in quickly. "We discussed the ground rules for this interview, and as this office has asserted on numerous occasions regarding this matter, the President's personal life is off-limits. These allegations are nothing new, and will continue to be treated as idle gossip and ignored."

Laura gave Rollings an apologetic look, playing into the 'good cop, bad cop' roles that she and Tory had down pat.

"Tory, it's alright," she said with a small laugh. "Look Ms. Rollings, I am aware that this rumor is floating out in the fleet, and I can't say that it's anything new."

"Fair enough Madam President," Rollings said with a nod. "But I have sources, several in fact, members of the Galactica crew actually, who substantiate these claims. And I didn't want to have to go here, but," she said pulling a picture from her folder and handing it to Laura across the desk, "this is simply something I can't ignore, and you can't deny."

Laura took the picture and a deep breath. She scrutinized the eyes of the woman across from her, before even glancing at the picture. This had become something more than a simply interview in a matter of seconds. Slowly she moved her eyes to focus on the picture in her hands. It was black and white and grainy, but it showed two figures, her and Adama, standing in a corridor on Galactica, holding hands and smiling at one another.

She took several moments to assess the picture carefully before responding. And though she kept her face impassive, her mind was abuzz with a mix of emotions. This wasn't exactly proof of anything more than the fact that she and Bill were obviously close and had great affection for one another. In court the photo would never stand up as anything more than circumstantial evidence of the couple's feelings toward one another. However, in the court of public opinion this shot was worth something more. And of course, the fact remained that she and Bill were indeed guilty of the suggested offense.

"Ms. Rollings," Laura said handing the photo to Tory silently. "That is a lovely photograph, but I'm not sure what you think it proves?" There was a hint of laughter in her voice, specifically placed to point to the ridiculousness of the allegations.

"President Roslin," Rollings shot back without missing a beat. "We both know that that photograph is going to be the final straw. Like you said, these rumors are nothing new, and I am absolutely confident that this will put them over the edge. So let's just cut the crap and get right down to it. What the public is really going want to know is how you and Admiral Adama will respond to the question of how your personal relationship affects your abilities to lead this fleet, and what actions you intend to take should the people call for your resignation."

"Excuse me, Ms. Rollings," Tory said harshly, rising from her seat. "If you don't mind, you are speaking with the President of the Colonies. If you cannot maintain a modicum of respect this interview will be terminated." Laura laughed on the inside at Tory's fierce defense of her, but kept a straight face.

"Ms. Rollings, please," Laura said calmly with a winning smile. "You want to get right down to it, that is completely fine with me." With a nod to Tory, her aide resumed her seat and she took a deep breath.

"The Admiral and I do have a very special relationship, and you can quote me on that. We trust one another completely, we rely on one another's judgment everyday, and at the end of the day, when all is said and done, we are friends and we have been for a very long time. It is impossible to work as closely as we do, and deal with the vital and important issues we do and not form a mutual admiration and even a friendship. Frankly, Ms. Rollings, I think the public should know about our relationship. But I think what this fleet already knows, is that this office and aboard the Galactica, everyday we are working hard to meet the needs of this fleet, and on the critical task of finding us a new home and a new beginning. My relationship with Admiral Adama is what makes all of that possible."

"Alright Madam President," Rollings said quickly. "I understand, you're not ready to come forward at this time. So I will make you a deal. Despite what Tory here might think, I like you and I like what you do for this fleet. I'm not out to make your job any harder, and I value my integrity as a journalist. That said, I am not going to just let a five star story that happened to fall into my lap just go out an airlock. So I'll give you 24-hours to reconsider your answer to my question. If I don't hear anything from you or Admiral Adama by that time, my story, that picture, and the other photos in my collection will be printed and distributed throughout the fleet." The reporter stood and inclined her head, and Laura watched with a smile as she turned and walked straight out of the room.

Laura caught Tory's eye and saw the frustration there. She was surprised by the confidence of Rollings and her blatant attempt at blackmail. She sighed and removed her glasses. She fought the urge to throw something and calmly took a deep breath. This was a situation that left her without many options. Every instinct told her to just ignore the cocky reporter, but something also told her that this time things were different. This reporter had pictures of them, multiple pictures if her threat was to be believed. But therein lay the greatest problem. How seriously was she to take the words of the manipulative journalist? This was not exactly how she thought her day was going to go, but then again somewhere inside her she knew that this was going to happen someday.

"Tory I'm going to need a secure line," she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

After a moment Tory handed her the phone and turned to leave the room. As she walked out she heard the President sigh heavily.

"Bill, we have a problem."


	56. Chapter 56

Let me know what you think!! Thanks to all those who continue to read and review! K

Chapter 56

"You haven't said a word," Laura said with a sigh, her heart racing as she stopped pacing the floor. She had just given a lengthy rundown of their situation and their options regarding the blackmailing reporter and her threat to expose them to the fleet.

Bill matched her sigh and looked down at the floor in contemplation. They stood in their usual meeting room aboard Galactica and the air was thick with anxiety. Laura was awash with emotion and Bill seemed stiff and unaffected which only heightened her pique.

"I suppose it was bound to happen at some point," he said softly looking back up at her.

Laura continued to stare at him waiting for a more substantive response. It was so frustrating how he could be so cool and contemplative at a time when she was ready to burst with anxiety and anger.

"And," she prompted him after a long moment.

"I think we should make an announcement," he said firmly.

She stared deeply into his eyes trying to discern his meaning.

"And say what," she exclaimed, her tone agitated and tense. "That we're celebrating our five month anniversary and throwing a party for the fleet?"

Bill chuckled at her offering, and shook his head. "That might work," he said with a smirk that he knew would only inflame her irritation.

Laura simply stared at him evenly. Her insides were bursting with frustration.

"Laura, the press and the public are going to be up in arms for a few days until they realize that none of it really matters anyway," he said with a sigh, her expression falling.

"And if they don't, if they call to impeach me, or boycott the military, riot on the ships then what?" She replied immediately ready to throw him and his nonchalant attitude out an airlock.

"We will make it clear that this has already been going on and there has not once been an instance where a legitimate question of our governing abilities has been raised, the public isn't so unreasonable as to throw away the two best, and only leaders they've got," Bill said calmly.

"You have much more faith in the people that I do. But maybe that's because you've never been an elected official," she cleared her throat nervously. "I am at the mercy of the people's perceptions Bill, and I feel like I'm about to be burned at the stake for the choices we've made," she shook her head and turned away from him.

Bill stepped toward her quietly and set his hands on her shoulders. Laura was so angry and emotional that she almost stepped away from him, but instead she found herself relaxing against him in defeat.

"I'm not throwing you to the wolves alone, we're in this together," Bill said with a small laugh as he kissed her hair.

"I'm just so scared of losing everything we've worked so hard to protect," Laura sighed closing her eyes and leaning against his strong frame. She felt weak and powerless and she hated it. For so long now things had run so smoothly in so many ways. She was healthy and they were incredibly happy together. The differences between them which seemed for so long to be firmly buried, were now being brought to the surface right before Laura's eyes. She felt herself slipping from her firm intentions, drawn toward the easy and comfortable love that Bill provided. It was far too tempting to forget all that she had seen and what she had risked, not to mention the seemingly intangible purpose of it all. Saving humanity was far too esoteric compared to the very real and everyday wonder that was Bill.

"This is our decision, not theirs, and we didn't need their permission. We have always done what's best for the fleet and despite their proclivities toward gossip and rumor, the people know that. I think they like the idea of us being together, that's why they keep harping on it, it's sexy," He said with a broad smile.

Laura turned in his arm and wrapped her hands around his neck. She could barely find the words to explain to him why this sparked her emotion so highly. She hated herself for the thoughts through her head, and was utterly confounded by her own emotions. Her desire to lead and her desire for things to remain exactly as they were was stronger than anything she'd ever known. She was so torn between what she knew to be right, and what her heart cried out for, it clenched her soul until she couldn't breathe.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him softly. "And I hope you're right. But I cannot imagine what would happen if I were forced to resign. There is so very much to be done…"

"Laura," Bill tried, but failed to interrupt her.

"No let me finish," she said firmly, afraid that her will to speak was slipping away. "Bill as much as I can hope, the reason I'm so frightened by all of this is that if it really came down to it, I don't know if I could bear a choice between being President and being your wife. And I don't know where that would leave the fleet."

Bill stared into her green eyes, speechless and full of emotion.

Laura gazed back into his deep blue eyes feeling utterly weak, and knowing only she was to blame.

0o0o0o

"Ehem," Laura cleared her throat as she stepped to the podium. "Admiral Adama and I have called you here today to make an announcement. While we all know that in reality this has very little to do with the duties of either of our offices we thought that it was time to share with the public something that is both important to us personally and something that we seek to celebrate openly. The Admiral and I have found, like many of you throughout the fleet, that despite the obstacles we face and the hardship we've endured, that life must continue as normally as possible. In that vein, and in what little personal time we have, Admiral Adama and I have in fact formed a relationship that goes beyond that of the friendship and professionalism we share in our status as Admiral and President. Tomorrow we will celebrate our 5 month wedding anniversary, and at this time we are ready to share in that celebration with the rest of the fleet. I will now take a few questions."

The din of the room nearly cut off the end of her announcement as exuberant reporters turned to one another with shocked and excited outbursts.

"Madam President, why did you wait so long to tell the fleet."

"President Roslin, how does this affect your duties?"

"Madam President have you been living aboard Galactica."

"Why was this kept a secret?"

"How does this affect your professional relationship?"

"Do you plan to resign?"

"Who carried out the ceremony?"

"Why did you hide this?"

"How is it possible for you to maintain a working relationship?"

"Wasn't hiding this from the fleet a violation of your oath of office?"

"When will you resign?"

"That's enough," Adama quickly and firmly stepped to the podium and forcefully quieted the room. The reporters, though shocked by his outburst, took their seats and held their microphones ever closer to hear what that Admiral had to say. Bill had not prepared a statement, but found the reporters disrespect and voracity unacceptable. He needed them to hear their side of the story. He hoped that they would listen before passing judgment. And he feared that if he could not convince them now, the fleet would be facing a devastating conflict.

"The President of the Colonies has just made a statement and now I would like to make one for myself." Bill cleared his throat and caught Laura out of the corner of his eye, but didn't dare to look at her. Laura stood petrified, as if tied and ready at the stake. They hadn't discussed him saying anything, and she prayed to the Gods that he could improvise well enough to save her from the flames.

"The President and myself are not so different from any other members of this fleet. When we are off duty we have personal lives and we have families just like you do. We have been blessed and lucky enough to find something special with one another that I certainly never expected. While survival is our number one priority as a civilization, our families and our loved ones always come next, there should never be any question of that. After all that this fleet has endured it is important above all else that we hold on to what makes us human, our reason for living.

"Now that said, you should know that the President never wanted our relationship to be kept a secret; she thought it best to be open with the public. She even offered to resign her post so that we could avoid the fallout and the scrutiny from the press. However, I made the decision to keep our marriage a secret for fear that this fleet would lose the most capable and brilliant leader it has ever seen. That decision wasn't made lightly, but I believed and still believe it was in the best interest of the priorities of this fleet, first to our continued survival, which President Roslin is absolutely crucial to, and second to my own family and to the woman I love so deeply.

"The last few months have brought many trials for all of us, and the next promise to bring more of the same. But before any judgments are passed over the President or myself, I hope that each member of the press, and every person in this fleet will consider their loved ones and family, and the fact that both Laura Roslin and I take our duties as President and Admiral just as seriously now as we ever have. We have and will continue to lead this fleet toward Earth and toward our future as safely and as quickly as possible. This fleet and the very future of our civilization rely on the fact that we continue to hold tight to the bonds we have with one another. Our strength lies in our staying tightly connected and in trusting one another. Thank you."

It seemed as if the reporters in the room were holding their breath. Whether it was in contemplation, or just simply the moment of calm before the storm, neither Bill nor Laura could discern. As silence overtook the room completely, both stood still as stones, and neither could coax their lungs into taking breath. Bill turned and guided Laura out of the room as quickly as he could. The time for explanations was over and in private they could await their final judgments, a reprieve from the flames or the striking of a match.


	57. Chapter 57

Please review, and enjoy- Thanks! x k

Chapter 57

"…the clear disregard for the rules and the sovereignty of the public that the Admiral and President have shown seems to point to the fact that they see themselves above it all. But then again, as our previous guest pointed out: Where would we be without Laura Roslin or Admiral Adama? And after all, where would any of us be without someone to with whom to share these cold nights adrift in space? At least someone's getting…"

"I think we've heard enough," Bill said, switching off the wireless and returning to his seat next to Laura on the couch in their quarters.

Laura had been listening to the reporter's ramblings with her eyes closed, but opened them to find Bill staring at her now.

"It seems we may have avoided the worst of it," Bill said softly.

"For now," Laura said with a small smile. She was still caught in the grasp of her fear and frustration over her conflicted feelings toward what all of this meant. The choice was essentially made for them at this point, they were married, and there was no going back on that. But the Presidency and her ability to fulfill her purpose could be stolen from her at any moment, like the rug out from underneath her. It would be pure luck now if the public decided to grant them a reprieve and to allow her to remain in office.

"What you said was beautiful. Family should be a higher priority throughout the fleet, especially if we hope to survive in the long run," She added softly, resting her head on the back of the couch.

Bill smiled and moved toward her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Family should be a higher priority for everyone. I see that more and more everyday."

Laura looked up at him and noticed a gleam in his eye that she didn't often see.

"What is it?" She said softly running a hand along the side of his face.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head and forcing a smile.

"Bill," Laura said, holding fast.

Bill chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "It's nothing," he said with a more genuine smile. "Just an old man finding himself silly and sentimental, and wishing things were simpler."

Laura felt her words catch in her throat as she tried to respond to his sweet admission. While she found that Bill could show his emotions very clearly and without reserve through his crystal blue eyes, words very rarely were his avenue for sharing his heart.

However, before Laura could speak the phone buzzed against the wall and interrupted their private moment.

Bill sighed and rose to answer. A few moments after putting the phone to his ear he hung it back up.

Laura looked on quizzically until stepped forward to explain. "That was Tory, you're needed on Colonial one."

Rising quickly Laura gathered herself and shared an intense look with her husband. If Tory hadn't given details than whatever was so urgent could not be good.

With a quick embrace Laura steeled herself and headed out of their quarters and onto a transport back to her office.

She was greeted in the Colonial One hanger bay by Tory and a team of her personal security. With a curt nod they began walking through the corridors of the ship and Tory began a quick run down of the situation.

"They barged in Madam President, security was overwhelmed and they simply refused to move until they saw you," Tory blurted out.

"Slow down Tory, who?" Laura said, trying to keep her breath steady as they walked briskly through the passageways.

"Baltat's cult," Tory replied quickly. "Security doesn't think that they are a threat but they are being rather stubborn and well, you'll see."

Laura did in fact, _see_ when she arrive at the doorway to her office and found over fifty people sitting on the floor of her office, clad in burgundy robes and bound together with handcuffs, chanting.

With a quick and exasperated glance at Tory, Laura worked her way through the sitting intruders and to her desk.

"Well this is a first," she said loudly as she turned to face them. Her political instincts told her to deal with this as delicately as possible, as untasteful as that might be. The last thing she needed was the press catching onto a new story about her throwing fifty people in Galactica's brig for trespassing.

The group continued chanting and seemed to barely notice her presence.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Laura said trying to scan the faces of the figures in the room.

"The Prophet Gaius Baltar had requested your presence. His holiness asks us to escort you to his sanctuary," one of the members of the group spoke firmly.

Laura had to resist the urge to laugh out loud but instead nodded in understanding.

"Unfortunately that will not be possible at this time," she said clearing her throat. "But I'm sure we could come up with a time that would suit both of us if it is important that we speak." Laura's feigned deference for Baltar made her want to vomit, but she kept a straight face and a polite smile.

"You would agree to meet with his Holiness?" the same person said quizzically.

"Yes, but I'm afraid my security will require that we do so here," she said stepping toward her desk to look at her non-existent calendar.

She was surprised to find one member of the group suddenly rise and face her. It took a moment to recognize him, but Gaius Baltar himself was in fact before her. He looked strikingly different however as he was completely shaved, no hair, no beard, nothing.

"Madam President, thank you for your kindness," He said softly moving gently through his cultish supporters and toward her desk.

"Dr. Baltar, it's been a long time," Laura replied, her demeanor polished, but her stomach turning.

"Indeed, much as changed since we met last," he said softly, coming to a stop before her desk.

He was different, he was calm – not the jumpy, odd little man she'd known before.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer if we could continue this conversation in private," Laura said glancing at the group of people splayed across the floor of her office.

"Of course," Baltar said inclining his head.

He turned and raised his hands grandly from his sides. Laura watched in awe as those seated on the floor looked up instantly, eyes fixed on the standing figure. Slowly Baltar brought his hands together as if to pray and his supporters rose, bowed and then quickly shuffled out of the room. Without a word, Baltar turned and took a seat across the desk from Laura.

She watched him intently, her faux respect following his supporters out the door. She waited, her expression falling a bit with every passing moment that he sat in silence. His façade was intriguing, and she wondered what it was he was trying to accomplish by it.

"Madam President, thank you for taking the time to meet with me," He said with a small smile. Laura could sense that the same old Gaius Baltar was buried deep inside him somewhere, and his smile only reminded her of the treachery that this man was capable of.

"My supporters and I have come here today to beg of you one simple request. We would like you to release the cylon that you have kept in captivity for many months now, and give her over to our custody so that we can see that she is properly cared for and protected," he said with a straight face and his usual dancing eyes.

Laura sat staring at him until a laugh escaped her without permission.

"I'm sorry, you're asking me for a favor?" Laura said incredulously.

Baltar simply stared back at her. It was an answer he should have been expecting, but he seemed genuinely stunned by her response.

"You can't honestly have expected that either the Admiral or I would agree to that?" She said thoroughly surprised at his audacity and naivety.

"We had hoped that you're consider it," Baltar responded evenly.

"Absolutely not," Laura said quickly and firmly, her patience for his façade running thin. Of course, there was also the fact that the cylon he was referring to was actually, no longer in the custody of Galactica. Nonetheless, his request was ridiculous and Laura had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the true reason for his visit. If he was as changed as his appearance seemed to suggest than he wouldn't have a larger agenda, but a leopards fur never told the whole story.

"Alright Madam President, I respect your decision," Baltar said inclining his head gracefully. "There is also another matter which I would like to discuss," he said softly and cleared his throat.

Laura watched and arched an eyebrow, completely unsurprised.

"My comrades and I would like to purchase a vessel from the fleet," he said with a lilt of excitement in his voice.

"A ship," Laura repeated. "For what purpose?" She asked, not really caring about the answer, but curious.

"We seek the ability to travel between our mission here among humanity, and our brothers and sisters of the cylon." He said it flatly and without so much as a twitch.

Laura took in his words carefully, trying to reign in her own judgment and allow the possibilities to be fully considered.

"I see," she responded slowly, giving herself extra time to think.

"Laura, you must understand my people and I, our work is very important, in a way that I don't think you can grasp at present. We are on a mission, we have a purpose and in the end I hope you'll come to see that it is of the utmost import that we are successful. Our future, the future of the universe rather, depends upon it. You can't see it now, but the cylons are not our enemies," he said a flare of passion rising from his calm demeanor.

Laura listened intently intrigued but his seemingly genuine and impassioned plea. There was no way that she could meet any of his demands, or even consider his requests, but something about his visit was beginning to startle her far more. Suddenly Laura found herself, her own purpose and plans aligning with those of Gaius Baltar. For once he was right, and as much as it pained her, Laura couldn't help but admit it.


	58. Chapter 58

As always thanks for reviewing! The more comments�I get the more excited I am about sharing this with you! Enjoy! x K

Chapter 58

A small groan emerged from beneath the covers as the alarm buzzed harshly, and William Adama couldn't help but smile. He slowly snaked his hands beneath the sheets until his fingers brushed against soft skin, and began to stroke it gently.

"It's not morning yet," a muffled voice broke free of the covers.

Adama laughed out loud and closed his eyes. He reveled in the feeling of a hand finding its own way along his chest, her soft fingers exploring. 

After a moment of pure and unadulterated contentment, Adama threw back the covers revealing a curled up red head, comfortable and scantly clad.

She didn't open her eyes, but a small smile emerged upon her lips as Bill brushed the hair back from her face and pulled himself closer to her.

"Mmm," was the next sound to escape her mouth as Bill's lips found the sweet looking spot on her neck and tasted it greedily. 

"We're going to be late," he sighed as he reluctantly halted his machinations and rested his head back on the pillow. 

"I don't care," came a firm and determined response from the object of his affection.

Bill laughed again and was surprised to find a pair of devilishly exciting lips trailing up his arm.

"It's our day off Madam President. Maybe we should get out of bed and take advantage of it," he said softly, here roving hands and kisses threatening to weaken his resolve."Not to mention that there may be something pressing beginning within the hour."

"The only things I want to take advantage of today, is you," Laura said before kissing him chastely upon the lips. 

They both laughed in unison before their chaste kisses quickly deteriorated into raucous and unabashed passion. 

Their second attempt at rising from bed was far more successful than the first. Bill emerged from the shower in a burst of steam and Laura stood waiting for him, dressed in a brand new outfit that he'd had commissioned for her. The brown skirt and flirty peach top complimented her skin tone nicely. 

"Well," she said, spinning around so he could see. 

"Breathtaking," Bill said with a sparkle in his eye. It was everything he had hoped it would be. 

"Not too revealing," she asked, noticing a little more cleavage than she'd have designed for herself.

"It's perfect," Bill said, stepping toward her and kissing her neck. 

"Its 8:56, we're never going to make it," Laura said softly, enjoying the leisure of the morning. 

"I don't care," Bill said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. 

Laura laughed, "I think everyone will notice if the best man and father of the groom, as well as the officiator of the ceremony show up late."

"Even better," he said playfully tugging on the waist of her skirt. "They can't start without us."

Laura kissed him one last time before reluctantly, but decidedly pulling away. Today was a day to celebrate and she intended to take full advantage of it. Whatever trials and tribulations were going on within the ship and around the fleet were out on hold for a day. 

Laura had had much on her mind as she'd returned home after her trying experience with Baltar, but she'd decided to let the issue rest for a time, noting wanting it to hang as a dark shadow over the celebration. She purged all thoughts of visions and cylons from her mind and was content to find it so easy to become wrapped up in the joy and challenges of the day. It was a day to rejoice. The day had finally come for Starbuck and Apollo to finally make it official, and everyone was overjoyed.

Neither Lee nor Kara was exceptionally excited about the prospect of marriage. Both had suffered greatly at the end of their first attempts at monogamy, and neither thought it necessary to make the fact that they loved each other, were completely committed to each other, public and official. It seemed almost silly. 

But with a child on the way Lee somehow convinced Kara that it would be better to be married before it was born, if only to make things easier for the future addition to the Adama family. Kara was reluctant at first, but quickly found herself eager to be finally an official member of the Adama clan. It made her heart skip a beat every time the thought crossed her mind. 

Laura and Bill walked hand and hand through the passage ways of Galactica and into the mess hall. It was decorated beautifully and filled to the brim with well wishers and friends. As they entered the room Bill kissed Laura sweetly on the forehead before making his way through the crowd and to the front of the room. Laura turned and headed to the kitchen, where she knew a nervous Starbuck would be waiting. 

"This thing makes me look like a fracking whale," Laura overheard Kara shout as she closed the hatch behind her. Turning a corner Laura encountered the most intriguing sight of Helo trying to do up the last of the hooks in the back of Kara's dress. 

"May I be of assistance," Laura said with a chuckle. 

Helo and Kara both turned to her, Helo smiling in relief, and Kara looking exasperated. 

"I'm not cut out for this assignment," Helo said with an apologetic smile as Laura took over doing up the last of the closure. The soft green of the dress was perfect, and Laura admired Kara as she glowed in the mirror. 

Kara stared back at herself incredulously, as if she couldn't decide if it was all wrong or just part way.

"You look marvelous," Laura assured her as she straightened the back of the dress.

"I look ridiculous," Kara finally concluded, turning to the side to see just how far her stomach protruded. She wasn't all that big yet, but it was quite clear that she was growing fast.

"Kara, ridiculous would be you getting married in your flight gear," Helo said with a laugh. "This is…" he trailed off almost at a loss for words.

"Breathtaking," Laura cut in, finishing his statement for him. Helo nodded still admiring his best friend's transformation.

Kara stared at herself in the mirror once more before shaking her head.

"Whatever, I don't care," she said, though neither Laura or Helo believed it. 

A knock came at the hatch, and quickly thereafter the voice of Adama. "Are we ready in there?" 

Laura caught Kara's gaze and smiled broadly. 

"Are you ready?" She echoed, her question far deeper than that of her husband.

Kara sighed, a smile creeping across her lips. 

"I don't really remember my first wedding. I think I was still drunk," she said with a laugh. 

Laura and Helo laughed too.

"I'm actually doing it right this time, dress and all," she said stepping toward Laura. 

Laura just smiled and took her hand, walking her toward the hatch. 

"This isn't going to be easy is it," Kara said pausing and looking deeply into Laura's eyes. "Being married to an Adama."

Laura laughed heartily at this.

"No it's not," she replied with a sweet smile. "But it's worth it."

"Right," Kara sighed, looking resigned but content. She quickly walked toward the Hatch and found Adama waiting there for her. 

When Bill saw her he sighed, a proud smile across his face. 

"What do ya hear Starbuck," he said softly, holding out an arm for her to take.

"Nothing but the rain Sir," she said softly before taking his arm and kissing him softly on the cheek. 

Laura and Helo followed the pair through the hatch as silence took over the room. 

After the vows were said and the rings exchanged Laura had the happy pleasure of pronouncing Lee and Kara husband and wife. 

With shouts of joy they all watched as Lee and Kara shared a kiss and turned to face their friends and loved ones, their smiles silly with glee. 

The reception than ensued was quite a party, and both Laura and Bill enjoyed themselves immensely. They had not had a day to themselves in as long as they could remember and they reveled in the freedom and the joy of every passing minute. They watched silently as Lee and Kara had their first dance together, holding hands and stealing glances. It wasn't often that the couple got to spend time just being themselves, being happy.

When the song ended Lee and Kara made their way toward them and both Bill and Laura laughed as they were lifted to their feet to dance with Lee and Kara. 

"Madam President, you look beautiful tonight," Lee said as he began to twirl her around the room. Laura smiled and blushed a little. 

"I don't hold a candle to the bride," she said softly, stealing a glance at Bill and Kara. 

Looking back she caught Lee doing the same and they sighed in unison at the sight.

"Sometimes I worry that she agreed to marry me just so she'd finally get to be my father's daughter," Lee said with a mischievous smile.

Laura laughed. "It's true, those two were made for each other." 

Lee sighed, agreeing and content with Laura's words. He spun Laura with a laugh and brought her back expertly.

"Though, it would seem that you and I win the award for dance partners," Lee responded with another laugh.

"They certainly can't compete," Laura said with a silly grin.

"I can't believe how far our family has come," Lee said, looking ruefully into Laura's eyes.

Laura smiled, remembering the state they had all started in. She found herself suddenly very emotional at the thought of family, their family.

"We've all come a long way," she replied softly as the song ended. 

Lee dipped her one last time causing her smile to return and the two pairs rejoined as the crowd clapped. 

As the couples reunited a new song began to play and Bill kissed Laura sweetly before twirling her onto the dance floor. Laura found herself fighting between laugher and tears as a joy so enveloping, so strong, overtook her. Everyone and everything else seemed to fade away as she rested her head on Bill's shoulder, moving as one to the music and letting the happiness of the moment wash over them both. It didn't take Laura long to decide that this was and would remain the happiest day of her life, she would cherish it always. 


	59. Chapter 59

300 reviews and over 42,000 hits. Wow. Thanks to every reader and every reviewer! I feel privileged to share this with you, and it is so heart warming to know you enjoy it. There is still a lot to come, but as the story moves into its final stages I hope you're as excited to read as I am to share. There are some great surprises in store and, as always some of the fluffiest fluff around! This is kind of the 'little fic that could'. It keeps me sane and inspired through some of the roughest patches, and brightens even my best days. Thanks for your support and for following my scribbles. xK

Chapter 59

"He did what?" Bill asked shocked as he set down his fork.

Laura laughed to herself understanding his surprise. She'd finally finished explaining Baltar's stunt, and watched as Bill's keen blue eyes processed her story

"We should have him thrown in the brig," Bill sighed as he leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock on the wall.

Laura was quiet for a moment too long before responding and Bill noticed. "I would love nothing more," she said with a smile, hiding her own conflicted feelings.

"Why didn't you?" Bill said, investigating.

"He hasn't broken any laws," Laura responded shrewdly, arching an eyebrow. "You yourself decided that a long time ago."

Bill nodded in agreement. He had, in fact, cleared Baltar of his wrongdoings. The man was innocent of the crimes he'd been accused of, but that didn't make him without fault.

"How did you leave it with him?" Bill asked as he began to rise and clear away their dishes. 

"I told him that I would take his request to the Quorum," Laura responded, remaining seated and watching her husband.

Bill paused from his ministrations and caught her stare.

"You could have denied him flat out," Bill said, standing to his full height, displaying his apprehension.

"Yes I could have," Laura responded evenly, feeling suddenly defensive.

"Is there something about his request worth considering," Bill asked as he resumed his clean up, feigning that her words had not phrased him.

"Probably not, but there was something that piqued my interest," Laura explained, rising from her seat.

Bill watched her over the rim of his glasses as he set down the dishes and turned toward her.

"What if we let them go?" Laura said, standing tall as if to challenge his inevitable attack.

Bill stared at her for a long moment before dragging his eyes away and glancing at the floor. He wasn't sure how to respond to her remark. 

"That's not an option and you know it," Bill said, a sparkle in her eyes. He had no idea what she was thinking? Where had this come from? Since when was she willing to negotiate with Baltar? And how was it so easy for her to put aside every responsibility she had fought so hard for?

"Can we really close that door so quickly Bill," Laura asked, crossing her arms in front of her and watching his reaction like a hawk. "Baltar already has a relationship with the cylons, and as much as I hate to even think it, maybe he could be a start toward a different relationship with them." As the words escaped her lips she was almost shocked that she had said them. She was having this battle within herself, and she was unsure as to whether she was ready to share it, especially with Bill.

"There are far greater concerns to this matter than that, and you know it," Bill said with a sigh, leaning back against his desk. "Our security is paramount, and we can't risk anyone telling the cylons our location or our status, not for anything."

"I agree. But what if there was a way," Laura pleaded, stepping toward him and smiling hopefully. Some small part of her was exploiting their relationship and she knew it. She hated it. But it had to be done.

"No," Bill shook his head. He couldn't fathom how this conversation had come about. Moreover he could not imagine how Laura had come to the conclusion that they could trust Baltar enough to let him roam free, to have access to technology, and to consort with their enemies. 

"Just like that?" Laura said, her smile and tone sweet and unphased, but her temper rising.

"Just like that," Bill responded firmly, without even a hint of a smile.

"Bill, I'm trying here. I have very few avenues through which to follow the path that has been laid out before me," she paced as she spoke, feeling her tensions vibrating through her. "How can you so easily shut down an opportunity that presents itself to us like this? There are so few risks, and there could be amazing benefits." As she finished she turned to him, her eyes even but pleading to understand.

"Laura," Bill shook his head. "I cannot sacrifice the safety of this fleet based on the hope that your guess is correct. There are consequences to this, the gravest of consequences. How can you ask me to put our very survival on the line for Baltar?" His tone grew harsher with every moment.

Laura just stared back at him, her face impassive. She wanted to scream. Her visions were clear and she was wholly committed to her path. He simply couldn't see that she was working just as diligently as he was to protect the fleet, to ensure their future and their new beginning on Earth. He was stuck, and she was caught in the middle. How could she fight him, when she knew that without the certainty of the knowledge she'd gained in almost dying, she would feel the same?

"Sweetheart," she said, stepping to him and placing her hand on his chest. "I can't expect you to see this as I do. I have seen the intricacies and the urgency of our future, and you are left to trust me. I don't doubt that you love me, and I do not propose that this is an easy decision to make; but I need you to consider this. I need you to take a leap of faith and to let me guide us. It may go against everything we have ever known, and it will. Our future is going to be hard. But it is going to exist based on one thing. And I need you to trust me."

Bill was unmoved, and his face remained impassive even as his frustration grew within his gut. He stepped away from Laura, and felt her hand fall from him.

"You're asking me to trust Baltar, you're asking me to trust the cylons," Bill said, his tone dark. 

Laura waited, knowing this was a hard pill to swallow. 

"I trust you Laura, but I had no idea that this would go so far," Bill said, turning from her and pouring himself a drink.

Laura watched his back and seethed. Her heart cried out for him, but frustration ripped through her.

"This," she repeated his words carefully. "'This', is what I know Bill. 'This' is our future. I thought you understood that I will do anything I need to, to see it through," she said, offended by his attitude toward her vision, toward her faith.

Bill finished pouring and turned toward her as he sipped it. 

"Anything," he repeated her words now, arching an eyebrow of his own. 

"Anything," she repeated, knowing it was an unveiled threat. 

"We trusted Baltar once Laura, we ended up losing thousands on New Caprica. We trusted the cylons once and they destroyed our home worlds and our entire civilization," he was angry now, but controlled. 

She had tried to avoid this for so long now. She had fought to keep their marriage intact, to protect herself and their love. But when it came down to this she knew she couldn't budge, despite the fact that to let him win would mean maintaining her own happiness.

"I know Bill, and I will never forget that. I was on New Caprica, I will never fully trust Baltar," she began slowly, glaring at him, feeling her stomach churn. "But there are things that have changed since then Bill. There are new ways in which our destinies are tangled with those of the cylons that we cannot ignore. And there are things that will bring the cylons to a new place. We will have peace with the cylons Bill. We will find Earth together. And as painful as it maybe, and as impossible as it may seem; we will all have a new beginning on Earth together. There is much we must forgive, and there is much that they have to atone for. But it will happen Bill. It must." She was explicit and she said more than she intended to, but she had no other choice. It was the time to lay it all out on the table. 

Bill's blood was reaching a boil, but because he loved her and because he respected her and mostly because he did not want to lose her, he cooled himself. 

"Explain it to me Laura, tell me what will bring the cylons around. Tell me how you are so certain," he implored her to show him some sort of proof.

"I can't Bill," she sighed, wishing she could trust him with her secrets, but knowing that he wasn't yet ready for the truth. She wanted desperately to tell him that everything was already in motion, that the proof was there in Tigh and Tory, and in Chief Tyrol. She wanted to tell him that the very nature of his unborn grandchild was the proof of their entangled destiny with the cylons. But she couldn't risk it. She couldn't tempt his fury or his fear. He wasn't ready to believe it, and it pained her more than anything in the universe. 

"There must be another way Laura," He said evenly, biting back every urge to fight her. "I cannot allow Baltar, or anyone else for that matter to leave this fleet, and to leave us open to attack." 

"Fine," Laura said after a long pause. She turned quickly and Bill watched as her red hair disappeared down the passage and into the head. He threw back the rest of his drink and wiped his lips.

She was angry, and so was he. But they both found a way to slide into bed and settle in together; her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist. They didn't say a word; they didn't need to. They both knew that their relationship was stronger than the fight they had just endured. How much more it could stand, however, weighted heavily on both of their shoulders as they closed their eyes and fought to find peace and sleep. 

He was so much more adverse to her belief in her vision than she'd ever realized. Of course it would be Baltar who brought up this fight between them. Until Bill had voted for his innocence they had always been on the same page about him, but now Laura could understand his apprehension in trusting him. But that wasn't what she was asking for. She was asking for him to trust _her_; and it didn't seem like something he was willing to do. He needed something concrete, he wanted some assurance. She could give him neither. And all she could do was hope that he, and their love, would come around. The fear, however, which had formed a knot in the pit of her stomach, would not let her go.

She was further along in her dedication to her cause than he'd realized. They hadn't spoken of peace with the cylons for months. They had a million other issues to deal with and she was fighting for a lost cause. He hated it. And he loved her. The situation was impossible. How could he respect her, love her, and find so much fault in the visions she was so certain of? Moreover, how could he, as the protector and advocate of the fleet, allow her to put into jeopardy everything they had fought so hard and so long to protect. They were trying to survive, and his life was dedicated to that sole purpose. The problem was, that now, his life was also dedicated to her. She gave him purpose. And those two forces could not have been more opposite and more likely to destroy everything he had come to love. 


	60. Chapter 60

60 Chapters- wow!! Review por favor, svp, please!!

Chapter 60

"Enter," Adama called softly upon hearing the knock at the hatch.

Athena entered the office cautiously, her face impassive, but her stiff body language revealing her unease.

"You wanted to see me Sir," she said quickly, standing at attention before his desk.

"Yes, Lieutenant, please take a seat," he said with a smile gesturing toward the chair next to his desk.

Adama took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair thinking. He was certain of what he wanted to ask, but he was cautious at the same time.

"What we are about to speak of is completely confidential," he started carefully. "I would ask that you keep it even from Helo."

Sharon nodded eagerly, she would do almost anything he asked, including keeping his secrets. Thee Gods knew how many other secrets she kept locked within her.

"I have never pushed you to tell me more about the cylons than was absolutely vital to our situation and our safety. In fact I've never wanted to know, or to understand much about them" he began slowly, wary of revealing too much. "But the time as come when I need to know more. I need to understand."

"What do you need to know?" Sharon said bluntly, willing to share almost everything she knew about her kind, though unsure how helpful it would be to him.

"What I've been wrestling with for a long time now, is whether there is an end to this game of cat and mouse. What is the purpose of destroying us, which they seem so desperate to do? And what comes after that, what is the overall end-game?"

Sharon paused to consider his many questions.

"Have you ever stopped to think that destroying you is not what the cylons want at all?" She asked quickly, unsure of how he would respond.

"Then why attack us, why destroy out home worlds, and take us hostage on New Caprica?" He threw back quickly.

"Because you believe that war is the only option," she responded shortly, before realizing that her tone was a bit too harsh. "I mean that, you expect violence from us, and the cylons don't take chances in defending themselves."

"So the cylons attack first?" Adama asked, not understanding Sharon's explanation.

"Not always," she responded thoughtfully. "The cylons aren't single minded robots anymore Admiral, we've evolved, and are far more complicated than that."

"So where does that lead? Why evolve? Why look human and destroy our civilization? Why New Caprica?" He said trying desperately to stifle his agitation.

"I don't know the reasoning behind that, I wasn't there to witness it. But I could tell you what I think happened," she offered.

"Go ahead," he said calmly, thankful for her willingness to be helpful.

"I think the cylons saw New Caprica as an opportunity to try and create some sort of peaceful coexistence," she said carefully, knowing full well that her words would seem ridiculous.

"Peaceful?" Adama questioned, scrutinizing her thoroughly.

"I believe that was the intention. It just went wrong," she said, an almost guilty look crossing her face.

"So you're suggesting that instead of outright destroying us, the cylons would rather find some sort of peaceful coexistence?" Adama said incredulously.

"There are some that would rather live, as I do, among you. But there are others who can't forget the past," she responded apologetically.

"So why hold us hostage on New Caprica, why not at least try and make peace?" He asked quickly.

"Would you have listened, if they'd asked nicely?" She shot back.

"Why should we? They destroyed everything we'd ever known," he replied evenly, feeling his frustration only growing deeper when he'd hoped to find some sort of answer.

"The cylons aren't perfect, something humans know a little bit about. They weren't going to set down on New Caprica and leave themselves open to slaughter. They acted the only way they knew how given their understanding of you," Sharon said sincerely. She was about to continue when Adama cut her off.

"The cylons came to New Caprica and took our people by force. Killed thousands, turned our own against us, and caused unknown amounts of pain to our people. Are you defending their actions?" He knew she wasn't, but he couldn't understand her reasoning.

"Of course not!" Sharon said loudly. "I'm trying to tell you that it was a mistake. Destroying your home worlds was an act of revenge. Following you through the galaxy was a series of strange and desperate decisions, and New Caprica was a poorly executed attempt at forging something different. I'm not saying that any of these actions are defensible, I'm simply trying to explain. The cylons are more complex than you give them credit for and they make mistakes just like you and me," she tried to stay calm, but the words flowed out of here without stopping.

"I see," Adama replied taking in what she'd said. The last part was what really had him thinking. Athena did make mistakes. She was a cylon, and she was so nearly human to him in his mind. Nothing was ever simple.

"You said there are those who would live among us, like yourself. Does that include the cylon we had held here before she escaped?" Adama asked quietly.

"Yes, Caprica defended you at every turn. She wanted nothing more," she said, the topic making her intensely uncomfortable.

"Than why escape, why leave us?" Adama asked quickly, his blood boiling just thinking about it.

"I don't know why," Sharon lied.

"What's your best guess?" Adama said, unknowingly searching.

Sharon took a deep breath knowing she had to tread carefully. "Maybe she didn't like being help captive like an animal. Or maybe she thought she could do more good back with the cylons." She'd let the second half slip out without thinking, and immediately regretted it.

Adama thought about what she said for a moment, finding one phrase wouldn't let him go.

"More good?" He inquired thoughtfully.

Sharon shifted in her seat. Adama noticed.

"Yes Sir, I think she came her to help us, and got no where," Sharon replied her mind racing, wishing she had not broached the subject at all.

Adama was determined now. "How could she help us more by going back to the cylons?"

"You'd have to ask her Sir," Sharon said, realizing that getting defensive was a horrible mistake.

"I can't ask her Lieutenant. She escaped. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked bluntly, feeling that she in fact, did know much more than she'd ever let on.

Sharon paused for a moment, taken aback by his directness. She wanted to lie to him, but the question was: Could she? She was loyal to this man above any other, probably even more than Helo. But she'd already betrayed him, lied, aided and abetted the enemy. Could one more lie to save her own ass really be that big of a deal?

"I couldn't say Sir," She said regretfully. Her loyalty winning out over everything else, including her belief that the President was correct, and what she'd done was without a doubt the right thing.

Adama sat forward in his chair for the first time since the start of their conversation. "The truth Sharon. Now."

"Sir, I…" She hesitated, hating herself for not having the guts to either flat out lie, or stand strong for what she'd done. She was waffling, about everything. Whether she'd been right to trust Roslin and betray Adama; whether she was right about the future of her peoples; whether she could stand the wrath of the man she loved and respected so greatly.

"I see," Adama said, leaning back in his chair once again, and staring at the ceiling. He was so furious he couldn't stand to look at her.

"Sir, I did it for the sake of the fleet. I would never do anything to jeopardize our safety, you know that!" She pleaded with him, knowing she was as good as dead to him, if not about to be thrown out an airlock. "She is like me Admiral, she would never harm us. She's going to help us, I promise!"

Adama stood up nonchalantly and shuffled some papers on his desk as he listened to her begging, practically on her knees.

"Report to the brig Lieutenant. I trust you won't need an escort," he said calmly not daring to look at her.

Sharon opened her mouth as if to continue her explanation, but closed it again quickly, knowing it was no use. She stood at attention and saluted her commander before turning quickly and following her orders.

When he'd heard the hatch close completely he stood for a moment, letting his rage engulf him completely. With and loud yell and one swift movement he roughly swept his arms across his desk, throwing everything from glasses to reports onto the floor. He stood boiling, staring at his own mess as his mind raced. He wanted to hit something, but the pain in his hand from when he'd made that mistake before reminded him not to. Instead took a deep breath and walked stoically from his office and back to his quarters. There he poured himself a tall drink and sat down on the couch to think.


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it up!!

Chapter 61

The sound of the hatch opening startled Adama from his intense reverie. He had gone over his conversation with Athena a thousand times in his head. It was still in utter shock that it had been she who had helped the cylon escape. He trusted her. He loved her. She had betrayed him, and he'd never seen it coming.

Laura walked into their quarters with a smile on her face. She was surprised to find her husband on the couch, and more surprised to find him in an obviously horrible mood.

"Well hello," she said ignoring his conspicuous steaming and greeting him with a light lilt in her tone.

Adama glanced at her but didn't say a word.

"Tory told me some very good news today," she explained as she took off her shoes and jacket. "It would seem that the press has settled down a bit, and the fleet has moved past our little admission. For now at least, we seem to have gotten away with this." She sat down on the couch near him and studied his expression.

"That's good," he said with a sigh, the steam coming out of his ears easing a bit.

Laura couldn't help but smile ruefully. She could tell instantly that something was very wrong and she didn't want to push, but she was ecstatic to know that the polls were showing in their favor and their lives could resume without waiting for the other shoe to drop. She hadn't felt this amazing in a very, very long time.

Bill's jaw however, was set more tightly than she'd seen in months, and his eyes were hard and glossy. She noted the empty glass on the table and the smell of ambrosia that floated through the room.

"Bill," she prompted softly, draping her arm over the top of the couch so her fingers could just reach his shoulder.

He sighed and leaned forward, avoiding her touch, and resting his elbows on his knees. This indicated to Laura that whatever was eating at him was far worse than she'd previously discerned. She waited patiently for him to speak, knowing she couldn't force him.

He took an excruciatingly long time to gather his thoughts, but finally he found the courage within himself to speak.

"I spoke with Sharon today," he began, causing something deep in Laura to clench painfully with fear. "I wanted to learn more about what she thought of our future with the cylons; trying to understand."

Though Laura was inspired to hear that Bill was at least trying to listen to her and understand her vision, she was still fighting her own fear that he would one day find out what she'd done. She prayed to the Gods that this wasn't that day.

"She told me some interesting things about New Caprica and the motives behind how the cylons behave," Bill continued slowly.

"When I asked her about the cylon who escaped she got very agitated and defensive," he explained as evenly as he could.

Laura's heart fell through the floor as she realized what he was about to say next.

"It was her Laura," he said softly, almost inaudibly, shaking his head.

She could hear the dismay in his voice, sense the betrayal as it set into his posture. Yet, she couldn't speak. What could she possibly say? Feign surprise, shock and outrage? No. That would just add to her guilt, to the lies she was so tired of paying for. She held herself still and waited.

"I sent her to the brig," he said matter-of-factly, leaning back against the couch once again and looking at her for the first time since she'd entered.

"Bill," Laura sighed, having absolutely nothing else to say. She tried to empathize with him, as she would do in any other situation. But at the same time she feared that anything other than the truth now was only another betrayal, and she couldn't bear to hurt him and more than she already had.

"We'll have to try her properly, a court martial," he said, rambling almost in his delirium of pain and confusion. He hated Sharon for violating his trust, but even worse still, he hated himself for trying to justify what she'd done.

He loved his crew so deeply that he wanted to believe that each and every one of them had good reason for everything they did, even when they were wrong. Moreover, his relationship was Sharon was special, an earned trust and confidence unlike any other. There was so much history between them, and none of it made much sense. But he was proud of Sharon for how hard she fought, against her own nature and so completely for their cause. He held her apart from the others, he took pride in her loyalty, and he was devastated in her treachery. Still some part of him was disbelieving that she could be completely disloyal to him. But his anger and his sense of honor outpaced any other emotion he could garner. She had put the fleet at risk. She had aided and abetted the enemy. Worst of all, she had betrayed him, and that he could never forgive.

Her words echoed in his head, "_for the sake of the fleet… never jeopardize our safety… She is like me … she would never harm us… She's going to help us…"_

"What will the charge be?" Laura asked breaking into his thoughts. She watched as his fists tightened and his eyes glossed over. She had never seen him so angry.

"Treason," he said evenly. "Punishable by death." He said it almost nonchalantly, as if he was completely resigned to it.

"Gods," Laura said, her head falling as she contemplated the fuller implications of what all of this meant.

"She said that she thought the cylon was going to help us," Bill said suddenly, causing Laura to slowly look up at him.

She remained silent and watched him intently.

"She seemed to think her actions would help the fleet," he said slowly, turning his gaze to meet Laura's.

She watched as his eyes found hers as they always did. His soft and beautiful blue eyes were so sharp and searching. It would have been an imperceptible change to most, but Laura caught it instantly. A look, an awareness, a realization came to pass as he staring at her.

"…_for the sake of the fleet…" _Sharon's pleas echoed in his mind again. His gaze did not falter, her green eyes were so clear. As clear as the truth as it was laid out before him, the pieces coming together in his mind.

"Bill," Laura said, her voice trembling.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, obscuring his view into her soulful depths.

It was all the confirmation he needed.

He let his own eyes close.

He felt as if he was drifting in space. It was so foreign to him, it crushed all around him, tightening, squeezing the air from his lungs.

Laura took a steeling breath before attempting to speak. Her heart broke within her chest, she felt it clearly and painfully tear to pieces- Not for her own pain, or the knowledge of what she had just lost; but for Bill, for his heart, and for knowing what she had just done to him.

"She shouldn't be punished, she was acting on my orders," she said calmly.

Bill barely heard her, but allowed her words to swim around in his head.

"You know my reasons, so I won't try to explain," she continued.

Bill felt his blood begin to boil.

"I'm sorry Bill, that's all I can say," she said trembling, barely able to control herself any longer.

As he opened his eyes, his stare was a mix of ice and flames and she knew it was done.

"I love you," she whispered. "I always will."

Author's Note

So, as it turns out this story is going to be split into four parts (not three). I had previously thought that the story arc would follow the relationship of Roslin and Adama, first figuring out their feelings for one another, marrying and dealing with her impending death, and finally realizing what it really meant to be together and deal with the responsibilities of leading the fleet. Well, what I didn't take into account was the complexities of the marriage of these two fabulous characters, and the interweaving of the overarching plot of finding earth. It turns out that four parts suits this fic much better because these two characters are so connected to their responsibilities that it seems to me that they would do absolutely anything (including find that they cannot agree) in order to save humanity and find a future for all. Neither of them could possibly settle for a peaceful existence for themselves while the fleet was in peril, and so... Part 4. Hope you enjoy.


	62. Chapter 62

Read and REVIEW!! Thanks! I hope you like it!

Part IV - Chapter 62

"We need some sort of proof," the man said incredulously, shaking his head and glancing to the others who sat around the long

"We need some sort of proof," the man said incredulously, shaking his head and glancing to the others who sat around the long table.

"I agree it's too much to ask with just_ her_ word," a woman agreed, nodding and looking for those who were of the same mind.

Caprica Six laughed knowingly as she peered around the table, to the doubters and the believers, the sinners and the faithful.

"This isn't about proof," she said softly. "It's about faith." She smiled as D'anna rolled her eyes. "God has a plan for us, and it is about to be realized. It's not a matter for discussion. Either we will follow our path to salvation, or we question His will, and suffer." Her smile never faltered. "It's up to you."

To her right sat the even and calm Boomer, to her left the steadfast Leoben. Together they were a force, and those left still doubting knew they were fighting an unstoppable tide.

"Who are they, surely you can tell us their names!" One of the Cavil models pleaded from the other end of the table.

"It doesn't matter. It could be any of them, it could be all of them," Leoben responded with a knowing smirk.

"The five are different, they are holy, and they are to be left exactly as they are," Caprica continued. "God has created them to be our hope, our faith, and our proof. They live and love as purely as every other human. They are what we all could be."

This caused several murmurs around the table. Several thought that Caprica was mad, corrupted by her time with the humans. Others were convinced by her words, anxious for the fulfillment of a destiny they knew not of.

"It seems difficult, but really it's not. The humans are a flawed creation, but they can be kind, and they can be forgiving," Boomer piped in, trying to push those on the fence as far as she could.

"They will never view us as equals, they will always hate and fear us," a Doral model spat back, completely dismayed at the mere thought of what was being suggested.

"There are many obstacles to be overcome, but the prize is worth the struggle. We have not come so far to see our destiny fade away from us, for a lack of courage or ambition," Caprica said, her cool demeanor wavering.

"If you wish to stay behind you may," Leoben said, smiling broadly. "We are going to Earth, we are going to fulfill what the fates desire, and we are going to finally _live_."

"We don't need them! We can do it ourselves! Earth is ours for the taking, we have earned it!" Doral continued to fight.

"And once we reach Earth? Once we have destroyed humanity, and claimed the universe for ourselves? Then what?" Boomer asked evenly, knowing there was no good answer to her query.

"Then we have WON!" Doral shouted, standing and smiling as if he had scored the final blow.

"Winning isn't living," the Simon model said softly, drawing all eyes to him.

Caprica smiled to herself. He was right, winning wasn't the objective, but she could feel the tide turning her way, and in a sense she took pride in that victory.

Soon she would be able to return to the fleet, to Gaius, and to Laura. She was more sure now than ever that the deal she'd made with the human leader was God's will. She was utterly humbled to be a part of His plan. She only wished that she fulfilled her role to the best of her ability. She feared that it might not be enough. And she hoped that Laura could complete her side of the bargain. If even the smallest something were to go wrong, all would be lost.


	63. Chapter 63

Thanks for all the reviews!! It's great to have the show back and I hope you'll continue to read - despite also having the "real thing" to distract you! - Thanks again! xK

Chapter 63

"Saul," Laura said warmly, greeting the Colonel as he entered her office aboard Colonial One.

"Saul," Laura said warmly, greeting the Colonel as he entered her office. She'd met with him every other day since she'd officially left Galactica four months before.

"Laura," he said easily as he took a seat across from her desk. Their relationship had blossomed somewhat over the last few months, and he now found himself rather enjoying their meetings together.

"How's Kara," Laura inquired as she always did.

"Enormous," Saul said with a stoic laugh. "Even more restless and troublesome than I ever thought possible," he said in a truly exasperated tone.

Laura stifled a small laugh at this. She was keen to keep up with the day to day life aboard Galactica, but saddened that she was not there to be a part of it.

"The Admiral is doing better," Saul continued, clearing his throat. He knew she'd never ask, but he like to slip it in to their conversations nonetheless.

"I see," Laura said, absentmindedly, though her pretense was thinly veiled. She shuffled some folders on her desk at the mention of Him, and tried to convince herself that she didn't care.

With that the pleasantries ceased abruptly and the actual business of their meeting commenced. Requisitions, jumps, and increasing riots were foremost on the agenda.

"One last thing," Tigh said hesitantly, as their meeting began to wind down. "Lee mentioned that he would like to meet with you." He was reluctant to bring up this subject, knowing it was the cause of all of the heartbreak and disharmony in his own life and aboard his ship.

Laura looked up from what she was reading, intrigued by Tigh's words.

"He requests that you come aboard Galactica and meet with him and the prisoner," Saul said carefully.

Laura thought about it for a moment, noting his aversion to using Sharon's name. She shook her head. "I can't, you know that Saul," she replied with a sad gleam in her eye.

"I'm simply relaying the message Laura. Lee said it was urgent," He said stoically rising from his seat.

"Has something changed?" She inquired. "A court martial been set?"

Tigh was dumbfounded. "I thought you'd heard," he said, confused and shocked. "The court martial convenes next week."

Laura was stunned. How had she not known? She knew that Adama had been biding his time, stewing and waiting. What was unclear was why he wanted to try the case now. What had changed, she wondered.

"Lee is meeting with the prisoner at 0800 tomorrow," Saul offered.

"Thank you Colonel," Laura smiled and rose politely as he turned to leave.

She watched his back as he exited, and shook her head. How had it come to this? She pondered as she slumped back into her chair. She pulled her glasses from her weary eyes and let them close thankfully.

Saul had said that Adama was doing better. Every time he came he slipped in small tid-bits about the Admiral's well being. Apparently the Old Man had taken to drinking since she'd…left Galactica. Tigh had mentioned that he was worried about Adama, but that he was holding it together alright. Laura was surprised at Adama's lack of discretion, but shrugged it off as best she could. She couldn't expend her energy worrying about Adama. He wasn't hers to worry over any longer.

Besides she had bigger issues to deal with. The civilian population of the fleet was clamoring for answers. They had been searching for Earth for close to a year now, and to no avail. Laura knew this was partly her own fault, but she defended Galactica and their mission as best she could. Now, with each passing day, resources continued to deplete and tempers began to heat.

As Laura dealt with the unions, ship captains, and crazy fringe groups all on her own, she had never felt quite so alone. The vast majority of her time as President had been spent with Bill by her side. Now she was left to fend off the attacks, and deal with the messes all by herself. It wasn't more than she could handle, but it drained her harshly.

She was also alone in wrestling with the visions that plagued her waking hours and her rare hours of sleep. She'd done little to further her goal and fulfilling her vision, but there was nothing she could do. She began to resent her visions deeply, hating them for ruining her happiness, for making her ache with guilt. She was a failure in every sense. She'd ruined her personal life, estranging herself for everything and everyone that she'd ever loved. She'd forsaken her faith and her path, frustrated by her inability to act. Worst of all she feared that she had jeopardized the fleet's future, she could not find Earth, nor could she promise them hope. She was desolate.

And yet somehow she managed to continue, in great part due to Tory's strength and determination. The young woman was doing more to hold the fleet together than even Laura herself, and the President was eternally grateful.

Each day it ate at her, the knowledge of her failings, the visions that coiled in her gut, and the bitterness that had formed around the mere thought of her failed marriage, and Adama himself.

For many weeks she had been shattered by what had happened between them, blaming herself entirely, hating the Gods. Slowly, however, her resentment had shifted, as she realized that the fault wasn't completely hers. She'd trusted Bill, relied on him, and he'd let her believe that he would respect her and her path. Instead he'd rejected her visions out of hand, disrespected her certainty and her destiny, and had been unforgiving in his damaged pride.

She would never forgive herself for betraying him as she had. But she would also never forgive him for his betrayal of her. He'd promised to love her, no matter what. He'd convinced her that he would stand by her not matter what the cost. Despite everything that had told her it was wrong, he had made her believe that they were stronger together, that they could handle both love and responsibility in stride. He had lied to her, caused her to let down her guard, and then wounded her so deeply that she'd barely recovered.

She had convinced herself that it had all been a mistake; A disaster that she should have seen coming. She had a destiny, a path and a purpose. Love and Bill Adama weren't included. She'd accepted that, she was resigned. Only in her weakest moments did she let her mind wander to the price she'd paid. It would all be worth it. Someday.


	64. Chapter 64

Review pleeeeasse! Thanks! xK

Bill stalked the halls of Galactica that night, as his did most nights. Tonight however, was different. Tonight he was sober. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone a night without even one drink. He walked past the CIC knowing it was still bustling with action even at this late hour. He wandered past the life station, wondering who and what was happening inside. It was the simple distractions of his ship that kept his mind focused on reality, on the important things; and not on what he'd lost, not on _her_.

He listened to the sound of his footfalls against the steel beneath his feet. His ship was in order, and his life was in order now; or so he fought desperately to believe. After a longer than usual stroll he returned to his quarters. Even after all these months he felt himself tempted to his old quarters, their quarters. But he couldn't go back there. He couldn't give in. Those rooms reminded him of too much, made him ache with guilt and fury. Now he slept in a small and barren domicile. He didn't need distractions; he didn't need those things that made him soft. A rack, a table, and a chair. It was discipline. It was punishment.

He grunted as he fell into his rack. It would be hard to fall asleep without the aid of a little ambrosia in his belly. But he was tired of being weak, and liquor was a weakness, he'd seen it far too many times. He wanted to be better, he wanted to be whole again; ambrosia was just a holdover, a numbing device. He was stronger than that, he didn't need help from anyone or anything.

However, sleep was elusive without the aid of something to numb the holes left in him. Lying alone in a rack was much harder now that it had ever been, even on the most cold and lonely nights before. It had been months, and yet he still reached for her as he drifted off into oblivion. He still saw her sensuous hair, and captivating green eyes as he dreamed. She was always just out of his reach, always pulled away from him before he caught her in his grasp.

He missed her. He knew that. He could admit that. He hated it. But it wasn't something he could hide from. He'd tried that. His anger and his betrayal had caused him to sink inside himself in a way he'd never known possible. But it closed him off. It kept him from moving forward, and it caused him to drink. He was done with that, and done with self pity. What had happened was done. He could never go back.

Several hours later the phone buzzed against the wall, waking him only from his conscious ruminations.

"Adama," he said gruffly as he pulled the phone to his ear.

"Sir," Dee's voice rang sweetly through. "A raptor is requesting permission to land aboard. It's from Colonial One, Sir." She said it hesitantly, in away that made him think that everyone in the CIC had drawn straws to see who would be the unlucky soul to tell him.

"What time is it Dee," He said, suddenly confused.

"0730 Admiral," Dee said, a lilt of confusion in her own voice.

"Very good," he replied shocked, but trying not to be alarmed at his lack of awareness. "I'll be in my office, please bring me a report as soon as the raptor lands."

"Of course Sir," Dee agreed before hanging up.

Adama slammed the phone back down much harder than he'd intended to. He hadn't slept a wink, his mind wandering, wishing, justifying, as it always did. Usually he managed a few hours of rest, but even then it was fitful and challenging.

The Admiral showered and shaved and tried to make himself presentable. He did this everyday, but for some reason he found himself wanting to make extra certain today that he looked decent. He shook his head with the realization that he was doing it in case he happened to run into Laura. She hadn't been aboard the ship since she'd left it some months ago. They had fought heatedly, his anger a fire and far beyond his control. She had stood firmly, bearing the brunt of his verbal onslaught with determination, and only a few tears. When he began throwing things she simply turned and walked through the hatch. She was white as a ghost, her green eyes pale. It took everything he had not to chase her down the passageway.

It was the last time he'd seen her and a large part of him regretted that, though his honor wouldn't let him admit it. She'd deserved to be thrown in the brig, but he hadn't had the will to do it. According to the Articles she'd deserved to be tried and convicted of treason, but he couldn't bear the thought of everyone knowing how she'd betrayed him. Worst of all, her crimes were worthy of the death penalty, but he most certainly could not find in him any justification for that.

So he'd let her go. He'd raged and cried in private, and seen to it that the crew knew of the change in their situation. None ventured to ask or comment, save Lee. His son had come to him ashen and determined. He wanted to know what had happened. He wanted to help. Adama had been far too forceful and angry to deal with his son, and they had fought heatedly. It took weeks for Bill to apologize, but Lee never brought up the subject again.

As Adama made his way to his office he fought the urge to find a bottle. It would be a long day, especially if it was true that the President had indeed landed aboard his ship. It was inevitable, but he dreaded it nonetheless. Once he was settled, with a cup of coffee and a mountain of reports, Dee entered with the sit rep. The President was aboard at Lee's request, meeting with the prisoner and her lawyer. Adama thanked her and she left the room quickly.

He sighed. Part of him urged his muscles to move, for his feet to bring him to a place where he would undoubtedly cross paths with his estranged wife. He found the temptation just to see her was overwhelming. It was ridiculous and he knew it, which was why he stayed firmly in his chair, reading his reports, and working desperately to brush all thoughts of Laura from his mind. It was a hard enough task to accomplish a normal day. But now that she was aboard his ship it was impossible.

Thankfully the phone buzzed against the bulkhead, and he thought happily that maybe the cylons had attacked and he would have some sort of distraction. He quickly and thoroughly berated himself for ever having such a thought.

"Admiral," Dee said quickly. "We've got an unknown dreidus contact coming in hot, you'd better get in here."

Adama raced into the CIC and checked the screen for himself. A small unmarked vessel was traveling toward them.

"Launch alert vipers," he ordered quickly, watching the small blip move across the screen.

"Sir, they appear to be requesting radio contact," Dee anouced.

"Put it through," Adama replied.

The sound on the wireless was broken and full of static, but very clearly a woman's voice came through.

"I am unarmed," the voice began slowly. "I am the cylon who escaped from Galactica and I need to speak with Laura Roslin."


	65. Chapter 65

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!! x K

Chapter 65

"Admiral," Helo called out, breaking the long, excruciating silence.

Adama stood stunned, clenching the console before him. He'd heard Helo, he wanted to respond, but something deep inside him was frozen.

After several attempts to revive the Admiral Helo took it upon himself to take charge of the situation.

"Order the alert vipers to hold the vessel where it is. She says she's unarmed, but if she makes any attempt to move toward the fleet, use all necessary force," Helo stepped to the console as he said it, and heard Dee repeating his words over the wireless. He was only the Jr. XO, he really was authorized to make these kinds of orders, but it was clear that the Admiral was in no state to do so.

"Admiral Adama," Helo said softly, as he stood next to him. "Would you like me to find the President?"

As Helo had predicted the mere mention of Roslin brought Adama out of whatever reverie he'd been in.

"No," he said slowly, shaking his head, realizing just how ridiculous he must have looked, frozen solid and stupid.

Helo stood and waited patiently for some kind of explanation.

"There's no way in hell we're giving that thing what it wants," he said softly, staring at the dreidus screen.

Helo wanted to argue but knew it was probably not the best time. The Admiral was clearly affected by this sudden change in events and he knew exactly why. It was the same reason that Helo's wife had been locked in the brig for almost four months. It was the same reason why Hera cried every night for her mother. That cylon was at the heart of whatever had caused the Admiral to so suddenly change and to break apart his own family as well as Helo's.

"Bring the cylon on board and take her to the brig. I want to interrogate her myself," Adama said as he abruptly walked out of the CIC.

Helo nodded to Dee who then passed the orders along to the viper squadron. It was a long shot but he hoped that this sudden turn would somehow help Sharon, and prove to reunite his family.

0o0o

A short time earlier Laura, Lee and Sharon sat in the small cell their heads buried in paperwork.

"I don't understand how he plans to prosecute this without implicating you," Lee said suddenly turning to Laura. They'd discussed the series of events that had initiated the entire maelstrom and Lee was shocked to find that Sharon and Laura had colluded with one another against his father.

In any other situation Lee would have been disgusted, and indignant that his father's wife, and his fellow officer had betrayed the Admiral in such a way. He instead reserved his judgment, firstly knowing that Laura would never do anything to harm the fleet or his father without good reason, but secondly because it felt it was important that Sharon received a fair court martial, and he had taken it upon himself to see to it.

Laura considered Lee's words carefully. He was absolutely right. From the court martial filing it appeared as though Adama intended to leave her out of the proceedings completely. She glanced at Sharon, who hadn't said a word since she and Lee had entered the brig. Sharon simply sat staring at them both, as if waiting for something.

"Surely he knows that Sharon's defense should use the fact that you ordered her to release the cylon. It's the most certain way to clear her," Lee continued, searching through a few files.

"And when you testify," Laura said, trying to break through to the woman sitting before her. "You will tell them that I gave you a direct order. They cannot contradict that, nor dispute that you did this of your own will."

Sharon blinked several times at Laura, her brown eyes sharp and clear.

"I won't be testifying," she said suddenly, causing both Laura and Lee to stare at her in complete shock.

"Sharon, you have to…" Lee began before being interrupted.

"No, I don't. I won't be testifying and the defense will never mention my connection with the President," she said nonchalantly, as if it was already a foregone conclusion.

"Sharon," Lee said loudly, dumbfounded.

"Lee," Laura said softly, "will you excuse us for a moment." She turned toward her son-in-law and smiled politely.

Lee shrugged and got up, leaving the two women along in the brig together.

Once they were along Laura took a deep breath. "Sharon, without a proper defense you could be looking at the maximum sentence."

Sharon stared back at her blankly, as if she didn't really care.

"This is my fault, how can you think to take this all upon yourself?" Laura said, emotion swirling within her.

"We did the right thing," Sharon said with a small smile.

"I know," Laura said with a sigh. "But you don't have to be the one to pay for it."

"Are you doubting this?" Sharon said, seeing through Laura façade of confidence easily.

"No," Laura said quickly. Too quickly.

"You told me your visions were clear, that this was the way to securing our future, Hera's future. I still believe that," Sharon said, her frustration gathering.

"They were clear, they are clear. But Sharon," Laura said, unsure of what to say to reassure the woman before her when she could barely reassure herself.

"Don't," Sharon said quickly rising and beginning to pace. "If you've lost your nerve, fine. But I haven't, and I won't. We were all there Madam President, we all saw the same things you did. Hera saved you for a reason, and your visions have taken us this far. We're not turning back now."

Laura was impressed by Sharon's confidence, and saddened by her inability to find it within herself. She feared greatly that the price she'd heaved upon this woman was too much, that she had been mistaken in asking her to bear this burden.

"Thank you Sharon," Laura said softly, causing her to stop and catch her stare. "You're right. We are on the right course and I have no doubt that everything will come together. This has all happened before," she trailed off.

Sharon nodded, and was about to respond when the sound of a condition one alarm spread throughout the ship.

Laura looked to the door, alarmed herself, as Lee burst through and began to collect his papers.

"I've got to get to the CIC," Lee said hurriedly.

"What's happened," Laura asked quickly.

"An unidentified vessel just jumped in," he responded.

Laura gave Sharon a nod as she followed Lee out of the brig. The CIC was the last place she wanted to be, but it appeared that she had no choice. She couldn't simply go back to Colonial One and wait to hear the outcome. She was still the President, and in her official capacity she would have no qualms about observing from the command station. It was the commander that she did not want to observe, and she steeled herself in the possibility that she might come face to face with him within minutes.

As they hurried through Galactica's passageways suddenly the alarms ceased as quickly as they had begun. Within an instant a team of Marines rushed past them and toward where they had just come from. Lee and Laura shared a questioning look before Lee saw Lt. Gaeta rushing through the halls. Lee pulled him aside and questioned him.

Gaeta looked cautiously from Lee to Laura.

"The cylon who escaped," he said haltingly. "She's back."

Lee let Gaeta go and he quickly ran down the passage. Turning to Laura, Lee prepared himself to escort her to see his father, a task he was not looking forward to. It was unnecessary however, as Laura had already walked away following Gaeta down the hallway. Lee sighed, exasperated, and took off at a run following the President. This was not how he'd hoped his day would go.


	66. Chapter 66

Thanks for continuing to read and review! The new episodes have given me a new energy and I am so excited to share the finale with you! x K

Chapter 66

They all reached the brig at once. Adama, Tigh, Gaeta, Lee, Roslin and Caprica Six. The cylon was shackled tightly, escorted by a troop of marines. With one glance around Adama and Roslin were both bound as well, strangely held in place, shocked to be in the same room with one another.

"Laura," the cylon said joyfully as she spotted the President from across the room. Laura was dragged from the fear and the shock that had clenched her so tightly and turned toward the prisoner. Caprica moved forward ever so slightly, excited and eager, but the marines quickly impeded her, holding a weapon to her head.

"Careful," Laura said stepping forward and putting up her hands. The last thing they needed now was for an over zealous soldier to ruin everything.

"Lock her up," Adama said forcefully, breaking into the mix and stepping between Laura and the cylon, his back turned to his estranged wife.

Laura made to move forward as if to argue, but Lee took her arm and prevented her from meddling, fearing his father's wrath.

They all watched as the beautiful blonde woman was forcefully taken inside the small barred cell and noticed as her striking eyes never left the President. Once the door was closed and locked the marines took up their stations and otherwise dispersed.

Adama stood like a stone wall, strong and overseeing, and yet unsure. He knew eventually he would have to turn and face the President but he was skeptical, uncertain if he could control himself.

"I'd like to speak with the prisoner," Laura said forcefully, breaking free of Lee's grasp and garnering shocked stares from Gaeta and Lee himself.

Adama turned slowly, steeling himself. But Tigh reacted quicker and stepped forward.

"Madam President, this is a military matter," he said, apologies written in his eyes, but his expression set and firm. "The prisoner will be interrogated first…" he began but was cut off.

"Please escort the President back to her ship," Adama said calmly, glancing from Lee to Gaeta.

"Admiral, I am…" Laura began to protest, her blood boiling and tone sharp.

"You have no business here," Adama said nonchalantly before turning to a marine. "See that she makes it back to her ship safely," he murmured before striding quickly out of the brig.

Laura stood seething as she watched him retreat. She was prepared and determined to stand her ground right where she was until the marine decked in black and brandishing an automatic weapon moved into her line of sight.

"Madam President," he said firmly.

Laura wanted to scream. Here she stood, not three feet from the best chance she had to fulfill her destiny and to save humanity, and Adama had the nerve to stand in her way. Actually, Adama had the nerve to put an armed guard in her way, and though she probably would have come to blows with her husband, she wasn't about to pick a fight with the 6'4, 250 pound man before her.

She feigned acquiescence to the Marine's request and began moving toward the door. But just before they stepped through Laura quickly side stepped her guard and moved toward the glass which incased everything she had worked so hard to accomplish.

She caught the stare of Caprica's intensely beautiful eyes, and smiled at the cylon's expression.

Caprica nodded knowingly, and smiled brightly. She had accomplished her mission and Laura's heart sang with hope and confidence, even as Lee took her arm and forcefully pulled her from the room.

0o0o

Adama returned to the brig shortly after he'd heard confirmation that the President had returned to her ship. He watched the cylon behind the glass for several minutes before nodding to the guard to be let through the hatch.

Caprica watched him with amusement as he pulled up a chair and sat before her, barely daring to look her in the eye.

"What is it you came here to tell the President," he inquired slowly. He knew this cylon model well, but this particular cylon he did not. He knew that she called herself Caprica, and was involved somehow with Baltar. Otherwise he knew very little about her. He did know that it was she who had torn him and Laura apart to wretchedly, and caused his own officer to betray him. He knew that she had something to do with Laura's plans, and he wanted to know exactly what that meant.

Caprica didn't answer his first inquiry so he decided to try again.

"What is it you came here to tell Laura Roslin," he said more forcefully, finding himself staring deeply into the cylons eyes, searching.

Caprica fought every nerve in her body that told her to argue with him, to be glib and flip and sarcastic. She wanted to play with him, as would be so easy to do in his angry state. But she couldn't risk pissing him off to the point where he'd never let her speak with Laura. She needed him to be just frustrated enough to give in, but not angry enough to refuse.

"I can't tell you," she said, a sliver of apology in her voice – all that she could muster. She didn't particularly want to deal with this man, especially as it seemed that his relationship with Laura had deteriorated so.

"Why not?" Adama asked quickly.

"Because you're not Laura Roslin," Caprica said nonchalantly, biting back her urge to laugh.

"I see," Adama said calmly. He had more reserve than she'd given him credit for. "And if I decide to put you out an air lock instead of letting you speak to her?"

"Than my secrets go out the airlock with me," she said with a tilt of her head.

"And if I don't give a frack about your secrets," Adama said, his cool demeanor beginning to eat at the cylon.

"Well than clearly you don't care about the future of your people," Caprica said, before turning away from him and lying down on the rack.

Adama watched her for a long moment. He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and make her pay for everything she'd done, but he held himself firmly. He wasn't weak, and he wouldn't give into whatever base urges he had swirling within him. He wasn't really angry with the cylon at all, and he knew it. He was angry with Laura, and with Sharon, and with himself.

Abruptly Adama rose and left the brig. He would get no more information out of the cylon and he didn't want to waste his breath. For a fleeting moment he considered giving her to Roslin, but his pride ached as he briefly thought and then dismissed the idea. The cylon was a security threat, and security was under the military's purview. Laura had nothing to do with it, and nor would she, if he had anything to say about it.


	67. Chapter 67

Over 330 reviews and 53,000 hits. WOW. I am honored that people seem to like this story. Keep reading... it gets better...!!

Thanks for the reviews I love to hear your thoughts!!

Chapter 67

After a stalemate, an a battle of stoic and stubborn wills, a ceasefire of sorts was reached between Adama and Roslin. It made Tigh and Lee intensely uncomfortable but they went along with it anyway. It had been almost a week since the arrival of Caprica and Adama was fed up with waiting. Sharon's court martial was set to begin and he wanted answers from the cylon before going into the proceedings.

They all met once again in the brig. Adama and Tigh stood together to one side, Tory and Roslin to the other. Lee stood awkwardly between the two pairs, acting as the unofficial go between, and hating it.

They entered the cylon's cell together, each standing in their terse formation, uneasy as if ready to pounce. Lee remained outside the cell, watching the exchange through the glass, grateful to no longer be the barrier between his father and the President.

Caprica watched with hidden amusement as the troop came to greet her. Only Laura held a soft smile upon meeting her eyes, the others were accusatory, fearful, and hard. The cylon sat at the end of her rack and took in the sight of the humans standing before her. It was with the utmost shock and uncertainty that she found herself drawn to the uniformed man standing with the Admrial, and the dark haired woman with Laura. She felt as if she knew them, but she couldn't, for the life of her, explain why.

Disconcerted, but confident Caprica spoke, her eyes moving between those standing before her. "What I have to say is for Laura, and Laura alone."

"That's not an option," Adama shot back gruffly.

"It's alright," Laura said with a knowing smile. She had argued with Adama, through Tigh, over and over again, but to no avail. Adama was not going to let her speak with his precious cylon prisoner unless he was there. He wouldn't be left in the dark to be deceived again.

Caprica stared at Laura, unsteady and unhappy with the situation, but complied nonetheless.

"The Cylon have agreed to guide you to Earth," she began confidently. "They make the offer in the hope that the human race will accept it as an offering of peace, and apology; and with the hope that our peoples can find a way to coexist."

Everyone in the room took a moment to let her words resonate, some with incredulous disbelief, others with a hopeful celebration.

"Why would the cylons agree to that?" Tigh said quickly, his tone hard, but almost hopeful in a way.

"Because they are tired of fighting," Caprica responded, quickly turning toward the man who'd spoken, eager to study him more closely. "Because we believe it is God's will."

"What assurances do we have that this isn't a trap," Tory interjected, a fear rising within her that she could not control.

Caprica took a moment to study this woman too, before turning to Laura knowingly.

"There is something that we are willing to offer as a sign of good faith," Caprica said with an earnest smile.

"What is it you want in return?" Laura said, a smile stretching out across her countenance.

This was a conversation they'd already had, and she knew the answer well. She and Caprica were simply going through the motions to appease the others in the room and to work toward convincing them of what they already knew.

"Peace," Caprica said, turning toward Adama. "We want to settle on Earth, and to have a chance to live without war, without hatred."

"That's ridiculous," Tigh blurted out harshly; his inexplicable fear overtaking him.

"Is it, Colonel?" Laura responded turning toward him and catching Adama out of the corner of her eye. "The cylons are offering us Earth, and all they want in return is to live among us as equals. Is that such a high price to pay?"

Tigh was caught completely surprised by Laura's words. It was almost as if she knew who and what he really was. He was a cylon, he was living among humans as an equal, and he wanted nothing more than to find Earth and stop the war that had taken so much from him. He remained silent, retreating into the battle that raged within himself.

"I think we're through here," Adama said softly, speaking for the first time since they'd come together.

"Laura," Caprica said quickly, afraid that her time was running out. Laura turned and faced the cylon, her partner and hopefully her friend. Tears were in the blonde woman's eyes as she met Laura's. "I can feel them," she said cryptically, knowing the other woman would understand.

Laura smiled knowingly and nodded. She knew what it meant to the cylon just to be in the same room with two of the final five models. They were what gave her hope and strength, and they were her reason to fight so hard for this shared goal.

"I know," Laura said softly, as everyone else in the room stared at the two women in awe. "They are wonderful."

"That's enough," Adama said loudly, breaking into the private moment that his wife and his prisoner were sharing. He nodded to Tigh who began to move people out of the room.

Once the cell was cleared and the hatch secured all stood outside the glass, looking dumbfounded and waiting. Laura was the only one with any sense about her still, and she quickly decided what had to be done.

"Leave us," she said with a wave of her hand, clearly indicating everyone but the Admiral was to go.

No one argued, but quickly retreated, glad to be free and far from whatever was about to take place.

It took a moment but once they were alone Adama turned to Laura and waited, knowing what she would say.

"Is this not something to consider?" Laura said, anticipating his thoughts.

"Not even for a moment," Bill replied quickly, stoically.

"So it has come to this Bill? Fighting it out to the very end, even if it means our own destruction," She said with a tilt of her head, and a stifled smile on her lips.

"And trusting the cylons, is that any worse?" He retorted, trying to hold back his frustration.

"You can't trust anyone," Laura shot back, her own pain breaking through.

"This isn't about me," Adama replied as calmly as he could.

"Isn't it?" Laura said quickly.

"We're done here," Adama said turning toward the hatch. As he approached to door he stopped. "The court martial begins tomorrow, it is a military proceeding and I would suggest that you limit your involvement," he said without turning to look at her.

"Are you barring me from attending?" Laura asked staring holes in the back of his uniform.

"You have other duties to attend to Laura, don't attempt to interfere in mine" he replied abruptly before walking through the hatch.

Laura stood seething, staring through the open passage. His use of her name had stung, it was as if the word tasted terrible, he said it with such disgust. Laura was resolute, his actions and his words couldn't hurt her. William Adama's wounded pride could keep her from a court martial, but it wouldn't keep her from guiding the human race to its salvation.


	68. Chapter 68

Thanks for the review! Keep it up - I really want to know what you think! xk

Chapter 68

Lee Adama waited outside the brig for the President to emerge. He'd watched his father exit, fuming and stomping down the hall. Clearly he hadn't liked what she had said. When Laura walked through the hatch she approached Lee and paused to collect herself.

"Your father seems resolute in his design to keep me out of the court martial," She said slowly, her eyes and mind obviously racing.

Lee was a bit taken aback by her statement, he was not expecting the court martial to be a topic of conversation between the pair.

"I don't think he wants people to know that you're involved in any of it," Lee responded.

"Yes, I suppose that might look bad for him," Laura said thoughtfully. If it got out that she had aided the escape of a cylon it would hurt her credibility, even possible jeopardize her position.

"Well that, and he's obviously trying to protect you," Lee said, amazed that the woman before him couldn't see that.

Laura sighed. In a way, she admitted grudgingly, he was right. Maybe Bill was trying to protect her. But how could she allow Sharon to pay for her crimes alone? Laura couldn't possibly imagine sending the young cylon to trial without some sort of defense. Any yet, Sharon seemed so resigned, so sure that she had done and was doing the right thing. She believed, as surely as Laura did that sacrifices were necessary in order to secure a future for her people.

With a sudden jolt Laura had something of an epiphany.

"Tell me," Laura mused meeting Lee's confounded gaze. "Will the proceedings be made public?"

"Yes," Lee answered cautiously. "My father agreed to let them broadcast over the wireless."

Laura nodded and smiled. "I need to see Sharon one last time," she said confidently. Lee had no time to argue as he had to race to catch up with a fast retreating Laura. She was almost as stubborn and bullheaded as Kara, he thought to himself.

0o0o

"Lieutenant Sharon Agethon," Sharon said into the microphone as her defense council asked her to do. She watched as Lee stood calmly behind the podium, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Lt. Agethon, just so there isn't any confusion, could you please tell the court _what_ you are." Lee asked, a hint of regret in his eyes.

"I am a cylon," Sharon responded quickly, knowing very few people were unaware of her true nature.

"A cylon," Lee said, letting the words resonate a little longer. "How is it Lt. Agethon, that a cylon has become one of the top ranking officers aboard this ship? Trusted and respected by everyone in the fleet, and especially by Admiral Adama himself?"

"Objection," the opposing council shot up, arguing the relevance of Lee's question.

The judge, a captain of one of the civilian ships, shook his head. "Over ruled, please answer the question."

Sharon glanced over the room before her. Her husband and friends, and many of their shipmates sat and watched eagerly. Helo had assured her that most were still on her side, though she had trouble believing him. She's always felt that many of them were just waiting for the moment when she'd turn and frack things up. Boomer had left a legacy aboard Galactica and she was the face of that legacy. It was her burden to prove them wrong every single day. She only hoped that one day they would see that her actions still held true to her vow to serve and protect.

"I was programmed to have all the memories of Sharon Valerii. I am a trained pilot, with all of the technical skills and experiences that she had. However, I was never programmed with a mission, never intended as a sleeper agent, and therefore free to make my own choices." She took a breath, having trouble finding the words she wanted. "I chose to give up my true nature, and to stay here as a loyal member of this fleet. In time, I think the crew and the Admiral saw that I am not a threat, but that I would do anything to protect the people I love and this fleet."

"I see," Lee responded. "What did you have to do to prove your loyalty Lt?"

"Oh, I think I am still proving it Captain," she said, a little surprised by his question. "I helped fend off Galactica from a computer virus, and helped rescue the survivors on Caprica, I don't know really. I helped where I could, and I did what I thought was right."

"Well I know that we've all come to appreciate what you've done for this crew, and this fleet Lt." Lee said with a smile. "Now tell me what happened on the night the cylon prisoner, known as Caprica Six, escaped."

Sharon took a long deep breath. She didn't want to tell this story, but she understood now that she had to. Laura had come to her and explained everything – that Caprica had returned, and that they had reason to hope that their dreams could soon be realized.

"_Sharon, the cylons have been convinced, they are ready. But my people are not. The fleet is scared and vengeful, and could never dream of allowing a peace with the cylons," _Laura had pleaded.

"_They need to understand what we did Sharon, they need to hear the truth. Your story is something they will listen to, something they cannot deny. I need you to tell them, from your heart, we all need you to. The only thing left standing in our way is perception. You can change that."_

Laura's words echoed in Sharon's head. She wasn't very good at opening up, at speaking from her heart, but she was willing to try. She wasn't about to let her own fear stand in the way of their future.

"I helped the cylon, Caprica, escape from the brig aboard Galactica," she said firmly, gathering her strength. "I emptied a weapons container and hid her inside it, showed her how to pilot a Raptor and set her free." She took a long deep breath.

"Why did you do it Lt?" Lee prompted softly and waited with a knowing and encouraging smile.

"I'm not a religious person" Sharon began with a sigh, troubled, saddened, and uncertain that this was right. "I never believed in the cylon God, or understood the human scriptures, but I found something here that I can't help but believe in. The cylons aren't the cold machines that they may have once been, like the centurions or other models. We're different now, and I don't think we really knew what we were getting ourselves into. We wanted to find a way to master the human race, the way you had done to us a long time ago. But somehow in trying to beat you at your own game, in shedding our steel and weaponry, we didn't realize how hard it was to be so vulnerable in your skin. We didn't realize what it meant to have life, or to give life, or what it meant to have a consciousness that craved the company of someone else. We had to learn the concept of love, and fear, and hate. I'm afraid we didn't do a very good job. It was probably our biggest mistake, leaving ourselves open to our emotions like you are. We should have just stayed hard and metal and unforgiving. But we've made lots of mistakes, I think we can all see that now." She took a breath and realized that the room was holding theirs.

"I didn't let Caprica go back to the cylons because I wanted her to tell them where we were and come to destroy us. Why would I do that, when I have a husband and daughter here? I have friends, and loved ones that I would do anything for, that I would die for. I could never put them at risk, ever. I let Caprica escape, because she and I agree on something very fundamental, something that our fellow cylons have often overlooked as we fought just to exist. Our existence as cylons is often empty of meaning, we can die and come back to life with very few consequences. But what Caprica and I discovered was that when we experienced the universe, when we fell in love, or accomplished a mission, or made a friend- we found our meaning, we found something to live for, something to show us how precious life really is. Caprica and I agreed that the war between the cylons and humans accomplishes nothing, and we vowed to end it, no matter what it would cost us personally. I love my daughter more than anything in the world, and I would die for her. So I risked my life, for her future. I let Caprica go back to the cylons to see if she couldn't show them the future that we can see so clearly. We all just want to live. We want to find Earth, and end this war, and to live. Deep down the cylons want that too, they all just don't know it yet," Sharon paused as she was surprised to find a tear running down her cheek.

"But we were right. Caprica came back and the cylons have offered us peace. They can show us the way to Earth…" she said, her excitement building before being interrupted.

"Captain Adama, your witness has said quite enough," Adama's strong bellow came through the room.

Everyone turned to see the Admiral standing in the back, his face red with anger.

"The court martial is adjourned for the day, I won't hear any more of this nonsense." Adama said, calming himself. He strode forward past where Lee sat and to the honorary judge in the center of the room.

"Admiral you can't…" Lee began to argue, rising to his feet.

"I can and I will," Adama said turning to him with a flare in his eye. "Dismissed, everyone." He stood firmly at attention watching as the stunned crowd gathered their bearings and left the room.

He stood seething, rehashing Sharon's words in his head, hearing Laura's voice behind every one of them. She was trying to tear apart the fleet. She was putting everyone at risk. He had had enough of it.


	69. Chapter 69

Sorry for the short delay. We're back in action! It is an odd sensation to be writing, as I'm sure it is to be reading, this story as the show has finally returned. So, hopefully without damaging the integrity of the story I'm going to speed up my posting. Please, please, please follow suit and speed up your reviews! Thanks for reading! xox k

Chapter 69-

"It appears that the court martial has been adjourned for the day. Leaving us all with a lot to think about, and more questions than could possibly be counted. Should we trust this cylon, or any cylon, ever? We'll return after this short break."

Laura turned off the wireless and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sharon had been eloquent. She had been truthful, and she had spoken from her heart. Laura was beyond moved, and she already knew Sharon's story. Laura sent a prayer to the gods that the fleet had been listening. Sharon had preformed beautifully, now it was up the people to decide where their hearts weighed in on the matter.

A tearful Tory interrupted Laura's thoughts, as she moved into the room.

"Tory," Laura greeted her with a sigh.

"Madam President," Tory said, her voice shaking, her expression dire.

"What's happened?" Laura said, rising from her desk and meeting the young woman halfway.

Tory simply stared at the floor and let a silent tear run down her face.

Laura was shocked and greatly concerned by her strong and serious aide's sudden lack of composure. She guided the young woman to a chair and took the seat next to her.

"Talk to me Tory, tell me why you're so upset," Laura urged softly, stroking the young woman's arm.

"There's something I need to tell you," Tory said, her voice cracking as a multitude of tears broke free of her haggard eyes.

"Anything," Laura said confidently.

Tory hesitated before starting to speak.

"Sharon was right," she said with a sigh, trying to compose herself and find some semblance of confidence. "I don't think cylons were made to deal with the emotions that humans were."

Laura laughed to herself, her mind swirling with possibilities. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm a cylon," Tory said, with momentary and fleeting confidence.

Laura simply stared at her trusted aide, her confidant, and her friend with an unwaveringly steady expression.

"And," Laura prompted nonchalantly, as if Tory had just revealed that her favorite food was lima beans.

Tory stared back at her boss, her mentor and her idol, aghast. The President had not so much as balked at her admission; Nor had she questioned, or argued, or fretted.

"And, I'm a cylon," Tory said it again, this time unsure if Laura had actually heard her.

"I know Tory, I've known for a long time," Laura said with a small laugh.

"You what??" Tory said quietly.

"The real question is: How long have you known?" Laura said thoughtfully but sweetly.

Tory hesitated. This was not at all how she'd thought this conversation would go.

"I've known since, um, we went into the Ionian nebula. It just sort of came to me. I can't really explain it," Tory rambled, staring off into the distance and remembering the day she and her fellow cylons had realized their true nature.

"I see," Laura said, pondering to herself the implications of this. If Tory knew, did that mean the others were aware as well? Laura completely understood the fact that Tory hadn't come forward and told her immediately, but she was awed at how difficult it must have been for the woman to continue on with that knowledge. Laura shuddered to think what kind of inner struggles she would have if she somehow gained the knowledge that she was a cylon. It would be hell.

"You've known all this time, and you… you trusted me?" Tory said, glaring back at Laura incredulously.

"Should I have doubted you?" Laura asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"No, never. I…But I…" Tory stammered.

"Tory, what is it you think I've been so desperate to accomplish here? I've told you my visions and what I know them to mean. We are all here for a higher purpose, I just assumed you were unaware of yours," Laura replied kindly, taking Tory's hand in her own.

"What higher purpose?" Tory said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm the enemy, and you've trusted me, I could have…"

"Could have what Tory?" Laura exclaimed. "Turned on me? Betrayed the fleet? Killed us all?"

Tory just stared back at her dumbfounded.

"That is exactly my point, isn't it? You are not so different from me. You may have been molded, whereas I was born, but you are still subject to the harsh realities of this life, and the same desire for something better, are you not?" Laura smiled, and wiped the tear from Tory's face.

"I could never hurt you! I could never betray the fleet. I don't want anything to change! It's like Sharon said, I just want to live," Tory blurted out quickly.

"I know," Laura said with a broad smile. "And that is why I trust you Tory."

"Madam President…" Tory said shaking her head, in complete and utter disbelief.

Before Laura could respond a cough echoed from the entranceway, causing both women to look up. Three marines stood in the passage.

"President Roslin, Ma'am, I'm going to need you to come with us," one of the marines said rather quietly.

"I see," Laura said, with a quick glance to Tory. "What for?" She inquired sweetly.

"We have orders to take you to the brig Ma'am," the marine replied sheepishly.

"I see, and will I be arriving a visitor or a prisoner?" Laura asked with a knowing smile.

"I'm afraid you'll be in our custody Madam President," the marine explained.

With a long look to Tory, Laura stood and straightened her jacket.

'So, Bill has finally had enough,' she said to herself with a small laugh.

She took comfort in the fact that she'd finally accomplished something. If she'd pissed Bill off it was evidence that she'd made some sort of headway, and that was a good thing. She had much to think about and she could very well do that from the brig. At least there she would be free from her responsibilities as President, and could focus completely on the issues at hand. Adama wouldn't ignore her, and there was always the possibility that she'd have to chance to speak with him further and try and convince him. It was a long shot, but it was the only shot she had.

Tory stood and watched as the marines escorted the President out of her office. She was shocked and confused, but more sure of herself than ever. If Roslin believed in her, it was all the courage she needed in the universe. She quickly picked up the telephone and began the calls she new were necessary in this situation. She was the President's right hand, and she would never let her down.


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks for the reviews! Keep em up! x K

Chapter 70

Laura walked quietly between her guards through the quiet halls of Galactica. She felt no fear or shame as she went. She was almost content. She nodded to familiar faces as she went, and smiled to friends. She was happy, simply that there would be no more waiting. Things were finally at a head, and she was ready.

A very familiar blonde head, with a very rotund midsection came barreling around the next corner, barking orders in a tone only Starbuck could create.

"Make a hole Gods damn it, can't you see this thing's frackin' heavy," she yelled at the marines surrounding Laura, before laying eyes upon their mission.

"Madam President," Kara said, taken aback and a little embarrassed. "I didn't see you."

"Well you were hard to miss," Laura said with a warm smile. "You're beautiful." She stepped forward and wrapped Kara into a tight embrace.

The marines around them were none too happy with the delay, but a curt look from Starbuck quieted them.

"What's all this," Kara said, motioning to her escort.

"It would appear that this little one's grandfather is unhappy with me," Laura said, her hand resting on Kara's belly.

"Wow," Kara said, stunned by Adama's seemingly harsh actions. "I would love to throw Lee in the brig from time to time, but Gods…" she trailed off, obviously envisioning Lee behind bars.

"Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?" Laura inquired, trying her best not to think about the child's grandfather.

"Not a clue," Kara replied, rolling her eyes. "Lee wants to be surprised."

"Either way, I'm sure we'll have an ace pilot on our hands," Laura said with a smile.

"Not this one," Kara said with a laugh. "Lee is determined that he or she will go to school and be a lawyer."

Both Laura and Kara laughed at this.

Laura watched in shock at Kara's mirth quickly deteriorated into a painful grimace.

"Kara, are you alright?" She said, stepping forward and taking the young woman's arm.

"The baby," Kara choked out, here breathing obviously labored. Kara quickly doubled over clenching her stomach in pain.

Laura didn't hesitate. "You, help me here. You get the doctor," she ordered. The marines stood still, in suspended animation for a moment.

"The brig can wait gentleman, the Admiral's grandchild apparently cannot," she yelled loudly enough to shake them from their hesitation.

Two marines helped Laura to support the weakened and heavy Starbuck and the group made their way down the passage.

When they arrived at the life station Cottle was waiting for them and they quickly laid Kara on a gurney.

"Laura," Cottle nodded, before turning to his patient.

Fear clenched her insides as Laura watched Cottle run his stethoscope along Kara's heart and down to her stomach. He called for a nurse and began to attach monitors to her round shape.

"Madam President," one of her guards tapped her on the shoulder. "Our orders…" he began before she cut him off.

"Frack your orders Corporal, I am not leaving. Stand your guard, but I suggest you think twice before trying to remove me from this room." She said it so forcefully that the three marines nearly shook in their polished boots. With a nod the three armed men took up their posts at the door, and waited, knowing there would be hell to pay when the Admiral found out. Still whatever punishment their superiors would relay, none seemed worse than going against the Presidnet at that very moment. She looked very much like a mother protecting her young, and every man there knew better than to play with that kind of fire.

Laura stepped forward and took Kara's hand, as they waited for Cottle to alert them to the problem. Kara was in obvious pain, but in true Starbuck fashion refused to cry out.

"The baby is in distress," Cottle announced as he held an ultrasound monitor to Kara's belly.

"Tell me something I fracking don't know, Doc," Kara shouted, squeezing Laura's hand tighter.

"I'll need to run some tests," he said calmly, before turning and muttering something to the nurse.

"Where's Lee," Kara said, looking deeply into Laura's eyes. Laura had never seen the young woman so scared, so vulnerable, and she found herself shaken.

"He'll be here soon," she said before squeezing Kara's hand and letting it go. She quickly marched to one of the marines standing guard and stood before him with her hands on his hips. She was so busy arguing with him that she didn't notice Admiral Adama enter through the hatch to her right.

"Find me Lee Adama now, or se help me I'll throw you out and air lock myself," She yelled through gritted teeth before turning and coming face to face with her husband.

"Belay that," He said calmly, staring at Laura and not so much as glancing at his soldier. "Now you're giving orders to my men, I see," he said, a slightly sarcastic lilt to his voice. Without so much as blinking he began speaking to the guard again. "Corporal why hasn't your prisoner been taken to the brig?"

The marine stepped forward but before he could speak Laura interjected.

"This prisoner has been otherwise occupied, Admiral. If you'll follow me," she said, glaring at him and turning quickly to walk away. "Corporal you have your orders," she added pointing toward the door.

Adama was stunned by her boldness but followed her anyway. It only took a few steps for him to realize what was going on. Behind the curtain Laura had brushed aside he could see Kara on a gurney obviously in pain.

"What happened," he demanded gruffly as he broke through the curtain. Laura resumed her post at Kara's side and took her hand gently. Cottle stood at a monitor studying a print out. He looked up slowly, shaking his head.

"The baby has managed to pull itself free of its cord," Cottle said glumly. "Both baby and mother are losing blood, and fast."

"Gods," Laura breathed, staring down at Kara, whose wide eyes were searching back and forth between the doctors and Adama's.

"What's to be done?" Adama asked quickly, fear enveloping him completely.

"Surgery, and quickly," Cottle responded. "We'll have to reattach the cord in-utero, maybe a transfusion."

Kara quickly looked up to Laura, here eyes screaming what her lips could not. Laura ran her hand along the young woman's forehead and smiled stoically.

"Your baby is in good hands Kara, everything will be alright," she soothed, knowing it wouldn't help much.

Laura broke free of Kara's glare and caught Adama's instantly. They shared a long glance that said more than they'd said to each other in months. He was scared. She could read it in his stance and in his face. She was uncertain, but calm. He took comfort in just having her there. She was grateful for his steady strength.


	71. Chapter 71

Thanks to those who continue to read - and especially to my reviewers!! Keep it up!!

Chapter 71

Lee came bursting into the life station with all the force of a nuclear explosion.

"Kara," he breathed a sigh of relief to see her awake and in good hands. He rushed to her side and kissed her forehead gently.

"Lee, the baby," Kara started, before emotion caught her words in her throat. Lee stared at his wife and the mother of his child for a moment before glancing around the room. Laura stood across from him, her eyes full of emotion. His father, at Kara's feet overseeing everything with a stern officiality. The doctor, however, was nowhere to be found.

Lee's gaze met Laura's once again and she decided to do her best to explain. "The baby," she said, pausing to clear her throat. "It's pulled itself from the cord," she said softly, glancing to Bill for confirmation. "They need to do surgery before Kara and the child are harmed."

Lee stared at her for a moment longer before again meeting Kara's eyes.

"Cottle's the best, everything is going to be ok," he murmured before kissing her forehead again.

Laura released Kara's hand and stepped toward Adama, softly touching his shoulder as she passed. The young couple needed a minute and though Adama was reluctant to leave he followed his wife, holding the curtain clear for her.

Once they were out of earshot Laura turned to Bill. He was stoic and calm, but she was a hurricane of worry and fear.

"Cottle has done this before, everything will be alright," he said softly, a cardboard quality to his voice.

"Yes, but…" Laura started but was cut off.

"Madam President, thank you, but I must insist that you are now escorted to the brig," he was stern and feigned an unfeeling cold, but Laura could see through his thick layers of pride and hurt.

"Bill," she breathed softly. "You and I both know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Laura," he sighed. Had she always been so utterly exhausting?

"Bill," she said again, her tone a mix of sarcastic laugher, and hardened resolve. She waited a moment before adding, "Please," softening.

Her small acquiescence to his authority boosted his sense of benevolence, exactly as she knew it would.

"Fine," he said authoritatively. "But only until we know Starbuck and the baby are out of the woods." He wanted her gone, desperately. He could barely look at her without his heart stopping. There was so much anger and pain and guilt wrapped up in her, that he could barely stand to see her face, much less her deep green eyes.

With a half smile and nod Laura walked past him and back to Kara's side. It hurt all the much more to be reminded of her kindness, her sense of family, and the comfort that she could bring just by being there. He wasn't completely oblivious to the soothing manner she took with Kara, and he knew what despite his need to have her out of his sight, he could bear to have her there for Starbuck, and his grandchild.

"Admiral," Cottle nodded as he brushed past him and behind the curtain where Kara lay. Adama quickly followed him and took up his post at the end of the bed.

"The nurse will come and prep you for surgery," the doctor said gruffly. "You'll be kept awake until we know more about the baby's condition. However, I will tell you that there is a good chance we'll have to deliver the child via c-section and patch it up on the outside." Cottle was stern and unforgiving, but not a soul doubted his expertise.

"Deliver," Lee said in disbelief. "But it's only been eight months, is the baby…"

"Eight is enough," Cottle cut in sharply. "Your child is strong and up to this point, healthy. It took a strong one to pull away hard enough to get us here, and it'll take a strong one to pull through this." The doctor finished his explanation and stormed back through the curtain.

Lee blinked several times at what the doctor had revealed before turning back to Kara. "Strong like his or her mother?" He said, a hint of laugher creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Kara said indignantly. "And just as stupid."

At this everyone laughed a bit. Kara glanced up at Laura and found her stealing a glance and her estranged husband. It was her turn to draw conclusions about the furtive looks the pair were shooting one another and she was quick to decide that neither was done with whatever had been between them.

Laura caught her staring and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's now or never huh," the young woman said, her sincerity almost shocking.

"Roll with the punches, isn't that what you always say," Laura replied with a laugh, knowing she'd butchered the saying completely.

"Something like that," Kara responded, her typical eye-roll returning.

"Alright, everyone out," Cottle said, reentering the curtained area after having changed into his surgical gear. Everyone moved to comply quickly. "You can stay," he added nodding toward Laura, who quickly glanced between Lee and Bill, but didn't argue.

Laura helped Cottle change Kara into a gown and reattach her to the monitors.

"Are you in much pain," Laura asked suddenly as Kara's expression dropped and she grasped her stomach. "Can't you give her something?" Laura turned to Cottle, frantic to help.

"Not yet, I need her conscious," Cottle said with a shrug.

"Well she won't be if she's in pain any longer," Laura shot back, squeezing Kara's hand as tightly as possible.

"I have some mild pills but they won't help much," Cottle offered as he prepped his tray and monitor.

"Give me the fracking pills," Kara said through gritted teeth.

Cottle glanced to Laura and got an incredulous look in return. This was a pair he was ill-equipped to deal with. Two of the most stubborn and irresistibly independent women he had ever come across, and now they had joined forces. How in the frack did Adama deal with them both, much less together!

As Cottle stalked off to find the pills, Laura brushed Kara's hair back as best she could and continued to squeeze her hand. She had never experienced child birth, or the feeling of containing life within her own body, but she worked to empathize as best she could.

"Breathe Kara," she said softly, her hand numb and yet somehow still painful.

"I can't do this," Kara said, half grunt, have cry.

"Kara Thrace you can do anything," Laura said with a laugh. "You have done everything I've ever been too afraid to even try. Pilot a viper, play pyramid, gamble at cards, slug Colonel Tigh." Kara laughed at the last of her offerings. "You have so many who love you Kara, and so many who will love this baby. I have never seen Lee or the Admiral so happy, as when they look at you and think of the gift you are giving them."

Kara felt a tear find its way down her cheek as she thought of both Lee and Adama. If anything she was sure that she couldn't let them down. She loved them too much.

"What the frack is going on with you and the Admiral," Kara blurted out loudly. She was without the energy for polite reserve, or any sense of decorum.

"I…Well," Laura began, not really sure what to say.

Luckily she was saved by the entrance of Cottle and the nurse, followed by Lee who had changed into scrubs. Cottle gruffly motioned for Laura to leave, and she quickly kissed Kara's forehead and whispered in her ear before leaving through the curtain. She found Adama standing stiffly near Cottle's office and pulled up a chair near him. This wasn't a time for fights or pain, and both of them knew it. This was their family, and this was more important than anything.


	72. Chapter 72

Please Review! I want to know what you think!! Thanks! xk

Chapter 72

"There's nothing that can be done for the baby until it comes out," Cottle said, a look of stern resignation on his face. He fought desperately to hide the true and deep sense of fear that was rising within him.

Laura, Bill and Colonel Tigh stood solemnly as the doctor spoke. Laura close to shaking, fighting back tears at the foul news. Bill felt Laura waver next to him and his tangible fear only shook him more than he was already.

"We're going to deliver the baby quickly and replace the blood that the baby has lost. With any luck both mother and child will be healthy and ready to fly in no time," the doctor's feigned optimism fooled no one.

"You can go in now if you want, just for a moment," Cottle said, turning and walking into his office.

Laura wasted no time and headed straight for the curtain and to Kara's side. Adama followed quickly, as did Tigh.

Once behind the curtain all three had to hold themselves steady. The sight of a bloodied Kara and ghostly Lee were enough to make Laura want to throw up. She caught Lee's eye and he stared back at her, a blank disbelief in his gaze. Kara was quiet, but muttering something to herself. Laura could hear the faint echo of a prayer and silently added her own weight to it.

Laura couldn't help but stare at the blood that streaked across the white sheets covering Kara's round frame. It was impossible to tell whether it came from mother or child, but either way the loss of it could not be a good thing.

It was the sight of the crimson liquid that caused Laura to remember that Kara's blood was so very different than her own. Kara was a machine, a cylon; and while Laura held some of the life-saving qualities of Hera's hybrid blood within her, the two were far from similar. Kara's blood was engineered, it was synthetic, it was not human.

With a sudden jolt Laura realized what it meant that the mother of her grandchild was in fact a cylon. It was far too easy to forget, and it was as it should be. However, Lee and Kara's child would be a hybrid too, and that fact was something that Laura was certain only she knew. The fear that welled inside her that moment was instant, as she realized that by keeping this secret she could be putting the lives of both Kara and the baby in jeopardy.

Without thinking Laura's instincts took over and she turned and walked back through the curtain and straight into Cottle's office. Cottle looked up as she entered, puzzled by her interruption.

"Jack," Laura breathed quietly, almost inaudibly. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer without questioning my motives." Laura sent a prayer to the Gods that Cottle would just answer her and ignore the implications of her query.

Cottle stared at her incredulously, and for a moment Laura thought he might deny her. But with a quick nod the good doctor agreed to her request and waited for her to speak.

"Hypothetically, if Hera were to need a blood transfusion, would just anyone be able to give it to her?" She prayed that her question wasn't as thinly veiled as it seemed to her to be.

Cottle stared at her blankly for a moment before taking a moment to think.

"No," he said with a sigh, exasperated at having to deal with silly questions when so much was at stake. "I don't pretend to be an expert on cylon physiology, but I'm almost certain that she could only receive a transfusion from another half-cylon hybrid. And as far as I know she's the only one," Cottle said, shaking his head at the inanity of Laura's curiosity.

Laura stared back at him, a cold horror creeping into her eyes. It took but a moment for her to discern that if she didn't do something, everything could go terribly wrong. The baby's life, Kara's life, could depend on the knowledge she had kept locked inside her and yet she was still torn. If she revealed the truth of the situation it would tear her family apart, far worse than it already was, and absolutely, irrevocably.

How could she ever tell Kara she was a cylon? How could she tell Lee and Bill that their beloved Starbuck wasn't human after all? It was unthinkable. And yet even more terrible would be to lose the baby. There simply wasn't a choice.

Without a word she turned and left Cottle's office, marching toward the hatch and motioning for the three marines who were ordered to guard her to follow. Once outside the hatch she whispered instructions to each of them, and the four parted ways each running desperately.

At Kara's side Adama and Tigh whispered and Lee stood watch, holding her hand and finding himself praying to the Gods. Cottle entered with a nurse and they began preparations for delivering the baby, and the possibility of emergency surgery once the child was born.

Lee was prepped for a transfusion and nurse began to draw his blood, gathering it for when the baby might need it. No one seemed to notice that Laura was gone. No one, save Adama.

"Alright," Cottle said, when everything was ready. He nodded to Adama and Tigh, and they turned to leave. Adama kissed Kara's forehead and patted Lee on the shoulder before exiting the curtain. He and Tigh stood stiffly in the center of the life station and prepared to wait it out. Adama's fear and dread sat heavy upon his heart. It was hell waiting and as each minute passed Bill's mind wandered. Where was Laura? Would Kara be alright? Would his grandchild survive? Could he forgive Laura for what she'd done?

Adama had no idea that those questions would pale in comparison to those that were about to grip him as Laura walked back through the hatch.


	73. Chapter 73

Enjoy and review!! xk

Chapter 73

Laura entered the life station cautiously, the marine who had completed their mission close on her heels. She immediately spotted Adama and Tigh standing watch in the center of the room. They didn't seem to notice her and she gratefully took a steeling deep breath before walking across the room.

She didn't acknowledge them as she passed, her guard and his cargo following her closely. Adama was stunned to see a flash of her red hair move by him and then directly to the curtain behind which Kara lay.

"Laura," he called out to her, but she didn't respond. She opened the curtain and stepped through, causing Adama and Tigh to march quickly to follow.

Laura didn't dare to deviate from her course. She had to be quick, cut swiftly, razor sharp. She didn't hesitate as she entered the curtained area. Kara lay semi-conscious, Lee at her side.

"Stop," Laura said, out of breath.

Cottle looked up from his work, and Lee's eyes sprang open. The doctor was just about to cut.

"You can't be in here," the nurse protested and moved to shoo Laura and her guard from the room.

"Jack you have to stop," Laura pleaded stepping toward him and ignoring the nurse altogether.

"Laura what in the Gods…" Cottle began before glancing over her shoulder to see the guard move forward. In his arms the soldier held a serene and curious Hera. Everything seemed to stop as he took in the image of Laura's panicked eyes, and Hera's unheralded presence.

Adama and Tigh moved into the room with just enough time to hear the doctor curse loudly.

"Gods Laura," he shook his head. Though his face was covered by a mask, she could see very clearly in his eyes that he finally understood the gravity of the situation, and the reality of Laura's strange questions and actions.

"Jack," she breathed, shaking her head, acknowledging him, her voice full of emotion.

This was the moment of truth. The secret was out, and it was time to save the life of Kara's child.

"Put the child over there," Cottle ordered, setting down his scalpel and stepping back from Kara. His head was still shaking back and forth in disbelief as he turned to the nurse. "We'll need a half-pint from the girl," he ordered softly. "She's too small to give any more."

Everyone watched as the nurse obeyed, and Laura felt a tear threaten to fall. It was done, everything would be okay now. But the fall out had only just begun.

"What's going on?" Adama asked evenly, stepping forward to get a better view of the nurse and Hera.

Cottle sighed and glanced to Laura. They shared a look of resignation and of regret.

"The baby is going to need a special type of blood when he or she is born," Cottle explained as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"What kind is that?" Adama pressed.

Cottle glanced at Laura again, and Adama watched as they both sighed.

"Half-cylon blood Admiral," Cottle replied firmly.

"Excuse me?" Colonel Tigh blurted out suddenly. "Did he just say cylon blood?"

Adama stood still, watching the expression on Jack Cottle's face. He was serious, he was sad. He noted how Cottle's eyes flicked to catch Laura's. The doctor seemed certain but nervous. But Adama's mind was spinning with questions. Had his old friend, the good doctor just suggested that his grandchild wasn't entirely human? Did that in turn suggest that one of its parents was a cylon? How could that be? And how were the doctor and Laura connected in this astonishing accusation?

"Jack, what you're suggesting is…" Adama trailed off, wanting to add 'absurd', or 'insane' to the end of his statement, but too stunned to find coherence.

"Bill, I know this will be hard to accept but please, just let the doctor finish his work," Laura said, taking a step toward her husband, fearful of his reaction.

"Dad?" Lee said, stepping forward, his face a harsh mixture of confusion and pain.

Adama glanced at his son and then turned to Laura incredulously. "What is your part in this?" He asked coldly, confused and growing more angry by the second.

Laura balked at Adama's quick change of tone, his eyes growing icy, his posture of attack.

"Lee," Kara's voice rang out, piercing, haunting, and weak. Laura watched as Lee returned to her side, whispering something in her ear and trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, stepping more firmly into consciousness.

"There's no need for this now," Laura breathed quietly, glancing at an ashen Lee, and vulnerable Kara.

"Explain to me why the doctor thinks my grandchild is a cylon?" Adama stated evenly, holding back his fiery anger as best he could.

"Doctor, please?" Lee said, pleading for someone, anyone to give them an explanation.

Laura took a breath and stared deeply into Bill's eyes. This wasn't the time or the place to have this discussion.

"Doctor please proceed with saving the lives of Kara and her child, the Admiral, Colonel and I will be waiting for good news- Outside," Laura said firmly, never breaking Bill's stare.

"Belay that," Adama said loudly, looking toward the doctor and breaking eye contact with his wife. "You're not doing anything until I understand why my grandchild would need cylon blood."

"Bill, we're running out of time," Cottle implored him, checking Kara's monitors.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Kara screamed, tears streaking down her ashen face.

"Nurse sedate her!" Cottle yelled, desperate to keep this tragedy from becoming any worse.

"Kara," Laura said, her heart breaking as she stepping toward her bed side. "We're going to save you and your baby. Everything will be fine." She knew in her heart that these platitudes wouldn't get far but she endeavored nonetheless.

"Why did he say that my baby is a cylon," Kara pressed, undeterred and looking utterly broken. The nurse stepped to her side and slowly administered the sedative.

"Oh Kara," Laura sighed, her voice breaking with emotion. "I'm sorry. There is just no easy way…" Laura began, before being cut off by the slow and steady tone of Adama.

"I never thought you would take it this far," he said softly, looking at the floor, gathering everything he had in order to hold back his rage.

Everyone in the room held their breath tightly, feeling the Old Man's anger, scared of what he might do.

"Are you really so desperate?" He continued.

"Bill don't," Laura warned him, foreseeing where it was he was going with this.

"You would lie just to see this through, just to prove me wrong? You would put my family at risk," he seethed, finally meeting her eyes with a blazing fire.

"I would never…" Laura said, almost a whisper. "They are my family too," she felt tears stinging at her eyes now and she couldn't control the quiver in her voice.

Tigh stood stunned by the situation before him, but luckily had the wherewithal to react as Bill lurched forward toward Laura. Tigh grasped his friend firmly by the arm and held him back, just out of reach of his fingers taking hold of the President.

Tigh quickly stepped forward and stood between Adama and Roslin. After a moment, once everything seemed to pause, Tigh looked at Laura and lowered his voice.

"Kara… a cylon?" He stumbled over his words, confused, and unsure.

"Yes, Colonel," Laura swallowed hard. "I can feel it," she whispered firmly, trying not to shake. Her eyes implored him to listen to her, and she hoped that he would understand the full meaning of her words.

Tigh's singular eye expressed more shock and understanding at that moment than Laura had ever seen. She nodded to him once and then caught a glimpse of Bill's fuming expression.

"You are a liar and a fake," Adama seethed. "Guard!"

"Bill," Laura whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. She shook her head as she watched him rage, his words meant nothing to her, but the look in his eyes was something she couldn't deny. It was hate, and it was fear. It was and anger that she'd never imagined possible.

The marine came through the curtain looking timid.

"Take this woman to the brig, and don't listen to a word she says. If she resists, shoot her," Adama said roughly, not daring to look at his wife.

"Yes Sir," the soldier replied.

She didn't fight it as the marine took her arm and led her out of the life station. She couldn't see anything but his blue eyes and the rage behind them, even after she was far away from them, they echoed in her mind. Her heart broke as she sat alone in her cell, fearing for Kara's safely, worried that it was all to late for the baby, and worst of all finding herself mirroring the anger of the man she still loved so deeply. She found in her a hate for him that almost equaled that which she could see so clearly in his eyes. If he could believe her to be so terrible and callous, than he was never the man she'd thought he was. If he held in him so much rage that he could not see the truth right in front of him, than he wasn't the man to be guarding the future of the fleet. And if he couldn't see that everything she did, she did because she loved him, she couldn't help but hate him and his blindness in return.


	74. Chapter 74

Review - Por Favor!! Thanks!! xk

Chapter 74

"Either get out now, or so help me, the Gods, I'll have you escorted out," Cottle nearly screamed in the Admiral's face.

"If you make one move toward my grandchild I'll have you thrown in the brig," Adama seethed, his teeth clenched and his stance hard.

"I'm not a cylon," Kara mumbled as she drifted off into oblivion, the sedative finally kicking in.

"Dad!" Lee yelled, causing Adama to turn.

Adama's heart broke within his chest. A tear slid down his son's cheek and he simply couldn't bear it.

"No," Adama sighed, turning from Lee to Cottle.

"Bill," Jack Cottle just shook his head. It wasn't like him to believe in prophecies, or to have faith in anything, aside from medicine. But there was no question as to what was going on here. For a moment he wondered if he should have questioned the President more thoroughly. But then, he realized that there really wasn't any question at all. Laura knew things that she shouldn't know, there was something about her certainty that was undeniable. Bill's anger only proved it further.

"Whatever Kara may or may not be, if I'm going to save her and the child I have to do it now," Cottle implored both Lee and the Admiral to let him do his job.

Adama gave Cottle a look that nearly burned the doctor straight through.

"Dad," Lee said again, his voice ragged. "Please, just let the doctor save the baby, save Kara!"

Adama heard Lee's words but did not react. He was suddenly stricken by the choice before him. He made the tough decisions every day. He had the weight of the human civilization upon his shoulders, and yet somehow where he stood now was a much more precarious place. This seemed more important than anything he had ever done before, and choice, any decision. It was impossible, and he was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. What if he made the wrong choice.

He could hear both Cottle and Lee calling his name, begging him to yield, praying he would bend. He refused. He was fighting a battle with Laura Roslin, still. Even after she'd left the sick bay- even after she'd left his life, he still fought her; every moment, every breath.

It was a battle he could never win, and at that moment as he raged against his old friend the doctor, and ignored the pleas of his son, he realized – it wasn't Laura he was fighting. It was himself.

But despite even the most shocking realizations William Adama did not give in easily. It was what made him the 'Old Man', it was made _him_.

"Kara is not a cylon, it's impossible," Adama chocked out, his gravelly voice cutting, sounding as if it'd been dragged over hot coals.

"It doesn't matter right now," Lee said, tears streaming down his face.

Adama turned to face his son. He couldn't comprehend his own son's lack of concern. This was his wife and his child that they were talking about and he didn't seem to care.

"How can you say that?" Adama whispered. "This is your child!"

Lee just shook his head.

Adama looked down to Kara, her visage peaceful and serene. He loved her as a daughter. He loved her for himself and for Lee and Zak. She couldn't be the enemy. She simply couldn't be machine. And yet, somehow, Lee was being just stupid enough, or just callous enough to ignore the fact that Laura Roslin was about to harm his wife and his child. How could his own son not see that he was right?

"Laura is lying, Kara is not a cylon. She can't be," Adama said sternly his eyes pleading with Cottle's stark expression.

"Listen to yourself Bill," Cottle said, defeated, knowing a battle of strength was one he could never win.

Adama glanced down at the sleeping Kara. She was peaceful, she was beautiful. She just couldn't be the enemy. He wouldn't allow it.

"It's impossible," he repeated, this time his voice full of emotion.

"It's not," Tigh cut in, grasping his old friend's shoulder. "It's not."

He sighed as Adama looked up to meet his gaze. "You can throw me in the brig along with Laura, but Bill, let the doctor do his job." He implored his friend to see reason. It was all he had left to give. He knew full well how Adama couldn't see straight when it came to Kara, and now Laura as well. And despite his own rocky relationship with Kara, he would do anything to save her. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"Throw me in the brig, or out and airlock. I've kept quiet for too long." Tigh felt his missing eye throb painfully, as his good eye welled with tears.

"I'm a cylon Bill. Don't ask me how, or why, or any of it. I don't know." He stood firmly and stared at his friend, his commander, ready to bear any attack, ready to die.

"Let the doctor do his job. Let him save Kara and the baby, do it for them," Saul pled with Bill, on a level that they rarely spoke on. This was about family, and Saul knew what that meant. This was about what it meant to lose, and what it meant to let go. Tigh was ready to die for who and what he was. But he wasn't ready to let Bill ruin his life over the anger that burned in him so deeply. Tigh knew anger and hate and guilt, but he couldn't bear to see Bill sink so low.

Adama had never seen Tigh shed even a single tear. It was a thought that consumed him as he listened to his closest and most trusted friend say those words. 'I'm a cylon'. It didn't connect in his brain. It too seemed 'impossible'. What was the universe coming to, that everyone he knew and loved was a cylon? It was ridiculous, it was insane. It simply couldn't possible be true.

"Saul?" He said looking into the haggard lonely eye of his best friend.

"Yes Bill. It's true. It's all true." Saul's words crashed down upon him hard.

It was too much to comprehend. It was too much to bear. Was Laura right? Was everyone he loved a cylon? Was everything he had ever fought for a lie? How could this be happening, after the Colonies, and New Caprica – after the wars, and Zak, and fighting for the fleet?

Bill shook his head, shaking the thoughts away, and refusing to answer to the pain. He stepped back from his friend, and his son, and turned, blinded by confusion and marched out of the life station.

Tigh turned to Cottle and held himself together long enough to nod. It was done.

Jack Cottle met his gaze and nodded gratefully in return. The sacrifice of his comrade weighed heavy on his heart.


	75. Chapter 75

Thanks and enjoy! xk

Chapter 75

For almost five hours they waited. Laura paced in her cell. Adama drank on the couch in his old quarters. Both were consumed by thoughts of one another. Neither questioned the path that had brought them to this place.

Laura tried her best to stay calm, but the knot in her stomach seemed to tighten with each step. She knew that there were larger worries for her concern, but she didn't care. Regardless of her estrangement from Bill, and her absence from Galactica, this was her place now, and this was her family at stake. Despite Bill's explosive response, Laura prayed that Cottle had had enough time to save Kara and the baby. She couldn't bear to lose either one of them. Moreover, she knew that Bill wouldn't be able to handle it.

When the knock came at the hatch Adama looked up but did not speak. He was not surprised when the hatch opened anyway and a ragged looking Tigh stepped through.

"Admiral," he said, trying to see through the darkness of the room. He could make out the figure of the Old Man sitting on the couch. "You're needed in the Life Station," Tigh continued without waiting for a response.

"Good news or bad?" Adama asked solemnly.

"Come and see for yourself, Grandpa," Tigh responded gruffly. Shaking his head, and stifling a smile. For as bad as he felt, the sight of Kara and her child had made his own problems seem trivial. The mere fact that Kara's child had lived had proved his actions worthwhile. He was ready to die, at any moment, for any reason, if it would aid Adama, or absolve his sins. He knew what he was, but he hadn't known just how much that meant until the moment that it had become clear in the life station. It was instantaneous, it was almost calming in a way- but in that moment Saul Tigh knew that this was it; he had to put himself on the line for Adama. Not to save his life, not even to specifically save the life of Adama's grandchild. It was to save Adama from himself. For as many times as Adama had done it for him, it was about time.

"I'll repeat my offer to report to the brig," he continued, certain that he'd throw himself out an airlock should that be the Admiral's wish.

Adama pondered Tigh's offer for a long moment before responding. "No," he said softly. "You're not the enemy Saul, I know at least that much." Adama groaned as he lifted himself off the couch. Several hours of worry and several glasses of ambrosia made him a little unsteady. That or the fact that is his world had just taken a direct hit with a nuke.

They walked together along the passageways. Tigh was silent, and Adama could only imagine what was going through his head. He knew his old friend far too well, and he knew of the battle that must have been raging inside him. He was certain that Saul hadn't known all along, but whenever and however he'd discovered that he himself was one of them, Adama was certain that it took everything he had not to find himself on the other end of a bullet. Adama had decided somewhere in the last hours that his old friend was quite possibly the bravest man he'd ever met. He would have pitied Saul, except for that. Except for the fact that Adama knew he was strong enough to fight it, to live with it, and to turn it into an advantage.

When they reached the hatch of the life station Tigh stopped and turned to Adama.

"I took the liberty of granting the President a short reprieve and a chance to meet her grandchild." Tigh stood stiffly as he spoke, knowing it was not news Adama would want to hear.

Adama nodded as he took in Tigh's words. He found the urge to yell and fight and rage somewhere deep within his belly, but he fought it, and caged it, and refused it altogether. The battle was over, and Saul proved yet again that he had more chutzpah than anyone. And he was right. Laura wasn't the enemy either, and she deserved this, probably more than he did.

Laura was the last person in the universe that he wanted to face right now. He would have given anything to run and hide and never have to see her face again. He realized that it was guilt and fear, a deep running shame. How could he have been so blinded, so cruel? He knew he had much to answer for, and he was unsure of where to start. It took everything he had not to turn and run, knowing she was there, waiting.

As they entered the life station Adama were surprised to find it almost peaceful. It felt so different than the place they'd left so many hours ago, it was softer. Pulling aside the curtain, Tigh let Adama walk through it and come upon the most decidedly beautiful sight he had ever encountered. Kara lay, still unconscious on the gurney, the color had returned to her face and she looked serene. Lee sat to Kara's right, his stare one of perfect contentment. Laura was to Kara's left, holding a swaddled bundle, her green eyes sparkling.

It was at once that Lee and Laura looked up to Adama and he suddenly realized that he felt rather unprepared to face them. He stood dumbfounded for a moment, fumbling and at a loss, before Lee's laugh brought him back to the present.

"Come over here and meet your Grandson," Lee called, a clear melody to his voice that wasn't there before.

Adama felt rattled, in unfamiliar territory, scared even, but he mustered and took the few steps toward them.

Laura stood up completely, her smile bright but her eyes uncertain. He came to stand before her and gazed deeply into them, his blues and her emerald meeting in peace for the first time in months. He waited a moment before tearing his eyes away and looking down upon his grandson.

He was handsome, and small. He was the most beautiful thing that Adama had ever seen.

Laura moved slowly to hand him the child and Adama laughed at himself, feeling unsure and giddy.

"Admiral, may I introduce your grandson. Zak Adama," Lee's proud voice echoed in his ears as he gazed upon the newest member of his family. His heart ached with more joy and more pain than ever seemed possible. He was so grateful for this moment, and so guilty that it was almost him who had let it slip away.

"Hello," he choked out, finding his voice caught with emotion. The baby in his arms gurgled slightly, asleep and dreaming peacefully. It was heaven to just hold him.

With a laugh he looked up to meet the stares of Lee and Laura. Both had tears in their eyes, and both laughed along with him. Kara still lay peacefully upon the bed and Adama tried to look upon her with the knowledge of who and what she now was, or had always been. But it was impossible, she seemed unchanged.

"Will she be alright?" he blurted out, the emotions within him a hurricane of highs and lows.

Lee nodded, unable to speak, and Adama looked back to Kara. It was true. She was a cylon. It was irreversible, it seemed so impossible. But it was done. He didn't care, and he hoped that in time, neither would she.

He looked down at his grandson again and smiled through his tears. Zak. He was half cylon. He was perfect in every way. It made his heart want to burst with the full forces of joy and pain, fear and optimism, guilt and hope.

Nothing in life seemed to be perfect, except maybe for the potential of the life he held in his hands now. It was that life and that potential that he had always held in his hands, he realized, in the fleet, and in the future of humanity. It was what Laura, and maybe even the cylons had seen before him. But now that he knew exactly what it was that he held, everything was different.

He leaned down and kissed the forehead of the littlest Adama, and sealed a pact with himself. The battle was over. It wasn't about who won or who lost. It was bigger than that. He himself was the only thing standing in the way of the future of humanity. A future he now held in his arms.

Laura watched through tearful eyes, the smile refusing to leave her lips. Bill had changed so completely in the hours since she'd last saw him. She could have never seen it coming. Even on Kobol his change of heart had not pointed to this. He had given in and chosen not to fight anymore. It was truly a transformation. It was a miracle.

As he held his grandson in his arms it was clear, his mind was made up. He could now see her vision, he held it in his very hands. It was tangible, it was there, it was life. It shook her very soul to see it realized. It all suddenly became utterly worth it.

"I'm sorry…" Adama whispered staring into her warm and comfortable eyes, wanting but unable to say more.

"I know," she replied with a smile. "It doesn't matter any more."

He took her hand tightly in his own, careful as he cradled the sleeping child in his other arm. Her gaze was incandescent, it was forgiveness, it was hope, it was redemption – his redemption. It was all he would ever need.

Author's Note - The last few chapters have obviously been some of the most important in this story. This was, without a doubt, the hardest chapter to write. I have written and rewritten it so many times, in the hope that it stands up to the mighty weight that falls upon it. After all of the hard work I've put into this I would really like to know what you think!! This is not the last chapter, though clearly it could be. I hope you'll continue to read (and review). I promise there is more in store and I want to thank you for reading up to this point. I had no idea that 75 chapters and over 60,000 hits later, this story would still be going. WOW! Thanks again and please review! x k


	76. Chapter 76

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this one, it's fluffy but fun! xk

Chapter 76

"Well look. Aren't you just one big happy family," the smoky voice of Jack Cottle echoed through the silent life station. He quickly took stock of the scene before him. Kara still lay peacefully asleep, Lee was at her side, and Adama stood watch over Laura who held the baby tightly in her arms.

"Jack," Adama acknowledged him with a smile, a nod, and a look that he hoped would be seen as apologetic. He turned back to Laura and to Zak, and the two shared a knowing and joyful look before becoming mesmerized by their grandson once again.

Cottle noted Adama's look, as well as his proximity to his wife, and gave an exasperated laugh.

"As much as I hate to break this up, my patient needs her rest undisturbed, and so does this little guy," Cottle said stepping to Laura. He practically cooed over Zak as he lifted him into his arms.

"Take good care of my grandson Doctor," Adama said, smiling at the sight of Zak cradled softly in Cottle's hands.

"Yes Sir," Cottle said with a nod.

Adama turned to Lee and smiled. "Congratulations Son," he said warmly.

"You too Grandpa," Lee laughed.

"You'll let us know…" Adama asked, referring to the status of his daughter-in-law.

"Of course," Lee replied, turning back to Kara.

A few moments later Adama held the hatch open for Laura to exit the life station. With a wordless look they agreed to walk together down the passage and to the place that they had once considered their quarters.

They walked in silence. Awkward. Thinking. There would be much to say, but starting points would be hard to come by.

When they reached the hatch Adama held his breath and turned the lock. He hadn't been back here since that day when they had fought, when things had broken apart so severely.

As they stepped inside, he remembered just how terrible that day had been. There was broken glass on the floor, books strewn everywhere. His model ship lay in splinters on the floor. It seemed to echo through the chamber still.

"This is quite the mess," Laura said with a laugh, not daring to so much as glance at Bill. The lilt of her voice seemed to cleanse the room of its demons instantly.

"It's going to take some time to clean up," Adama responded with a sigh, taking stock of the situation.

He stood for a moment, surrounded by the enormity of their position. He felt the fault lay entirely with him and for that he knew he had to do or say something.

Bill turned toward Laura, just as she had built up to courage to turn toward him.

"Do you have a broom," she said suddenly.

Adama balked at her literalness. Laura laughed at his baffled expression, smiling broadly.

She was beautiful when she laughed, more beautiful that usual. His heart nearly broke with the weight of his own stupidity. How had he let himself lose her?

With a smile he gently took her hand in his.

"There's a lot I have to say," he started, his gravelly voice ragged, an almost desperate quality to it. "I need to apologize," he breathed softly, staring down at her hand in his, unable to meet her eyes. "I don't know where to begin."

"Bill," Laura said with a smile, stepping toward him and placing a hand lightly on his check. "It's been a very long few days." She sighed, trying not to feel the ache of the fear and stress in her bones. "There will be time for talk and for apologies. For now I'd like to rest."

"Of course," Bill replied with a sigh. She was right, but he was simply unsure of

everything at this point. They needed time and space to heal and to mend what way in shambles between them. They needed to decide if they could be as they were, if there was still enough love to try and be whole again. They could never be completely what they were before. It was Adama's only wish that they could at least be half. That she would let him love her again. Not tonight though, he thought regretfully with a sigh.

"I'll have a transport readied." He looked down, avoiding her eyes, worried that he would never be able to redeem himself.

Laura watched him carefully. She was could feel his discomfort, his guilt seemed to ooze from every pore. At that moment he was not the Great Adama, he was just a man. A man who had made mistakes, and wanted desperately to atone for them.

And she would let him ask for his forgiveness, and she would grant it. It would take time to overcome the hurt and the hot anger that had formed between them with seeming ease. It did not take a prophet to know that two who loved so greatly, could also hate with a deep passion. Laura knew it all too well.

And she loved him. Despite everything; she loved him.

She would forgive him anything, she'd known that from the day they were married. And she would, but it would not be easy. It would seem that he had learned his lesson the hard way, but learned he had. She could see that he was ready now to accept the fate of the fleet, and the destiny of their people. However, the weight was on her, as it always had been. She had to lead the way, and oh, it was a heavy burden. One look into his eyes and she could see that he was eager to share the load once again. And she was grateful.

Without a word she took his hand and led him silently to the bed which had lain empty for so long. Once there Laura did not wait, but took off her shoes and her jacket, and found Bill watching her, staring.

"Get in the rack Bill," she ordered evenly, and waited for him to comply. He did after a moment, taking off his shoes and jacket, crawl into his own bed, their bed and lie down.

She followed him, almost shaking with fear, excitement, and exhaustion.

Bill was unsure and wary until the very moment when Laura pulled herself next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. With the weight of her hand on his chest, and feel of his arm around her, suddenly he was very sure. This was right. This was what was meant to be. He was a fool. Thankfully, however, Laura was not.

And they slept. Together. Peacefully, and lovingly. It was exactly what they needed, and wanted and deserved. Laura settled into the feeling of Bill's strong arms, and found herself home again, finally. Bill took in the scent of her hair and the feel of her soft and close and felt himself unworthy of her comfort and her love.

If ever he doubted that she could forgive him – that she could find a way to move past his senselessness – to love him, once again – his worries were assuaged. He remembered a time when he had wondered if she reciprocated the deep feelings that he held for her, and had forced her to sleep next to him – knowing their skin communicated in ways that their words could not.

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, laughing to himself has he found himself suddenly becoming a man of faith. He had discovered something he could believe in without reservation. Through the greatest trial he had ever endured he found himself awed by his own certainty. He was sure. From this moment forward he would have faith – in Laura, in their future and in the love that they shared – despite its battered state. It was everything, and he would fight for it every moment of every day, until they reached Earth and peace, or until the day he died.


	77. Chapter 77

Please Review!! Thanks! xk

Chapter 77

Adama had been awake for over and hour. He could have easily mistaken where he was for the fields of Elysium, for heaven. Her breathing was steady and slow, her eyes beautiful even when closed. He was enraptured in her. In her beauty and her forgiveness.

He was also scared to death. He knew that she still loved him, and that she would get past his inane stubborn disbelief in her. What he couldn't be sure of, however, was that it would ever be the same between them. Could it ever be as perfect as it had been – would they ever be that happy?

The answer was undeniably, no. But it did not deter him for even a moment. He accepted it gratefully, jumping at the chance. He would take whatever she had to give. He would crawl to the end of the universe for it, and he would cherish it.

The buzzing of the com against the wall roused them both from their peaceful states. Adama leaned across Laura and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Adama," He said, his husky voice low.

Laura watched as he spoke, noting his facial expression rise, unabashedly enjoying the feel of him so close.

Bill hung the receiver back on the wall and smiled down at his wife.

"Kara's awake," he smile, giddy but clearly uncertain. "She wants to see you."

Laura smiled in return, more hesitant, but glad.

"What are you going to tell her?" Bill asked running his hand through her hair.

"The truth," she said with a sigh.

"Which is," Bill prompted, uncritically, but trying to understand himself.

Laura smiled and ran her hand along the side of his rough face.

"That there are cylons among us, with us- who love us, and whom we love, and trust. In essence they are no different from you or me," she smiled. "They are our future. Kara and her child are our future." She grew serious as she watched him try and gather his thoughts.

"There are others?" He sighed, trying to quell his suspicion, his learned hate. "Aside from Kara and Saul?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Yes. Five," She smiled and began to turn away.

"And you know who?" He continued, not prepared to let it drop.

Laura turned back to him, her face falling. She was not ready to trust him fully, she couldn't, despite the fact her every fiber wanted to desperately.

"I've been able to feel them since those moments when I died," she sighed, finding it hard to look him in the eye.

"And you're not going to tell me who they are?" Bill said calmly, almost pleading.

Laura sat up and turned to get out of bed.

"It doesn't matter who they are," she sighed, grasping just how far he still had to come. Her heart wrenching with the fact that he wasn't, and would never be fully able to see her vision. "You'll have to trust me."

Bill sighed as well, remembering his promise – remembering his faith. "I trust you," he said softly.

Laura stood and gathered herself together, picking up her coat and sliding on her pumps.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, an eyebrow arched, a smile breaking through.

Bill sighed and smiled, a little mischief playing on his lips.

"Yes," he replied, groaning a slightly as he rose from the rack.

He took but a moment to pull on his boots and button his jacket. As they exited the hatch Bill offered Laura his elbow, which she took after a moment's hesitation. A year ago she wouldn't have hesitated. Six months ago she would have taken it lovingly. Now, she was finding it hard to fall back into that comfortable place they had once shared. Actually, she found herself falling too easily, and that scared her. Her heart was undoubtedly there – it had forgiven Bill fully, it had never stopped loving him just as deeply and broadly as the day they were married. It was her head that stopped her. Her conscience screamed against her. She had lose too much, hurt too much, to just let it all go. Some part of her had to hold back. Some part of her had to be strong. For both of them.

When they reached the life station, Kara was sitting up, awake, looking nervous, Cottle stood at her side.

"What the frack is going on?" She yelled, immediately upon seeing Adama and Roslin.

"Kara," Adama said quickly, a little shocked by her abruptness.

"My baby is a cylon? I'm a cylon? It's bull shit and you know it!" She yelled, a little less softly, but directly at Adama.

"Where is the child?" Laura asked Cottle, calm and composed.

"Resting. Lee is with him," the doctor replied, his exasperation beyond normal levels. His exhaustion glaringly apparent.

"Would you bring him in please," Laura requested with a smile. "Both of them."

"I'm not sure…" Cottle began before abruptly deciding he was too tired to argue and shaking his head. He stomped through the curtain and disappeared.

"Kara, it's not an easy thing to accept. I can't imagine…" Adama tried but failed to calm her.

"Frack that Admiral! How can you even consider this?" Kara said, her face contorted with confusion and pain.

"Kara," Laura said, almost a whisper, causing the young woman to turn toward her.

Before she could say more Cottle entered, holding Zak in his arms. Lee followed closely on his heels.

"Kara," Lee sighed, racing to her side and taking her hand.

Laura and Bill watched as Lee kissed her head, and Kara softened at his touch.

"Gods I was worried," Lee breathed, holding her close.

Cottle stepped forward and looked to Laura before approaching Kara. Laura nodded encouragingly, and Cottle progressed.

Kara sat in awe as Cottle inched forward, little Zak's tiny hand reaching out beyond his blanket.

Cottle ever so gently handed Kara her son. Kara's face was a mixture of apprehension and wonder. It made Laura and Bill smile to see her thus.

"This is your mom," Lee said, taking the tiny paw of his son in his own.

Kara looked between Lee and Zak and had to blink the tears from her eyes.

"Zak," she said, with a quiet laugh.

Lee kissed her head as she looked down upon her child.

Laura couldn't help but wipe a tear from her eye. It was as it should be, and it was what she had hoped for.

"Kara," Laura said again softly. Kara tore her eyes from her son and looked up at her. Her eyes were hopeful, yet confusion clouded them. She wasn't sure what to feel, how to react… and yet, she clearly felt the overwhelming, primal power of her connection with her child.

"He's perfect," Laura said with a broad smile. Kara nodded and glanced down at Zak before returning her gaze to Laura. She seemed captivated, waiting, desperate for an explanation. Laura wasn't sure she was ready to explain this. Not to Kara, not to anyone. She had fully accepted that she was indeed the prophet, that she would lead her people to Earth, but it didn't mean that she was equipped for this.

"You are perfect." Laura tried. "The fact that you are a cylon means almost nothing."

Kara continued to stare at Laura, disbelieving, anxious.

"This is our future Kara. Your son is our future. We are going to find Earth, and we are going to live there in peace. Build, love, and live as we so desperately have fought to do." Laura smiled radiantly, just speaking the words she could see it all before her eyes.

"I don't understand," Kara chocked out, looking down at Zak again. The glow in her eyes as she looked lovingly upon her son was incandescent.

"Nothing has changed," Adama stepped forward, his expression resolute.

"But everything I've done, fighting, killing… I'm one of them," she whispered, a piercing quality to her tone.

"We were wrong," Adama continued, looking to Laura. "We were all wrong."

"But we have a chance at peace Kara, and that's worth so much more. Zak can grow up without war, and we can rebuild, together," Laura broke her stare with Bill and looked back to Kara.

Kara looked between Adama and Roslin, and then to Lee at her side, before staring back at her baby, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Kara had never known peace. But she had also never known the power of the feeling inside her soul at that moment. It was stronger than anything, her need to fight, her love for Lee or Adama. It was everything, and somehow, despite her very nature, and her learned defenses, she trusted it. And she would fight for it. The war was over, there was nothing left to fight for, but now, now Kara Thrace had something more important to live for.


End file.
